TWO SIDES GIRL'S BUTLER
by Reihaka Ichitachi
Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya? Dan ketika semua masalah selesai dan ia menjadi ibu dari 3 anak kembar, kenapa putri balita mereka dibawa pulang pria-nyaris-berkepala-tiga? SPECIAL CHAP 2 UPDATE! Beware of OC!
1. The Curse

TWO SIDES GIRL'S BUTLER

PAIRING:SasuXFemnaru

Warning:Gaje,typo(s),OOC,aneh,de-el-el

Summary:Bagaimana jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Dan apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

Hari yang cerah di Konohagakure. Matahari bersinar terang,awan biru menggantung cerah,dan semilir angin terasa sejuk. Ya,musim semi telah tiba. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya,membuat suasana penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian. Penduduk Konoha sangat senang dengan perubahan musim ini. Orang-orang terlihat lebih ramah dari biasanya,lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Semua aktivitas terasa menyenangkan begitu mengamati bunga-bunga indah bermekaran di segala tempat. Ya,semuanya sangat bersemangat menyambut hari pertama musim semi.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Hei,Naruto,ajarkan aku Bahasa Inggris. Besok kita ulangan. Kau tahu,kan,aku paling lemah dalam hal ini?"pinta Kiba setengah memelas. Orang yang dimintai tolong hanya menguap panjang.

"Nanti saja,Kiba. Biarkan aku tidur dulu,oke?"elak bocah berambut kuning itu malas. Badannya menggeliat berkali-kali.

"Kau sudah tidur selama 3 jam pelajaran,Naruto. Tidak baik tidur di kelas,nanti kau ketinggalan pelajaran. Ayolah..."bujuk Kiba sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan buku jarinya di meja Naruto.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menolak?"kata Naruto menatap tajam sosok di depannya. Dia tidak suka diganggu ketika dia mau tidur. Lalu apa salahnya tidur selama 3 jam? _Shikamaru saja yang tidur sepanjang pelajaran bisa menjadi juara umum setiap tahun_,batin Naruto. Sosok itu berpikir sejenak,lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Aku akan memberitahu pada ibumu kalau kau berkelahi lagi dengan preman dua hari yang lalu. Oh,ya,apa memar akibat pertarunganmu dengan Neji sudah sembuh? Atau kau memakai bedak untuk menyembunyikannya? Bagaimana dengan tulangmu yang patah ketika kau terjatuh dari poh..."

"Hm,jadi Kiba,dalam perbandingan antara American English dan British English,terdapat perbedaan pada beberapa kata kerja,misalnya pada kata pedang,yaitu sabre dengan saber. Tidak masalah apa yang akan kau gunakan. Tapi kau harus memahami bahwa penting untuk menjaga keselarasan jenis kata sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah paham?"jelas Naruto serius dengan bulir besar keringat berjatuhan di wajahnya. Kiba ternganga sejenak,lalu tertawa keras-keras.

"Hahaha!"tawanya keras "Tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau mengajariku? Lalu kenapa setelah aku bernostalgia sedikit kau langsung berubah pikiran?"lanjutnya pendek-pendek karena kesulitan menahan tawa. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau mau kuajari atau tidak?"ujar Naruto dengan aura gelap yang menjadi background suasana saat ini. Kiba tertawa gugup. Dia langsung terbayang bagaimana parahnya luka Lee setelah dihajar Naruto hanya karena dia ketahuan menggunakan jurus taekwondo dalam klub karate. Tulang patah...gigi yang berguguran...dan memar di mata kirinya... Mengerikan!

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ngomong-ngomong,akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat mengantuk dan tertidur. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Ino menemukanmu tertidur di dalam wc setelah buang air. Ada apa sebenarnya,Naruto?"tanya Kiba dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya,aku juga bingung. Aku jadi sering mengantuk. Jam tidurku juga jauh lebih awal,dan aku bisa tidur selama 12 jam. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Kira-kira kenapa,ya?"tanya Naruto pelan. Dia sendiri heran dengan perubahan yang signifikan ini. Bayangkan saja,kemarin begitu malam menjelang dia sudah tertidur dan bangun pada jam 12 keesokan paginya. Aneh sekali mengingat anak yang hiperaktif seperti dia biasanya baru akan tidur setelah dimarahi oleh Kaasannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu,Naruto."sahut Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi senang juga bisa tidur sepenjang hari. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Shikamaru ketagihan tidur terus selama hidupnya."komentar Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Kiba hanya menghela napas.

"Yah...tapi dia anak yang jenius. Dengan mata setengah terbuka saja dia bisa menjawab soal kuis dengan waktu beberapa detik saja. Sedangkan kau? Naik kelas saja kau harus bersyukur,Naruto."ujar Kiba pelan.

"Huh! Terserahlah kau mau bilang apa. Dan sebentar lagi waktunya pulang,hanya tinggal jam Sensei Kakashi yang harus kuikuti. Aku baca komik saja,ah."kata Naruto sembari merogoh tasnya dengan tidak sabar.

'_Berantakan sekali tasnya.'_batin Kiba sweatdropped. Kelakuan Naruto yang kesulitan menemukan komiknya itu malah membuatnya semakin hancur.

"Taraa...lihatlah ini!"seru Naruto bersemangat. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah komik dengan cover seorang cowok keren yang sedang memegang samurai. Kiba menaikkan alis.

"Kupersembahkan,volume terbaru dari serial komik terkeren sepanjang sejarah! Samurai X! Yiiihaa..."jerit Naruto heboh sendiri. "Aduh...kira-kira seperti apa ya,kelanjutannya? Menegangkan,atau romantis? Kekuatannya bertambah nggak,ya? Kyaaa..."gumam Naruto antusias. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi di langsung merobek bungkus plastik komik itu dengan giginya dan langsung membaca nya.

Kiba menghela napas. _Dasar otaku_,batin Kiba sambil tersenyum. Sepanjang hidupnya dia tak pernah dipisahkan dari anime,manga,komik,dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Naruto selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk main game selama 6 jam hingga larut malam,mengoleksi berbagai macam komik,dan memburu poster atau gantungan kunci tokoh-tokoh anime yang disukainya. Hal ini sudah dilakoninya sejak SD,sehingga Kiba berani bertaruh kalau Naruto mempunyai koleksi hal-hal berbau manga terbanyak di Konoha. Lalu kadang-kadang,saking fanatiknya,Naruto suka menghubung-hubungkan kisah di dunia nyata dengan cerita dalam kartun yang ditontonnya. Ya,semuanya hanya tentang manga. Lihat saja apa kata-kata mutiara yang selalu dikatakannya jika ada seseorang yang menentang hobinya itu:_ 'Life without manga is nothing,man...'_begitu katanya. Yah...memang agak menyebalkan,terlebih jika kau selalu diacuhkan jika ada sebuah komik berada di depan matanya. Tapi itulah Naruto,dan Kiba menerimanya apa adanya.

"Hei,sebentar lagi Sensei Kakashi akan segera datang. Cepat sembunyikan komikmu itu atau guru aneh itu akan menyitanya darimu."kata Kiba akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Keningnya berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu,Shiro? Bukannya sebentar lagi pulang?"tanya Naruto setengah kaget.

"Ha..hari ini Kakashi memberikan pelajaran ekstra,Naruto."jawab Kiba dengan suara tertahan,kesulitan mengatur emosinya. Inilah yang kebiasaan Naruto yang paling dibenci Kiba:menjuluki orang dengan tokoh kartun. Sebenarnya bagi sebagian orang itu tak masalah,namun Kiba begitu marah dipanggil Shiro. Masa' dia disamakan dengan anjing Shinchan! '_Sialan kau,Naruto!_'umpat Kiba dalam hati.

"Arrghh! Kenapa begini jadinya? Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada teman chattingku kalau aku akan mendiskusikan manga Fairy Tail siang ini! Dasar Kakashi siaall!"maki Naruto geram. Apa guru bodoh itu tidak tahu berapa lama dia merencanakan diskusi ini,ha? Dia pikir mudah mengajak 50 teman chatting sesama otaku untuk mengikuti forum diskusi?

"Siapa yang kausebut sial,Namikaze?"

DEG

"Hehehe...Sensei Kakashi yang baik hati sudah datang rupanya..."ujar Naruto sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Kakashi ada di sampingnya?

"Tidak usah menjilat,Namikaze. Kau sudah punya catatan kriminal yang banyak."ujar guru berambut perak dengan masker itu. "4 kali bolos,2 kali memecahkan jendela,5 kali diskors,dan jumlah tak terhingga dalam mendapat hukuman"lanjutnya dengan mata menyipit seram. Naruto tertawa gugup. Dia membutuhkan pembelaan!

"Kiba! Katakan sesu..."

Eh?

Mana Kiba?

"Hihihi..."terdengar suara manusia anjing dari seberang ruangan. Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kiba ternyata sudah duduk di kursinya,tak lupa menertawakan Naruto dengan seringai jahat di bibirnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan rasakan-itu-otak-udang.

"DASAR PENGHIANAT!"

.

.

.

Naruto pulang dengan gontai. Gila,pikir Naruto frustasi. Kakashi telah menghukumnya dengan amat keji,brutal,tak berkeprimanusiaan,dan kejam. Baru kali ini dia menerima hukuman seperti itu. Naruto sampai memohon dan berlutut agar hukumannya diganti. Tapi si Kakashi terkutuk itu sama sekali tidak mengubah pendiriannya. Masih segar di benak Naruto bagaimana Kakashi memberikan selembar kertas dan pensil kepadanya.

Flashback

"Kau harus mendata semua pasangan yaoi di sekolah ini,lengkap dengan biodatanya. Kau mengerti?"perintah Kakashi seenak jidat. Naruto ternganga. Mendata ya-apa?

"APA?"teriak Naruto kaget.

"Jaga sikapmu,Namikaze."sela Kakashi dingin sambil memberikan deathglarenya yang seram. Tapi Naruto yang terlanjur terguncang jiwanya mengacuhkan peringatan gurunya itu.

"Ta-tapi...apakah hukuman ini relevan? Maksudku,bagaimana dengan detensi? Atau dipotong nilai? Ulangan ekstra? Ayolah,apa saja kecuali ini!"pinta Naruto setengah memelas. Apa Kakashi tidak tahu dia paling benci pada yaoi?

"Sebagai gurumu,aku berhak menentukan hukuman apapun yang kuanggap pantas."respon Kakashi keras kepala.

"Dengan mendata pasangan yaoi?"geram Naruto tak percaya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan orang ini.

"Waktumu 2 jam. Kalau tidak selesai,akan kutambah dengan pendataan pasangan yuri."lanjut Kakashi seolah tidak ada interupsi. Lalu makhluk itu melenggang dengan indahnya ke luar ruangan,meninggalkan Naruto yang pundung frustasi di pojok.

Dan dimulailah penderitaan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

End flashback

"Aku dapat merasakan kebencian mulai menggelegak di ubun-ubunku."gumam Naruto putus asa. Kakinya yang kokoh terus menapaki jalan sementara batinnya tak berhenti mengumpat. Naruto tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana dia menanyai pasangan pelopor yaoi di KIHS(Konoha Internasional High School),Deidara dan Suigetsu,atau semengerikan apa situasi ketika dia menginterogasi Hidan dan Kakuzu. Tapi kalau kau masih ingin tahu bagaimana pengalaman Naruto,bayangkan saja kau ingin menanyai seekor singa kelaparan di dalam kandangnya sementara selembar daging segar terikat di tubuhmu.

Flashback Again

"Go...gomen,Deidara-sama,Suigetsu-sama. A-aku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 2-A. Hari ini aku mendapat tugas dari Kakashi-senpai u-untuk...untuk...well,begini..."jelas Naruto gugup begitu menghampiri duo Deidara dan Suigetsu di kelas mereka. Pasangan yaoi senior itu langsung mengangkat alis.

"Namikaze Naruto? Kau lumayan tampan,juga ya?"komentar Suigetsu menatap lekat-lekat sosok Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih. Jadi,aku kesini karena ingin...yah,kalian tahu,begitu..."ucap Naruto nggak jelas.

"Ada apa,un?"tanya Deidara penasaran. Naruto yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai memutuskan untuk melihat kertas daftar pertanyaan pemberian Kakashi. Siapa tahu dapat membantunya.

Naruto mulai membaca.

"Hoekk!"

"Kenapa-un? Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Deidara panik begitu melihat Naruto muntah-muntah di ember yang entah datang dari mana.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Perutnya terasa amat mual. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kakashi mau membunuhnya,ya? Mana bisa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada yaoi anggota OSIS seperti Deidara dan Suigetsu!

Pertanyaannya:

Diantara kalian,siapakah yang Uke dan siapakah yang Seme?

Sudah seberapa jauhkah hubungan kalian?

Bagaimana rencana kalian tentang hubungan kalian ke depan?

Apakah kalian sudah berpikir untuk menikah?

Jika sudah,menurut kalian,kalian akan punya anak berapa?

Apakah di dunia yaoi hanya Seme saja yang bisa mengalami M-Preg?

Siapa Kakashi itu sebenarnya,heh?

"Apa itu?"tanya Suigetsu begitu melihat kertas yang digenggam Naruto,membuat anak bermata saphire itu bergidik ngeri.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya..."

"Kemarikan!"bentak Suigetsu sambil merampas kertas itu secepat kilat. Naruto yang menyadari nyawanya terancam bahaya langsung pasang kaki seribu. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu,Naruto merasakan ada yang mengangkat kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Oh,jadi ini maumu?"bentak Suigetsu kasar. Naruto membalikkan wajahnya sambil tertawa gugup. Suigetsu telah mengeluarkan aura kegelapan pekat yang membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa dia akan segera mati muda.

"Hehehe...Jangan salah paham dulu,Suigetsu-sama. Kakashi yang..."

"Kau begitu tertarik dengan dunia yaoi,ya,Naruto?"tanyanya sambil memamerkan giginya yang seperti gigi ikan hiu.

"Suigetsu,jangan begitu-un. Kasihan dia."bela Deidara. Suigetsu yang masih memegangi Naruto langsung memberikan kertas itu padanya dengan kasar. Dan,mendadak,dengan luar biasa cepat,air muka Deidara langsung berubah.

"Naruto..."kata Deidara dengan suara semanis madu. Naruto langsung terbelalak ngeri.

"Kira-kira senjata apa yang paling efektif untuk membunuh orang,ya?"

End Flashback

"Menyebalkan!"gumamnya lagi sambil meninju pohon di sampingnya dengan keras. Saking kerasnya,4 buah apel langsung jatuh dari tangkainya. Satu berhasil ditangkap Naruto. Lumayan buat cuci mulut,pikirnya.

"Hei,Naruto! Sedang apa kau di depan rumah orang,heh? Masuk ke dalam!"terdengar seorang wanita berteriak. Refleks Naruto menoleh. Di seberang jalan berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Fbaik,Kaasan!"teriak Naruto tak jelas karena sibuk mengunyah apel. Lalu dia langsung membuang sisa apelnya ke tong sampah dan segera berlari ke arah ibunya yang sudah masuk duluan.

Naruto tinggal di komplek mewah di kawasan elit Konoha. Rumahnya yang bergaya Western amat besar dengan pekarangan yang luas. Di belakang rumahnya terdapat sebuah kolam renang dan taman bunga yang indah. Di dalam rumahnya terdapat banyak ruangan,antara lain kamar,ruang tamu,ruang makan,dapur,perpustakaan,laboratorium sains dan komputer,ruang astronomi,ruang kerja,ruang santai,dll yang diurus oleh 10 pelayan. Semuanya serba mewah dan canggih. Yup,dia anak orang kaya.

Dan wanita berambut merah yang tadi memanggilnya adalah ibunya,Namikaze Kushina. Dari dulu,dia dikenal sebagai siswi yang berprestasi. Namun segala prestasi nya itu agak tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang jahil dan bengal. Kushina sudah menguasai beberapa seni beladiri sejak kecil,sehingga hal itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tomboy. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu,ditambah dengan kehadiran Minato yang super perfect dan seorang anak yang dilahirkannya 16 tahun yang lalu,perlahan-lahan Kushina berubah dari seorang iblis menjadi seorang peri.(yah...walaupun terkadang menjadi iblis lagi kalau sedang kumat)

"Wah,Naruto,kau sudah pulang,Nak?"sambut pria yang identik dengan Naruto. Mata saphire nya yang berkilauan itu menatap sayang Naruto dengan senyum hangat tersungging di bibirnya. Namikaze Minato adalah ayah Naruto,seorang pria baik hati pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp. yaitu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi. Perusahaan ini adalah pemasok utama obat-obatan dan bahan kimia di 5 negara. Produk dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp. sudah dikenal sebagai produk bermutu dengan harga yang terjangkau. Tak heran kalau perusahaan ini menghasilkan laba yang semakin besar dari tahun ke tahun. Dia adalah pria tampan dan baik hati yang jenius. Pada usia 20 tahun saja dia sudah mendapat gelar profesor di bagian sains. Lalu 3 tahun berikutnya sudah mendirikan perusahaan dan menjadi direktur. Ck...ck...

"Ya,Otousan! Namikaze Naruto sudah pulang!"seru Naruto bersemangat. Dia langsung memasang pose hormat dalam upacara bendera. Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Selamat datang,Tuan Naruto."sambut para pelayannya sopan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya,terima kasih telah menyambutku."katanya nyaring. Para pelayan hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka menyukai Naruto. Anak itu tetap rendah hati dan menghargai orang lain walaupun dia anak orang kaya. Segala kekayaannya itu tidak membuatnya menjadi anak yang manja. Dia kerap marah kalau ada pelayan yang melakukan hal sepele untuknya. Bahkan Naruto pernah menegur seorang pelayan yang membersihkan kamarnya. Menurutnya,tidak pantas orang sehat yang masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri berpangku tangan dengan orang lain.

"Narutoo..."teriak ibunya dari ruang keluarga. "Sudah berkali-kali Kaasan katakan,jangan menyuruh mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'tuan',tahu! Kau itu perempuan!"lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin tinggi. Naruto hanya nyengir kuda dan menatap para pelayannya dengan penuh arti.

"Jangan pedulikan Kaasan. Aku senang kalian memanggilku begitu."ujar Naruto senang. Rambut kuningnya yang pendek seperti laki-laki itu terayun-ayun,bersemangat.

"Tuan Naruto,sudah saatnya mandi dan beristirahat. Saya akan membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Tuan."kata Haku,salah seorang pelayan Naruto dengan sopan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian tidak menyiapkan air panas untukku lagi,kan?"tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Para pelayan langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak,Tuan."

"Bagus."sahut Naruto lega. "Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Itu bukan sikap seorang pria sejati."lanjutnya angkuh sambil menepuk dadanya. Hidungnya kembang-kempis.

Minato yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang hebat,Naruto."kata Minato bangga. _'Yah...walaupun banyak sifat dari ibumu pada masa jahiliyah menurun padamu.'_batin Minato sweatdrop. Setiap dia melihat Naruto,dia seperti melihat Kushina kecil. Tapi sepertinya anak ini lebih parah. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang otaku yang selalu menganggap dirinya laki-laki. Semua bajunya adalah baju laki-laki,bahkan seragam sekolah. Seleranya selera pria maskulin,menguasai berbagai macam beladiri,dan segala hal yang berbau laki-laki melekat padanya. Hah...tampaknya satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan dia adalah seorang perempuan hanyalah akte kelahirannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita membersihkan diri! Yeeii!"teriak Naruto bersemangat,lalu dia segera berlari ke kamarnya sambil tertawa nggak jelas. Minato dan para pelayan langsung berpandangan,lalu cekikikan.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap panjang,mengantuk. Badannya menggeliat-geliat di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size.

Naruto POV

'_Huh! Aku ingin tidur. Tapi...' _Naruto menatap jam bulat yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. _'Ini masih jam 6 sore. Arrggh! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengantuk,sih? Lalu kenapa aku lupa masalah baju kemarin malam? Kata Kaasan,aku sudah menyimpan baju baru itu,tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat? Oh,ya,beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian. Aku tidak ingat menu makanan apa yang disediakan pelayan pada makan malam dua hari yang lalu,aku lupa apakah aku pernah pergi ke restoran malam saat ulang tahun pernikahan Kaasan dan Otousan seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak ingat...AARGH!'_

End Naruto POV

Naruto menendang gulingnya kesal. Dia kan masih muda,kok sudah melupakan banyak hal penting seperti itu? Oh,mudah-mudahan dia tidak melupakan kisah-kisah manga keren yang ditontonnya kemarin siang. Dan untuk memastikan hal itu,dia langsung menuju tumpukan komik di atas meja belajarnya dan mulai membaca komik yang diangkat ke layar televisi kemarin.

15 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

Naruto keasyikan membaca komik hingga ia tidak sadar langit sudah gelap. Dia baru menyadari hal itu setelah kulitnya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang datang dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Menganggu saja angin ini."gumam Naruto jengkel berat. Dengan malas dia meletakkan komiknya dan berjalan kearah jendela. Dia benci malam hari,karena pada saat itu semuanya tampak mengerikan di bawah langit yang gelap. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi dan membosankan. Dia tidak bisa membaca komik terlalu lama karena itu akan membuat matanya rusak,atau dia tidak bisa bermain karena udara terlalu dingin. Dia seperti terkungkung dalam kegelapan.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Yah...tapi akhir ini malam tidak terlihat begitu buruk. Dia sering mengantuk dan malam membuatnya tidur lebih nyenyak.

Jendela sudah setengah tertutup ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Bulan.

Bulan itu bersinar terang,menerangi langit yang kelam. Kegelapan yang tadinya menakutkan,terlihat indah setelah cahaya bulan memberikan sinarnya. Terlebih,saat sinar itu dipantulkan oleh beningnya air kolam renang,Naruto dapat melihat bayangan bulan itu disana. Cantik,seakan dia mempunyai dua bulan. Yang satu begitu tinggi,dan yang satu begitu rendah. Seperti satu orang dengan dua jiwa yang berbeda.

Tapi bulan di air itu tampak jelek...diganggu oleh riak air. Dan posisinya tidak begitu menguntungkan karena jika ada sedikit saja hembusan angin,bulan itu akan terguncang...

Dia begitu rapuh.

Naruto menatap keatas langit. Bulan itu berbeda dari bulan di dalam air. Dia terlihat kokoh dan tenang memberikan cahayanya. Dia juga terlihat bahagia karena dia ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang selalu mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Bulan itu tidak kesepian walaupun ia jauh. Dan dia tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menganggunya,karena dia begitu tinggi...

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya.

_Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya._batin Naruto pedih.

Tapi...apa kau tidak sedih karena kau harus mengikuti bumi selamanya?

DEG

Naruto tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang gelap...berpusar... tapi dia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya benda itu,atau dimana posisinya. Benda itu terlihat sangat dekat,seakan-akan berada di dalam dirinya. Seolah muncul dari dalam dirinya yang semakin lama semakin tersedot kedalam pusaran itu,berusaha memaksanya pergi...

Menyingkirkannya...

Lalu mendadak dia merasakan sesuatu yang amat dingin di ulu hatinya. Kemudian rasa dingin itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa perih yang menjalar kebagian wajahnya. Seolah-olah ada hawa dingin yang merambati wajahnya...lalu masuk ke dalam matanya...

"AARGHH!"jerit Naruto histeris._ Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan ambil mataku! Tolong,JANGAN!_

Dia merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa...

"NARUTO!"

Hehehe...gomen readers,kalau fic Reihaka nggak jelas banget. Maklum,Reihaka newbie disini dan ini first fic nya Rei. Jadi nggak heran kalau ficnya gaje,norak,dan aneh. Fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari 3 manga sekaligus,yaitu Nurahriyon no Mago,Lucky Star, dan Black Butler. Tapi karena males buat 3 fic,jadinya digabungin aja(readers:dasar author pemalas!),makanya jadi aneh begini. And because of that,Reihaka butuh pendapat dan saran dari para readers untuk memperbaiki kualitas,kuantitas,stabilitas,dan tas-tas lainnya.(readers:gak nyambung,tau!"). Ok,see you at next chap! Don't forget to RnR!

Naruto: Woi! Kenapa gue loe buat jadi pembenci yaoi,sih?

Reihaka: No comment...(santai)

Naruto: GRR! Rasengan(ngeluarin rasengan)

Reihaka:Gomen,gomen...Naruto-sama...(sujud-sujud gaje)

Naruto: Terus kenapa loe buat gue jadi penakut,sih? Pria sejati pantang takut pada hal apapun!(gaya Elfman)

Reihaka: Loe cewek Nar... cewek...

Naruto: Terserah! So kenapa loe buat gue kayak gitu,heh?

Reihaka: Kan udah gue buat warningnya OOC,baka!

Naruto: Apa?

Reihaka: Gak ada apa-apa,kok. Udah pernah ke dokter THT gak,loe?


	2. Dark Naru

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Halo,minna! Reihaka sudah update nih,chapter ke-2 nya! Maaf kalau lama banget updatenya,soalnya Reihaka agak sibuk(baca: banget) akhir-akhir ini. (readers: kenapa gak loe buat hiatus,hah?)Jadinya nggak bisa buat fanfic,deh(hiks). Tapi sebelumnya Rei ingin membalas review dari para readers dulu,ya!

Shiho Nakahara

Salam kenal, Shiho-san!

Hihihi... Rei sendiri juga kadang bingung,soalnya gaje sih... Nah,ini Rei udah update. Jangan lupa review,ya!

Thanks a lot for your review...

Uchiha cucHan clyne

Salam kenal juga,Cu(imut banget namanya!)

Kalo mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naru,langsung baca aja sekarang(promosi)

Hehehe... gomen,karna keasyikan buat cerita tentang Naru,jadi lupa soal sasuke,deh...

Makasih untuk reviewnya,ya!

Gekikara hn

Arigatou,gekikara. Ini review yang berguna banget,soalnya Rei ga tau tentang itu(ketahuan gak rajin baca buku). Karna itu,mohon diingatkan lagi kalau ada salah,ya!

Thanks for your useful review!

Meg chan

Oke,Meg,ini udah update(walaupun kelamaan).

RnR again,ok?

Thanks berat.

Nanao Yumi

Hai,salam kenal juga,Nanao!

Makasih atas pujiannya,ya.

Hm,kenapa Naru gampang tidur? Baca aja di next chap!

Sori ya Nanao, Sasunya baru dimunculin chap depan.

Wah,kalau soal berapa chapter,Rei gak tau juga. Soalnya Reihaka anaknya agak plin plan(hiks)

Reihaka senang Nanao udah mau review. Thanks,ya!

Naru3

Salam kenal juga,Naru3! Iya,Rei juga sukaaa banget sama femnaru.

Hiks...Rei terharu. Ini ilmu yang bermanfaat,Naru3! Pengetahuan Rei jadi nambah. Jadi Reihaka sama sekali nggak menganggap ini flame. Mohon dikritik lagi kalau salah,ya?

Thanks a lot for your great review!

Dragonichi

Gomen,gomen,gomen Agon...bukannya nggak mau kritik,tapi Reihaka nggak sempat kasi tau,soalnya udah keburu Agon publish dan Reihaka nggak baca semuanya. Gomenasai…

ShinoZuki NiGhtFlame47

Kalonaruto tuh pinter-pinter nggak. Dia jagonya dalam bahasa inggris doang. Yang lain udah review,ya.

Sori lama update

Two Sides Girl's Butler Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Naru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC,de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih.

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

" NARUTO! "

Flashback

Minato menyeruput teh panasnya sambil mengamati data perusahaannya dengan serius. Akhir-akhir ini permintaan terus melambung, sehingga ia harus pintar mengelola harga bahan baku obat-obatan dengan baik dan mengawasi pendistribusiannya. Dia tidak ingin perusahaan yang telah mendapat puluhan penghargaan ini tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkannya. Minato selalu ingin memuaskan konsumen sekaligus mendatangkan laba yang banyak bagi perusahaannya. Karena itulah dia harus bekerja keras setiap hari agar bisa mewujudkan harapannya tersebut.

" Sudahlah, Minato. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras. " bujuk Kushina seraya menuangkan teh lagi ke cangkir Minato yang mulai habis isinya. Minato mendongak sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

" Tidak apa-apa... aku tidak lelah, kok. Lagipula, masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. "ujar Minato ringan. Lalu matanya kembali menatap kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

" Ya, terserah apa maumu. Aku hanya- "

"ARRGGH! "

Mereka terdiam.

" Naruto! " pekik Kushina tertahan. Dia baru saja mendengar suara teriakan Naruto dari lantai atas. Dengan panik dia menatap ke kamar Naruto.

" Ada apa dengannya? " ujar Minato cemas sambil berlari mengikuti Kushina yang tiba-tiba sudah menaiki tangga. Kushina tidak menjawab. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk bisa memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak! Belum pernah dia mendengar teriakan Naruto seperti itu. Suara teriakannya terdengar begitu besar dan mengerikan, seperti sedang menahan ketakutan yang sangat. ' _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?_ ' batin Kushina khawatir sementara kakinya tengah menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kamar Naruto.

" Ini terkunci! " seru Minato yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan kamar Naruto. Tangannya sibuk menarik-narik kenop pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya.

" Minggir! " teriak Kushina sambil mendorong kasar Minato ke samping.

BRAKK!

" He...hebat... " puji Minato dengan mulut ternganga. Kushina menendang pintu kualitas terbaik itu hanya dengan sekali tendangan. Tendangannya sangat kuat, sehingga pintu itu langsung terpental sejauh 2 meter dengan meninggalkan luka mendalam di engselnya.

Minato tersadar dari rasa kagumnya.' _Itu tidak penting sekaran__g_ ' pikir Minato. Dia segera memasuki kamar Naruto dan kekhawatiran langsung memenuhi kepalanya begitu dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan itu.

' _Naruto…__'_

" Kau cari di sebelah sana,Minato! Aku akan memeriksa kamar mandi. "

Minato bergegas berlari kearah tempat tidur Naruto yang ada di sebelah timur kamarnya. Setiap inchi ruangan yang dilaluinya membuatnya semakin khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak khawatir! Komik berserakan dimana-mana, seprai acak-acakan, dan guling yang tergeletak pasrah di samping meja belajar menambah kesan negatif di pikiran Minato. Seprai yang tidak rapi atau buku pelajaran yang tersangkut di berbagai tempat itu sudah biasa. Tapi dengan komik yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai? Tidak mungkin Naruto yang seorang otaku melakukan hal itu! ' _Pasti terjadi sesuatu '_batin Minato ngeri.

Tapi apa?

Minato merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Jendela belum tertutup...

End Flashback

Kelegaan luar biasa melanda Minato. Kekhawatirannya langsung lenyap begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar. Disana, di depan jendela, terdapat Naruto sedang duduk membelakanginya. Dia duduk dengan kaku tanpa bergeming sedikit pun walau angin dingin amat menusuk tulang. Ya, dia hanya mendongak menatap langit malam tanpa menghiraukan keributan yang telah ditimbulkannya.

" Kushina! " seru Minato memanggil istrinya. Kushina yang berada di kamar mandi langsung menuju ke arah Minato.

" Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan-oh, Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Kecelakaan? Kekerasan? Apa kau terluka? " tanya Kushina bagai rentetan peluru begitu melihat sosok Naruto. Wanita berambut merah yang dilanda kecemasan itu langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

" Katakan sesuatu, Naruto. " ujar Minato yang sekarang berdiri di samping gadis berambut kuning tersebut. Dia ingin mendengar suara Naruto, memastikan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab apapun, melainkan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Minato.

DEG

Tanpa sadar Minato mundur ke belakang.

' _Apa yang terjadi? '_ batin Minato terperangah, meragukan penglihatannya sendiri. Dia... dia baru saja melihat wajah yang paling ironis yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Wajah itu begitu mengerikan, begitu menyedihkan, begitu... begitu mencengangkan. Belum pernah dia menyaksikan pemandangan seperti itu sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya terperangah sekaligus tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Minato yakin bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada pemilik wajah seperti ini. Jika pun ada, pasti hal yang pertama mereka pikirkan adalah hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Wajah itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Garis-garis wajahnya terlihat amat kaku, dengan segaris bibir tipis yang terkatup rapat. Kulit tannya yang amat pucat terlihat begitu mengerikan sehingga Minato sempat mengira bahwa siapapun yang memiliki warna kulit seperti ini adalah orang-orang yang sedang sekarat. Otot rahangnya mengeras dengan beberapa urat menonjol di pipi kanannya. Kepalanya agak sedikit dimiringkan dan keringat bercucuran membasahi lehernya. Semua yang ada padanya menunjukkan keabnormalan kondisi fisik manusia sehat. Namun sebenarnya bukan semua hal itu yang membuat Minato takut.

Melainkan matanya...

Mata itu begitu kelam dan gelap, tanpa ada sedikitpun kilau tersisa di bola matanya. Sehingga warna biru yang dulunya cemerlang kini menjadi biru kehitaman. Sorot matanya kosong dan memancarkan kehampaan,seakan dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat atau apa yang dia lakukan. Ya,benar-benar kosong sehingga Minato seolah-olah dapat melihat bagian dalam matanya. Mata yang amat gelap,tanpa cahaya hidup...

Minato hanya tahu ada satu mata seperti itu.

Mata orang mati.

' _Tidak... '_batin Minato ngeri. '_Ini lebih buruk dari itu. '_

Wajah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang seperti mimpi buruk baginya,dan bagi orang-orang yang mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto.

" Kaasan? Otousan? "

.

.

.

" Naruto? Ka-kau...Naruto? " tanya Kushina yang juga telah melihat wajah gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ketakutan terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

" Benar. " jawabnya datar dengan suara pelan,nyaris tak terdengar.

Kushina seketika itu juga bergidik. Suaranya aneh sekali. Terdengar sangat hampa dan dingin,seakan berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Kemana perginya suara nyaring yang penuh bersemangat itu? Dan apa yang terjadi pada wajah ceria milik Naruto? Kenapa semuanya berubah? Pikir Kushina tanpa henti.

" Kau tahu siapa kami? "terdengar suara Minato bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

" Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal orang tuanya sendiri. "jawab Naruto sedingin es. Matanya yang menyeramkan itu menambah kesan horor pada dirinya.

Minato mematung. Anak ini benar-benar berbeda, terlalu berbeda malah. Dia tidak menemukan sedikit pun ciri-ciri Naruto(selain wajahnya)pada sosok yang berada di depannya. Naruto yang sekarang tampak seperti kebalikan pada Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya. Naruto yang lincah, bersemangat, dan berisik itu kini telah berubah menjadi orang yang seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan.

HAH?

Tunggu dulu...

Kesadaran yang muncul mendadak itu mengguncangnya.

" Ku...Kushina..." panggil Minato dengan suara bergetar. Kushina segera menoleh.

" To-to...tolong ambilkan obat penenang di laboratorium bawah. " lanjutnya dengan napas putus-putus. Kecemasan yang luar biasa terlihat jelas di matanya. ' _Tidak... TIDAK MUNGKIN hal itu terjadi! Mustahil! Mana mungkin Naruto telah... '_

" Hah? Untuk apa? Kau mau menidurkan Naruto? " tanya Kushina setengah berbisik sambil menatap Naruto yang telah kembali menatap langit.

_Tenang Minato... TENANG! Pikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin._

" Minato? "

" SUDAHLAH, AMBILKAN SAJA! " bentak Minato gusar. Pikirannya dipenuhi hipotesis-hipotesis menakutkan. Gejala itu... tatapan itu...

Tubuh Minato mengejang.

" Baiklah. " ujar Kushina takut-takut. Tidak biasanya Minato terlihat begitu gelisah seperti ini,apalagi sampai membentaknya segala. _' Pasti dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto. '_ pikir Kushina yakin. Suaminya itu sangat cerdas. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menganalisis masalah yang terjadi pada Naruto dalam waktu sekejap. Lalu tanpa bertanya lagi, wanita berambut merah itu langsung berlari menuju pintu.

" ... "

" Hei, Otousan, " ujar Naruto lirih. Minato segera menoleh, penasaran apa yang menyebabkan suara anaknya keluar.

" Kenapa...langit itu selalu gelap? " tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela. Minato mengerenyit heran. _Selalu gelap?_

" Apa maksudmu,Naruto? Bukankah pada siang hari langit itu sangat terang? " kata Minato ceria, dengan harapan dapat mencairkan suasana yang semakin lama semakin mencekam. Naruto menggeleng.

" Tidak..aku selalu melihat langit yang gelap. Tidak pernah kutemui langit lain selain langit yang kulihat sekarang. "kata Naruto sambil menatap Minato. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama,wajah Naruto terlihat lebih menyakitkan hati dari pada sebelumnya.

Minato terkesiap. Ada apa sekarang? Apa maksudnya dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun di siang hari? Atau dia selalu tertidur saat siang dan terjaga ketika hari sudah gelap? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Dia kan, selalu pulang siang. Mustahil dia tidak pernah melihat langit pada siang hari. Jadi apa maksud perkataannya itu?

Apa dia berbohong?

" Minato! Aku sudah membawanya. Kubawa dosis ringan agar tidak terlalu merusak sarafnya. " terdengar suara Kushina yang sudah kembali dari laboratorium sambil mengenggam sebuah suntik kecil. Napasnya terengah-engah.

" Tahan, Kushina. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. " ucap Minato dingin. Sorot matanya yang selalu hangat kini terasa begitu menusuk.

" Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau selalu keluar di siang hari? " tanya Minato serius, membuat Kushina tertarik untuk mengikuti percakapan mereka lebih lanjut.

" Sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku hanya terbangun dan melihat kegelapan dimana-mana. Itu saja "

" Eh? "

" Sstt... " desis Minato begitu mendengar suara Kushina yang kebingungan.

" Kalau begitu...apakah ini pertama kalinya kau mengalami hal seperti ini? "

" Tidak, " jawab Naruto pelan. " Aku selalu mengalaminya. " lanjutnya lagi.

" Dan...apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini? " tanya Minato dengan nada mendesak. Dia sampai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

" Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Kurasa tidak ada. " respon Naruto tak acuh.

" Benar-benar tidak ada? Makan malam? Acara ulang tahun pernikahan kami? Kartun malam yang selama ini kau tonton? "

" Aku melakukan semua yang kau katakan tadi."

" Bagaimana dengan pesta ulang tahunmu tahun lalu? " pancing Minato. Dan dengan cerdasnya dia menyentuh bagian samping leher Naruto dan memperhatikan denyut nadinya. Detektor alami kebohongan.

" Ulang tahun apa? " tanyanya pelan.

" Ulang tahunmu yang ke-16 Minggu sore. " jelas Minato tak sabar.

" Hal yang terakhir kali kuingat soal siang hari adalah saat kakiku terperosok ke lubang buaya, dan bencana banjir di berita malam kemarin. "

…

" Hah? Bukankah itu 10 tahun yang lalu? " seru Minato terperangah kaget. Jadi selama ini Naruto-orang ini-hanya hidup di malam hari selama 10 tahun?

" Kemudian apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakimu itu? "

" Kaki apa? "

" Itu yang barusan kau bilang. Kakimu terperosok ke lubang dan... "

" Kau mengigau? Aku tidak pernah terperosok ke lubang mana pun. " sahut Naruto dingin dengan nada mencela.

Mata Minato membesar.

" Baiklah,aku mengerti. Tapi...bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau hanya melihat kegelapan? Apa ada yang lain? Apa kau ingat sesuatu saat kakimu terperosok… "

" Sudah kukatakan, kakiku tak pernah terperosok! " sahut Naruto bersikeras.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Lalu, selain kegelapan atau hal-hal lain yang kau lihat selama malam hari, apa ada lagi yang kau lihat? " desak Minato dengan gigi bergemerutuk. Naruto menatapnya aneh.

" Ya... aku melihat sinar matahari. Kemudian aku... "

" NARUTO! " teriak Minato panik. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto mengejang. Matanya membesar, seperti mau keluar. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, bola mata itu memutih! Ya, warna biru kehitaman itu berubah menjadi putih dengan sangat cepat. Matanya bergetar hebat ketika proses pergantian warna itu. Dan akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti,bola matanya bergerak keatas...dan terus keatas sambil diiringi kelopak mata yang semakin menutup.

" Tidak! Naruto,sadarlah! " jerit Minato ketakutan. Tangannya yang kuat langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang mengeras. ' _Jangan mati...JANGAN!_'

" Maaf, "ujar Naruto kaku. " Bisa kau lepaskan aku sebentar? Kau membuat paru-paruku terjepit. "

" Naruto? " seru Minato tak percaya. Tubuh yang tadi kaku seperti papan kini telah melunak dan menggerakkan anggota badannya. Pria berambut kuning itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan refleks menatap mata Naruto.

Biru kehitaman.

" Kau baik-baik saja? "

" Tidak selama kau masih memelukku seperti boneka. "

" Oh,maaf. " kata Minato salah tingkah. Kemudian dia segera mendudukkan bocah itu di kursi tempatnya duduk semula.

" Lalu,apa yang terjadi? " tanya Minato tanpa menunggu lama-lama. Tampaknya rasa keingintahuannya lebih besar dari pada rasa khawatirnya.

" Apa? "

" Itu...saat kau melihat sinar matahari-lalu apa? " jelas Minato tak sabar. Naruto menatapnya sebentar.

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Lalu, Matahari itu... apa? "

Hah?

.

.

.

" Aku membutuhkan penjelasan. " desis Kushina pelan dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat menyeramkan. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan kau-akan-mati-kalau-kau-tidak-memberitahuku.

Dia telah menyuntikkan obatnya secepat kilat setelah melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Naruto, diantaranya tentang baju –panda-berenda pemberiannya Kamis siang.

Glek!

" Apa maksudmu, Kushina? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, kok. " elak Minato gugup. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari_. 'Mana mungkin aku akan mengatakannya padamu.'_ batin Minato_. ' Apa yang dialami Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa diterima akal sehat. '_pikirnya lagi. Mendengar itu, Kushina langsung menyeringai kecil.

" Ba-baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Yang penting kau jauhkan pisau itu dariku. Dan jangan lupa dengan taringmu. " pinta Minato ketakutan. Kushina telah mengeluarkan pisau sepanjang lengan manusia dan mengacung-acungkannya ke wajah tampan Minato. Perempuan itu juga mengeluarkan deathglarenya, ditambah dengan penampakan gigi taring Kushina tiba-tiba tampak lebih panjang dan runcing dari biasanya.

" Jangan disini, Minato, " kata Kushina tajam setelah menyeret tubuh Naruto yang tertidur dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang begitu saja. " Kupikir itu akan menjadi penjelasan yang menarik. Jadi mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita membicarakannya di ruang bawah tanah. " tambahnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Minato merinding. Ruang bawah tanah kan, ruang yang dipakai Kushina untuk menenangkan diri? Biasanya ruangan itu banyak terdapat sarung tinju, tongkat bambu, batu-bata, serta boneka dengan berbagai macam ukuran untuk dijadikan objek sasaran. Semua boneka-boneka itu memiliki nama tersendiri. Ada boneka Naru-chan yang memiliki kumis, boneka Jirai-chan yang bewarna putih, dan boneka Min-chan yang berambut jabrik kuning. Kushina sering menghantam boneka-boneka itu dengan segala jenis senjata mematikan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ada yang dipukul dengan kayu, ditusuk dengan pisau, bahkan sampai digantung. Minato masih ingat bagaimana Kushina membakar boneka Min-chan sambil terkekeh-kekeh tepat setelah ia dan Kushina bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya. Dan…dan… dia akan membicarakan masalah ini disana? Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

" Iya kan, Min-chan? "

" Ampuni aku, Kushina! "

Minato gelisah. Dia harus menjelaskan segalanya di hadapan Kushina, segala hal yang bahkan hampir dilupakannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan ini, namun pilihan lain apa yang ia punya? Dia tidak ingin membuat Kushina bersedih a.k.a marah, namun dia juga tidak mampu membendung rasa penyesalan di rongga hatinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa dia sanggup menceritakan kebenarannya. Dia takut kalau hipotesisnya benar, takut kalau Naruto benar-benar…

Namun…

Sampai kapan ia akan menjadi ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab?

" Kushina… " ujarnya serius. Lututnya bergetar hebat.

" Hm? "

" Sebenarnya… Naruto itu… yah, be-begitu… "

" Apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran! Kau mau mati, ya? " bentak Kushina tak sabar. Dia tidak sanggup menahan rasa cemasnya lagi. Sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Minato mendongak, menampakkan matanya yang kian meredup.

" Kau percaya pada jiwa yang menghilang, Kushina? "

.

.

.

**TBC**

Khu…khu…khu… akhirnya siap juga nih fic. Fiuuh, capek banget Reihaka buatnya, because inspirasi Reihaka lagi macet, nih. Ditambah PR-PR gak mutu dari guru di sekolah (readers: Wah, murid durhaka,lu!) makin buat masalah jadi runyam. Karena itu gomen(1000X) untuk semuanya… Reihaka harap para readers gak ada yang marah atas kelambatan publish nya dan masih bersedia me-riview fic ini. Reihaka masih butuh saran dan pendapat kalian semua. Karena itu…

Mind to RnR ?

Naruto: Fufufufu…cool juga gue,jadi orang yang punya 2 kepribadian. Hei, author pemalas, kepribadian gue yang satunya lagi cowok macho, kan?

Reihaka: Gila nih orang, dikutuk malah senang!

Minato: Huwee… Naru-chan ku kenapa jadi begini?(mewek)

Reihaka: Iya! Iya!Cup…cup… Loe sih Nar, jadi orang kok gampang banget dikutuk!

Kushina: WOI! Ngapain loe pegang-pegang laki orang,heh?(nunjuk-nunjuk author pake pisau)

Reihaka: Halah! Figuran aja sok-sok kejam. Gue matiin baru tau!

Kushina: (langsung melempar pisaunya dan nyaris kena kepala author.)

Reihaka: HIII… AMPUN!


	3. Explanation

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Hai, Minna! Apa kabar semuanya? (readers: berisik!) Reihaka balik lagi nih! Ini adalah chapter ke-3 dari first ficnya Rei. Reihaka udah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk cepat mem-publish fic ini, dan kayaknya gak terlalu lama juga,( iya kan? Iya kan? )soalnya Reihaka akhirnya punya waktu luang setelah berminggu-minggu penuh derita dan air mata(lebay). Yah… walau rada lemas karena puasa, Reihaka tetap semangat ngetik nih chapter berkat review kalian semua. Nah, udah cukup curcolnya! Sekarang, let's we reply the reviews!

ShinoZuki NiGhtFlame47

Hihihi… buat penasaran, ya?

Hiks, emang bener! Kasian bgt dia! Siapa sih, yang buat dia jadi gini? (plak!)

Siap! Saya sudah meng-update!

Trims udah mau review!

NanaMithrEe

Hohoho… Kushina itu memang bukan manusia, jadinya dia gak pantes sama Minato. Minato hanya milikku! (Kushina: *mengasah pisau daging* Kau mau mati, Author?)

Thanks a lot, nana…

Meg chan

Jangan ngilang dong, Meg chan! Nanti susah nangkepnya lagi…

Arigatou udah review!

shiho Nakahara

Gomen kalo buat bingung… tapi di chap ini dijelasin kok (kalo tambah bingung tanya aja sama Rei)

Benarkah? Benarkah? Benar-plakk- hehehe…makasih ya, udah nyemangatin Reihaka.

Yukira Mirabelle

Hai Yuki!

Ini Reihaka udah update!

Trims!

uchiha cucHan clyne

Jangan kecewa dong… disini ada penjelasannya kok.

Hihihi…nama Cu memang imut kok!(kyaaa)

Reihaka islam, kok. Kita sama-sama semangat dalam berpuasa, ya?

Thanks a lot, Cu…

Ace Sam Luffy

Di chapter ini Sasukenya udah dimunculin, tapi cuma sebentar doang…

Makasih udah review(hiks)

nupY's miE schiffer d'caSsie

iya juga, ya?(garuk-garuk kepala dgn tampang bego). Memang lebih enak sih dibacanya…

trims ya, udah ngingatin(senyum manis).

Apa? Update kilat? Kesambar petir dong. Hehehe…(bruagh!)

Ini udah ada sasunaru, walaupun Cuma dikit…

Thanks berat-errr… manggilnya apa, yah?

Chapter 3: Explanation

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC,de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

10 years ago.

Minato menatap pintu ruangannya dengan gelisah. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang amat berbahaya. Orang itu tidak segan-segan melakukan hal-hal licik untuk menyingkirkan orang yang menganggunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sudi berurusan dengannya. Tapi masa depan kesehatan masyarakat berada di tangannya. Dan kalau dia tidak menemui orang itu, dia akan mendapat masalah.

" Selamat siang, Minato-san. " terdengar seseorang menyapanya dari balik pintu. Minato bergegas berlari ke seberang ruangan dan membuka pintu.

" Y-ya… Silakan masuk, Madara-san. " balas Minato gugup. Ini dia orang yang telah menyita waktunya beberapa bulan ini. Orang yang dipanggil Madara itu menyeringai seram.

" Tidak perlu, Minato-san. Saya kesini bukan untuk ber-negosiasi dengan Anda. " tolaknya dengan suara semanis madu, beracun.

" Oh? Lalu apa yang membuat orang macam Anda repot-repot datang? " sahut Minato tajam. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi kekesalan akan keangkuhan sosok tua bangka di depannya.

" Wah… wah… ternyata orang berhati lembut seperti Anda bisa marah juga, rupanya? "

" Saya bukan seorang dewa. "

" Tapi saya iya, " timpal Madara dengan senyum yang membuat Mianto ingin sekali meludahinya. " Tentu Anda ingat tentang kontrak pembagian saham kita pada perusahaan medis di Kirigakure 7 bulan yang lalu? Saya menemukan hal yang aneh disana. Pembagiannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita setujui. " lanjutnya dengan sorot mata yang licik. Minato ternganga sejenak.

" Tentu saja tidak sesuai! Bukankah sudah dicantumkan kalau perubahan saham itu disesuaikan oleh tingkat laba perusahaan? Kan Anda sendiri yang mengusulkan ide itu! " protes Minato cepat. Apa dia sudah sepikun ini? Masa' perjanjian yang diajukannya sendiri saja tidak ingat!

" Wah, sayang sekali Anda baru mengatakannya sekarang… "

" Siapa suruh Anda baru datang hari ini! "

" Simpan kemarahan Anda, Minato-san. Saya masih menghormati Anda. Karena itulah saya telah mengambil langkah jauh-jauh hari. " ujar Madara tenang. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan Minato menjadi tidak enak. Minato langsung paham bahwa 'langkah' yang dimaksud disini adalah 'hukuman'.

" Apa yang telah Anda lakukan pada keluarga saya? " geram Minato dengan kebencian yang sangat. Madara tersenyum senang.

" Anda sangat cerdas, Minato-san! Bagaimana Anda tahu kalau saya telah menyerang keluarga Anda? "

" JAWAB! "

" Baiklah… " ucap Madara dengan senyum licik. " Pernah dengar kisah putri berkepribadian ganda? "

" Heh? "

" Jangan seperti orang bodoh, Minato-san. Tapi saya paham bahwa Anda tidak mengerti maksud saya. Kalau begitu akan saya jelaskan kepada Anda secara singkat. Putri Anda, Namikaze Naruto, telah saya kutuk. " jelas Madara pelan dengan seringai licik yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Keangkuhan, kelicikan, dan ketidak-prikemanusiaan mewarnai wajahnya. Mendengar itu, alis Minato langsung terangkat beberapa senti.

" Hmph, " desah Minato menahan tawa. " Anda bercanda, Madara-san? Lucu sekali! Anda pikir saya akan percaya pada ancaman picisan seperti itu? " cela Minato disela-sela tawanya. Si tua ini akan mengutuk Naruto? Hahaha… Yang benar saja!

" Silakan tertawa sepuas hati Anda. Toh, saya yang akan tertawa paling akhir nanti. Kalau begitu, selamat siang, Minato-san. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan. " katanya sopan, lalu langsung keluar dengan tenang. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia langsung berhenti dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Minato.

" Oh, jangan lupa memberi kabar tentang Naruto 10 tahun lagi, ya? "

End Flashback

.

.

.

Kushina menatap wajah Naruto yang terlelap dengan pandangan sedih. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia merasa marah, sedih, benci, dan kecewa. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi putrinya walau dia menguasai hampir seluruh seni beladiri. Dia sedih melihat wajah Naruto yang sulit digambarkan. Dia benci pada Madara yang telah mengutuk Naruto hanya karena hal sepele. Dia kecewa pada Minato karena bagaimanapun juga, dia juga terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Kushina muak merasakan semua itu. Dia benci menjadi orang yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Tapi apa daya, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu mengalahkan egonya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata wanita itu. Dihampirinya Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan wajahnya yang menyayat hati.

Kushina memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap wajah putrinya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Wajah itu menggambarkan penderitaan berkepanjangan, penderitaan yang tidak pernah diceritakan anaknya itu pada siapapun.

Diam-diam dia menyalahkan Naruto yang tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Dia sadar bahwa dia merasa marah pada anak berambut kuning itu. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Mengapa dia selalu berpura-pura kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya? Padahal, kalau dia menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, tentu mereka dapat mengambil langkah jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi dia langsung tersadar kalau Naruto tidak pernah ingin membuatnya khawatir. Gadis berambut kuning pendek itu selalu ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang kuat. Naruto jarang menangis dan menceritakan masalahnya mereka, terlebih jika masalah itu masalah yang sepele.

'_Aku kan, orang terkuat di Konoha!'_

Mau tidak mau Kushina tersenyum pahit. Kata-kata Naruto terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang sering dikatakan Naruto saat masih kecil.

" Anak ini… " gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar dia teringat percakapannya dengan Minato di ruang bawah tanah.

" _Kau sudah tahu asal mula kutukan itu,kan, Kushina? " _

" _Aku tahu. Madara tengik itu telah mengutuk anak kita 10 tahun yang lalu,__dan inilah hasil dari perbuatannya. " _

" _Kalau begitu, tentunya kau sudah mempunyai perkiraan kapan Naruto terkena efek kutukan itu? "._

" _Setahuku, Naruto baru merasakannya sekarang.__ "_

" _Kau salah. "_

" _Eh? "_

" _Sebenarnya, kutukan itu sudah menimpa Naruto sejak semua itu dimulai. Hanya saja, efek kutukannya masih lemah. " _

" _Tapi… tapi… bukannya selama ini Naruto baik-baik saja? Maksudku,walaupun dia cukup aneh untuk seorang gadis, namun bukan__kah__ baru __sekarang __dia mengalami perubahan seperti itu? " _

" _Apa kau pikir orang seperti Madara akan menunggu selama 10 tahun untuk mengutuk putri musuhnya sendiri? "_

" Aku tahu kau kuat, Naruto! " seru Kushina dengan suara menahan tangis. Diremasnya pinggir seprai Naruto dengan geram. " Tapi apa salahnya kau menceritakannya pada kami! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami kalau kau telah menderita selama 10 tahun, Anak Bodoh! " lanjutnya frustasi. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia berteriak begini. Dia tidak tahu dia harus bersikap seperti apa. Yang jelas dia tahu bahwa dia harus menahan semua gejolak di hatinya kalau dia tidak mau semua orang yang ada di rumah ini tewas.(ngeri banget nih orang)

Kushina mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, menguatkan diri melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya. Dan Kushina dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan-guratan luka di sepanjang pipinya. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar jemari Kushina mengelus pipi yang terluka tersebut.

" Jangan marah pada ayahmu, ya? " lirih Kushina sambil terus mengusap pipi Naruto penuh sayang. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi dan segera menciptakan aliran sungai di sepanjang pipi wanita itu.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

Naruto terbangun dan menguap panjang. Dapat didengarnya bunyi tulangnya yang berderak saat ia menarik-narik tubuhnya. '_Pegal sekali…_' batinnya sambil meringis kecil. Jarang-jarang badannya bisa sakit seperti ini. Biasanya hanya rahangnya yang sakit kalau dia habis berkelahi atau ditinju Kushina kalau Naruto membuat ibunya marah.

Dikerjap-kerjapkannya mata sapphire miliknya. Pandangannya agak kabur dan berkunang-kunang, seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Kepalanya pun terasa berat. Padahal dia yakin kalau dia tidur nyenyak semalam.

Eh?

Apa yang terjadi semalam ya?

Naruto langsung duduk tegak, memandang sekitarnya dengan liar. Lalu setelah dia merasa kalau tidak ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya, dia langsung memeras ingatannya. Dan…

" SIAL! " umpatnya sambil meninju bantalnya kuat-kuat. Dia… dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun!_ ' Apa yang terjadi tadi malam, hah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Kenapa hal yang terakhir kuingat hanya ketika aku memasuki kamarku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? '_ batinnya putus asa sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke ranjang, frustasi.

GRR...

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan lunglai sekaligus geram. Kenyataan bahwa dia sudah sepikun ini begitu membuatnya kesal. Sudah tidak pintar di sekolah, pelupa pula. Bagaimana dia bisa lulus nanti?

" HUH! " dengusnya sebal. Cepat-cepat dia memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Selama mandi dia tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh. Kepalanya pusing lah, badannya pegal-pegal lah, matanya berat lah, dan segala keluhan lain yang membuatnya tampak seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang arisan. Ya, moodnya sedang jelek hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan kaus orange kesukaannya melainkan memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang model tentara. Rambutnya tidak disisir dan dia hanya memakai head band untuk menutupi rambut depannya yang acak-acakan. Penampilannya benar-benar seperti laki-laki!

" Selamat pagi, semuanya…" sapa Naruto malas-malasan pada orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan dan para pelayannya yang setia menunggui mereka. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia langsung duduk di kursi dan menyambar sepiring nasi goreng lalu melahapnya tanpa minat.

" Selamat pagi, Tuan Naruto. " jawab para pelayan serempak, seolah sudah dilatih mengucapkan salam secara bersamaan. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan dengan tatapan pahit. Mereka tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti ini.

" Bagaimana tidurmu, Naruto? " Tanya Kushina kaku, membuat Minato menunduk dalam-dalam.

" Ba-baik… nyenyak sekali! " jawabnya berbohong dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin, tidak sadar kalau itu membuat dada Minato semakin sesak. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto mengalami semua itu akibat kecerobohan dirinya sangat menyiksa batinnya.

Madara sudah memberitahukannya jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya dia mempercayai kata-katanya dengan mengingat fakta bahwa Madara tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Seharusnya dia segera bertindak atau memohon pada Madara agar mencabut kutukannya. Seharusnya saat itu dia segera pulang, memeriksa keadaan Naruto sambil berkata: '_Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto_?'. Seharusnya dia melakukan semua itu! Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Dia tertawa! Ya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar peringatan Madara. Dia tertawa tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto, putri semata wayangnya, telah mengalami hal yang paling menyedihkan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan dia, ayahnya sendiri, telah membiarkan semua itu terjadi!

' _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa… '_

" Oh ya, Tuan Naruto. Bagaimana pendapat Tuan mengenai menu makanan semalam? Apa Tuan suka? " Tanya Konan sopan, diikuti anggukan pelayan lain.

Naruto terkesiap. Makan malam? Apa dia sudah makan malam? Tapi dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan itu. Namun apa iya? Mustahil Konan dan yang lainnya akan menanyakan hal yang tidak dilakukannya.

Minato mendongak sejenak untuk menatap Naruto, lalu menunduk lagi.

" _Dari apa yang kulihat pada diri Naruto, kutukan yang digunakan oleh Madara adalah kutukan bertipe nocturnal,__yaitu kutukan yang hanya bekerja pada malam hari. Kutukan jenis ini tidak akan berdampak apa-apa pada saat matahari ada di langit, namun akan aktif pada saat bulan mulai muncul. Jadi Naruto hanya kehilangan jiwanya pada saat malam. Karena itu, mungkin kau benar kalau kau tak melihat perubahan apapun pada diri Naruto, karena dia hanya terkena efek kutukan pada saat malam hari saja. __"_

" _Tapi, bagaimana saat makan malam? Kita tak__ pernah__ melihat Naruto seperti yang kita lihat malam ini,__kan?__"_

" _Awalnya kutukan Madara masih lemah, jadi proses nya berjalan lambat dan bertahap sehingga kita tidak melihat perubahan apapun__ pada malam hari__.__ Selain itu, sebenarnya kutukan ini mempunyai efek awal dan efek lanjutan. Efek awalnya terjadi secara diam-diam. Semua itu menjelaskan mengapa Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan kejanggalan. __Tapi Naruto telah mengalami__ efek awalnya__ sejak dulu tanpa kita sadari. __Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, sedikit demi sedikit d__ia kehilangan ingatannya…__ "_

" _Lalu sebagai efek lanjutan, barulah jiwanya menghilang__. __Prosesnya juga berjalan secara bertahap, sehingga kalau kutukannya itu masih lemah, jiwanya itu tidak langsung menghilang, tapi cuma __**memaksa keluar **__saja.____Itu menyebabkan memori__ Naruto yang sudah menipis __ terbagi 2, yaitu memori 'siang' dan memori 'malam'. Memori siang adalah memori yang memuat segala ingatan Naruto saat matahari ada di langit,__dan dimiliki oleh Naruto yang tidak kehilangan jiwa. Memori malam adalah kebalikan dari apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kesimpulannya, Naruto yang kehilangan jiwanya akan melupakan semua yang dialaminya di siang hari, sedangkan Naruto 'normal' akan melupakan semua yang terjadi pada malam hari__. "_

Gadis itu menatap Konan sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

" Ya… sangat suka. Terima kasih, Konan. "

" Aku sudah selesai. " ujar Minato tiba-tiba. Dia yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung berdiri dan menyudahi sarapannya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia langsung menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu secepat kilat.

" Kenapa Otousan? " Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik pada Kushina begitu melihat ayahnya keluar. Kushina yang paham betul apa yang menyebabkan Minato bertingkah aneh hanya tersenyum miris.

" Otousan ada pekerjaan. " hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya.

" Oh… " Naruto ber-oh ria. Dasar, mudah sekali dia mempercayai omongan orang lain!

" Kaasan, Naru harus pergi ke dojo sekarang. Ada pertemuan anggota hari ini. " ujar Naruto sambil menyilangkan garpu dan sendoknya. Yah… walaupun sangat tomboy, Naruto memiliki table manner yang baik.

" Baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut, ya? Kau hanya boleh pulang sebelum jam 6 sore. " kata Kushina memberikan izinnya. Naruto langsung melompat riang dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Sip! Naru akan pulang- HOAHMM… "

" Kau akhir-akhir ini sering menguap, Naruto. Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau tidurmu nyenyak? " Tanya Kushina tenang sambil terus memotong telurnya. Naruto yang tadi menguap panjang langsung menutup mulutnya dan menyeringai gugup.

" Hehehe… Oh, sudah jam segini. Naru harus pergi sekarang. Kalau begitu Naru pergi ya, Kaasan! Aku pergi, semuanya! " pamitnya cepat-cepat dan langsung ngeloyor pergi. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia mencoba kabur dari topik pembicaraan.

" _Kau menyadarinya, kan? Kalau Naruto amat sering menguap dan tertidur akhir-akhir ini? " _

" _Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kutukan yang menyerang Naruto adalah kutukan yang hanya aktif saat malam, bukan? "_

" _Ya… "_

" _Dan apa yang biasa dilakukan orang pada malam hari? " _

" _Tidur? "_

" _Tepat, " ujar Minato serius. " Seharusnya Naruto tidur pada malam hari. Namun karena akhir-akhir ini kutukan itu menyerang semakin kuat, jiwanya akan terus memaksa keluar sehingga Naruto mengalami banyak 'kekosongan ingatan'. Ketika itu terjadi, dia merasa kalau dia sedang tidur. Tapi dia tidak tidur, melainkan hanya __**terpejam **__saja. Karena itulah pada siang hari dia sering mengantuk karena kurang tidur. Selama ini dia masih bisa tidur karena jiwanya tidak menghilang secara total. Tapi semalam adalah saat dimana jiwanya benar-benar hilang dan ingatannya terbelah secara sempurna. Sejak tadi malam sampai seterusnya, dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Sehingga tidak heran kalau besok dia akan mengantuk. Namun itu hanya terjadi beberapa hari saja. Kantuknya akan hilang sendiri kalau dia sudah terbiasa. "_

Kushina tertawa sedih. Percakapannya dengan Minato terus saja menghantui pikirannya, betapapun dia terus berusaha untuk melupakannya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu menyusuri taman belakang rumah mereka tanpa semangat. Kakinya yang panjang hanya melangkah begitu saja tanpa tahu tujuan. Inilah yang sering dilakukannya kalau dia sedang bimbang atau ada masalah yang mengganjal pikirannya. Jalan-jalan.

Ekspresi dan keadaan Naruto persis seperti yang dikatakan Minato melalui analisisnya. Semuanya tepat. Dalam hati Kushina sangat kagum akan kejeniusan suaminya, sekaligus geram dengan dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menjadi ibu dan istri yang tidak berguna karena kelebihannya adalah di kekuatan fisik, bukan otak seperti Minato.

Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Membiarkan Naruto tenggelam dalam kutukannya dan melihat Minato bersusah payah sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dapat membantu keluarganya! Walaupun dia sadar kalau perannya sebagi seorang ibu dan istri sangat penting, tapi dia tetap ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Tapi apa?

" Maaf, Nyonya… " terdengar suara salah seorang pelayan dari belakang Kushina. Kushina segera menoleh dan mendapati Haku sedang membungkuk hormat padanya sambil mengenggam sesuatu.

" Ada apa, Haku? "

" Anu… saya menemukan ini di perpustakaan. Sepertinya ini milik Tuan Naruto yang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. " jelas Haku seraya menyerahkan buku kecil bewarna orange kusam dengan nama Naruto terukir di sampulnya.

" Oh, terima kasih. " ucap Kushina setelah mengambil buku itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. Lalu dia tersenyum simpul.

" Kalau begitu saya mohon diri, Nyonya. "

Kushina tidak menjawab. Dia asyik membuka-buka buku itu. Buku diari, huh? Tidak disangka gadis tomboy seperti anaknya ternyata memiliki diari. _' Sepertinya masih ada harapan untuk sembuh dari sifat kelaki-lakiannya itu'_ batin Kushina senang. Lalu dia mulai membaca diari yang isinya tak terlalu banyak itu.

_Selasa, 8 Maret 2011_

_Pukul 13.00_

' Aku terpilih menjadi ketua Perkumpulan Seni Bela Diri Konoha! Fiuuhh... akhirnya kerja kerasku terbayar juga. Tapi bukannya kerja keras dalam arti biasa, tapi aku bekerja keras untuk mengurangi kekuatanku saat bertanding dalam memperebutkan posisi itu. Bisa mati aku kalau membunuh peserta lain. Ini gara-gara Kaasan, sih, yang selalu melatihku angkat beban sejak dulu. Jadinya aku terlalu kuat untuk bertanding dalam kelasku…

But I Luv U, Kaasan! '

_Kamis, 23 Juni 2011_

_Pukul 11.00_

' Huahaha! Sudah beberapa minggu sejak ujian semester. Walaupun nilai Bahasa Inggrisku tertinggi di kelas(mengalahkan Shikamaru), tetap saja aku mendapat rangking 20. Hiks... apa yang akan dikatakan Kaasan dan Otousan, ya? Kalau Otousan sih, aku yakin pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi Kaasan? Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding.

Eh, tapi apa aku sudah mengikuti forum diskusi otaku kemarin malam, yah? Aku lupa, hehehe… Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakannya dengan Matsuri, teman satu forumku. Tapi aku malu! Soalnya aku telah bertanya apakah aku sudah menyebarkan undangannya Selasa malam, dan dia menjawab sudah.

Tapi kok aku nggak ingat, ya? '

_Sabtu, 3 September 2011_

_Pukul 15.00_

' Aku bingung kapan aku mengerjakan PR Astronomi. Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengerjakannya, tapi kenapa Asuma-sensei mengungumkan kalau nilaiku diatas rata-rata, ya? Aku juga lupa dimana aku meletakkan baju berenda pemberian Kaasan, padahal aku sudah berencana menguburnya tengah malam. Wah, kalau ketahuan aku menyobek rendanya bisa gawat nih. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjahitnya kembali, tapi aku malah lupa letak peralatan jahitnya! '

UWAAA! Aku akan mati!

_Kamis, 8 September 2011_

_Pukul 07.00_

' Kaasan dan Otousan sudah merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka tidak, ya? '

_Senin , 11 Oktober 2011_

_Pukul 15.00_

'Senangnya acara ulang tahunku berlangsung dengan meriah kemarin! Oh ya, kira-kira sejak kapan jaket orange itu ada di kamarku, ya? Kata Kaasan itu hadiah ulang tahunku, tapi kapan mereka memberikannya? Begitu aku tanya, Kaasan bilang mereka memberikannya pada saat makan malam.

Apa iya?'

' _K__utukannya akan bekerja secara bertahap. Tahap pertama, Naruto sudah mulai melupakan kejadian di malam hari,__tapi yang dia lupakan hanya hal-hal sepele dan dia akan mengingatnya kembali dengan cepat. Tahap kedua, dia semakin mengalami apa yang kusebut 'kekosongan ingatan' dan sulit mengingatnya kembali. Pada tahap ini efek kutukan itu semakin besar,sehingga jiwa Naruto semakin terkikis dan ingatannya juga semakin kacau._

_Tahap yang terakhir adalah saat dimana jiwa Naruto sudah benar-benar menghilang dan ingatannya sudah terbelah sempurna. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi kecuali memori ' siang ' saja atau memori ' malam ' saja. Itulah keadaan yang dialami Naruto sekarang. _

_Dan sialnya, kutukan ini__ berkembang dengan sangat cepat__.__ Apa k__au ingat bagaimana dia menceritakan tentang suatu kejadian pada saat kakinya terperosok? Dia baru saja menceritakannya, namun hanya beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung melupakan hal itu.__ Begitu juga dengan sinar matahari. Apa mungkin orang yang telah hidup selama 16 tahun tidak tahu apa matahari itu, sementara dia baru saja menyebutkannya? Itu membuktikan bahwa kutukan itu akan terus 'memakan' ingatannya dengan sangat cepat, sampai-sampai dia langsung melupakan memori 'siang' terakhirnya.'_

' _Dia tidak akan dapat merasakan apapun__, Kushina.__ Dia tidak bisa merasa marah,__sedih,__gembira,__kasihan,__atau perasaan lainnya. __Naruto hanya akan menjadi mayat hidup setiap malam.__ Dia __akan terus hidup dalam kekosongan tanpa dasar…'_

'_Dan kalau keadaan ini terus berlanjut…'_

'_Jiwa dan ingatannya tak akan pernah kembali… '_

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang keluarga itu agak berbeda. Terlalu sunyi untuk sebuah keluarga seperti keluarga Namikaze. Tidak ada yang berbicara, sehingga membuat atmosfir ruangan bernuansa merah marun itu sedikit mencekam. Minato hanya menyeruput tehnya dalam diam, Kushina mencatat pengeluaran belanja dengan tenang, dan Naruto sibuk komat-kamit membaca majalah anime. Hanya sesekali terdengar kerasak kertas majalah yang dibuka dengan kasar atau coretan pensil Kushina. Ya, sore ini seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze sedang diam mode-on. Atau dengan kata lain, puasa bicara.

Para pelayan pun kebingungan akan perubahan mendadak ini. Biasanya saat sore rumah ini dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan Naruto atau bentakan Kushina. Terkadang terdengar pula suara keras saat Naruto meninju sand sack atau mengangkat barbel di ruang latihan pribadinya. Dan tak jarang mereka melihat secara _live_ pertempuran Naruto vs Kushina yang bertarung dengan berbagai teknik bela diri. Suara hantaman kaki, pukulan, bantingan, dan lain-lain menemani sore-sore di rumah ini. Tapi sekarang…

" Naruto, Kushina… " terdengar suara Minato memanggil mereka di sela-sela kegiatan minum tehnya, membuat para pelayan menghela napas lega. Untung kesunyian ini tak berlangsung lama. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti mengira kalau sosok-sosok yang ada di depan mereka sekarang adalah alien.

" Hm? "

" Aku… aku akan pergi ke Suna besok. " kata Minato setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Suna? Untuk apa? " tanyanya tak perlu. Sudah pasti jawabannya karena dia ingin berbisnis bukan, Naruto?

" Otousan harus membereskan beberapa masalah disana, Naruto. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi Otousan akan berusaha agar masalahnya cepat beres. " jelas Minato kaku, berusaha keras tidak menunjukkan rasa gugupnya. Yah…dia jarang berbohong, sih.

" Masalah apa? " bisik Kushina begitu Naruto ber-oh ria dan kembali menekuni majalahnya. Dia langsung memberi isyarat pada para pelayannya untuk menjauh.

" Aku akan membereskan masalah kutukan itu dengan Madara. " jawab Minato tenang setelah menghabiskan seluruh isi cangkirnya. Mendengar itu, mulut Kushina langsung ternganga lebar.

" Dia ada di Suna sekarang? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu? " tanya Kushina tidak terima. Kalau dia tahu bahwa Madara sial itu berada di Suna yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari Konoha sekarang, sudah dari tadi dia menghabisinya!

" Aku tidak mau kau membunuhnya, Kushina. " jawab Minato memberi alasan. Alasan yang masuk akal memang. Kushina yang terkadang tak mampu mengontrol emosinya bisa saja membunuh Madara dengan sekali tendangan.

" Tapi… tapi… "

" Sudahlah, " potong Minato tajam. " Ini masalah antar lelaki. " lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina, membuat wajah wanita itu langsung merona.

" Baiklah. " kata Kushina akhirnya. Minato tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kushina pelan. Syukurlah, tampaknya Minato telah berhasil menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terguncang karena kasus Naruto. Pikirannya yang semula tak mampu mencerna apapun kini sudah bisa berpikir jernih. Ya, dia telah memikirkan rencana untuk memecahkan masalah yang dihadapi Naruto. Dia juga telah mengambil langkah awal untuk rencananya ini. Rencananya agak _nyeleneh_, memang. Tapi dia yakin kalau itu akan berhasil walau membutuhkan waktu lama.

Dan dia membutuhkan kekuatan Kushina.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan susah payah. Badannya pegal-pegal(lagi) dan lehernya terasa kaku. Kepalanya juga berdenyut-denyut. Sudah 2 hari dia merasa tidak enak badan saat bangun tidur seperti ini. Rasanya seperti bergadang semalaman.

" HOAHMM… " Naruto menguap panjang. Dia benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Hari ini dia harus berangkat ke sekolah dan mengikuti rapat panitia festival kebudayaan yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak mungkin dia melewatkan rapat itu karena dia adalah ketua keamanan. Yah…sebenarnya dia tidak mau menjadi salah satu panitia. Namun apa boleh buat karena Kakashi telah memasukkan namanya ke daftar nama panitia. Dan karena dia murid terkuat di KIHS, otomatis dia langsung terpilih menjadi ketua panitia bagian keamanan. Huh! Menyusahkan saja.

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati gadis itu menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kantuk semakin menyergapnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menuju westafel di kamar mandinya dan mencuci mukanya. Lalu tanpa menggosok gigi atau berkumur-kumur, dia bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menemui Minato. Anak itu ingin meminta vitamin dari ayahnya karena kondisinya kurang fit hari ini.

" Otousan! Otousan! " panggil Naruto heboh, seperti biasa.

Sunyi.

" Kaasan! Dimana Otousan? " panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan membawa-bawa ibunya.

SIIING…

" Kemana sih, orang-orang? " gumam Naruto begitu melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya. Bahkan para pelayan yang biasanya sedang bekerja pun tak tampak. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya. Yang ada hanyalah tanda-tanda bahwa rumah ini telah dibersihkan sebelumnya. Semua perabotannya bersih, lantai mengkilat, bahkan tercium bau harum dari ruang makan. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

' _Pencuri?_ ' batin Naruto ngeri. Bergegas diambilnya tongkat golf Minato yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Lalu dengan berjinjit dia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" HEYAAHH! "

Tidak ada orang.

' _Kenapa tidak ada orang? Oh- kamarku_! ' batinnya lagi dengan panik begitu melihat ruang makan juga kosong melompong. Yang hanya ada beberapa makanan cepat saji di atas meja makan. Pikirannya langsung macet begitu dia membayangkan kalau pencuri itu sedang mengaduk-aduk lemarinya dan mencuri semua komik serta koleksi DVD nya. Atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi, mencabut poster-poster karakter anime di dinding kamarnya.

…

" MATI KAU, PENCURI! "

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dengan cepat, berguling, dan berdiri tegak dengan mengacungkan pedang samurai yang diambilnya dari ruang latihan Kushina bak James Bond. Matanya bergerak waspada, mengamati setiap inci dari kamarnya. Dan betapa leganya dia ketika mendapati kalau poster-posternya masih melekat dengan aman dan semua koleksinya tidak hilang. Sepertinya pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Mana ada pencuri masuk ke rumah sebesar ini hanya untuk mencuri barang-barangnya? _Well,_ sepertinya lebih baik kalau dia segera menelepon orang tuanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dari pada terus mengacungkan pedang seperti orang gila seperti ini.

" Selamat pagi, Tuan Naruto. "

"WAA! "

Naruto berteriak kaget. Lalu dengan secepat kilat dia memutar badannya dan langsung mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah sumber suara. Dan secara otomatis matanya membeliak seperti baru melihat kuntilanak dan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar ketika menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di kamar ini.

Seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat tampan sedang menatap dingin padanya. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman datar. Dia tampan sekali. Matanya hitam kelam, kulitnya putih seperti porselen, dan rambut ravennya berdiri melawan gravitasi. Tubuh tingginya yang dibalut kemeja dan jas hitam semakin menambah kesempurnaannya. Jujur, belum pernah Naruto melihat orang setampan ini. Tapi…

Tetap saja dia memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin!

" Siapa kau? " hardik Naruto kasar. Dia telah menurunkan pedangnya yang nyaris menembus jantung pria itu dan menyarungkannya kembali.

" Maaf kalau saya mengagetkan Anda, Tuan Naruto… "

" Tentu saja aku kaget! Kau tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapanku! " seru Naruto memotong perkataan pria itu. Bibirnya mengerecut, pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal. Siapa sih orang ini? Datang begitu saja seperti setan! Untung saja pedang itu tidak mengenainya. Coba kalau kena, bisa dipenjara dia karena tindakan kriminal!

" Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Tuan. " pintanya lagi sambil membungkuk hormat dan menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. Huh, formal sekali sikapnya! Apa dia pelayan baru?

" Ya sudah! Tapi dengan minta maaf belum tentu membuatku senang denganmu! " ujar Naruto ketus dengan gigi bergemerutuk.

" Saya mengerti, Tuan. "

" Baguslah. Sekarang kau katakan padaku, kenapa kau masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin, hah? " tanya Naruto dengan pipi merona menahan malu. Kamarnya berantakan sekali. Seprai acak-acakan, peralatan menggambarnya berserakan di lantai, dan segala hal yang membuat kamarnya tampak seperti kapal pecah. Seolah-olah Perang Dunia Ketiga baru saja berlangsung disini. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak malu?

" Saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya. Walaupun sebagai butler Tuan saya bisa memasuki kamar Anda, tentunya saya tidak boleh melupakan bahwa saya belum memperoleh izin Anda untuk memasuki kamar Tuan. " jelas pria itu dengan kalimat yang sengaja dibuat sesederhana mungkin. Tampaknya orang ini langsung tahu dari tampang Naruto kalau gadis itu tidak terlalu pintar.

SIINGG

Loading…

5 seconds remaining…

" APA? "

Sementara itu…

" Apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkannya sendiri begitu saja, Minato? " tanya Kushina khawatir pada Minato yang sedang menatap keluar jendela pesawat. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pesawat dengan penerbangan pagi yang menuju ke Sunagakure.

" Apa boleh buat, Kushina. Madara mengatakan jika kita ingin bernegosiasi dengannya, Naruto harus berada sendirian di rumah. " jawab Minato santai tanpa melepaskan matanya dari awan-awan yang menggantung indah. Kushina melotot tak percaya.

" Tapi bukankah itu berbahaya? Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri tanpa pengawalan apapun atas perintah Madara? Kepalamu terbentur, ya? "bentak Kushina sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Minato dan mengguncang-guncang suaminya dengan kasar, membuat Minato kehabisan napas. Menuruti perintah Madara yang jelas-jelas mengutuk Naruto? Yang benar saja!

" Lagipula kenapa kau juga harus memberhentikan seluruh pelayan kita? Kau pikir Naruto bisa mengurus rumah sebesar itu sendirian, heh? " lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. Gigi taringnya berkilauan, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan drakula.

" Te-tenang saja… Aku s-sudah mengutus seseorang unt…uk mene…menema-ninya! " jelas Minato putus-putus. Mendengar itu, Kushina yang sempat berniat mencekik Minato dan melemparnya ke luar pesawat segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menatap Minato tajam.

" Siapa? " tanyanya cepat.

" Aku telah menyewa seorang butler cakap untuk melayani sekaligus melindunginya. Dan walaupun butler itu agak aneh, aku bersedia menandatangani kontrak dengannya karena kemampuannya melebihi Naruto. " jelas Minato sambil menjaga jarak dengan Kushina. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengamuk lagi.

" Agak aneh? Apa maksudmu? "

" Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau dibayar olehku, melainkan oleh Naruto sendiri. "

" Ha? Apa dia sudah gila? Naruto kan belum bekerja! " protes Kushina tak terima. Orang bodoh macam apa yang minta bayaran dari murid SMA?

" Aku juga sudah berkata demikian padanya. Tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia hanya ingin dibayar oleh orang yang dilayaninya, bukan orang lain walaupun orang tua klien itu sendiri. Lagipula… dia tidak mau dibayar dengan uang. " jelas Minato dengan dahi berkerut. Tampaknya dia juga tak habis pikir dengan tingkah orang yang disewanya.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau terima? Kan kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih waras? " tanya Kushina. Mendengar itu Minato hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

" Hanya dia butler yang lebih kuat dari Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto dilindungi oleh orang yang lebih lemah darinya? Lagipula kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari orang lain. Waktu kita terbatas. " jelas Minato memberi alasan yang membuat Kushina mau tidak mau mengangguk juga.

" Kalau begitu, apa bayarannya? " tanya Kushina penasaran. Jangan-jangan dia minta yang aneh-aneh dari Naruto.

" Entahlah. Dia bilang dia akan memutuskannya di akhir kontrak. Tapi… "

" Tapi-apa? "

Minato menatap Kushina serius.

" Aku merasa kalau itu bukan hal yang baik. "

Back to Naruto

" Bu-butler katamu? " tanya Naruto terguncang. Tanpa sadar kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Orang itu mengangguk.

" Kenapa, Tuan? Apa ada yang salah? "

" Ya! " seru Naruto dengan suara bergetar. " Aku tahu siapa kau dan apa maumu sebenarnya! Sebenarnya namamu adalah Sebastian Michaelis, dan kau adalah iblis yang menyamar menjadi butler! Lalu sebagai bayarannya kau akan mengambil jiwaku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ciel, iya kan? " tuduh Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke.

" Bukan. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke."

" Haah… " Naruto menghela napas kecewa. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjalani kehidupan persis seperti komik yang dibacanya. Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus sekali. Apalagi wajah Sasuke beda-beda tipis dengan tokoh butler di komik Black Butler. Sama-sama stoic.

" Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, apa Otousan yang menyuruhmu kemari? " tanya Naruto kehilangan minat. Sasuke mengangguk.

" Benar, Tuan. Tuan Minato telah mengutus saya untuk melayani serta melindungi Tuan selama beliau dan Nyonya Kushina pergi ke Suna. " jawab Sasuke pelan. Tampangnya yang dingin dan matanya yang kelam kontras sekali dengan sikapnya_. ' Sepertinya dia orang yang pendiam tapi terpaksa banyak bicara karena tuntutan pekerjaannya. ' _batin Naruto.

" Oh, begitu. Memang sih aku tidak keberatan kalau ditinggal sendiri. Tapi apa susahnya meninggalkan pesan padaku? Lagipula kemana para pelayan? " gumam Naruto kesal sendiri. Orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya dengan kesopanan yang patut dipuji.

_Naruto…_

_Kaasan dan Otousan akan pergi ke Suna untuk beberapa minggu. Kami sengaja memberhentikan para pelayan untuk sementara waktu karena akan berbahaya kalau mereka terus disana bersamamu. Tapi kami telah mengutus Sasuke untuk menemanimu sampai kami kembali. Bersikaplah yang sopan padanya, ya?_

_Nb: Jangan coba-coba menyentuh pedangku!_

" A-aku mengerti. " kata Naruto dengan bulir besar keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya. Bayangan Kushina yang akan membakarnya hidup-hidup kalau dia mengetahui Naruto telah mengambil pedangnya membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi orang tuanya.

" Lalu, apa yang akan Anda lakukan sekarang, Tuan? " tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Bocah itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas.

" Hmm… Kupikir aku akan mandi. " jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan. Badannya lengket dan dia merasa gerah. Lagipula dia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

" Apa perlu saya bantu? " tawar Sasuke dengan bahasa sopannya. Naruto menaikkan alis.

" Bantu? Bantu apa? " tanya Naruto nggak _ngeh_.

" Tentu saja memandikan Tuan. " jawab Sasuke tenang, seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Lain dengan reaksi Naruto yang langsung ternganga lebar.

" Hei, kau ini bicara apa? Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kau pikir aku ini mayat yang harus kau mandikan? " bentak Naruto ketus. Tiga garis siku-siku bermunculan dari sudut kepalanya. Kurang ajar sekali dia! Belum 10 menit bertemu sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak!

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu… " Sasuke mengambil baju yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur Naruto dan merapikan lipatannya. " Saya akan membantu memakaikan baju Anda. "

" TIDAK! " tolak Naruto dengan suara yang mampu memecahkan kaca. " Aku-bisa-melakukan-semuanya-sendiri! Kau pergi saja dari sini! " lanjutnya frustasi. Mana mungkin dia akan menerima tawaran itu! Dia kan perem…

Ah, sudahlah.

" Saya mengerti, " akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Diletakkannya baju itu di dalam lemari. " Saya paham kalau Tuan adalah orang yang pemalu. " sambungnya sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum sinis.

Naruto menggeram. Pemalu? PEMALU katanya? Seorang Namikaze Naruto pemalu? Hei, dia adalah orang yang paling berani di Konoha. Tidak ada kata pemalu, takut, atau sejenisnya di dalam Kamus Besar Naruto! Baginya, pemalu dan pengecut itu beda-beda tipis! Kalau di bilang 'malu' saja dia masih bisa terima. Tapi-**pemalu**?

Orang ini…

" Aku bukan orang yang pemalu, Bodoh! Aku tidak mau menerima tawaranmu karena aku… karena aku-yah… "

" Hm? "

Naruto menatapnya garang.

" Karena aku itu perempuan! "

UPS.

Refleks Naruto mendekap mulutnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Gerakannya langsung membeku. Walaupun wajah stoicnya itu tidak berubah, kedua alisnya yang terangkat beberapa senti cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau dia terkejut.

" Ja-jadi… Anda ini… perempuan? "

**TBC**

Fiuhh…akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke-3 nya. Kepanjangan kali, ya? Terus penjelasannya juga bertele-tele, jadinya Reihaka yakin kalau readers tambah bingung n bosan bacanya (hiks). Rei nggak bisa buat explain-nya sih… so, kalau readers pengen tanya sama Rei soal penjelasannya, tanya aja. Trus Reihaka juga butuh saran dan kritik para readers, atau tips gimana cara buat penjelasan yang bagus.

Oh ya! reihaka minta maaf kalau SasuNarunya sedikit, soalnya udah kepanjangan. Karena itu, Rei bakal kasih bocoran untuk chap depan, nih.

Ok, check this out!

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke? " seru Naruto syok berat. Untuk apa Sasuke mengikutinya sampai sekolah? Pakai seragam pula!**

" **Sebagai butler Anda, saya akan melayani dan melindungi Anda kapanpun dan dimanapun, termasuk di sekolah. Karena itu saya mendaftar menjadi murid disini, dan berhasil sekelas dengan Anda. " jelas Sasuke dengan sudut bibir terangkat, puas dengan ekspresi Naruto yang seakan-akan baru melihat jin.**

" **Aku paham itu. Tapi kenapa kau juga mengikutiku sampai toilet, hah? "**

RnR, please… ^_^


	4. Who is She?

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Hola…

Reihaka kembali dengan membawa chapter ke-4! Maaf ya, kalau lama update. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini Rei lagi bad mood, nih, jadinya gak ada semangat ngetik. Tapi Reihaka mencoba bangun dari keterpurukan(jiah!) berkat review dari kalian semua. Nah, sekarang, kita balas review, yuk!

Ocha

Makasih…

Umm, update asap itu apa yah?

Kazuki NightFlame47

Setuju!

Iya! Sasu punya hubungan ama Madara, lho.

Thanks, ya…

Meg chan

Fiuh… syukur deh Meg chan nggak menghilang beneran. Hehehe…

Kepanjangan, ya? Gomen…

Ini Reihaka udah update!

Thanks a lot, Meg!

NanaMithrEe

Eh? Nana ngerti, ya? Rei pikir malah tambah bingung. Habis Rei nggak bias buat penjelasan sih…

Iya, Sasu memang payah.(dichidori)

Arigatou…

uchiha cucHan clyne

naru emang otaku, hampir sama dengan authornya…

makasih atas reviewnya yan, Cu.

Dragonichi Tsukaze

Hai, Tsuka…

Makasih ya atas pujiannya.

Hmm… Rei emang agak OOC di fanfic. Hehe…

Thanks for your review and enjoy the story!

nupY's miE schiffer d'caSsie

hehehe… makasih nupY!

Zoroutecchi

Makasih atas revewnya, ya, Zoroutecchi!

Kirana Agi Qiao

Aduh… jangan berantem, dong!

Wah, senang ya, punya aneki dan aniki…

Um, kalo ada hal yang harus Rei perbaiki, bilang aja, ya! Mungkin itu bias jadi masukan buat Rei.

Thanks a lot for your review!

Chapter 4: Who is She?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC,de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

"Huh!" gerutu Naruto cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang pasti menyakitkan untuk diketahui.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Diamatinya Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang pendek, lengan sedikit berotot, kulit tan, dan kakinya yang kokoh sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya penampakan ciri khas perempuan. Yang ada hanya suaranya yang sedikit melengking. Tapi itu belum tentu dia bukan laki-laki, bukan?

Apa benar dia perempuan?

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, membuat tensi darah Naruto meninggi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Kan sudah kukatakan tadi! Tuli, ya?" seru Naruto kencang. Urat mulai bermunculan dari dahinya. Sebenarnya dia ini butler sungguhan atau tidak, sih? Lama sekali loadingnya!

Butler itu mematung.

"Saya mengerti," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Kemudian dia segera membungkuk lagi. " Maafkan saya yang telah lancang ini. "

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ya sudahlah, aku maafkan. Nah, sekarang kau turun saja. Aku mau mandi dulu." perintah Naruto sembari menunjuk pintu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Nona. Saya permisi dulu." ujarnya setelah menegakkan badannya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu, hendak ke dapur.

BUK!

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Nona?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang dilempari bantal oleh Naruto. Orang yang ditanya cuma melotot, lalu segera melempar bantal lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Nona', Sasuke!" seru Naruto kesal setelah melempar bantal kedua yang sukses ditangkap Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan. Pria itu mengerenyit.

"Apa maksud Anda? Bukankah saya harus memanggil begitu karena Anda perempuan, Nona?"

"Diam kau!" teriak Naruto dengan suara melengking. "Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'Nona'. Kau panggil saja aku seperti sebelumnya! Dan kalau perlu, jangan pakai 'Tuan'! Panggil saja aku Naruto!" sambungnya lagi. Dia benci dipanggil 'Nona'. Menurutnya sebutan itu hanya untuk gadis-gadis ayu nan kaya yang lemah! Dan panggilan seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya risih!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang misuh-misuh sendiri. Sebenarnya apa mau orang ini? Tadi bersikeras agar Sasuke menganggapnya perempuan, tapi ketika dipanggil 'nona' malah kesal sendiri.

'_Majikan yang aneh._' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke sopan. " Saya tidak bisa memanggil Anda hanya dengan nama Anda. Dan kalau Anda tidak suka dengan panggilan 'Nona', saya akan memanggil Anda dengan 'Tuan' saja, Tuan Naruto. " lanjutnya lagi, membuat wajah Naruto yang tadinya mengerut kini langsung berubah cerah.

"Nah, begitu! Sejuk rasanya mendengar panggilan seperti itu lagi. Dan sekarang, keluar sana, aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Siapkan sarapan yang enak, ya!" pinta Naruto ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke dan mendorongnya keluar. Kemudian dengan anggunnya dia langsung menutup pintu dengan sekali tendang, sehingga meninggalkan bunyi bedebum yang keras.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan ke sekolah dengan tertatih-tatih. Tangan memegangi perutnya. Sulit sekali berjalan dengan perut kekenyangan seperti ini. Semua ini salah Sasuke! Siapa suruh dia memasak sarapan yang terlalu enak! Masa' dia memasak onigiri dan roll udang rasa ramen? Sampai 3 porsi lagi! Tentu saja hal itu membuat air liur Naruto menetes dan langsung memakannya dengan kalap, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar dia sudah membersihkan seluruh isi meja makan. Dan sekarang inilah hasilnya, dia berjalan ke sekolah seperti kakek-kakek tua!

"Huh…" gerutu Naruto pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar KIHS. _'Akhirnya sampai juga'_ batinnya lega seraya mengusap peluh di dahinya. Perutnya sudah kram sejak tadi dan kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke rumah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus terus berjalan karena hari ini ada pertemuan anggota. Sebagai ketua dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rapat yang dipimpinnya, kan?

"Se-selamat… pagi…" sapa Naruto dengan napas terputus-putus ketika dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Rasa mulas mulai merambati perutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" balas Lee semangat seraya berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang lagi-lagi bersandar di tembok. Kelelahan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." ajak pemuda beralis luar biasa tebal itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya alien ini mengajaknya bertanding, sementara jelas-jelas dia melihat kondisi Naruto seperti ini?

"Tidak mau." ucap Naruto pendek. Mendengar itu Lee langsung memasang puppy eyes dan membujuk Naruto lagi.

"_Please…_ Sebentar saja, ya?" pintanya setengah merengek.

"Tidak."

"Naruto yang baik… keren… dan kuat…"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, tidak lama kok!"

"Kau tuli, ya? Kubilang tidak ya, tidak!" seru Naruto mulai naik darah. Emosi mulai menggerogoti kepalanya. Kenapa sih, dengan kepala anak ini? Memaksakan kehendak seenaknya saja!

"Kau kan biasanya bertanding setiap pagi denganku! Jadi ayo kita…"

BUK!

"BERISIK!" hardik Naruto keras setelah menendang bahu Lee dengan tendangan sampingnya, membuat Lee terpental sejauh 1 meter ke seberang ruangan. Lalu tanpa rasa iba gadis itu langsung berjalan ke bangkunya dengan kepala meletup-letup tanpa melirik Lee yang sudah terkapar dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Lee… Lee…" desah Temari iba sambil geleng-geleng kepala. " Kau tidak jera juga, ya? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya kau terluka gara-gara membuatnya marah. " tambahnya lagi setelah mengecek denyut nadi Lee. Siapa tahu sudah berhenti.

"Huh! Apa sih sebenarnya mau anak itu?" keluh Naruto geram sendiri. Dihempaskannya badannya ke kursi dan segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Tak berapa lama, si pirang itu mengeluarkan setumpuk komik dan menyusunnya di laci meja tanpa berhenti menggerutu. Naruto memang senang membawa komik sebanyak-banyaknya ke sekolah, bahkan lebih banyak dari buku pelajarannya sendiri.

"Kau semakin kuat saja, Naruto." puji Gaara tulus pada Naruto yang mulai membaca komiknya seraya melirik Lee yang sudah diangkat ke UKS oleh Neji. "Ingin rasanya bisa sekuat dirimu."

"Hehehe… terima kasih." tawanya sambil menyeringai kecil, merasa tersanjung. Gila sekali dia! Bisa-bisanya tertawa setelah menendang anak orang!

TENG…TENG…

"Selamat Pagi, Anak-anak…" sapa Kurenai-sensei yang masuk beberapa saat setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas XI-A membalas sapaannya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Selamat Pagi, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru. Sensei harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." kata Kurenai-sensei lagi. Murid-murid di kelas itu langsung berbisik-bisik seru.

"Semoga saja mereka laki-laki." harap Ino sambil memainkan rambutnya dengan centil. Mendengar itu Sakura dan Ten-Ten langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan.

"Tidak, kurasa perempuan." ujar Sakura serius. Ten-Ten mengangguk.

"Ya, feelingku juga mengatakan demikian." timpal gadis berambut cokelat itu mendukung argumen Sakura.

"Yah… padahal aku…"

SET

Sontak mereka semua terdiam begitu mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu kelas mereka. Semua memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada daun pintu yang mulai terbuka.

Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata tanpa pupil memasuki ruangan dengan canggung. Kepalanya terus menerus menunduk dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Tangannya pun tak henti-hentinya memainkan ujung roknya dengan gelisah. Anak yang cantik memang, tapi sepertinya dia pemalu.

"Nah, yang satu lagi, silakan masuk."

Mereka semua menahan napas.

Perlahan, sosok kedua pun muncul dari balik pintu. Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap memasuki ruangan dengan tenang, bak pangeran kerajaan yang memasuki pesta dansa. Jalannya teratur dan penuh ketenangan. Rambutnya berdiri melawan gravitasi dan kulitnya putih bersih, membuatnya kian terlihat seperti pangeran.

"Wow…" desah beberapa murid, takjub melihat wajah si cantik dan si tampan yang berdiri bersampingan.

"Perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah teman baru kalian. Hinata, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." pinta Kurenai-sensei begitu mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan kelas. Gadis pemalu yang dipanggil Hinata itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pe-perk-kenalkan… Na-na-nama s-saya Hyu… Hyuga Hi..n-nata! S-s-saya pindahan da-dari Sunaga-gakure. Moh…mohon bantuannya!" kata gadis itu dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa sehingga mereka harus mencerna kata-katanya selama beberapa saat. Dia juga tidak berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya dan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Kurenai-sensei dengan sebutir keringat besar meluncur dari dahinya. "Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan dirimu." sambungnya pada murid baru berambut aneh disamping Hinata. Murid itu menatap mereka sejenak dengan pandangan dingin, lalu membuka suara.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Kirigakure. Mohon bantuannya." katanya datar, singkat, padat, dan aneh.

SIINGG…

"KYAA!" pekik gadis-gadis di ruangan itu dengan darah mengucur dari hidung mereka. Bahkan Kurenai-sensei juga ikut-ikutan.(?)

"Ke-keren sekali…" puji Sakura terbata-bata sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin.

"Hn." respon Sasuke nggak jelas, namun itu malah membuat para murid perempuan semakin menjerit girang.

Kecuali Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalian?" bentak Naruto yang acara membaca komiknya terganggu oleh teriakan centil yang memenuhi kelas. Emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini meledak sedikit._' Kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua ribut saat cerita sedang seru-serunya, sih? Hanya ini kesempatannya membaca komik di pagi hari, tahu!_ ' batinnya marah. Naruto memang paling kesal kalau kegiatannya sebagai otaku terganggu. Membaca komik itu membutuhkan penghayatan, konsentrasi, dan ketenangan jiwa yang sempurna! Bukannya di tengah-tengah keributan seperti ini!

Naruto mendongak, hendak menghajar siapapun yang berani menganggunya.

"…"

"…"

"WAA!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" seru Naruto syok berat. Untuk apa Sasuke mengikutinya sampai sekolah? Pakai seragam pula!

"Sebagai butler Anda, saya akan melayani dan melindungi Anda kapanpun dan dimanapun, termasuk di sekolah. Karena itu saya mendaftar menjadi murid disini, dan berhasil sekelas dengan Anda." jelas Sasuke dengan sudut bibir terangkat, puas dengan ekspresi Naruto yang seakan-akan baru melihat jin.

"Aku paham itu. Tapi kenapa kau juga mengikutiku sampai toilet, hah?" seru Naruto gondok berat. Belum hilang rasa kagetnya saat dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya, sekarang orang ini malah mengikutinya sampai ke toilet!

Tadi dia kaget setengah mati begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas sambil tersenyum kecil padanya. Awalnya dia berniat memberi pelajaran pada sumber keributan tadi, namun yang dia lihat malah Sasuke yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan memakai tanda pengenal KIHS. Jelas saja Naruto terkejut. Padahal Naruto adalah majikannya, tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak memberitahukan rencananya untuk bersekolah disini!

Dan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah berpura-pura tidak kenal.

Tapi sia-sia saja Naruto bersikap tidak acuh padanya. Teriakannya yang keluar begitu saja ketika melihat Sasuke menimbulkan kecurigaan semua orang. Susah payah dia berbohong pada mereka kalau dia hanya kaget karena tidak menyadari ada murid baru. Berhasil, memang, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantunya! Dia terus menerus tersenyum pada Naruto dan mengikutinya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, bahkan ke toilet!

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak! Alasannya mengikuti Naruto ke toilet kan, untuk memastikan apakah si pirang itu akan memasuki toilet pria atau wanita. Kalau dia memasuki toilet wanita, sudah pasti dia adalah perempuan. Jadi mana mungkin dia mengatakannya? Bisa-bisa dia dilempar dari lantai 4!

Wah, rupanya dia masih ragu tentang gender Naruto, ya?

"Saya hanya ingin melindungi Anda." jawab Sasuke berbohong. Naruto berdecak tak sabar.

"Aku tak perlu kau lindungi sekarang! Lagipula siapa yang akan menyakitiku di toilet?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Lalu dia mendorong Sasuke sejauh mungkin dan memelototinya seolah mengatakan awas-kau-kalau-kau-mendatangiku-lagi.

Dan begitu Naruto berbalik, dengan gesitnya Sasuke mengendap-endap di balik pot yang terletak agak jauh dari toilet dan mengeluarkan teropongnya. Terlihat Naruto memasuki toilet bertuliskan 'female'.

Sasuke menghela napas berat.

Ternyata dia memang benar-benar perempuan tulen…

.

.

.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping kirinya dengan sebal. Anak itu masih dikerubungi gadis-gadis bagaikan gula yang dikerubungi semut. Ada yang bertanya ini-itu lah, menawarkan bekal, lah, dan segala perbuatan tidak jelas lainnya. Mereka semua berebut mencari perhatiannya, membuat Naruto semakin sebal. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi mereka tetap saja ribut!

"Hu-uh…" keluhnya dalam geraman. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca komik, teriakan-teriakan centil itu menganggunya.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun memang keren! Tidak salah kalau…"

"DIAM!" teriak Naruto frustasi pada segerombolan manusia di sampingnya. "Tidakkah kalian bisa diam? Kalian membuatku gila!" bentaknya lagi dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf di setiap kalimatnya. Hawa hitam pekat menguar dari badannya.

Gadis-gadis yang memenuhi meja Sasuke mengerut, ketakutan. Kemarahan Naruto adalah hal yang paling mengerikan kedua di sekolah ini setelah amukan Kakashi. Memang Naruto jarang marah, tapi anak itu akan menjadi monster kalau ada yang berhasil menyulut emosinya. Dan walaupun Naruto tidak pernah memukul perempuan, tetap saja mereka merasa ngeri melihat kemurkaan Naruto.

"Dan kau, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh mereka diam?" tambahnya pada Sasuke yang masih membaca bukunya. Orang yang dimarahi mendongak sebentar, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Maafkan saya," ujarnya sambil membungkuk. "Saya tidak tahu kalau hal itu menganggu Anda. Saya menyesal, Tuan." lanjutnya, kemudian dia menegakkan dirinya lagi dengan bibir yang tertarik satu senti ke kanan dan satu senti ke kiri.

"EH? Kau memanggilnya apa, Sasuke-kun?" seru Ino kaget, tak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Tidak masalah, kan, Tu-hmph!"

"Hahaha… aku maafkan kalian, kok. Nah sekarang, aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke. Kami pergi dulu, ya!" elak Naruto sambil terus membekap mulut Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar kelas, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya semakin mengagumi kekuatan Naruto yang dengan mudah menaklukan orang setinggi Sasuke.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih! Jangan sembarangan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Tuan' disini!" tegur Naruto cemas. Dia telah membawa Sasuke ke koridor luar kelas dan memarahinya disana.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk merapikan jas sekolahnya yang kusut akibat ditarik secara tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Naruto. Setelah memastikan kemeja dan jasnya sudah rapi, barulah dia menjawab.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa maksud Anda, Tuan. Saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang butler pada majikannya." jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak terlalu sering memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Apa kau mau aku ketahuan memiliki seorang butler yang melayani dan melindungiku setiap saat? Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai orang lemah yang harus dilayani, tahu!" ujar Naruto memberi alasan. Sikapnya sudah agak melunak sekarang. Menurutnya kata-kata Sasuke cukup masuk akal karena seorang butler harus bersikap sopan pada majikannya. Tapi tidak harus seperti itu, kan?

Mata onyx itu menyipit cukup lama dan dahinya berkerut, memikirkan permintaan Naruto. Sebagai seorang butler dia harus memperlakukan tuannya dengan baik. Tapi kalau dia diperintahkan begitu…

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Tapi itu tidak akan membuat saya menurunkan pelayanan dan penjagaan saya kepada Anda." ucapnya patuh. Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Nah, begitu. Kau membuatku bahagia." kata Naruto ceria sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya kembali. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan lirih. Lega rasanya begitu satu masalahnya dengan Sasuke sudah beres.

BRUK!

"Aduh…" ringis Naruto begitu mendapati dirinya menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Kepalanya sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bergegas menolongnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto pelan. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Ma-maaf… aku-aku-aku ti…dak sengaja!" kata murid baru yang berdiri di samping Sasuke saat perkenalan dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya.

'_Ceroboh sekali dia ' _batin Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri. Lha, bukannya kau yang salah, Naruto?

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Naruto pendek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya, berusaha membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel pada rambut pendeknya. Kelakuannya itu membuat rambutnya tersibak dan bergerak kesana-kemari bak ditiup angin. Dan jujur, itu membuatnya tampak sangat keren.

BLUSH….

"Eh, eh, eh…" gagap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda setampan dan semanis itu. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, mata biru seperti langit, dan posturnya yang sempurna membuat sosok Naruto tampak seperti dewa dari kayangan…

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Hinata langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata yang melihat uluran tangan itu terpaku sejenak, lalu mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan canggung.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto dengan senyum hangat tersungging di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa pusing dengan senyum yang menyilaukan itu. '_Ya ampun… dia ini manusia atau dewa?'_ batin Hinata tak habis pikir.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya dan melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Hinata. Aneh juga melihat seorang gadis bersikap malu-malu seperti ini padanya. Rasanya seperti selebritis saja.

Melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, Naruto segera menarik tangannya dan menuntun gadis itu memasuki kelas kembali. Senyum di bibirnya tak kunjung memudar, malah makin lebar kala dia melihat wajah Hinata kian memerah.

Mau tak mau mulut Sasuke ternganga sedikit. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Naruto tampak seperti playboy kelas kakap. Dia terus tebar pesona di depan Hinata yang malangnya, semakin larut dalam pesonanya. Walaupun Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto melakukan itu hanya karena ingin berteman baik dengan Hinata, tapi tetap saja bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Senyumnya itu, lho, bikin mata jadi tidak tahan.

"Gerah sekali hari ini, ya?" ujar Naruto setelah duduk di kursi dihadapan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Benar-benar gerah." tambahnya lagi sembari melonggarkan dasi dan menggantungkan jasnya di pundaknya tanpa berniat memasukkan tangannya kedalam lengan jas. Ya, anak itu memang memakai seragam murid laki-laki setiap harinya. Dia tidak mengenakan kemeja dengan rok dan dasi aneh berbentuk pita kecil seperti murid perempuan pada umumnya. Baju olahraganya pun baju khusus putra. Jadi maklum saja kalau orang-orang yang dekat dengannya pun seringkali lupa kalau dia adalah perempuan.

Apalagi Hinata yang tidak mengenal Naruto.

"Umm… Na-Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata dengan suara terbata-bata. Naruto menoleh.

"Hm?" respon Naruto yang sedang menyisirkan tangannya pada rambutnya.

'_Uh-huh… kerennya…_' batin Hinata melihat gaya Naruto yang cool itu. Dasi yang tak terpasang dengan rapi dan jas yang menutupi bahunya… tampangnya yang tampan sekaligus manis saat matanya melirik Hinata…

Amazing!

"Ka-kau mau i-ini?" tawar Hinata saraya menyodorkan sekotak biskuit padanya. Naruto yang tidak mungkin melewatkan makanan gratis pun langsung menyambar biskuit itu dan mengunyahnya.

"Enak!" seru Naruto setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya. " Kau membuatnya sendiri? " tanya Naruto antusias. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Hebat! Kau ini bisa menjadi istri yang baik, Hinata!" puji Naruto ringan, tanpa menyadari kalau pujiannya itu telah membuat Hinata serasa melayang di angkasa…

.

.

.

"Hah…" Naruto menghela napas berat. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di ruang santai. Dia merasa penat sekali. Entah kenapa jam belajar di sekolah bertambah satu jam, sehingga dia baru bisa keluar pada pukul 3 sore. Belum lagi rapat Perkumpulan Bela Diri Konoha yang berlangsung alot. Para junior ingin agar waktu latihan ditambah 2 jam, sedangkan para senior yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian malah meminta agar waktu latihan dikurangi. Lalu ada yang meminta agar perkumpulan mereka mengadakan kunjungan ke desa lain dan merekrut orang luar, lagi. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan! Peminat dari Konoha saja sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, ini malah mau merekrut petarung dari desa lain.

"Lelah, Tuan?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh dan biskuit. Naruto mengangguk muram.

"Ya… ternyata susah juga menjadi pemimpin."kata Naruto setelah menyeruput teh hangatnya. Sasuke tersenyum maklum.

"Tentu saja. Tapi saya yakin Tuan dapat memimpin dengan baik." hibur Sasuke seraya mohon diri.

"Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkan teman bicara, nih. Lagipula kalau kau pergi, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." cegah Naruto. Tangannya menarik siku Sasuke dan menghempaskannya ke sofa di depannya.

"Tapi saya…"

"Ah, sudahlah," potong Naruto cepat. "Sudah saatnya kau beristirahat, Sasuke. Duduklah, kita nonton tv sama-sama. Oke? " lanjutnya ceria. Tangannya menggapai-gapai remote tv yang terletak diatas meja. Kemudian setelah menekan beberapa tombol dan mengamati satu-dua siaran, dia langsung menyerah.

"Tidak menarik, " keluhnya bosan. "Acara tv makin hancur saja. Lihat, yang ada hanya drama cengeng penuh tetek-bengek." caci Naruto pedas. Dilemparnya remote itu ke arah Sasuke dan memberi isyarat agar dia saja yang menentukan salurannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memutar DVD saja, Tuan?" usul Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang mulai bergelung di sofa seperti kucing. Mendengar itu Naruto mendongak semangat.

"Benar juga! Kita nonton 07 Ghost, yuk!" ajak Naruto bergairah. Cepat-cepat diambilnya sebuah DVD di laci bawah tv. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, dia menekan beberapa tombol dengan gesit dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nah, mari kita saksikan!"

Ternyata Naruto amat menikmati tontonannya. Berkali-kali dia berteriak histeris ketika pemeran utama, seorang bocah manis berambut cokelat, kehilangan bola merah kecil yang melayang-layang. Dia juga cekikikan sendiri setiap ada adegan lucu, atau mengerucutkan pipinya tiap kemunculan tokoh antagonis. Naruto menontonnya dengan sepenuh hati, seakan-akan dia juga mengalaminya.

"Lucu, deh, Sasuke. Lihat! Mereka terjatuh!" pekik Naruto kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi. Tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke yang nyaris terjengkang akibat tenaga Godzilla Naruto.

"I-iya…" timpal Sasuke seadanya. Naruto yang rupanya tidak puas dengan sikap pas-pasan Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Sasuke lagi agar satu sofa dengannya dan meninju bahunya pelan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau itu jadi orang jangan terlalu kalem. Sesekali tunjukkanlah ekspresimu sedikit." Tegur Naruto cengengesan.

"Saya…"

"Mau cola?" tawar Naruto ceria seraya menyodorkan sekaleng cola yang didapatnya entah dari mana tanpa menggubris Sasuke. Sasuke menatap cola itu sejenak, lalu mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih."

"No problem, Mademoiselle…" sahut Naruto dengan gaya Prancis, hendak menggoda Sasuke rupanya.

"Lucu sekali." Desah Sasuke tanpa minat setelah membuka kaleng cola dan meneguknya. Naruto meninju bahunya lagi.

"Nah, begitu dong. Sesekali bersikaplah layaknya orang seusiamu. Umurmu berapa? Kutebak 20-an." Cerocos Naruto yang tumben tidak memperhatikan anime kesukaannya.

"Bukan, " jawab Sasuke tenang. "Umurku 16 tahun."

Krik…krik…

"APA?" teriak Naruto tak percaya. Cola menyembur dari mulutnya, nyaris mengenai Sasuke. "Seusia denganku, dong!"

Sasuke mengangguk tenang.

"Tidak adil!" seru Naruto. "Aku dilindungi oleh orang yang sebaya denganku? Yang benar saja!" lanjutnya tak terima. Ini penghinaan! Seorang Namikaze Naruto, orang terkuat di Konoha harus dilindungi anak yang sebaya dengannya?

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Tuan." Respon Sasuke singkat, kontras dengan reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Kau…" geram Naruto. Tangannya meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Jangan sok keren! Aku ini lebih keren darimu!"

"Saya tahu." Sahut Sasuke mengiyakan, membuat Naruto mati kutu.

"A-ambilkan biskuit lain, Sasuke. Yang ini sudah habis." Pinta Naruto enggan. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ternyata sia-sia saja adu mulut dengan orang itu. Dilihat dari segi manapun dia jauh lebih pintar dari Naruto.

"Baik."

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa. Tanpa sadar dia mengelus-elus tangannya yang ditarik Naruto dengan kuat. '_Orang yang menarik'_ pikir Sasuke seraya menyusun biskuit-biskuit di piring. Dia belum pernah melihat orang seperti Naruto. Energik, ceria, berisik, dan mengerikan. Semua tindakannya lebih bergantung pada emosinya ketimbang akal sehat. Dia bisa sangat menyenangkan kalau dia sedang bahagia, dan bisa menjadi monster kalau marah.

Tapi itulah yang membuatnya berbeda. Berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa memandang status dan kekayaan… tersenyum tanpa terpaksa… serta bisa membuat orang lain merasa nyaman…

Ingin sekali Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti Naruto.

"Sudah gelap, ya?" gumam Sasuke setelah meletakkan biskuit terakhirnya. Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Matahari nyaris menghilang dan udara dingin mulai berhembus. Segera dia membawa nampan itu dan berjalan tanpa suara menuju ruang santai. Begitu sampai disana dilihatnya televisi masih menyala, tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar, baik suara tv atau suara Naruto. Padahal bocah itu masih ada disana.

"Saya datang membawa biskuitnya, Tuan." Kata Sasuke begitu dia berdiri di belakang Naruto yang tampaknya menonton tv dengan serius, namun tanpa suara. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah meja di depan sofa, meletakkan piringnya, dan membungkuk pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau?"

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke seraya menegakkan badannya.

SET

Kaki Sasuke mundur secara otomatis, hampir menabrak meja di belakangnya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan pekik tertahan. Tubuhnya mematung kaku di hadapan gadis berambut pendek itu.

Lalu mendadak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Orang yang dilihatnya sekarang tampak begitu menyeramkan. Di depannya, gadis yang seharusnya diketahui Sasuke sebagai Naruto sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dengan pandangan kosong, seperti melamun. Tampangnya memang tampang Naruto, tapi banyak yang berbeda… Matanya biru kehitaman, kulitnya yang dulu kecokelatan kini tampak seperti kulit mayat yang sangat pucat. Urat menonjol di sepanjang pipi hingga lehernya, membuat wajah itu kelihatan seperti diselimuti jaring hijau…

"Siapa kau?"

Rasanya seperti tak ada udara di ruangan ini. Paru-paru Sasuke terasa berat untuk menghirup udara dan ia merasa sesak ketika dia melihat sepasang sapphire hitam di wajah Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup melihat mata bening Naruto yang begitu kelam. Dia tidak tahan melihat sapphire yang seharusnya berkilau itu redup. Dia tidak kuat melihat mata itu tidak memantulkan cahaya seperti yang terjadi pada orang normal, tapi mata itu hanya menampakkan kegelapan… seolah-olah di dalam mata itu terdapat sebuah lorong gelap yang tak berujung…

"Kupikir… kau bisa mendengar."kata orang itu datar, membuat bulu roma Sasuke meremang. Suaranya itu seperti campuran antara suara orang tercekik dan suara orang yang berada di dalam sumur.

"S-saya... saya memang bisa mendengar, Tu-tuan…" ujar Sasuke terbata-bata, merasa ketakutan dengan sosok dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tuan'? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Mengenal? Bukankah saya sudah bersama Tuan sejak pagi tadi?" jelas Sasuke keheranan dengan ketakutan yang bertambah setiap detiknya.

"Pagi?" ulang Naruto tak mengerti.

"Saya butler Tuan." Tambah Sasuke pelan, berusaha menangkap kebohongan dari wajah Naruto. Siapa tahu dia hanya bercanda.

Tapi…

Wajah itu datar sekali, tidak ada satu pun ekspresi yang bisa ditangkap disana.

"Kau mengarang? Butler? Menemaniku dari pagi? Jangan bercanda…" sanggah Naruto tetap dengan suaranya yang tanpa intonasi sedikitpun.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Lagipula," potong Naruto seakan tak ada interupsi. "Kita baru bertemu sekarang. Dan pagi itu apa?"

Terperangah, Sasuke menguatkan hatinya untuk mencari kebenaran dari mata Naruto. Apa maksudnya? Dia baru bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang? Dia tidak tahu apa itu pagi? Apa-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Disentuhnya pipi Naruto dengan tangan gemetar.

"Anda… benar-benar tidak mengenal saya?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan rasa perih di ulu hatinya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyebutkan namamu." Kata Naruto tenang. Dan dia dapat merasakan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya menegang.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam-dalam dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Mata onyxnya menghilang, tersembunyi di balik rambutnya.

_Dia mempunyai perkiraaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto…_

_Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya…_

_Dan dia tidak mau kalau itu benar…_

"Tuan Minato," ujar Sasuke dingin dengan ponsel di telinganya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Saya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Naruto."

.

.

.

Bocah pirang itu berjalan dengan lunglai. Setiap langkah kaki yang diayunkannya membuatnya semakin pusing. Ya, lagi-lagi dia terbangun dengan kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kepala terasa berat, mata berkunang-kunang, dan bawaannya ingin muntah terus. Belum lagi rasa kantuk yang senantiasa menyergap, membuatnya selalu ingin tidur.

Dan dia tidak mengingat apapun! Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, kemarin malam, atau malam-malam yang lalu! Hal terakhir yang dia ingat hanya saat ia dan Sasuke menonton tv, lalu setelah itu dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa kamarnya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan anak itu. Dia terlalu kaku. Memang sih, anak itu selalu kaku setiap hari, tapi tidak sekaku hari ini! Dia hanya menjawab Naruto dengan anggukan atau jawaban yang tak lebih dari dua kata, membungkuk lebih lama dari biasanya, dan melayani Naruto kelewat serius. Lalu Naruto berkali-kali mendapati Sasuke sedang mengamati dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara melamun dan sedih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia ingin Sasuke cepat kembali seperti biasanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan." Kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya dengan sopan, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh-oh… ya, terima kasih." Sahut Naruto gugup. Raut wajah Sasuke aneh sekali.

"Umm, Sasuke…" panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Tadi malam kau menungguiku, ya?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat, tapi cukup membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Nada menuntut terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan berat sebelum menjawab.

"Itu tugas saya sebagai butler Tuan."

"Tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan? Maksudku, sebagai butler kau memang harus melayani majikanmu dengan baik, tapi kau masih mempunyai hak sebagai manusia! Aku maupun siapapun tak berhak merampasnya, kau tahu itu?" seru Naruto dengan suara meninggi. Dia tidak suka orang lain membantu atau melayaninya kelewat batas. Mungkin dia masih bisa mentolerir sikap buler ini karena ayahnyalah yang menyewanya, tapi jangan sampai menyusahkan diri sendiri! Memangnya dia hanya orang tak berguna yang senang-senang saja dilayani oleh orang lain?

"Saya hanya…"

"KYAA…"

Kata-kata Sasuke tenggelam dalam jeritan. Refleks keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dibelakang mereka, tepatnya dibawah pohon, berdiri Hinata yang sedang dikerumuni oleh segerombolan laki-laki tak dikenal. Hinata tampak begitu ketakutan, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau membantunya.

"Apa yang- Tuan!" teriak Sasuke memangil Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju Hinata. Gerakannya cepat sekali, sampai-sampai Sasuke nyaris tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dan walaupun sekilas, Sasuke dapat melihat kemarahan dan kebencian terpahat jelas di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Hei, kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata?" bentak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah salah seorang dari gerombolan yang mengerumuni Hinata. Orang itu berkulit amat pucat dengan mata dan rambut hitam legam. Dia hampir tak bereaksi akan sikap Naruto yang membentak-bentaknya dengan berang.

"Sudah?" tanya nya dingin begitu Naruto mengambil napas, membuat urat bertonjolan di dahi si pirang itu. Semua orang yang melihat mereka segera menjauh. Bahaya kalau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini…" geram Naruto terbata-bata karena kesulitan menahan emosinya.

"Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan gadis manis ini. Lalu kami akan bermain-main sebentar dengannya." Kata orang itu enteng. Hinata langsung mengkeret di balik pohon.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Oh, siapa kau? Pacarnya, ya?" tanya si pucat dengan nada mengejek. Mendengar itu, sekarang tak hanya urat Naruto saja yang bertonjolan, tapi mukanya sudah merah padam menahan marah dan entah kenapa gigi taringnya tampak lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"HEAATT!"

Bruk!

"Sai! SAI!" seru kawan-kawannya panik begitu melihat orang itu terkapar setelah di tendang wajahnya oleh Naruto. Tendangannya luar biasa kuat, sehingga orang itu langsung terlempar jauh dan terkapar di tanah. Pipinya lebam dan darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Wah, sepertinya tulang rahangnya retak.

"Katakan pada bos kalian yang seperti mayat itu," kata Naruto dingin sembari mengenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya menjauh. "Sekali lagi dia menganggu kawanku, akan kubantai dia." Lanjut Naruto kejam, membuat gerombolan itu merasa ngeri. Hawa pembunuh Naruto terbang kesana-kemari dan beberapa orang terkena hawa pembunuh itu tepar di tempat.

"Uh-huh…" ringis orang yang ditendang Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya dan dia merasa nyeri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia baru saja-ditendang?

"Sai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang berambut cokelat yang diketahui bernama Hayate cemas. Darah mengucur semakin deras dan hidungnya bengkok. Sai mengangguk pelan, lalu sibuk menyeka darah dari bibirnya.

"Gadis itu… suatu saat akan kubalas dia!" geram Hayate dengan tangan terkepal, tanpa menyadari tampang ngeri Sai dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Ga-gadis?"

"Ya. Orang yang berambut pirang tadi itu perempuan." Kata Hayate tenang. "Walaupun dia kelihatan seperti lelaki, dia itu betina lho. Yah… wajar saja kalian tidak tahu. Habis dia itu perkasa sekali." Lanjutnya dengan nada antara kagum dan heran.

Mata Sai langsung melebar dan mulutnya ternganga. Si pirang tadi itu… _perempuan_? Orang luar biasa kuat yang berhasil membuatnya tumbang, orang pertama yang bisa menyakitinya adalah seorang gadis?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sai yang mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana segera bangkit berdiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hayate.

"Du-dulu aku tetangganya…"

"Sai… SAI!" panggil kawannya takut melihat Sai mematung dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya,

Itulah orang yang selama ini dia cari-cari. Tipe idamannya. Seorang wanita yang dapat melukainya sampai seperti ini adalah orang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Ya, selama ini dia mengidolakan para wanita yang hebat dan dapat melindungi diri sendiri.

Dan sosok itu muncul dalam diri Naruto.

Gadis itu benar-benar hebat. Kuat, berani, dan keren. Walaupun dia memiliki wajah semanis itu, dia tetap terlihat luar biasa. Keperkasaan dan kegagahannya sungguh menakjubkan. Lalu kekuatannya… kecepatannya… staminanya… Bahkan seorang laki-laki pun sepertinya tidak bisa menandinginya!

_Mata sapphire yang berkilauan…_

_Rambut pirang yang tersibak…_

_Dan postur tubuh yang membuatnya terlihat gagah…_

Tanpa sadar Sai mengusap pipinya yang ditendang Naruto dengan pelan.

'_Si pirang itu… bagaimana pun juga dia harus menjadi milikku!'_

Ok! Reihaka udah selesai ngetik chapter 4! Wah, capek juga, ya, kalo ngetik di bulan puasa… padahal cuma jari doang yang bergerak. Trus, Reihaka bakal hiatus kira-kira satu bulan karena lagi banyak tugas dan Rei mau PulKam. Maaf ya…

Reihaka: Hiks… Rei mau pulang kampung nih…

Naruto: Pergi aja lu sono! Gak usah balik lagi!

Reihaka: Woi! Kalo gue gak balik lagi ceritanya nggantung dong?

Naruto: Iya juga ya… lagipula gue gak mau diincer ma si mayat masokis itu!

Reihaka: Masokis? Maksud lo si Sai?

Naruto: Tau deh apa namanya. Yang jelas tuh orang aneh banget. Gue bantai malah jadi naksir gue. Hiiyy!

Reihaka: Kan cocok ama lo…


	5. Sasuke's Mask

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Ohayou Minna! Reihaka balik lagi ke Fanfic setelah 1 bulanan nggak nongol-nongol. Wah, seneng banget bisa nulis fic lagi. Soalnya di kampung Rei nggak berani bawa laptop, takut kebanting sama barang-barang yang lain. Tapi disana seru juga lho, dapat banyak duit! Khe…khe… khe(ngitung fulus). Oh ya, Rei mau bilang, mulai chap ini, balesan reviewnya di bawah, ya!

Chapter 5: Sasuke's Mask

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC tingkat akut,de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

Flashback

'_Dia dikutuk, Sasuke. Tentu kau sudah melihat perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya dengan otak yang kau miliki, itu pasti cukup untuk mengetahui detailnya lebih lanjut.'_

'_Saya memang mempunyai dugaan, Tuan. Tapi saya tetap ingin mendengar penjelasannya dari Tuan sendiri.'_

'_Baiklah. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia dikutuk oleh partner kerjaku untuk menjadi orang yang berkepribadian ganda. Tetapi sebenarnya yang terjadi, jiwanya menghilang ketika malam hari dan kembali ketika pagi menjelang. Hal itu membuat ingatannya terbagi 2. Pada siang hari dia akan melupakan semua hal yang dialaminya pada malam hari, begitu juga sebaliknya.'_

'_Begitu.'_

'_Itu reaksi yang mengejutkan. Kupikir kau akan bertanya lebih lanjut.'_

'_Semua hal yang Anda jelaskan sudah cukup bagi saya.'_

'_Baguslah. Agak sulit bagiku untuk menceritakannya lagi, memang. Tapi Sasuke, aku mempunyai sebuah…'_

'_Saya hanya menerima perintah dari Tuan Naruto.'_

'_Ini bukan perintah, Sasuke. Tapi permintaan. Ini hanya permintaan seorang ayah demi putrinya. Kumohon, dengarkan dulu apa yang akan kukatakan ini.'_

'…'

'_Sasuke?'_

'_Baiklah.'_

'_Sasuke… Tolong kau turuti semua permintaan atau perintah dari Naruto, apapun itu. Aku tahu dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, dia pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi turuti saja, jangan pernah kau menolak keinginannya.'_

'_Saya tidak bisa. Walaupun saya seorang butler, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Adakalanya saya harus menolak perintah dari majikan saya jika perintah itu bertentangan dengan prinsip hidup dan hak saya.'_

'_Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, kali ini saja. Turutilah semua kata-katanya sampai aku kembali. Saat dia kehilangan jiwanya dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Dia tidak bisa meraskan segala emosi yang seharusnya dapat dirasakan manusia. Hanya saat sianglah dia bisa kembali normal. Karena itu tolong, bahagiakanlah dia selama aku pergi.'_

'…'

'_Baiklah.'_

End Flashback.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya!" sapa Naruto ceria begitu dia sampai di kelasnya. Tangannya terentang lebar dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat Pagi." Balas Kiba seraya menghampiri Naruto dan menyikutnya pelan. Seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya. "Wah, setiap pagi kalian selalu pergi bersama, ya? Pulang juga bersama. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Komentar Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah stoic Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Haah… kau ini pagi-pagi sudah banyak bicara. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah latihan belum?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik pada Kiba yang sudah bergabung dengan klub Karate sejak kelas 1.

"Ha-eh… Sudah! Aku sudah latihan kok! Aku latihan setiap pagi malah." Elak Kiba tidak professional. Kebohongan tampak jelas dari suaranya. Mana mungkin dia latihan. Dibandingkan berlatih, dia akan lebih memilih bermain dengan anjingnya.

"Baguslah. Sepulang sekolah kau bertanding denganku, paham?" kata Naruto seenaknya sambil lalu, meninggalkan Kiba yang sudah memasang tampang ngeri. Bertanding? Bertanding dengan Naruto? Yang benar saja! Naruto kan, seorang _shihan_ yang memegang _rokudan_ atau DAN 6. Shihan adalah master dengan tingkatan yang sangat tinggi, diatas DAN 5! Sedangkan dia? Dianggap senpai saja sudah syukur.

Belum lagi jutsu-jutsu mengerikan yang dikuasai Naruto. _Chinte_, _Nojushiho, Bassai_ mudah saja baginya. _Tsuki waza, uke waza_ dan _geri waza_-nya tak perlu diragukan lagi. _Ken_ nya mematikan, _kime _nya sempurna. Siapa yang mau menjadi lawan seperti dia?

"Ng, anu, Naruto… aku tidak bisa. Pulang sekolah aku harus membawa Akamaru ke rumah sakit." Tolak Kiba dengan badan gemetar. Mendengar itu kepala Naruto langsung berputar dengan sangat pelan.

"Oh, ya sudah," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Suaranya manis sekali. "Kalau begitu kita besok bertanding shito, oke?" lanjutnya enteng. Semua orang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama kini memasang wajah horror.

GUBRAK!

"Kau mau berlatih denganku atau membunuhku, sih? Untuk apa mengadakan pertarungan hidup dan mati seperti itu!" teriak Kiba panik. Saking paniknya dia sampai terjatuh dan menabrak meja Neji.

"He… he… he… bercanda. Kau ini polos sekali, sih? Mana mungkin aku bertanding shito denganmu. Aku pun tidak mau." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kiba menghela napas lega.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang diam dari tadi, hendak menyeringai padanya. Tapi yang ditatap hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Refleks Naruto memejamkan matanya.

_Ada apa ini? _

_Kenapa melihat senyumnya itu dadaku terasa perih sekali?_

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara setelah menatap Sasuke yang sudah duduk tenang di mejanya. Naruto yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah."

KRINGG…

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan pikiranmu sebelum Kakashi-sensei masuk. Kau bisa kena masalah nanti." Ujar Gaara baik hati. Tangannya menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, membuat cengiran lebar merekah di bibir gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Naruto memandang keluar jendela. Pagi ini agak mendung. Apa nanti akan hujan, ya? Padahal tadi di ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau hari ini akan cerah. Hah… ternyata langit itu memang tidak bisa ditebak oleh manusia, ya?

Tapi…

Apa manusia bisa ditebak oleh langit?

Lalu tanpa sadar dia beralih menatap Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

_Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?_

.

.

.

"Sst… Naruto! Jangan tidur di kelas! Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk." Bisik Gaara frustasi melihat Naruto sudah membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lengannya, tertidur.

"Bangun!" tambahnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto tak sabaran. Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk dan siapapun tidak ingin melihat guru berambut hitam itu mengamuk.

"Ng?" respon Naruto yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Mana iler bergelantungan di mulutnya lagi!

"Kau ini…" bisik Gaara geli. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap iler di sudut bibir Naruto. "Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya seraya menarik kerah belakang Naruto, memaksa punggungnya terduduk tegap. Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus. Gaara yang wakil ketua kelas mau bersikap sebaik itu pada Naruto yang, ngg… bisa dibilang bukan murid yang bisa bersikap baik. Lihat saja julukannya, 'The Orange Ghost'. Seorang gadis bernuansa orange yang bisa menjelma menjadi hantu pencabut nyawa kalau dia marah. Gelar yang cocok.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru." Kata Kurenai-sensei yang entah kenapa masuk di jam pelajaran Kakashi. Mendengar itu dahi Naruto langsung berkerut, sedangkan Gaara menghela napas berat.

"Lagi?" tanya Naruto keras, membuat Kurenai melempar deathglare padanya. Yang dilempar deathglare langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Ya sudah! Langsung saja perkenalannya. Hei kau yang diluar, masuk!" perintah Kurenai kejam.

Tap… Tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Namaku Sai. Aku pindahan dari West Konoha High School. Salam kenal." Kata seorang pria berkulit putih seperti mayat dengan wajah sedatar-datarnya. Sontak langsung terdengar bisik-bisik di kelas, kecuali Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya.

"KAU!" teriaknya kaget. Refleks Naruto berdiri. Tangannya menunjuk Sai yang berdiri mematung dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Semua mata menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang…"

"Oh… ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal, ya?" Ujar Kurenai manis. "Kalau begitu Sensei tinggal dulu, ya. baik-baiklah kalian dengannya." Lanjutnya tenang sebelum keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan semua makhluk di kelas itu menatap Naruto dan Sai dengan mulut ternganga.

Brak.

"Kau yang kemarin, kan?" bentak Naruto begitu mendengar suara pintu menutup. Dia meloncati mejanya dan menghampiri Sai yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. "Mau apa kau kesini lagi, heh? Mau menganggu Hinata lagi?" lanjut Naruto seraya mencengkram kerah Sai, tak peduli bisik-bisik menjadi semakin keras.

"Menganggu? Tidak… aku hanya pindah sekolah." Ujar Sai tenang.

"Kau bo-ho-ng!"

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, kok. Kau saja yang terlalu sensi. Lihatlah anak itu. Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk Hinata. Naruto mengikuti arah tunjukan Sai dan melihat Hinata sedang menunduk sedalam mungkin, seolah ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tanah.

"…"

"Cih!"

Mau tak mau Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Dia benar. Mana mungkin anak ini sampai rela pindah sekolah hanya untuk menganggu Hinata?

Ya, tapi dia rela pindah sekolah untuk orang yang telah menendang wajahnya.

"Hah? Kok begini? Kau tidak memukulnya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba tak terima. Dia sudah menantikan momen dimana Naruto akan menonjok anak itu. Wajah Sai menyebalkan sekali, jadinya Kiba ingin sekali wajah tampannya itu hancur lebur dihajar Naruto.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memukulnya. Kemarin adalah kemarin, dan hari ini adalah hari ini. Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai." Kata Naruto tenang dan berpaling, hendak kembali ke kursinya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Anak pucat itu pindah ke sekolah ini? Benarkah kalau pemuda yang pernah ditendangnya itu sekarang sekelas dengannya?

_Ck, sudah Sasuke menjadi aneh begitu, sekarang si mayat itu malah datang kesini. Seburuk apa lagi nasibku?_

.

.

.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor. Dia sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Salahkan Asuma-sensei yang menghukumnya di waktu pulang karena tertidur lagi di kelas. Wah, pasti Sasuke sudah bosan berat menunggunya. Yah… itu salah dia sendiri, sih. Padahal Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau dia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Maaf Sasuke aku tel…"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti.

"Hai, Naruto. Sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Sai ramah. Naruto tidak menjawab, namun hanya menatap tajam sosok Sai yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto cepat begitu mendapati Sasuke tidak ada di ruangan.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidak. Aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya."

"Ck! Dimana sih anak itu? Katanya janjian di kelas!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Sai yang menangkap kata 'janjian' langsung duduk tegap di kursinya.

"Janjian? Apa maksudmu dengan jan-ji-an?" tanya Sai dengan nada menuntut. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan mereka berdua berpa…

"Hei, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya pulang bersamanya, itu saja." Jelas Naruto saat melihat ekspresi Sai. Dia sudah menduga akan mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. Kenapa sih, orang-orang selalu berpikir macam-macam tentang mereka berdua?

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sai langsung menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto. Sai dari tadi memegang sebuah buku dan pensil aneh di tangannya. Dia pun tak melepaskan buku itu, walaupun ketika dia sedang berbicara.

"Ini?" Sai mengangkat bukunya. "Aku sedang menggambar anime character Sesshomaru." Lanjutnya sebelum kembali menggambar. Mendengar kata-kata 'anime', telinga Naruto langsung bergerak keatas.

"Sesshomaru? Mana? MANA?" tanya Naruto antusias. Dalam sekejap dia sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sai.

"Ini."

Mata Naruto membesar.

"Wah… mirip sekali! Bahkan lebih keren! Matanya… rambutnya… semuanya sempurna! Kau ternyata bisa menggambar, Sai?" seru Naruto senang, tak lupa dengan puja-puji untuk Sai. Matanya mengamati gambar seorang siluman berambut panjang yang amat digemarinya. Senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Iya. Kau suka?" tanya Sai sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, menikmati wajah Naruto yang amat manis ketika tersenyum.

"Iya! Aku sukaaa sekali! Ini luar biasa!" puji Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Dia memang amat menyukai karakter anime yang satu ini. Dan dia harus mengakui, bahwa Sai memiliki bakat yang menakjubkan!

"Ya sudah, untukmu saja." Kata Sai ringan.

"Hah? Benarkah? Terima kasih!" seru Naruto saat melihat Sai mengangguk. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. Dia belum punya gambar anime buatan tangan. Yang ada hanya cetakan komputer atau sablon. Dan ini akan menjadi gambar buatan tangan pertama miliknya!

"Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu ini." Ujar Sai sembari menyodorkan 4 lembar kertas bergambar pada Naruto. Dan Naruto, yang anime-mania nya langsung kumat kala melihat gambar tadi langsung memekik.

"Wow… lihat ini! Ada Teito Klein, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ciel, dan-dan… Light Yagami! WAAA!" jeritnya sambil memeluk gambar-gambar itu di dadanya. "Ini semua untukku?" tanya Naruto segera. Sai mengangguk.

"Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Sai!" kata Naruto penuh syukur. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya, terharu.

Sai ternganga. Dia tidak menyangka reaksi Naruto sehebat ini. Padahal ini hanya gambar yang ditirunya dari majalah anime.

"Oh ya. Dari mana kau tahu semua karakter anime kesukaanku?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan matanya dari kertas-kertas gambar itu.

Seringai kemenangan sukses merekah di wajah Sai.

"Insting?" ujar Sai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kalau gadis biasa, tentu sudah mimisan dibuatnya. Tapi yang dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto, orang yang menganggap bahwa dunia selain dunia otaku dan dunia bela diri adalah omong kosong. Jadi kedipanmu itu tidak mempan, Sai!

"Kau bercanda." Sergah Naruto tak percaya. " Mana mungkin ada orang yang baru bertemu sekali langsung bisa tahu kegemaran orang tersebut hanya melalui insting?" lanjutnya lagi.

Yup, kau benar, Naruto.

Flashback.

"Ini," kata Hidate sambil menyodorkan sebuah map kuning pada Sai. "Itu adalah data Namikaze Naruto yang sudah kukumpulkan. Kurasa itu cukup." Lanjutnya.

"Bagus. Kerjamu bagus." Puji Sai tulus. Memang sejak kejadian itu, dia segera menyuruh Hidate yang merupakan mantan tetangga Naruto untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Naruto. Itu amat dibutuhkan Sai untuk mendapatkannya. Mana mungkin hendak PDKT sama seorang gadis kalau kita sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis yang kita incar, bukan?

Lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia segera membuka map itu dan langsung membaca.

"Apa?" seru Sai. "Lihat ini! Ternyata dia sangat hebat. Dengar, dia pemegang DAN 6 di Karate, DAN 7 di Judo,DAN 5 Taekwondo, DAN 3 Aikido, DAN 4 Hapkido! Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub Kendo dan wakil ketua klub Kyudo. Dia menguasai Muay Thai, Kenpo, Brazilian Jui-jitsu, _Sambo_, dan Wushu! Dia selalu menang di setiap pertandingan semua cabang bela diri yang di pertandingkan!" seru Sai tak percaya plus kagum.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia mendapatkan semua itu dari kedua orang tuanya, Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato." Jelas Hidate tak peduli, seakan-akan informasi ini sudah basi. Lain dengan Sai yang langsung ternganga.

"Na-Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato? Para petarung lagendaris itu?" desah Sai tak percaya.

"Iya. Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Hidate acuh tak acuh.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap foto Naruto yang terlampir di map itu dengan kagum. Jadi orang tuanya adalah Kushina dan Minato? Siapa yang tidak kenal kedua orang itu?

Namikaze Kushina adalah seorang petarung kebanggaan Konoha yang telah diakui kekuatannya hingga dunia internasional. Dia seorang _Judan_ atau DAN X di setiap cabang bela diri Jepang dan pemegang gelar master pada jenis bela diri luar negeri. Kekuatannya luar biasa menakjubkan, sampai-sampai dia bisa menghancurkan balok es setebal 50 cm hanya dengan sekali pukulan saja. Dia juga bisa mengangkat beban seberat 120 kg. Tak hanya kuat, dia juga cantik. Sehingga tidak heran kalau orang yang baru bertemu dengannya tak akan mengira dia sehebat itu.

Sedangkan Namikaze Minato adalah petarung senjata yang melagenda. Dia pernah menjabat sebagai Ketua Kendo Internasional selama 10 tahun sebelum mengundurkan diri karena dia akan menikah. Dia juga seorang ahli Kyuudo yang bahkan bisa memanah sebuah titik dari jarak 200 meter dengan berkuda. Seni pedang, menggunakan kunai dan shuriken, atau tongkat panjang yang dipelajarinya benar-benar hebat. Minato dapat menggunakan hampir semua benda sebagai senjata. Dia bisa mengubah kerikil menjadi peluru, jarum menjadi pedang, dan pulpen sebagai tombak. Luar biasa!

"Pantas saja dia bisa hebat begitu," komentar Sai mangut-mangut. Lalu dia melanjutkan acara membacanya dengan semangat.

"Hobinya makan ramen, berlatih di gunung, membaca komik, dan-dan dia seorang… otaku?" lirih Sai tak percaya. Naruto, seorang master bela diri seorang-_OTAKU?_

"Yup. Dia itu anime-mania. Memang bagi orang yang belum mengenalnya itu mustahil terjadi. Tapi percayalah, aku sudah bergaul dengannya selama 6 tahun." Kata Hidate mencoba meyakinkan Sai yang kelihatannya cukup syok dengan informasi terakhir Naruto. Lalu ketika tampaknya Sai masih terguncang dengan kenyataan pahit itu, Hidate angkat bicara lagi.

"Dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi, aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya." tambah pemuda berambut ijuk itu sok misterius. Sai, yang sudah tergila-gila pada Naruto sejak tendangan pertama langsung mendongak.

"Apa?"

End flashback.

'_Ternyata Hidate hebat juga. Semua yang dikatakannya benar.' _Batin Sai tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Naruto. Semua data yang dikumpulkan anak itu benar semua, begitu juga dengan tips dan triknya untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Sai jadi heran sendiri kenapa Hidate masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

'_Dia adalah orang yang hanya menganggap penting 3 hal selain keluarga, yaitu bela diri, anime, dan ramen. Jadi jika kau mau memilikinya, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menarik perhatiannya dengan tiga hal tersebut.'_ Kata-kata Hidate masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, dan dia bertekad mengingat hal itu sampai mati.

"Oh ya, Naruto…" kata Sai dengan nada basa-basi. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak dia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto merespon kata-kata Sai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komiknya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sai to the point.

"Hah? Pacar? Nama makanan apa itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa minat. Dia benar-benar tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada kata-kata Sai barusan. Dia terlalu sibuk melihat gambar di komiknya.

Sementara itu dahi Sai langsung mengeluarkan bulir besar keringat. Makanan? Makanan katanya?

"Bukan! Pacar itu bukan nama makanan! Pacar itu seseorang yang kau sukai dan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya!" jelas Sai sweatdropped. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang sepolos Naruto, yang, bahkan tidak tahu pacar itu apa.

"…"

"…"

"…"

SINGG…

Sunyi senyap.

BRUAK!

"APA?" teriak Naruto histeris dengan muka horor. Tanpa sadar dia langsung berdiri, menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang keras ketika kursi yang tadi didudukinya terjatuh. Wajahnya bergetar hebat, matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya ternganga lebar sekali sehingga orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir kalau dia baru saja melihat kuntilanak.

"Eh?"

"Memangnya yang seperti itu ada di dunia nyata? Bukannya pacar itu cuma ada di dunia komik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan panik. Komik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini terlempar jauh.

"Hah? Me-menurutmu begitu, ya, Naruto?" tanya Sai sweatdropped, dan segera mengalami double sweatdropped ketika Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada hal begituan di dunia ini!" seru Naruto yakin dengan tangan terkepal.

"Jadi kalau begitu, kau pikir kenapa seseorang bisa menikah?" tanya Sai lagi. Dia hampir speechless begitu melihat reaksi Naruto. Dia mengira pacar itu adalah nama makanan… dia meyakini bahwa pacar itu hanyalah bualan komik belaka…

"Itu kan sudah takdir."

Dan sejak pembicaraan itu, Sai yakin kalau perjuangan untuk mendapatkan Naruto tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan…

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan perapian dengan seksama. Matanya dipicingkan dan dahinya berkerut. Ada sesuatu dari pemuda itu yang meresahkan hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu… suatu hal yang selalu membuat rongga dadanya terasa nyeri.

Dan dia tahu apa itu.

Tidak, dia bukan mengamati Sasuke untuk mencari tahu hal itu. Dia mengamati Sasuke karena ingin _menghentikan_ hal itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan saya, Tuan?" tanya Sasuke yang memang sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati oleh Naruto. Orang yang ditanya hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada." Elak Naruto singkat sambil memasang wajah tak peduli yang gagal total.

"Begitu."

Lalu Sasuke kembali bekerja.

'_Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan…' _batin Naruto berulang kali seolah-olah dengan begitu dia dapat melenyapkan Sasuke dari dunia ini. Rasa kesal dan prihatin bercampur menjadi kombinasi yang membingungkan. Dia kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi juga prihatin di saat yang bersamaan. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Sudah, kau pergi saja. Biar aku yang membersihkannya." Kata Naruto akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dalam diam.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Ini sudah tugas saya." Jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, membuat gadis itu menarik punggung kemejanya dan memutar tubuh tinggi itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Hardik Naruto dalam geraman, berbahaya. Giginya sampai bergemerutuk keras. Oke, rasa prihatinnya kalah banyak dibandingkan dengan rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang amat dingin. Mata onyxnya seolah menembus mata biru Naruto, berusaha mengebor hingga rongga mata terdalamnya.

Lalu dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya satu senti.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu." Ujar Sasuke tetap mempertahankan tarikan bibirnya kendati wajahnya dan ekspresinya amat sangat tidak mendukung.

BRAK!

"CUKUP!" teriak Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Cukup! Sudah cukup Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya!" lanjutnya marah. Dia tidak tahan lagi! Senyuman itu membuatnya gila!

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Sasuke, setia dengan senyumnya yang memuakkan.

"Aku tidak butuh senyumanmu itu! Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu tersenyum terpaksa seperti itu. hah? TIDAK!" bentak Naruto. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasuke. Bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum walau hati berkata lain… mata onyx yang menatap dingin ketika sedang tertawa… kepura-puraan menyedihkan yang selalu ditunjukkannya…

Semua itu membuatnya muak!

Senyum Sasuke langsung lenyap.

"Itu salah satu kewajiban saya." Lirih Sasuke dengan suara sedingin nitrogen cair. Bibirnya kini hanya berupa segaris tipis, membuat wajah sopan yang selama ini dipertahankannya menguap begitu saja.

Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Masa bodoh dengan kewajibanmu itu! Aku tidak senang melihatmu begitu! Kau tahu, aku ingin mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang asli, bukan topeng yang kau kenakan!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang semakin tinggi di setiap kata. Dia tidak tahan lagi… Dia tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke terpaksa membohongi dirinya sendiri!

"…"

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Dia hanya mematung di hadapan Naruto. Dia tampak seperti patung yang wajahnya dipahat dengan kasar, tak jelas bentuknya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca dan dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Saya tidak bisa."

"Tapi aku bisa," sahut Naruto sembari menatap tajam Sasuke, matanya berkilat-kilat menyeramkan. "Kuperintahkan kau agar bersikap sesuai dengan sifat aslimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

DEG

Mendadak pemuda itu teringat akan masa lalunya.

_Darah…_

_Pisau…_

'_Sasuke… kenapa kau melakukan ini?'_

"Itu tidak semudah yang Anda bayangkan, Tuan. Sebaiknya Anda berhati-hati dengan ucapan Anda." desis Sasuke dingin, berbahaya. Bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kini giliran Naruto yang tersentak kaget. Sasuke mengancamnya? Dia- yang amat sopan selama ini-_mengancamnya_?

"Aku sudah berhati-hati. Sebenarnya aku benci melakukan ini, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Dan…" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. "Kuharap kau menjalani perintah itu dengan baik." Lanjutnya dengan nada kemenangan. Dia dapat melihatnya, wajah asli Sasuke. Dan dia sudah merasa puas walau hanya melihatnya sejenak.

'_Sasuke… Tolong kau turuti semua permintaan atau perintah dari Naruto, apapun itu.'_ Kata-kata Minato terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa… dia tidak bisa menuruti perintah Naruto yang melanggar prinsipnya. Tapi dia sudah menyanggupi permintaan Minato dan dia bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Baik," kata Sasuke menyanggupi. "Tapi saya mempunyai versi lain yang mungkin lebih tepat." Lanjutnya pelan. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Saya akan bersikap seperti yang ada minta. Tapi, saya akan tetap melayani dan melindungi Tuan, bagaimana pun sikap saya kepada Anda." Ujar nya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Baik."

"Dan, " sambung Sasuke. "Perintah itu hanya berlaku saat di sekolah saja."

"Ba-Apa?" seru Naruto terkejut. Perintahnya hanya berlaku di sekolah saja? Jadi begitu berada di rumah dia akan memakai topengnya lagi?

JANGAN BERCANDA!

"Kalau seperti itu sama saja bohong namanya! Lagipula ini kan, perintahku! Kenapa kau yang mengaturnya?" bentak Naruto kesal. Sasuke mendengus mencela.

"Saya sudah katakan tadi, saya telah membuat pengecualian untuk Anda. Dan kalau Anda berpikir hal yang saya lakukan itu berarti saya telah melepaskan hak saya, Anda salah besar." Ucap Sasuke super tak acuh sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya sedang menimbang-nimbang usul Sasuke. Anak itu hanya merubah sikapnya saat di sekolah saja? Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu membingungkan? Bagaimana dia bisa menyesuaikan sikapnya yang harus berubah sewaktu-waktu? Itu kan, trelalu merepotkan. Lagipula dia sendiri bisa bingung kalau sikap Sasuke harus berubah-ubah.

Namun jika dia menolak usulnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan menuruti perintahnya. Jika seperti itu, berarti dia harus… harus melihat senyumnya itu lagi?

Naruto menatap tegas mata onyx Sasuke.

"Aku terima."

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas berat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Wajahnya kuyu sekali. Kejadian tadi pagi terus menerus berkelebat dalam benaknya bagai film yang sedang berputar.

Sasuke…

Pemuda itu menurutinya. Dia melepas topengnya dan menampakkan wajah aslinya pada Naruto.

Tapi…

"AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA TERNYATA SIFAT ASLINYA BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya dan membenturkan dahinya ke meja dengan brutal. Dia masih ingat betul saat sikap Sasuke begitu sopan nan patuh ketika dia masih berada di rumah, dan berubah 180 derajat begitu sesampainya di sekolah! Si Pantat Ayam itu bersikap tak acuh padanya! Wajahnya begitu datar seperti tidak ada stok ekspresi! Pandangannya juga amat mencela dan dingin! Dan dia masih dendam dengan reaksi Sasuke begitu Naruto menanyakan apakah dia sudah membuat pr Fisika atau belum!

'_Bodoh._' Satu kata dari Sasuke cukup untuk membuatnya mematung.

ARGGHH!

"Uchiha Sasuke…" desis Naruto dalam geraman. Tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha menahan gejolak untuk mencabik wajah stoic itu sekarang. Dia sadar, se-menyebalkan apapun, itu adalah akibat dari perintahnya. Itulah sifat asli Sasuke, sifat dingin dan tak peduli. Karena itulah, walau dia agak kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, dia tetap harus bisa menerimanya.

Tapi…

Tetap saja dia itu amat menyebalkan!

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba takut-takut. Orang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa…" sanggah Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang.

'_Cih, sok cool sekali dia_.' Batin Naruto kesal. Untuk apa dia bergaya seperti itu. Punggung yang disandarkan ke kursi… tangan kanan yang menopang dagu… dan wajahnya yang serius itu…

Gah!

"Kau tertarik padanya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dengan seringai jahil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Lebih baik aku melompat ke jurang dan mati dengan tenang dari pada aku harus tertarik padanya." Sahut Naruto sinis.

"Benar juga. Lagipula kau kan, bukan yaoi dan-ups!" refleks Kiba mendekap mulutnya sendiri, kelepasan bicara. Kiba memang sering lupa kalau Naruto adalah perempuan karena penampilannya yang keren dan lebih-tampan-dari-laki-laki-tulen.

"Kau benar." Timpal Naruto yang rupanya tidak ambil pusing dengan mulut Kiba. Sebenarnya dia senang juga sih, kalau dianggap sebagai laki-laki bahkan oleh temannya sendiri. Tapi dengan suasana hatinya yang sekarang ini…

"Tapi walau kau bilang begitu, dia ternyata sangat popular. Anggota Sasuke FG saja sudah mencapai 300 orang." Celetuk Kiba ember.

"Huh! Mereka hanya para gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke di rumah. Coba kalau mereka tahu, Sasuke FG konyol itu akan bubar dalam sekejap." Cela Naruto sambil meninju mejanya keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang dapat dilihat oleh Kiba.

"Apa? 'Rumah' katamu? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kiba cepat. Satu kalimat dari Naruto seakan mendukung kecurigaannya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke selalu pulang-pergi bersama, ke kantin bersama, bahkan ke toilet pun bersama(?). Dia juga menyadari kalau Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau…

"Kalian serumah?" tanya Kiba yang sukses membuat Naruto hampir terjengkang dari kursinya.

"A-apa katamu? Kami serumah? Mana mungkin! Hahaha…" sanggah Naruto panik sambil tertawa gugup. Ya ampun, dia keceplosan!

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba penuh selidik. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin saking gugupnya.

"Kau tuli, ya? Kubilang itu tidak mungkin, kan?" seru Naruto setengah berteriak. Lalu refleks dia melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Fiuh…syukurlah, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

Kiba menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik. Kenapa Naruto segugup ini?

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Kiba seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung membeku. "Kau tinggal serumah dengan Naruto, ya?" bisiknya setelah cukup dekat dengan Sasuke yang mendongak pelan.

Sasuke menatap wajah Kiba tanpa ekspresi. Matanya memandang dingin dan menunjukkan kekerenan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kiba yang tidak _ngeh_ dengan bahasa planet Sasuke.

"Maksudnya adalah 'tidak'. Benar kan, Sasuke?" Naruto tiba-tiba telah berdiri di belakang Kiba dengan wajah horror. Matanya memelototi Sasuke yang kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Hn." Responnya tak peduli.

"Makanya kubilang apa maksudnya?" bentak Kiba tak sabar. Sebenarnya apa sih, arti dua huruf yang diucapkan anak ini?

BLARRR!

Glek!

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia berkata 'tidak', kan? Apa perlu kugunakan cara lain untuk membuatmu mengerti?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar deathglarenya yang paling mematikan. Latar petir, kilat, dan angin topan menyertai punggungnya. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kiba mendapat firasat bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat.

"Ba-baik. Aku mengerti." Kata Kiba gelagapan. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung menjauh dari Naruto sebelum tulang lehernya patah.

Setelah Kiba pergi, Naruto menggebrak meja Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Apa susahnya kau mengatakan 'tidak'? Orang lain tidak boleh tahu kalau kita tinggal serumah!" bisiknya dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku mengatakan 'iya'." Koreksi Sasuke pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Kurang ajar kau, Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan taring berkilauan. Kemurkaan terpancar jelas dari suaranya. 'Iya'? Dia mengatakan 'iya'? Itu sama saja dengan membongkar aib sendiri, tahu!

Pemuda itu menyeringai sinis.

"Apa kau siap untuk mencabut perintahmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lirih sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Wajah tampannya berubah menjadi dingin sekarang.

Deg.

Naruto terkesiap. Bayangan Sasuke saat di rumah dan yang sekarang berkelebatan di benaknya. Betapa wajah itu berbeda… betapa ekspresi itu begitu berbeda…

"Kalau memang inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku akan menerimanya walau aku membencinya." Kata Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya menunduk dalam dan tangannya bergetar hebat. "Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." Katanya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini melupakan bukunya.

"Tunggu." Cegat Sasuke. Dia mengejar Naruto dan mengenggam tangannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Gadis itu tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap Sasuke dengan hangat. Lalu jemarinya bergerak dan dia mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau menderita gara-gara aku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ket:

Chinte: Jurus Tangan Cina

Nojushiho: Jurus Dua Puluh Empat Langkah

Bassai: Jurus Angin Ribut dari Benteng

Geri waza: Ilmu tentang teknik kaki

Uke waza: Ilmu pengetahuan tentang teknik menangkis dan bertahan

Tsuki waza: Ilmu pengetahuan tentang memukul

Ken: Tinju

Kime: Konsentrasi penuh dalam mengumpulkan tenaga

Gimana fic-nya? Membosankan, ya?Hiks, maafkan Rei yang gak bisa buat SasuNaru yang romantis. Soalnya otak Reihaka ntu jauuuhhhh…. banget ama hal yang begituan. Karena itu Rei mohon saran dari para readers sekalian tentang gimana buat adegan romantis, ya? Okelakalobegitu, kita bales review, yok! Hei, Sai, kemari kau dan balas reviewnya!(menyeret Sai pake pentungan)

Haru3173

Yah, memang lama update. Salahkanlah author fic ini yang lebih memilih mudik dan nagih angpao di kampungnya ketimbang nulis fic.(digampar author)

(ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang retak-?-) thanks ya, Haru, atas reviewnya. Jangan lupa pilih aku sebagai pasangan Naru dengan mengetik sms ke radio, ok!(?)

Mizukami fullbustom

Hai Mizu…

Terima kasih telah mendukungku. Ternyata kau orang berhati bersih yang bisa mengerti seleraku, ya? baiklah, aku akan berjuang demi mendapatkan hantu kecilku(HOEEKK). Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya, Mizu temanku!

NanaMithrEe

Huh! Si Uchiha itu memang agak labil jiwanya, kadang2 OOC kadang nggak(digilas Sasuke FG). Yah, salahkan author yang membuat Sasuke jadi aneh begitu. Aku hanya pemeran utama yang dipasangkan dengan Naruto…(Rei: Kau hanya pemeran figuran gak penting yang kerjanya gak helas doang, tahu! Lagipula kenapa kau jadi OOC begini, sih?)

Arigatou gozaimasu, Nana.(dipaksa bungkuk-bungkuk ama author)

Meg chan

Hm, panjangin ceritanya? Boleh…boleh… asal bagianku diperbanyak. Apa? Sasuke cemburu padaku? Tentu saja, orang seperti dia harus cemburu pada orang sepertiku ini. Dan kau mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naru? Tenang saja, aku berhasil mendapat tips dan trik cinta langsung dari Ki Joko Bodo. Aku juga membeli satu set susuk pesona, sepasang boneka voodoo, dan kumpulan teknik menyantet untuk jaga-jaga.(author:Wah, elu mau nembak ato mau jadi dukun, Sai?)

Makasih atas reviewnya selama ini ya, Meg!

uchiha cucHan clyne

Kau mendukung si pantat ayam itu, ya?(mendeathglare Cu). Padahal sudah dibuat OOC sama author ini, kau masih mendukungnya dan bukannya aku?(ngibas-ngibasin rambut-narsis mode on-)

Oh ya. terima kasih atas doa-nya ya. Lihatlah author(nunjuk author yang nangis sampe ngabisin pabrik tisu). Dia terharu banget tuh, dengan doa mu itu. Dia juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamu atas reviewnya. Hah… dasar cengeng…

Kazuki NightFlame47

Kenapa banyak sekali yang mendukung anak itu? (nyekik leher Kazuki-plakk!-Sai ditabok author karena menyakiti reader)

Author bilang, Sasuke itu memang punya hubungan ama-engg… siapa namanya? Madara, ya?(nanya-nanya author) Tapi dia bilang belum kehubung aja. Sabar aja bentar lagi, nanti pasti ketahuan hubungan mereka(Sai: Eh, Sasuke ama Madara itu punya hubungan gelap ya?)

Thanks buat reviewnya…

monkey D eimi

Hah? Darknaru itu siapa sih? Hei, author, siapa lagi ini?(nanya pake toa) Kakak Naru, ya?(Author: sudah kau baca saja ini!-nyerahin kertas lecek ama Sai-) 'Suka darknaru, ya? emang Rei juga suka sama darknaru, sih. Tapi Reihaka nggak bisa musnahin naru pagi. Sayang kan, Naru…'

Woi! Apa maksudnya ini? Darknaru itu siapa? Apa hubungannya sama Naruto?(Ngejar-ngejar author) oh,(noleh ke monkey D eimi) hampir lupa. Makasih atas reviewnya, ya!(lanjut ngejar author yang ngacir ke Cina)

Yoseob

Nggak… pairingnya SaiNaru(DUAK). Kata nih author, tenang aja, ga ada NaruHina disini, kok. Yang kemaren itu cuma sebagai penyegar aja…

WOT? Muji Naru manis? HUAHAAHA…(tawa menggelegar) Sasuke si stoic itu mana mau muji begituan! Yang ada hanya aku, yang akan memuji Naruto hingga hatinya berbunga-bunga. Khukhukhu(cuih!)

Thanks for your review, Yoseob!

Nadinn

Emang makin misterius aja nih cerita… sama kayak muka author yang makin misterius(ngelirik-lirik author yang pake cadar dan digotong pake tandu) Padahal harusnya makin jelas, ini malah makin ngawur. Dasar!(author ngebawa sabit dan nusuk-nusuk mata Sai)

Thanks a lot, Nadinn…

Tsuzuka 'Aita

Bener! Gak keliatan banget humornya! Nih orang salah bikin genre kali ya? trus udah salah genre, gak buat tanda TBC atau apalah sebagai the end nya.(author:Elo ini mau ngebales review ato ngehina gue, hah?)

OKELAH, Tsuzuka. Aku harus pergi nih. Liat deh, author udah pesen bom ama Amrozi. Tapi sebelum itu makasih ya, atas reviewnya!(ngacir ke Greenland)

Mind to RnR?


	6. Naruto's Kindness

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 6: Naruto's Kindness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai),de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Matahari baru terbit dari ufuk timur dengan diiringi kokok ayam jantan yang terdengar nyaring. Langit yang tadinya gelap perlahan mulai terang, sembari meninggalkan embun pagi yang membuat udara menjadi segar. Hari yang indah, tapi ini adalah saat dimana orang-orang yang telah tidur sepanjang malam harus bangun dan menjalani aktivitasnya.

Namun tidak untuk pria berambut aneh yang satu ini. Dia sudah bangun saat orang lain masih tidur dan bekerja bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok. Membersihkan rumah, mengelap perabotan, memeriksa ruangan, dan membuat sarapan sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Hah... menjadi seorang butler sebuah keluarga se-wah keluarga Namikaze memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Apalagi jika tuannya seperti Naruto.

Sasuke menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan pelan. Dia baru saja selesai menyiapkan seragam untuk Naruto hari ini. Jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan celana panjang terlipat rapi diatas meja. Semuanya tertata dengan sempurna.

Nah, sekarang tinggal memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto pelan, lalu setelah ada respon dari dalam, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung masuk. Yah... Naruto kan, terkena kutukan, jadi dia tidak tidur sepanjang malam karena jiwanya menghilang dan sosok dirinya yang 'seorang lagi' muncul. Wajar saja kalau dia merasa bingung dan pusing setiap kali kutukan itu lenyap pada pagi hari. Jadi Sasuke harus memeriksa Naruto setiap pagi untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sopan setelah melihat Naruto yang acak-acakan. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu. Rambut jigrak, baju kusut, dan mata Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan bingung cukup membuat pemuda onyx itu yakin bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Ehe... i-iya." Jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Syukurlah, Tuan. Anda harus berada dalam kondisi prima hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini ada ulangan Fisika." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

BRAK!

"Aduh, Sasuke... sepertinya aku sakit. Tolong buatkan surat izinku dan catatkan soal ulangannya nanti, ya?" tiba-tiba Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya dan dia meraung-raung seperti orang kesurupan. Berakting sakit, rupanya.

"Tidak bisa. Anda tidak sakit, Tuan." Tolak Sasuke dengan sudut bibir tertarik, tersenyum sinis.

"Apanya yang tidak sakit? Aku ini menderita leukemia, stroke, bronkitis, pneumonia, dan impotensi sejak lahir tahu! Kalau tidak percaya, nih, sentuh dahiku! Panas, kan?" seru Naruto bersikeras. Lalu dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menempelkannya ke dahinya, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

SET.

"Kenapa? Panas sungguhan, ya?" tanya Naruto heran. Begitu menyentuh dahinya, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya secepat kilat. Belum pernah Naruto melihat gerakan tangan seperti itu dan dia yakin Sasuke pasti akan sukses sebagai pencopet .

"Sebaiknya Anda bersiap-siap, Tuan. Saya akan menunggu sekitar 10 menit lagi." Ucap Sasuke sedingin es seraya membalikkan badannya, membuat Naruto yang memang notabene LoLa hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkahnya.

BLAM

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Punggungnya yang bersandar di dinding perlahan merosot. Kemudian tanpa sadar, dia menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

Flashback

"Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin.

Dan Sasuke dapat melihat gadis yang ternyata memiliki ketegaran luar biasa ini menoleh padanya. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya dan pandangan matanya hangat. Tidak ada rasa marah atau kesal terpancar dari mata safirnya.

Tuk.

Sasuke merasakan telunjuk Naruto menyentuh dahinya.

...

Lalu kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto membuat hatinya terasa dingin.

"Hei, kau mengerti Sasuke? Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi, heh?" tiba-tiba saja sikap Naruto kembali seperti biasa, santai dan menyebalkan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin, sedingin hatinya sekarang ini. Kenapa... kenapa sosok pirang ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Seseorang yang selama ini telah dia buang jauh-jauh dari hidupnya?

Deg.

Lagi-lagi masa lalu menguasai pikirannya.

"Woi, Saskay..." panggil Naruto bandel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Dia merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang tumben muncul. Padahal tadi wajahnya tidak ber-ekspresi sama sekali.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

Lalu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tangan Sasuke yang bebas terjulur ke depan.

SET

"Kau..." gumam Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut dengan telunjuknya. Pandangan matanya kosong. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan telunjuk tetap menyusuri pipi gadis itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto setelah loading 5 detik karena kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke. Matanya pasti berdusta! Berkhianat! Mana mungkin orang minim ekspresi seperti Sasuke dapat menatap dan berbicara selembut itu padanya? Mus-ta-hil!

"Kau Sasuke atau bukan?" tanya Naruto merinding disko begitu melihat Sasuke semakin aneh. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bergidik. Oke, sekarang dia benar-benar takut.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam. Jemarinya beralih menyibakkan rambut pirang yang menutupi matanya dan menyisipkan helaian rambut itu di belakang telinga Naruto.

"Sa-su-ke? Kau kerasukan, ya?" tanya Naruto ngeri dengan tingkah Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Matanya menatap kosong dan pandangannya hampa, membuat Naruto berpikir jangan-jangan Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"HEI! SADARLAH! SADARLAH, SASUKE!" bentak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke, berharap setan apapun yang merasukinya segera keluar dan mencari orang lain yang lebih pantas. Orang seperti Sasuke tidak pantas dirasuki hantu lembut seperti ini! Dia ini cocoknya dirasuki hantu psikopat atau hantu pembunuh!(?)

Dan setelah beberapa saat yang penuh guncangan, akhirnya Sasuke mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

"Fiuh... syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Tadi kau itu mengerikan sekali, tahu?" ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke yang langsung melompat mundur begitu menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan Naruto amat sangat dekat.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sewot, dan menjadi tambah sewot begitu tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia hanya memandangi tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya seakan mengatakan 'apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?'

"Kau dengar tidak? Mana rasa terima kasihmu padaku?" tuntut Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

'_Huh! Apa-apaan dia? Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Padahal dia selalu saja memakai topengnya itu dan bertingkah sok keren, tapi sebenarnya dia-'_

Mendadak Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sasuke.

Tangannya...

Gemetaran...

"..."

"..."

"..."

DUK

Eh?

"Tenanglah." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Kau pikir selama ini aku ada dimana? Kan ada aku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan menghembuskan napas sesedikit mungkin. Bahaya kan, kalau Sasuke menghirup CO₂?

Mata Sasuke membesar tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak! Dahinya dan dahi Naruto saling bersentuhan, seperti orang yang memeriksa demam. Tangan kanan Naruto memegang bagian belakang kepala Sasuke dan entah sejak kapan dia mengenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih tenang?" terdengar suara Naruto begitu dekat(ya iyalah, lihat aja jarak kalian sekecil mana). "Tapi sepertinya belum. Tanganmu masih bergetar." Tambahnya lagi seraya menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

SIINNGG

Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan Sapphire Naruto.

"Huh. Kau tetap bodoh." Dengus Sasuke dengan nada mencela. Urat darah spontan bertonjolan di pelipis Naruto.

"APPA?" seru Naruto murka. Cepat-cepat dia menarik kepalanya dari Sasuke dan menampakkan wajah dasar-orang-tidak-tahu-terima-kasihnya. "Apa kau bilang? Bodoh, heh? Kurang ajar! Kutarik kembali kata-kataku! Aku menyesal sudah mencoba menghiburmu! Kau pikir-"

Duk.

Naruto merasa kalau dahinya membentur sesuatu(lagi). Lalu dia baru menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan seputih porselen memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dan menarik kepala pirang itu dengan cepat, membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan lagi.

"Tapi terima kasih..."

End Flashback.

.

.

.

"Aku benci Fisika..." gumam Naruto lirih. Dia baru saja mengikuti ulangan Fisika dan bisa ditebak, dia membuat masalah.

"Dan aku benci Kakashi sialan itu." tambahnya lagi dengan aura hitam yang amat pekat. Orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya langsung jaga jarak. Bahaya kalau dekat-dekat Naruto yang sedang murka.

"Wajar saja kan. Siapa yang suka pelajaran Fisika?" respon Kiba sambil menguap panjang.

"Benar! Lagipula aku sama sekali ti..."

"Dan tidak ada yang berteriak histeris ketika sedang menjawab soal dan menyobek kertas ulangannya sendiri di depan guru." Sambung Kiba tanpa perasaan. Dan jleb! Jantung Naruto langsung tertusuk begitu dalam. Berlubang.

"Siapa suruh dia memberi soal yang sesulit itu? Otakku yang pas-pasan ini tidak sanggup menerimanya, tahu!" bela Naruto cepat. Dia merasa kesal dihina oleh Kiba yang nyatanya cuma beda 11-12 dengannya.

"Wah, akhirnya sadar juga. Syukur deh, setidaknya kau masih punya kesadaran diri yang tinggi." Komentarnya lagi. "Lagipula, kau itu kan kurang bisa memakai otakmu. Otakmu itu sebenarnya hanya sebagai hiasan karena..."

SRAK

"Hentikan, atau mati?" ancam Naruto dengan cutter teracung di leher Kiba, nyaris menyentuh kulit pemuda itu. Wah, dari mana dia dapat cutter itu?

Kiba menelan ludah.

"Aku memilih berhenti saja. Sayang anjingku tidak ada yang urus." Elak Kiba secepat kilat. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Woi! Jangan kabur kau! Cih, dari dulu dia memang pandai menghindar!" gerutu Naruto setelah meneriaki Kiba yang sekarang berada entah dimana. Kedutan dan urat darah bertonjolan di dahinya, kesal.

"Hei Naruto. Jangan marah seperti itu. Nanti kecantikanmu hilang, lho." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara salah satu orang yang pernah menjadi musuhnya, Sai, dengan ringan.

"Hah? Kecantikan? Ketampanan, maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak merasa tersanjung. Sai menghela napas.

"Iya deh. Nanti ketampananmu hilang, lho." Ralat Sai dengan memberi irama aneh pada kata 'ketampanan'.

"Apa? Masa' sih? Wah, jangan! Ketampananku tidak boleh hilang! Dimana kalian bisa menemukan ketampanan eksotis seperti ini jika ketampananku hilang? Tidakkk!" teriak Naruto lebay sambil memeriksa wajahnya dihadapan cermin yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Melihat pemandangan itu Sai hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dia kan, perempuan? Kok nggak ada senang-senangnya dibilang cantik?

"Oh, ya, Naruto. Umm... besok sore kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Sai malu-malu dengan pipi memerah. Naruto yang tadinya masih memeriksa wajahnya di cermin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Naruto menjawab singkat. Sai bergerak-gerak resah di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku ke taman bermain tidak?" sambarnya dengan gugup. Mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan adalah salah satu ambisinya yang selama ini terpendam. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Naruto kemarin, tapi dia merasa kalau suasana hatinya kemarin tidak begitu bagus.

"Boleh saja."

"Eh?"

"Jalan-jalan, kan? Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan besok." Sahut Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya datar-datar saja, tidak seperti gadis lain yang pasti akan tersipu atau senang kalau diajak pergi oleh orang seperti Sai. Ya, sangat datar.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam 3 sore di Konoha Land. Aku menunggumu di gerbang utama, ya!" seru Sai bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar dan bahunya naik turun saking bersemangatnya dia(ya ampun, nih orang OOC banget). Akhirnya... akhirnya dia berhasil mengajak Naruto!

Selamat!

"Oke." Respon Naruto pendek seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sai, membuat pemuda itu serasa melayang di angkasa.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

Naruto menatap jam dinding. Pukul 04.45. Sekitar 15 menit lagi dia harus tiba di Konoha Land. Bergegas dia merapikan kaus putih, topi putih dan jaket hitamnya. Tak lupa dia mengenakan sepatu kets hitam bewarna senada dengan celana panjangnya dan tas sandang kecil. Lalu setelah bercermin untuk memastikan penampilannya, dia segera keluar kamar.

"Anda mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang berpenampilan rapi. Yang ditanya cuma cengengesan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sai ke Konoha Land. Kira-kira jam 6 baru pulang." Jawab Naruto sambil memutar gagang pintu dan langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menaikkan alisnya 2 senti.

Sementara itu...

Sai memeriksa jam tangannya lagi. Sudah lewat lima menit. Hatinya semakin tidak tenang. Kenapa Naruto belum sampai juga? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya anak itu tidak mau datang? Tapi bukannya kemarin dia sudah berjanji? Atau mungkin...

"Kecelakaan?" teriak Sai histeris dengan pandangan liar. Para pengunjung yang berada di dekatnya sampai terkaget-kaget. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Sekarang dia malah mondar-mandir di depan gerbang dengan panik.

'_Benar... tidak salah lagi, Naruto pasti kecelakaan! Kalau begitu, aku harus-'_

"SAI! Lama menunggu?" terdengar suara Naruto memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Mendengar suara itu badan Sai refleks berbalik.

"Oh. Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Sai cool. Saking cool-nya para pengunjung yang lain sampai kagum melihat perubahan tingkah Sai. Tadi seperti orang gila sekarang sudah bertingkah seperti selebritis, belagu banget. Dasar!

"Kau sudah beli tiketnya?"tanya Naruto setelah berada di hadapan Sai. Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa suara. "Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Naruto bersemangat dengan tangan meninju udara. Melihat itu Sai hanya tersenyum, karena otaknya sedang memikirkan suatu rencana.

Oke, sekarang, jalankan misi rahasia!

"Kita mau naik apa dulu?" tanya Naruto antusias. "Bagaimana dengan roller coaster? Sepertinya menarik." Tambahnya begitu melihat roller coaster melesat diatas relnya.

"Boleh juga." Respon Sai singkat. Dia sedang mencoba mengingat kembali tips dan trik kencan yang didapatnya dari majalah.

Puji wanita yang Anda incar dengan tulus. Jangan lebay dan Anda harus bisa membuatnya tersipu dengan pujian Anda.

"Ngg... Naruto. Hari ini kau tampan sekali. Topi itu cocok untukmu." Kata Sai dengan bulir besar keringat berjatuhan di kepalanya. Memuji Naruto bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia suka dipuji jika berhubungan dengan 'laki-laki' dan benci jika dipuji dengan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan 'perempuan'. Hanya senyum sinis yang akan dia terima jika berani mengatakan 'manis' atau 'feminin' pada Naruto.

"Be-benarkah? Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Iya. Kau terlihat keren." Puji Sai lagi.

"Duh... jangan memuji begitu, ah! Aku kan, jadi malu." Sanggah Naruto sambil terkikik gaje, membuat Sai tambah sweatdrop. A-aPa jangan-jangan Naruto ini sebenarnya reinkarnasi dari pria macho dan kekar di masa lalu? Dia kok, bisa seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu, kita naik itu sekarang?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk roller coaster. Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"Aku capek..." lirih Naruto mengeluh. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Disana mereka benar-benar lupa waktu! Bermain kesana-kemari, jajan ini-itu, dan lain-lain. Karena itulah, walaupun awalnya mereka berencana pulang jam 6 sore, nyatanya mereka sekarang masih duduk-duduk di bangku taman. Padahal hari menjelang malam.

"Tapi menyenangkan, kan?" kata Sai santai.

"Benar. Kapan-kapan kita pergi lagi, ya?" ujar Naruto ceria.

Sai terperangah. Lagi? Lagi, katanya? Itu... itu berarti dia mau pergi _berdua_ lagi dengannya?

Horeee...

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Naruto. Sudah malam, nih." Kata Sai dengan suara tertahan, kesulitan menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu senang. Dia tidak boleh menampakkan perasaannya dulu sebelum mereka sudah benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain, kan?

"Naruto?" ulang Sai begitu melihat Naruto yang tidak juga menjawab, hanya diam sambil menatap bulan yang baru saja muncul.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya nya khawatir. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Dia tidak merespon dan dia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Naruto, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sai sambil membalik bahu Naruto perlahan, hendak memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Bahaya kalau dia sakit ditempat seperti ini. Jarak dari Konoha Land cukup jauh dan Sai khawatir apakah Naruto bisa pulang nanti.

"Kau siapa?"

DEG.

Jantung Sai seperti ingin melompat keluar.

'_A-apa yang terjadi?'_

Kenapa dengan wajah Naruto? Wajah yang sekarang tengah dilihatnya ini begitu mencengangkan dan mengerikan, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Wajah ini seperti sebuah lukisan yang dilukis oleh setan, setan yang terkikik nyaring ketika sedang melukisnya... setan yang membayangkan sebuah penderitaan yang amat dalam...

Setan yang menginginkan kematian...

"Na-Naruto?" bisik Sai lirih sambil memejamkan mata. Dia tidak kuat melihat wajah seperti itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto datar. Matanya menatap kosong kearah Sai yang kini memandangnya heran.

Mata Sai spontan terbelalak. Kepalanya berputar cepat memandang Naruto. Apa maksud perkataannya? Kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang aneh seperti itu?

"A-apa?" ulang Sai tak percaya.

"Kau tuli," ujar Naruto dingin. "Atau kurasa kau berpura-pura tidak mendengarku." Lanjutnya datar dan tanpa intonasi. Sai tercekat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

Tidak... dia bukan Naruto. Dia berbeda dari gadis pirang itu...

Tapi kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?

"..."

GREP!

"Apa maksud semua ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" bentak Sai sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto dengan kuat. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, hah? Kenapa kau... kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?" teriaknya lagi. Rasa marah mulai menguasainya. Dia merasa marah... marah terhadap kelakuan orang ini. Dia marah pada gadis ini yang membiarkannya merasakan sakit ketika menatap wajahnya. Dia marah padanya karena baru kali ini dia merasa takut pada mata Naruto yang biasanya membuatnya merasa damai...

Bukannya merasa ngeri pada mata yang kini begitu gelap ini...

"Dimana Naruto?" bentak Sai lagi karena gadis itu hanya menatap kosong kearahnya tanpa menjawab apapun. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa dia ja-"

GREB

"Cukup," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Sudah cukup kau menyakitinya." Lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di leher Sai, membuat pemuda itu semakin berang. Sasuke? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Dan sejak kapan dia datang?

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Sai tak kalah dingin sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lehernya. Mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum menghina.

"Justru ini bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya orang luar, dan kau tak berhak mengetahui apapun lebih dari ini." Ultimatum Sasuke dengan pandangan mencela. Alisnya naik 1 senti dan salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, menciptakan sebuah wajah tampan tapi menyebalkan. Melihatnya Sai langsung naik darah.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau bahkan bukan teman Naruto dan kalian sering bertengkar! Jadi apa hakmu mengatakan hal itu?" seru Sai dengan emosi penuh.

Lagi-lagi sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik.

"Tuan," panggil Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto. "Sebaiknya Anda menjauh dari sini, karena saya rasa situasi ini akan menganggu Anda. Saya sudah menyiapkan mobil di pintu gerbang dan Anda akan merasa nyaman disana." Katanya dengan kesopanan dan keeleganan tingkat tinggi. Wajahnya juga menyiratkan kepatuhan yang amat sangat. Gerak-geriknya teratur dan sepertinya dia sangat menghormati Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto singkat. Lalu tanpa menoleh pada Sai maupun Sasuke, dia berjalan dengan tenang kearah gerbang, meninggalkan Sai yang hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau..." ujar Sai tertahan. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sa-Sasuke... dia...

"Benar," Sasuke mengiyakan. "Inilah hal yang membuatku berhak untuk mencampuri urusan Tuan Naruto." Lanjutnya tenang diantara hembusan angin, rambut dan kemejanya melambai-lambai.

"..."

"Itu karena aku miliknya."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka jendela kamar Naruto dengan cepat. Semilir angin malam langsung terasa begitu jendela itu terbuka. Langit yang gelap seakan telah menjadi atap dan bulan yang bersinar terang seolah menjadi lampu bagi kamar itu. Sejak Sasuke mengetahui perihal kutukan Naruto, setiap malam dia selalu membuka jendela terbesar di kamar Naruto karena dia tahu kalau si pirang itu akan menatap bulan kala kutukannya aktif. Dia akan terus menatap bulan sepanjang malam walaupun angin membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Silakan, Tuan." Sasuke menarik kursi di depan jendela dan mempersilakan Naruto untuk duduk.

"..."

"Kenapa, Tuan?" tanya nya karena Naruto tak kunjung duduk. Anak itu tetap berdiri di samping jendela sambil melipat tangannya. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang kosong tanpa berpindah tempat sedikitpun.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud." Ujar Naruto dingin sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Matanya yang biru kehitaman menatap mata Sasuke dengan hampa, namun menusuk.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. "Anak itu, kan? Tidak, saya sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Lanjut Sasuke sopan.

"Kalau begitu apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sekarang dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan itu membuat bulu roma Sasuke meremang. Ya, pancaran aura Naruto sangat gelap. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat, terlebih jika Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan matanya. Udara menjadi sangat sulit untuk dihirup dan suhu menjadi terlalu dingin dari yang seharusnya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan senyuman palsunya yang menyebalkan. Dia bertekad untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto tentang kehidupan sekolahnya, karena Naruto pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat teman-temannya tahu bahwa dia terkena kutukan.

Termasuk juga dengan Sai.

Tapi sepertinya dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Sai telah melihat Naruto 'malam'. Dia telah melihat perubahan Naruto secara langsung dan itu membuatnya cukup kaget.

"Begitu." Respon Naruto singkat, membuat Sasuke terlepas dari belenggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa semudah itu Tuan percaya?" tanya Sasuke. Seharusnya Naruto tidak percaya begitu saja, mengingat Sai sudah bertingkah begitu di depan Naruto. Tapi kena-

"Karena aku percaya padamu."

Mata Sasuke membesar.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Sebuah kalimat dari Naruto telah mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya lagi.

Ya, masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya...

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti bekerja keras hari ini." Ucap Naruto datar. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu kini berubah menjadi lebih kaku. Urat yang bermunculan di sepanjang pipinya juga semakin banyak. Pokonya wajahnya jadi lebih mengerikan dibanding biasanya. Hm, kira-kira kenapa, ya?

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan. Saya sama sekali tidak lelah." Jawab Sasuke tak jujur. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Dia telah mengerjakan banyak hal dan dia belum beristirahat. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah tentang Naruto yang telah keta-

"Jangan berbohong, Sasuke."

Mendengar itu, jantung Sasuke langsung berdegup kencang.

'_Jangan berbohong, Sasuke. Aku tidak suka orang yang suka berbohong.'_

"..."

Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dicintainya?

'_Istirahatlah, Sasuke. Nanti kau bisa pingsan. Repot, kan, kalau kau harus digendong?_'

DUK

"Kau mau beristirahat disini?" tanya Naruto datar. Matanya memandangi kepala Sasuke yang terkulai di bahunya. Sasuke yang awalnya hanya berdiri diam kini meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa mendadak dia merasa lelah sekali.

"Apa boleh buat. Mungkin saya sedikit lelah." Jawab Sasuke dengan lirih.

'_Bagaimana? Enak beristirahat disana_?'

"Ya. Nyaman sekali..." gumam Sasuke seraya menutup matanya pelan.

.

.

.

Bocoran chap depan(sebagai permintaan maaf karena update lama)

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Sai terperangah. Matanya langsung membelalak tak percaya begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mendengarku," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Dia dikutuk dan kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya."

**To Be Continued**

Nyahahaha...(ketawa nista). Akhirnya di publish juga fic ini. Fiuhh... leganya, kira gak selesai karena di sekolah Rei lagi musim ulangan, nih! Mana nilai fisikanya bobrok banget lagi! Jadi para readers jangan marah ya, kalau telat updatenya. Ook, ga usah banyak bacot lagi. Let's we reply the reviews!(nyerahin mike ke Sai yang ogah-ogahan)

NanaMithrEe

Maaf, Nana… Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan alam maha agungku ini kalau bukan untuk Naru-chan…(dibanting Naruto karena dipanggil chan). Tapi thanks karena dah mau review dan lebih memilih Naruto dari pada Pantat Ayam bego itu…(ngelirik Sasuke sirik)

Meg chan

Hm, caramu mengatakan 'kata-kata terakhir' itu kayak Naruto dah mau mati, deh.(plak!)

Ya, meg chan(sok kul). Aku memang mau PDKT dengannya. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Wah, tidak bisa…(niru gaya Sule)

(Sai dibekap author pake guling karena banyak bacot)

(author ngerebut mike dari sai.) sori kalo balasan reviewnya norak, Meg. Maklum, orangnya norak and kampungan abis. Dan maafin Rei kalo apdetnya telat. Lain kali Rei akan usahain untuk lebih cepat. Makasih atas reviewnya ya!

uchiha cucHan clyne

Hei, Cu, nih author bilang, dia minta maaf kalo apdetnya lama. Banyak ulangan katanya…(ngelirik author yang jedut-jedutin kepala ke tembok).

WOT? Walau se-nyebelin itu kau masih suka padanya? Wah, si Sasuke itu pasti pake susuk! Atau mungkin kau yang disantet! Jadi kau tidak perlu menyukainya lagi dan pilihlah aku! Pilihlah aku!(tereak-tereak kayak mau kampanye). Lagipula dia itu-(berhenti mendadak begitu ngeliat author)

Eng… arigatou untuk reviewnya, Cu. Aku harus pergi nih!(author lagi gali lobang buat ngubur sai)

Kazuki NightNatsu

Hei, Kazuki, ganti nama, ya?(basa-basi karena rada takut ama ancaman Kazuki)

En ngomong-ngomong soal gimana cara nembak naru, mana mungkin lah, aku bilang kayak gitu sama dia! Palingan aku bilang gini:

Naruto… aku menyukaimu pada saat pandangan(tendangan) pertama. Sosokmu yang polos (macho), jujur (kekar), dan ramah(sangar) itu begitu menarik perhatianku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih(instruktur senam)ku?

WOI! Author! Ngapain kau buat tanda kurung begitu? Kau mau mempermainkanku, hah?(nyiapin gergaji mesin untuk memutilasi author)

Author: makasih reviewnya, Kazuki! Dan aku akan lebih berterima kasih jika kau mau menolongku! WAA!(ketangkep ama Sai waktu lari sampe Bunaken)

CCloveRuki

Ya… ya…ya… Naru memang keren…(angguk-angguk) dia pantas denganku,kan? Sama-sama orang keren juga…(narsis mode on)

Ok, thanks untuk reviewnya dan baca terus, ya!(melambai-lambaikan tangan gaje)

kyu's neli-chan

huh, dia emang bego, sampe terpana gitu. Mana waktu terpana gitu ilernya nongol lagi(fitnah). Dan soal beladiri itu, nih kan di Jepang, jadi silat mana ada. Merpati juga nggak. Btw, memangnya kau ikut silat? (nanya-nanya sok akrab)

(author:Woi! Ga usah SKSD loe! Dia kan reader gue! Jangan loe sikat juga!)

(ngakak)Arigatou gozaimasu, kyu'!

schiffer gray

ka-kakak? Memangnya umurmu berapa? Dia ini masih SMA, loh.(nunjuk author yang berlagak jadi siswa teladan). Trus dia minta maaf kalo chap ini telat, karena ulangannya bertumpuk dan dia dapet nilai merah 3 pelajaran sekaligus! HUAHAHA!(tawa puas)

Makasih atas reviewnya, schiffer!

Yoseob

APA? Sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari dia? Udah jelek, sok kul, narsis, ga da ekspresi, pantat ayam, lagi? Apa bagusnya orang macam dia? Pokoknya gak boleh kalo Naru sama dia! Dan gak ada cinta-cintaan! Titik!(treak-treak ga tau diri)

(author:hei, kan aku authornya! Apa urusanmu?)

Hiks,(dimarahin author). Walaupun gitu, thanks untuk reviewnya, Yoseob!(hikzs)

Tsuzuka 'Aita

Seru ya, ceritanya? Pasti karena ada aku, kan?(nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri dengan noraknya)

Eits, fic ini ga boleh selesai sebelum aku jadian ama Naruto dan Sasuke mati di kolong jembatan(smirk)

Kata author, gak papa walau telat review. Tsuzuka mau baca aja dia udah senag kok!(nunjuk author yang nangis terharu)

Makasih banyak, Tsuzuka!


	7. Why?

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 7: Why?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai),de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha International High School. Matahari bersinar terang, angin berhembus sejuk, dan langit bewarna biru lembut. Para pelajar, baik pria atau wanita saling menyapa dengan riang, siap menyambut hari. Ya, semua wajah yang memasuki gerbang KIHS terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat.

Yah, kecuali...

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku dengan pandangan menusuk. Giginya bergemerutuk keras dan kedua alisnya saling bertautan, menandakan bahwa dia sedang murka. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari badannya dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada dalam radius 2 meter darinya langsung menyingkir. Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Dia terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mematikan nyaris tanpa berkedip.

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

"Hentikan," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. "Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tak acuh seperti biasanya. Mendengar itu Naruto menggeram.

"Makanya ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" teriak Naruto kesal. Dia sudah memohon berkali-kali pada Sasuke untuk memberitahunya tentang insiden tadi pagi, tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun!

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, Bodoh." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak percaya!" lengkingnya lagi.

"Terserah."

"Huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya cemberut, kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Memang apa salahnya meminta penjelasan? Toh, si Sasuke juga sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajar, kan, kalau dia bertanya?

Apalagi kalau kejadiannya seperti itu.

Flashback.

Kukuruyuk...

Naruto terbangun dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan seluruh badannya sakit, seperti baru saja duduk di dalam bus selama berjam-jam. Pusing, kantuk, dan mual menyergapnya begitu dia bergerak. Padahal dia yakin kalau dia tidur nyenyak semalam.

"Erggh.." erang Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya. Dalam hati dia merutuk. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia seperti ini terus.

'_Menyusahkan saja'_ batin Naruto kesal seraya membalikkan badannya ke arah kiri. _'Kalau seperti ini terus aku bi-'_

DEG.

Naruto merasa wajahnya tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang hangat.

'_Eh?'_ batin Naruto heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kembang kempis, ya? Lalu kenapa mendadak dia mendengar suara seperti degup jantung?

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"..."

SIINGG...

Sunyi senyap.

"HYAAA!"

End Flashback.

Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Sasuke dari benaknya. Dia sangat syok begitu mendapati Sasuke tengah tidur di sampingnya ketika dia membuka mata tadi pagi. Awalnya dia pikir itu hanya ilusi, tapi saat dia membalikkan badan dan wajahnya menyentuh dada Sasuke, gadis itu langsung tahu bahwa dia salah. Sasuke benar-benar...

'_Tidak..._' batin Naruto frustasi. _'Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu... Mustahil dia men-'_

"Lupakanlah."

"Heh?"

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi dan jangan bertanya padaku lagi." Ulang Sasuke sembari menutup bukunya dan memberi penekanan khusus pada kata 'terjadi'. "Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa." Lanjutnya begitu melihat Naruto yang cuma tercekat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Ya, dia tidak akan mengatakannya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia telah ti-

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan kejadian seperti itu. Kau benar-benar bodoh." kata Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, seolah kepalanya tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"..."

"..."

"Tidak mungkin lupa..."

Mata Sasuke membesar.

'_Naruto...'_

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya! Siapa tahu kau berniat membiusku malam itu untuk mencuri ketampanan, kesempurnaan, dan kekuatanku! Asal kau tahu, Sebastian Michelis saja dapat menyerap jiwa orang, apalagi kau yang melebihi iblis ini! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya? Yang benar saja!" seru Naruto berapi-api. Tangannya terkepal erat dan rasanya Sasuke dapat melihat semburan asap dari hidungnya.

"Kau..."

"Makanya cepat kau jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang kau incar! Ketampananku, kekuatanku, atau apa? APA? Apa yang kau mau sampai kau rela tidur di kamarku, hah?" teriak Naruto dengan suara nyaring, tidak sadar kalau semua orang yang mendengar kata-katanya langsung berjengit dan memekik kaget.

"APA?"

"Kenapa sih, kalian? Tidak lihat orang lagi bicara?" bentak Naruto sewot sambil melempar deathglare pada kerumunan orang di belakangnya. Apa-apaan sih, mereka? Kenapa tadi mereka berteriak seperti itu? Menganggu orang saja. Apa mereka tidak tahu ka-

"Naruto..."

"Eh?" responnya sambil memutar kepalanya ke belakang, hendak melihat Sasuke yang mendadak memanggilnya.

GLEK!

Sa-Sasuke...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba di belakangmu ada ular derik raksasa, ya?" tanya Naruto ketakutan setengah mati dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang sudah seperti pembunuh psikopat dan sebuah ular yang entah kenapa muncul di belakang punggungnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melompati semak yang tumbuh di dekat lapangan dengan kakinya yang panjang dan berlari menyebrangi lapangan olahraga. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Rambutnya tersibak dan jasnya melambai-lambai dipermainkan angin, membuat sosoknya semakin menarik untuk dipandang.

"Jangan lari kau!" seru Sasuke mengejar sosok di depannya. Sosok itu berbalik, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!" tantang si pirang berandalan itu sambil tertawa ngakak, kemudian mempercepat larinya hingga melesat jauh di depan Sasuke.

"Cih! Si bodoh itu selalu membuat masalah." Gerutu Sasuke stay cool. Dia sudah berhenti mengejar Naruto dan memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon. Anak itu lari secepat cheetah setelah keceplosan bicara dan menerima deathglare mematikan Sasuke. Dia sampai melompat dari lantai 3, memanjat pohon, dan menyebrangi lapangan demi menghindari Sasuke. Dasar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan dedaunan dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik semak. Naruto itu... selalu membuatnya lelah. Dia sangat hiperaktif, tidak bisa diam, dan suaranya keras. Dia juga ber-IQ jongkok. Dia sering bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu dan berbuat seenaknya.

Tipe orang yang mati muda.

Tapi dia memiliki daya tarik yang membuat semua orang menjadi merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Energi, semangat, dan gairah kehidupan yang dimilikinya begitu besar sehingga siapapun mengira kalau dia tidak pernah punya masalah. Walaupun terkadang suka mengamuk dan menendang orang seenaknya, dia memiliki jiwa yang kuat.

Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan 'dia'.

'_Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seolah-olah kau akan mati besok, Sasuke? Tersenyumlah! Kau kan, tampan.'_

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya..." bisik Sasuke lirih di antara gemerisik semak. Masa lalu menguasainya lagi, masa lalu dimana dia masih memiliki semangat untuk hidup dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Ya, seorang wanita yang amat dicintainya hingga dia rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan bocah pirang itu...

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak, hendak melihat siapa yang barusan bicara padanya.

Sai.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Dia benci diganggu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu soal Naruto," ujar Sai datar. "Tentang bagaimana dia bisa seperti itu dan juga tentang kau yang tinggal bersama dengannya. Aku ingin tahu." Lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," katanya dingin seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sai. "Kau hanya cukup menggambar untuknya. Itu saja." Sambungnya dengan nada sedatar-datarnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak peduli.

"Aku menyukainya."

Langkah Sasuke langsung berhenti.

"Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, saat dia menendangku demi melindungi temannya. Ketika itu aku amat kesal karena ditendang oleh makhluk tengil seperti dia. Tapi begitu tahu dia perempuan, aku jadi terpesona dengannya yang berani melawan kami. Dan sejak saat itu, aku bertekad untuk mendapatkannya." Ujar Sai panjang lebar dengan wajah merona merah.

"..." Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

"Kupikir... dia belum menjadi milik siapa-siapa, hingga aku sampai pindah sekolah demi mendapatkan dia. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau dan dia-"

"Dikutuk."

"Eh?"

"Naruto... dia akan kehilangan jiwanya pada saat malam hari, dan aku ada untuk menjaganya. Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan padamu." Jelas Sasuke singkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sai membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sai tak percaya.

"Kau sudah mendengarku" kata Sasuke dingin. "Dia dikutuk dan kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sai yang kini diam mematung.

"..."

Brak.

Sai terjatuh dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan badannya. Badannya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya 2 kali lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa katanya tadi? Na-Naruto... dia dikutuk?

Lalu...

Jiwanya... menghilang pada malam hari?

Mata Sai melebar ngeri. Bayangan Naruto yang berubah mendadak ketika berada di Konoha Land berkelebatan di benaknya.

Nada suara bak berasal dari jauh...

Wajah tanpa ekspresi...

Dan mata kosong seperti orang mati itu...

"..."

'_Tolong... siapa saja, tolong aku... Tolong katakan kalau semua ini bohong!'_

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor tanpa suara. Otot wajahnya menegang dan giginya bergemerutuk keras. Kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku terkepal erat seakan ingin menonjok wajah seseorang.

"_Aku menyukainya." _

"SIAL!" geram Sasuke sambil meninju dinding dengan keras. Kata-kata Sai terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya bagaikan perekam suara yang diputar. Dan itu membuat dada Sasuke naik-turun saking geramnya dia.

Bukankah Sai sudah tahu kalau dia adalah butler Naruto? Lalu apa-apaan sikapnya itu! Mendekati Naruto dan mengatakan 'suka' di depannya. Apa dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia bisa saja membantai mayat seperti dia dalam sekali kipas, ha?

'_Jaga baik-baik Naruto.'_

Deg! Jantung Sasuke seakan mau berhenti.

Ku-Kushina-hime...

'_Baik-baiklah padanya.'_

"..."

' _Jangan biarkan ada seorang laki-laki pun mendekati dia'_

"..."

'_Atau kau akan kubantai.' _

"..."

'_Khekhekhe...'_ kini kata-kata Sai berganti dengan ucapan Kushina yang meneleponnya tempo hari, ucapan yang memiliki kadar kriminalitas tinggi serta tawa iblis yang mampu membuat merinding seorang Uchiha berhati batu seperti dia sekalipun.

"Po-pokoknya... jauhkan dia dari Sai. Jauhkan semua laki-laki dari Naruto. Ya... harus..." gumam Sasuke OOC dengan badan gemetaran. Kepalanya sekarang dipenuhi dengan bayangan Kushina yang menyodok-nyodok boneka Saskay-kun di ruang bawah tanah...

"Sasuke? Ngapain kau pundung disitu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara peranakan ratu iblis(Kushina) dari arah belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke kembali cool seraya bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ketampanan dan ke-jaim-an seorang Uchiha kini telah kembali.

"Sepertinya wajah tanpa ekspresi itu sudah jadi trademarkmu, ya? Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu nomor telepon ambulans?" tanya Naruto gelisah. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa yang mati?" tanyanya tanpa intonasi. Mendengar itu hanya Naruto menatap sedih Sasuke.

"Sai."

.

.

.

"Psst... Kasihan sekali, ya, Sai. Badannya sampai lemas seperti jeli begitu."

"Iya, macam tak bertulang."

"Badannya juga dingin."

"Kau tahu kalau denyut nadinya sangat lambat?"

"Ya. Dan tadi aku merasakan ada hawa dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin itu rohnya, kali, ya?"

"Sayang, ya... sampai sekarat begitu. Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya, sih?"

"Entahlah. Tapi dengan denyut jantung selambat itu sempat-sempatnya dia mengigau. 'Malam...', 'Mata...', dan 'Ayam kampung sialan' katanya."

GUBRAK

"Berhenti menggosipkan Sai, atau riwayat kalian tamat." Desis Naruto penuh ancaman setelah menendang meja gerombolan penggosip dengan sebelah kakinya. Aura berbahaya pemegang ban hitam di seluruh cabang bela diri menguar dari badannya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Namikaze." Ujar mereka takut dengan badan mengkeret. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang langsung terserang bronkhitis.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto sembari meninggalkan kerumunan penggosip itu dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah cemas. "Kenapa dengan Sai? Kenapa mendadak dia seperti melihat setan begitu?" gumamnya nggak jelas, namun cukup jelas bagi Sasuke yang duduk dengan pose cool(seperti biasa) di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Saskay?" tanya Naruto cemas. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Cih! Dasar tidak berguna! Tampangmu saja yang lumayan, tapi otak cekak." Hina Naruto ilfil. Dia memang lagi uring-uringan karena Sai mendadak sakit. Padahal gambar karakter anime yang dipesannya belum siap.

Oh... jadi itu alasanmu, Naruto...

Sasuke memasang tampang 'i don't care'nya dengan santai. Dalam hati dia merasa senang. Ya, apalagi yang menyebabkan Sai sampai syok setengah mati kalau bukan tentang kutukan Naruto? Lagian si Sai itu juga bodoh. Mudah sekali percaya pada orang(tapi tentang kutukan itu benar,kok). Kalau dia sih, tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Apalagi tentang kutuk-mengutuk seperti itu.

"Aku pergi."

"Eh?"

"Daripada aku khawatir nggak guna disini, lebih baik aku menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Hei, Neji. Tolong katakan pada Kurenai-sensei kalau aku izin pulang, ya." Teriak Naruto pada Neji yang berjarak 3 meter darinya. Neji mengangguk cuek.

Sasuke terpaku menatap kepergian Naruto. Otaknya masih sibuk membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika Naruto benar-benar menjenguk Sai.

"Aku ikut." Tegas Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Naruto. Kata '_kubantai'_ yang dikatakan Kushina merasukinya sampai sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi! Kau pasti membuat masalah dengannya!" tolak Naruto cepat sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Mana mungkin aku tidak membuat masalah kalau hal itu bisa membuatnya benar-benar mati?" tanya Sasuke innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, membuat Sasuke FG yang kebetulan lewat langsung mimisan.

"Hah!" seru Naruto penuh keyakinan dengan telunjuk mengarah ke hidung Sasuke. "Kau sendiri mengakuinya! Karena itu kau tunggu saja disini sampai aku kembali dan jangan pernah mengikutiku!"

"Perintah ditolak." Sahut Sasuke tenang sambil berlalu, berjalan mendahului Naruto yang masih syok dengan 'penolakan blak-blakan' begitu.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya. "Kau tidak boleh ikut! Kalau Sai marah dan tidak mau menggambar lagi untukku gimana, hah?" lanjutnya setelah menerobos kerumunan orang di koridor. Sasuke mengejarnya secepat kilat dan sekarang hanya berjarak 1 meter darinya!

"Cih! Kau kira aku akan mendengarkanmu?" cibir Sasuke di sela-sela larinya. Sial, anak itu cepat sekali. Kombinasi dari tubuh yang sering dilatih, kaki yang panjang, dan kepala yang tidak ada isinya pasti membuat tubuhnya ringan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Sasuke mempercepat larinya. Walaupun Naruto sangat kuat fisiknya, dia tetaplah seorang perempuan. Dan perempuan itu lebih lemah daripada laki-laki.

'_Sasuke sialan! Sampai kapan dia mau mengejarku?' _rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Kakinya terus berlari di sepanjang koridor, sesekali melompati orang-orang yang lewat. Dia harus kabur dari Sasuke! Kalau tidak...

BRUAKKK!

Mendadak Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang.

Dan jatuh.

"A-aduh..."ringis Naruto kesakitan. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Matanya menyipit tajam. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mendadak dia jatuh di lantai seperti ini?

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku?" terdengar suara yang paling tidak ingin didengar Naruto saat ini. Dengan ngeri Naruto mendongak keatas dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai licik padanya sambil mencengkram kepalanya kuat, seakan mau meremukkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada di depanku? Perasaan tadi-belakang..." gagap Naruto dengan suara semakin lama semakin mengecil. Jujur, dia sangat kaget. Selama ini tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengejarnya(selain Kushina dan Minnato, tentunya). Palingan cuma si Lee dan dia tidak usah dianggap-dia bukan manusia. Tapi Sasuke...

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita jenguk Sai dan buat dia menjadi mayat sungguhan." Desis Sasuke sadis dengan seringai setan di bibirnya. Kemudian dia menyeret Naruto yang mendadak berkeringat dingin begitu melihat senyum iblis Sasuke.

'_Tidak... TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh ikut!'_

"HEAATT!"

Lalu tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melompat kearah pemuda itu dan mengayunkan kakinya sekeras mungkin tepat di depan wajahnya.

Bruk.

"Kau sedang menari balet?" cemooh Sasuke dengan pandangan mencela. Dipeganginya kaki kanan Naruto dan diangkatnya gadis itu sehingga posisi Naruto sekarang kaki diatas kepala dibawah.

"Hei lepaskan kakiku!" teriak Naruto berusaha masih berusaha menendang. Kekagetan menyelimuti wajahnya. '_Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah menangkis seranganku secepat itu dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan sebelah tangan saja?'_

"Baik."

DUK

"AKH! Hidungku!" ringis Naruto dengan hidung yang mengucurkan darah. Ya ampun... memangnya seberat apa sih, badannya? Sampai mengeluarkan bunyi keras begitu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ha? Mau membunuhku, ya?" seru Naruto sembari menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan." Jawabnya enteng tanpa merasa bersalah. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menggeram marah seperti kucing.

"Dengan resiko membunuhku? YANG BENAR SAJA! DASAR KAU SIALAN!" teriaknya emosi. Wajahnya merah padam dan urat darah bermunculan dari dahinya. Mengerikan.

"Kau bodoh." Balas Sasuke tak kalah menyakitkan. Bahkan kata-katanya lebih menusuk karena didukung oleh wajahnya yang stoic dan tatapan merendahkannya itu.

Mata Naruto membelalak murka. Dadanya naik turun saking marahnya dia. Bodoh? Bodoh katanya?

"Kau... beraninya kau... aku-AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Naruto naik darah. Si Pantat Ayam itu sudah bersalah, dan bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah mengejeknya?

DEG!

'_Kau jangan menjadi orang yang dibenci oleh orang lain, Sasuke.'_

"Kau-kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. Koridor sudah sepi sekarang, dan itu membuat Naruto dapat mendengar Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Iya! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu!" keluh Naruto seraya berjalan ke depan dengan kaki menghentak, meninggalkan Sasuke. "Lidahmu itu sangat tajam dan kata-katamu menyakitkan hati! Pokoknya aku sangat ben-HMPH!" Naruto memberontak. Tiba-tiba mulutnya disumpal oleh sesuatu yang amat dingin, yang baru diketahui adalah tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan... mengatakan apapun lebih dari itu." desisnya pelan tepat di telinga Naruto. Gadis itu merinding. Suara Sasuke amat mengerikan, terdengar begitu berbahaya dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang menusuk jantung. Dan sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara seperti itu. Tapi suara siapa, ya?

"..."

JDERR! Petir menyambar di belakang Naruto.

Suara itu... suara itu mirip dengan suara Kushina yang sedang kumat!

"Am-ampun... tolong ampuni aku..." pinta Naruto memohon dengan sangat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak membenciku. Kalau tidak..." Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau dan menempelkannya di leher Naruto, membuat lehernya terluka sedikit. Naruto merinding.

"A-aku tidak membencimu! Ya, aku sangat menyukaimu, kok! Sangat! Hahaha..." ujar Naruto berdusta sambil tertawa gugup. Dia menggaruk-garuk lidahnya dengan gigi-lidahnya terasa amat gatal karena berbohong se-impossible itu.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak membenciku." Ucapnya lirih. Diturunkannya pisau yang tadi melukai leher Naruto dan menjatuhkannya.

'_Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan membenciku kalau aku terus seperti ini?'_

'_Ng... bagaimana, ya. Kurasa tidak akan.'_

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau pakai body lotion, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengendus-endus lengan kanan Sasuke yang melingkari lehernya. Mendengar itu Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menarik bahu Naruto dengan lengan kirinya dan menopang dagunya sendiri di bahu gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang." Katanya lagi. Pandangan matanya kosong.

'_Aduh... jangan-jangan Sasuke kerasukan lagi, nih.'_ Batin Naruto sweatdropped. Nih anak imannya lemah, ya? Masa' dua hari berturut-turut kerasukan terus. Mana hantunya mesum lagi! Enak saja melingkarkan kedua lengannya seperti itu. Susah bernapas, tahu!

"Eh, Sasuke..."

"Ng?"

"1+1 berapa?" tanya Naruto datar. Sasuke menjawab cepat tanpa berpikir(karena memang lagi nggak bisa mikir).

"Dua..."

"Salah. Jawabannya jendela. Dasar bodoh. Nggak cool banget." Hina Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"..."

BRUAKK

"Apa katamu? Orang bodoh mengejek orang lain bodoh? Dimana otakmu, hah?" seru Sasuke dengan emosi yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Mata hitamnya mendelik dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Maaf. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tidak perlu melemparku sampai 3 meter segala, kan." Keluh Naruto meringis. Dasar psikopat! Masa' gara-gara hal sepele begitu dia sampai melempar Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya sejauh 3 meter? Padahal dia melakukan itu kan, untuk menyadarkan Sasuke!

"Tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan soal bodoh semacam itu? Jangan karena kau bodoh, levelku kau samakan dengan levelmu." Caci Sasuke pedas.

"Level, level! Level apanya! Mana mungkin aku menyamakan levelku dengan level orang yang kerasukan 2 kali sampai menodong pisau seperti kau! Lagipula untuk apa kau membawa pisau ke sekolah?" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang semakin meninggi. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kerasukan apa, maksudmu? Kau mengigau, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

"Itu, saat kau menodongkan pisau ke leherku dan mencekikku dengan lenganmu!"

"Kau mengarang. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, tuh." Sanggah Sasuke santai sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, tak peduli.

"Walau kau tidak ingat, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi, kok!" seru Naruto bersikeras.

"Mustahil."

"Ada!"

"Mustahil."

"Ada!"

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai orang bodoh." Ujar Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. Dan skak mat! Kata-katamu berhasil menusuk celah sakit hati Naruto yang terdalam!

"Uh-huh... Awas kau nanti! Akan kuhajar kau!" seru Naruto marah. Lalu dia langsung berlari ke arah utara sambil mengutuki Sasuke yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"..."

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa hampa. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pelan. Dipandanginya kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu pada Naruto? Kenapa dia melakukan hal yang persis dia lakukan pada 'wanita itu' dulu?

Kenapa si pirang bodoh itu selalu mengingatkannya pada 'dia'? Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak mirip, bagai langit dan bumi. Naruto persis seperti laki-laki, sedangkan 'dia' adalah orang yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, kenapa Naruto selalu membawa bayangan 'wanita itu'?

Bayangan yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya, walaupun dia sudah berusaha?

Padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk hidup dengan membuang masa lalunya dan melupakan wanita itu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap hidup. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuang semua kelemahannya dan menutup pintu hatinya...

Tapi, kenapa?

'_Kenapa kau datang ke kehidupanku dan mengenggam kelemahan yang sudah kubuang, Naruto?'_

'_Padahal aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan mencintai lagi...'_

"Uchiha? Kau Uchiha dari kelas 2-A, kan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu berbalik.

Hatake Kakashi.

"Ya, ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Sasuke berusaha tersenyum, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dadanya terasa amat dingin.

"Begini, kami dari Komite Sekolah dan Osis akan mengadakan Festival Kembang Api KIHS minggu depan. Tolong kau beritahukan seluruh anggota kelasmu, ya?" kata Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Uchiha." Ujar Kakashi seraya berlalu, tak lupa melambaikan tangan dan cengiran tak kasat mata khasnya.

"Festival Kembang Api KIHS? Sepertinya menarik." Gumam Sasuke. "Tapi apa yang harus dikenakan si Dobe itu, ya? Yukata atau hakama? Tapi dia kan tetap perempuan, jadi-"

GLEK

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran mendadak menghantamnya.

'_Festival Kembang Api...'_

'_Itu artinya...'_

'_Malam hari?'_

.

.

.

HIATUS

Hiks...hiks... maaf,maaafff... banget. Rei udah lama publishnya, sekarang malah hiatus. Tapi Rei nggak punya pilihan lain. 2 minggu lagi Rei ujian semester dan Rei harus belajar. Jadi kira-kira rei akan hiatus selama 3 bulanan, kalo ditambah dengan musim remedial dan musim liburan. Sekali lagi Rei mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers. Rei janji akan segera publish chap 8 kalo semua urusan ujian udah selesai.

Croot!(buang ingus). Ku-kushina hime... tolong bales reviewnya dong. Si sai lagi sekarat dan rei nggak sanggup bales review. Mohon bantuannya, Kushina-hime...

Kushina kumat mode-on:

Meg chan

Hah? Bukannya sudah kubilang supaya bocah ingusan itu menjaga Naruto? Siapa lagi itu si Sai?(ngancem pake setrika) Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu Naruto berkepribadian ganda? Apa lagi yang kau ketahui, heh? KATAKAN!(nyekik leher Meg chan sampe berbusa)

(author merebut mike dan mencoba nolongin meg chan) Maaf meg chan. Biarpun author nggak sanggup ngebales review, author lebih nggak sanggup lagi ngeliat meg sekarat. Iya, naruto pasti akan tahu kalau dia kepribadian gada kok, tapi bukan di chap ini maupun chap depan. Kalo soal Sai dan Naruto malam muncul apa nggak, itu sih rahasia author...(ketawa-ketiwi gaje)

Ok, Meg chan, makasih atas reviewnya, ya!

schiffer gray

Oh... kau masih smp, ya? Kau sudah buat pr? Bagaimana dengan ulanganmu, heh?(kushina nanya2 sambil bawa basoka). Dan aku tidak peduli siapa orang yang dicintai sasuke. Lagipula author ini nggak mau kasih tahu. Rahasia negara, katanya(nunjuk author yang sibuk ngacir ke Solo)

Yah, aku berterima kasih padamu, schiffer(nepuk-nepuk bahu schiffer). Soalnya author senang sekali kau mau mereview ficnya.(author yang nari hula-hula)

monkey D eimi

hah? Masa' makin seru? Bukannya makin membosankan?(nguap) apalagi nih author otaknya cetek banget. Masa buat fic segini aja pake nangis2 darah. Dasar cengeng kau!(melempar kunai dan nyaris mengenai kepala author)

makasih buat reviewnya, ya...HOAEHMM(nguap lagi)

uchiha cucHan clyne

hei, Cu. Lihat, gara-gara kau bilang kalau kau senang fic kemaren nggak hiatus, nih author mau bunuh diri(nunjuk author yang ngiket lehernya pake tali rafia). Dan kau benar, kalau mau curcol jangan disini, nnt ketahuan. Lebih baik kau add aku di FB. Namaku . Kalo kepanjangan kita chattingan aja, nih alamat e-mail (tuh alamat e-mail apa kutukan,ya?)

dan soal siapa orang yang dicintai Suke, yang pasti bukan kau. Karena kau terlalu bagus untuk dia. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain yang lebih pantas untukmu. Tapi jangan kau rebut Minato!(ngelempar deathglare)

akhirul kalam, makasih atas reviewnya, cu.

kyu's neli-chan

kyu... kenapa kau tidak ikut beladiri? Atau kau mau kulatih, heh?(smirk)

lalu apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dari tadi kalian nanya soal orang yang dicintai Suke, sih? Woi, author, tanggung jawab nih! Suaraku jadi serak gara2 tereak. Ambilin air!(merintah author sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki)

(author datang sambil bawa nampan)sstt... Kyu, nanti pasti akan author ungkap(jyah!) siapa orang yang dicintai Sasuke. Tapi nanti aja, ya. Kushina hime lagi ngamuk. Thamks buat reviewnya ya, kyu.

NanaMithrEe

BRAAKKK!(ngebanting kapal titanic ke swedia) adegan apa? ADEGAN sWEET APA? Narutoku ngapain sama si Pantat ayam, hah? Apa dia nembak naru? OMG, tuh ayam yaoi kali, ya, suka dengan naruto yang kayak gitu(ngehina anak sendiri)

Arigatou gozaimasu, nana atas review dan informasinya. Sekarang aku tahu kalo nih author buat yang enggak2 sama Naru dan Suke. Hei, JANGAN KABUR KAU!(ngejar author pake laser)

Kazuki NightNatsu

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ku-kushina hime nggak ngamuk lagi? si naruto ditembak lho, sama sai. Terus sasuke tiduran di bahunya naruto."(author nanya-nanya bego)

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau ngamuk2 lagi.

Fyuh...(author menghela napas lega) makasih, Kazuki, mungkin berkat reviewmu yang panjang(author bahagia), kushina hime nggak ngamuk.

"Karena aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" (nyemprotin racun sianida ke muka author."

"HYAA... ampun, Kushina hime!"

-chan

akhirnya ada juga reader yang nggak nanya2 soal cinta Suke.(menghembuskan napas lega). Terima kasih, tsuki...

tsuki, kuberitahu ya, Suke itu nggak akan bisa minta yang macam-macam sma naru. Karena kalau dia minta yang aneh-aneh, maka aku akan melakukan *ini*, *ini*, lalu *itu* padanya. Khekhekeh...(ketawa iblis)

Tsuzuka 'Aita

Hei, Tsuzuka, sadarlah! Jangan menghayal terus! Nanti kalo jiwamu nggak balik-balik lagi gimana,dong?(tumben baik sama reader)

Ok, terimakasih telah mereview Tsuzuka dan menunggu di updatenya fic ini!


	8. It's Time for Tell The Truth

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 8: It's Time for Tell The Truth

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai),de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

Thanks To:

Meg chan

Kiriya Diciannove

Utau no Hana

Kyu's Neli chan

Uchiha cucHan clyne

Higurashi Cherryblossom

Tsuzuka 'Aita

Uchiha Hikari

.

.

.

Festival Kembang Api Konoha ke-13...

Suasana di halaman belakang KIHS berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat ramai dan meriah. Lampu kelap-kelip, lampion, hiasan dari kertas origami, dan ratusan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar menghiasi hampir seluruh tempat di festival ini. Suara terompet dan musik tradisional juga memenuhi festival yang di nanti-nanti tak hanya penghuni KIHS itu sendiri, namun juga warga Konoha.

Tempat yang biasanya sepi pada malam hari itu kini dipadati oleh ribuan pengunjung yang kebanyakan memakai pakaian tradisional seperti yukata dan hakama, namun tak sedikit juga yang mengenakan pakaian bebas. Keceriaan menguar jelas dari kedai atau stand yang didirikan murid KIHS di sepanjang jalan, terlebih saat mereka mencium bau uang. Ya, semuanya berjalan baik, sampai 2 makhluk pengacau datang...

Sasuke berjalan tenang melewati kerumunan pengunjung yang memandang dirinya dan Naruto dengan terpesona, tampak sangat tak acuh dengan orang-orang yang mimisan dan pingsan di tempat-tempat yang dilewatinya.

"Kyaaa! Mereka tampan sekali!"

"KEREN!"

"Jangan-jangan mereka kloningnya Robert Pattinson?"

"Sekseh banget!"

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke cool seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari segerombolan gadis yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan Naruto.

'_Hn, inilah resiko jadi orang tampan_.' Batin Sasuke narsis dengan tangan menyisir rambutnya sendiri, yang disusul oleh suara bedebum jatuh dari arah kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Eh, yang berambut pirang itu tampan sekali, ya! Lebih tampan dari pria emo di sebelahnya itu."

"Yang benar? Mungkin karena dia manis, kali ya."

Mendengar itu otak Sasuke yang memang sudah terprogram dengan tingkat narsisme yang tinggi langsung membeku.

Pemuda itu melirik Naruto yang berjalan tenang disampingnya. Anak itu mengenakan hakama biru muda beraksen biru tua yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. Rambut kuningnya disisir seadanya, namun malah membuatnya semakin tampan. Ternyata rambut Naruto sudah lebih panjang, hampir mencapai pundaknya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang rambutnya persis seperti rambut Minato.

Dan yang membuatnya lebih menarik adalah matanya itu. Matanya menjadi lebih sipit dan walaupun sudah memakai lensa kontak untuk menutupi matanya yang seperti mayat itu, sorot matanya tetap kelam seperti Darknaru. Jadi kalau diumpamakan dengan hiperbolis, dia itu seperti pangeran tampan yang menyimpan rasa kesepian di dalam kedua matanya.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengakui kalau gadis ini memang 'tampan'.

Alias hermafrodit.

'_Cih! Seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan.'_ Batin Sasuke mendecih pelan. Kepalanya memutar kembali memori kejadian tadi sore, dimana DarkNaru muncul begitu saja bak sadako dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan soal festival. Awalnya Sasuke heran mengapa DarkNaru yang seharusnya tak mengetahui apapun bisa tahu soal itu. Namun begitu dia menyodorkan kertas pengingat Naruto yang hampir semuanya berisi tentang festival, Sasuke jadi paham.

"Hakama ini nyaman." Komentar Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih. Mau tak mau dia teringat lagi ketika DarkNaru langsung pergi ke kamarnya begitu mengerti soal festival ini dan menenteng sebuah hakama di pundaknya, memaksa Sasuke untuk membantunya memakai hakama.

'_Semoga_ _kami tidak ditangkap polisi dengan tuduhan pemalsuan gender_.' Batin Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto, menunjuk segerombolan orang yang melambai-lambai pada dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, dan langsung mengenali bahwa mereka adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Teman Anda." Jawab Sasuke singkat namun waspada. Ini dia yang menjadi ancaman utama.

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah mengingat mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil terus berjalan tenang menghampiri mereka.

"Karena tidak ada gunanya mengingat-ingat keberadaan orang yang tidak menguntungkan Anda." Sahut Sasuke tak acuh. Dia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang dia merasa amat tegang.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa lama sekali kau datang?" sembur Kiba begitu jarak mereka mulai memendek. "Lalu dimana si pirang itu? Apa dia sudah-_hah_?" omelan Kiba langsung berganti dengan bisikan tak percaya. Matanya membesar begitu melihat sosok pirang yang sedang menatapnya dingin sambil bersedekap.

'_Sudah kuduga.' _Batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kiba? Kenapa kau mematung seperti itu?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran seraya berlari kearah mereka. Dia sudah menunggu Sasuke dari tadi. Nona pink itu telah berdandan dan memakai yukata terbaiknya, berharap kalau Sasuke akan terpikat. Tapi ternyata sia-sia saja, menunggu Sasuke datang sambil mengomel membuat bedaknya luntur.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya begitu dia melihat Naruto.

"Na-Na-Naru... to?" katanya terbata-bata. Nada tak percaya terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Nama?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Anjing ini?"

"Kiba." Jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Payah." komentar Naruto tanpa intonasi sambil melemparkan pandangan terdinginnya pada kedua makhluk itu. Mendengar itu Sakura langsung tersadar dari rasa takjubnya, sementara Kiba masih bengong sendiri.

"A-apa katamu?" desahnya heran. Kenapa nada bicara Naruto bisa sedingin itu?

"Kau sudah mendengarku." Balasnya datar dengan wajah tak acuh, tanpa sadar bahwa itu membuatnya semakin keren.

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura histeris. Darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Lalu tak berapa lama dia ambruk.

"Kenapa?" seru teman-teman yang lain seraya berlari kearah mereka. Tampak Ino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Lee.

"Sakura!" seru Ino begitu melihat Sakura terkapar dengan darah mengucur dimana-mana. "Ada apa? Hei, Sakura! Kenapa kau ping-" ucapannya langsung terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sedingin es. Yang lain juga seketika membeku.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Ino terbata-bata sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya dan sebelum dia sempat menjawab, angin yang datang untuk mendramatisasikan suasana berhembus. Akibatnya rambutnya yang pirang seperempat panjang itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam, membuat beberapa helai rambut menutupi matanya. Kemudian saat Naruto menyibakkan rambutnya, tragedi itu pun terjadi.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Nona?" tanya Sasuke sopan seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling memesona. Wajah wanita di depannya langsung merona.

"Umm... eh, i-itu..." gagapnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya bosan.

"Bagaimana dengan sweet capuccino? Minuman itu sangat pas untuk Nona." Tawar Sasuke lagi, tetap dengan senyum manisnya walau dalam hati dia menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Ah! Ide yang bagus. Aku pesan itu saja." Ujar wanita itu akhirnya.

"Terima kasih. Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi." kata Sasuke dengan keeleganan tingkat tinggi sembari membungkuk sopan. Lalu dia menegakkan dirinya, tersenyum tipis, lalu berbalik.

'_Dasar. Menyusahkan saja.' _Rutuknya kesal. "Hei, Ino! Sweet Capuccino satu!" seru Sasuke setelah berada di dapur. Mendengar itu Ino yang sedang menuangkan teh di cangkir mengangkat jempolnya tanda ia mengerti.

'_Hah... sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung?_' batin Sasuke sambil memandangi pohon sakura yang berguguran. Bukankah setiap kelas hanya diwajibkan untuk mendirikan satu stand saja? Namun kenapa mereka harus membuat cafe?

'_Kelas sialan.'_ Rutuk Sasuke dengan otot wajah berkedut.

"Sasuke... ini pesanannya!" seru Ino membuyarkan kutukan Sasuke. Dengan malas dia mengambil secangkir capuccino dan meletakkannya diatas nampan, lalu keluar.

"Wah, Sasuke hebat sekali, ya?" komentar Sakura yang lagi menganggur. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melayani tamu.

"Benar-benar berbakat jadi pembokat." Tambah Ten-Ten cuek seraya berlalu. Mendengar itu Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Dimana Naruto?" seru Kiba tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "Dia sama sekali tidak melayani tamu!" lanjutnya geram sambil menggebrak nampan yang dibawanya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" sahut Naruto yang ternyata sedang anteng meminum teh di belakang dapur. Urat darah langsung bertonjolan di dahi Kiba.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabmu!"

"Bukankah aku hanya bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi ketua keamanan?" balas Naruto tenang setelah menyeruput tehnya.

"Itu kan-"

"Aku sudah meminta Lee untuk menggantikanmu," tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk. "Sekarang tugasmu adalah melayani tamu, hanya itu." lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksa gadis itu keluar.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"tanya Naruto tajam.

"Apa Anda pikir sekolah akan mengizinkan orang yang telah membuat separuh dari pengunjung mimisan untuk menjadi ketua keamanan?" balas Sasuke balik. Naruto terdiam.

"Sekarang layani tamu di sebelah sana itu." perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang mengobrol bersama temannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dangan pandangan kosong.

"Perubahan yang drastis." Komentarnya datar.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya harus menyesuaikan kondisi. Mohon dimengerti kalau saya bersikap agak kurang sopan." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Sangat. Sangat kurang ajar." Ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi, membuat Sasuke tercekat.

"Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan dirimu yang seperti itu." lanjutnya seraya berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku dengan mata membesar. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, dia tersenyum pahit.

'_Ternyata kau benar-benar mirip dengan 'dia', Naruto...'_

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto sedingin nitrogen cair. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu lebih mengerikan dibanding biasanya. Dia lebih tampak seperti ingin memutilasi orang dari pada melayani tamu.

"A-e... se-sepertinya ak...aku..." kata gadis itu tergagap ngeri, dan langsung mengkeret ketakutan begitu Naruto melempar deathglarenya.

"Sebaiknya Anda belajar bicara dulu, baru setelah itu Anda kemari. Permisi." Cetusnya pendek. Kemudian dia segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu syok sendiri.

"Kau ini, Naruto! Kau pikir ini dojo karate, apa?" hardik Kiba kesal begitu Naruto tiba di dapur. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sikap Naruto tadi mengerikan sekali.

"Lagipula sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto? Kenapa kau begitu aneh hari ini?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Apa mak-"

"Ini demi kepentingan stand kita," Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Kelas kita kekurangan stok orang keren, padahal itu adalah hal yang paling mempengaruhi kesuksesan stand. Walaupun aku sangat tampan dan keren, tapi akan sulit mengalahkan stand lain hanya dengan keberadaanku saja. Dan itu bukan lagi masalah jika Naruto bersikap sedikit cool, kan? Lagipula dia juga tidak bisa banyak bicara;dia kurang sehat hari ini." jelas Sasuke dengan(terpaksa)panjang lebar, berbohong habis-habisan agar rahasia Naruto tak ketahuan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menatap Sasuke seram. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayam ini?

Sakura dan Ino manggut-manggut. Benar juga kata Sasuke.

"Namun tetap saja, sikapnya itu tidak bisa dibenarkan, apapun alasannya." Ujar Neji tegas dengan clipboard ditangannya.

"Tenanglah. Akan kuajarkan." Kata Sasuke, berusaha melunakkan Neji. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan angkuh.

"Kau itu harus bersikap lebih lembut. Tatap mata para tamu dan bicara dengan sopan walaupun kau merasa muak dan ingin sekali menendang mereka dari sini. Pasang senyum palsu atau kebohongan apapun kalau perlu. Intinya, buat mereka terpesona." Tambah Sasuke datar, tidak sadar kalau kini dirinya menjadi sasaran deathglare Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Begitu," tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan hakamanya. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi, Nona," ujar Naruto yang sudah kembali ke tempat gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan. "Saya hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan orang seperti Anda." Lanjutnya setelah mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis yang tadinya nyaris pingsan karena syok itu sekarang memandang Naruto dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang seperti Anda'?" hardiknya seraya membuang muka.

"Apa menurut Nona, wajah Nona itu tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang pemuda seperti saya merasa gugup?" Naruto bertanya balik, membuat gadis itu memutar kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata gadis itu. Permata sapphire nya itu seolah menyelami bola mata di depannya dan itu membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"Jangan paksa saya untuk menjelaskannya, Nona. Lebih baik... Anda saja yang menjelaskan pada saya, arti dari darah seorang pemuda tak berdosa yang kini berdesir-desir penuh gejolak seperti yang saya rasakan sekarang ini." Ujar Naruto gombal dengan penuh penghayatan buaya darat. Muka gadis itu semakin memerah.

"Eh-i-itu..."

"Atau tentang hawa panas yang merambati wajah saya saat melihat Nona?"

"Mak...maksudnya mung-"

"Debaran jantung yang tak tertahankan ini?"

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu terbata-bata dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Melihat Naruto sedang berlutut di hadapannya sambil mengumbar rayuan-rayuan gombal membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan.

"Bukan apa-apa," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Hanya ingin mengatakan betapa menderitanya saya jika Nona tidak menikmati Autumn Cake yang saya buat dengan sepenuh hati untuk Aphrodite yang tersesat di bumi ini." Lanjutnya seraya menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

"Ba...baiklah!" seru gadis itu dengan suara putus-putus. Blushing berat. "Ya, itu saja. Terima kasih... umm..."

"Naruto. Panggil saja saya Naruto, Tuan Puteri." Kata Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu.

BLUSSHH

"I-iya..." ujar gadis itu nyaris pingsan. Naruto mengangguk sedikit, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Autumn Cake satu." Kata Naruto datar pada Sakura. Mendengar itu Sakura melongo.

"Hah? Dia memesan itu? Bukankah itu menu kita yang paling mahal?" tanya Sakura kaget. Memangnya ada yang mau membeli puding dengan harga yang setara dengan sebuah I-pad?

"Tenang saja. Dia kaya." Jawab Naruto tak acuh sambil duduk di kursi dan mulai memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Di... dia hebat." Ujar Kiba terbata-bata seraya terus memperhatikan Naruto. Dan harus diakui, anak itu benar-benar playboy cap jempol! Bisa-bisanya dia merayu cewek sehebat itu! Padahal dia perempuan tulen!

'_Dasar menyebalkan...' _batin Sasuke yang harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping karena merasa dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

"Hn, tak sia-sia aku menonton Marimar setiap malam." gumam Naruto seraya terus memainkan game di handphonenya.

.

.

.

"Bagus," gumam Neji puas dengan sempoa di tangannya. "Penghasilan kita melebihi target penjualan."

"Stand kita juga meraup lebih dari 80 persen total pengunjung." Tambah Ten-Ten seraya mengusap peluh di dahinya dan mengamati daftar nama pengunjung di clibboardnya.

"Dan laba kelas kita adalah yang terbanyak selama 3 tahun terakhir." Sahut gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda senang.

"Benar. Tapi..."

Dalam sekejap ekspresi semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi muram.

"Pengunjung yang datang pasti kehabisan darah..."

"Bahkan ada yang langsung pingsan..."

"Kita juga terpaksa menyediakan ambulans..."

"Polisi sampai mencurigai kita bekerja sama dengan sekte pemuja Jashin yang suka menelan darah para gadis muda itu..."

Lalu tanpa komando, semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah seorang gadis bertampang datar yang sedang membuat menara kartu.

"Aku tak tahu harus berterimakasih padanya atau malah harus menyumpahinya." Gumam Kiba pelan. Yang lain mengangguk lemah.

"Oi, Naruto! Sedang apa kau? Bukannya kau harus bersiap-siap?" seru Neji gusar. Naruto terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba 'Dionisos KIHS'. Kata Dionisos sendiri diambil dari nama dewa Yunani yang notabene adalah dewa pesta, festival, dan kesenangan. Dan sesuai namanya, lomba ini bertujuan untuk memilih peserta festival terbaik yang sebelumnya dipilih berdasarkan voting dari pengunjung. Disini para konsestan harus menunjukkan bakat atau apapun yang dapat membuat para penonton tergila-gila dan memilih mereka sebagai 'The Next Dionisos KIHS'.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Sahut Naruto cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menara kartunya.

"Tapi kau harus." Tegas Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nongol dan langsung menyeret Naruto keluar dari dapur dan membawanya ke tempat lomba diadakan.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri diatas panggung dengan wajah cool nan angkuh khas Uchihanya, tak tampak risih dengan ratusan blitz kamera dan spanduk bertuliskan 'LOVE SASUKE, LOVE CHICKEN!' yang terus-menerus dikibarkan oleh Sasuke FG.

Disampingnya berdiri Akasuna no Sasori, anak kelas XII IPA B bertampang cute yang dikabarkan memiliki obsesi menyeramkan pada Barbie. Lalu diikuti dengan Deidara, uke senior KIHS yang sampai sekarang masih dicurigai sebagai spesies primata hermafrodit pertama di dunia. Kemudian yang terakhir, tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto, satu-satunya 'hawa' yang berdiri diatas panggung ini, namun berdandan seperti laki-laki yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari pria tulen.

"Selamat datang di acara lomba 'Dionisos KIHS' yang ke-13! Nah, langsung saja, kita perkenalkan keempat konsestan kita!" teriak Izumo, sang pembawa acara sok semangat.

"WHOAA!"

"Yang pertama ada Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas XI IPA A, yang meraih 3895 suara!" seru Izumo seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan kelima jarinya.

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun!"

"LOVE YOU!"

"Menang, ya!" terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari Sasuke FG.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke cool, namun cukup membuat anggota Sasuke FG tepar seketika.

Izumo sweatdrop. "Dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Akasuna no Sasori dari kelas XII IPA B yang meraih total 1468 suara!"

"CUTE BANGET!"

"KYAA! Sasori-sama! Berjuanglah!"

"Lalu disebelahnya, Deidara dari kelas XII IPS A yang meraih total 1298 suara!"

"Suit... suit..."

"Manisnya..."

"Godain kita dong!"

"BERISIK!" bentak Deidara yang moodnya sedang jelek karena sang Seme ogah datang ke festival ini. Seketika suasana yang tadinya meriah kini sunyi bak kuburan.

"Ehem! Yah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan! Yang terakhir adalah Namikaze Naruto dari kelas XI IPA A, yang meraih total 8532 suara!" teriak Izumo sekeras mungkin demi membangkitkan semangat masa muda yang sempat hilang gara-gara Deidara.

"..."

Krikkrikrik...

Hening.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sambil bersedekap perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya sedikit, menampakkan permata secerah langit namun kelam yang mampu memesona sekaligus menakut-nakuti orang hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Masih tak ada respon.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Ok, kita skip saja insiden mimisan massal tadi. Sekarang acara dilanjutkan dengan unjuk bakat dimana para konsestan wajib menampilkan bakat mereka. Sasori, yang dapat nomor undian pertama memilih untuk menampilkan teater boneka yang mengambil tema 'Pertengkaran Menantu dan Ibu Mertua' dengan memadukan Barbie dan boneka sadako. Deidara menampilkan tarian balet yang amat fantastis dengan wajah muram. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang memang dilahirkan dengan tingkat harga diri dan kejaim-an kelewat tinggi lebih memilih untuk dance hip-hop dengan coolnya, dan menyebabkan para Sasuke FG menggila dengan sukses.

"Wah, sungguh menakjubkan! Nah, sekarang konsestan terakhir, Namikaze Naruto!" seru Izumo heboh.

Suasana kembali gegap gempita.

Naruto maju dengan tenang. Dia mengenggam sebuah biola di tangannya.

"Nah, Namikaze, apa yang ingin Anda tampilkan pada acara terakhir ini?" tanya Izumo berbasa-basi. Naruto menjawab datar.

"_Fur Elise_ karya Beethoven."

"Wah, luar biasa! Apakah ada alasan tertentu kenapa Anda memilih lagu ini?" tanya Izumo lagi.

Mendengar itu, kepala Naruto langsung tertunduk dalam.

"Ini adalah lagu yang selalu ingin kuperdengarkan kepada seseorang..." ujar Naruto pelan, namun ajaibnya dapat terdengar oleh semua orang.

"Orang yang aku cintai..."

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Oh, maaf," sesal Izumo. "Tapi, kalau Anda merasa..."

"Tak apa. Lagipula, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarkan lagu ini. Selalu seperti itu, jadi ini bukan masalah lagi untukku." Ujar Naruto berusaha tersenyum(palsu), namun tak bertahan lama.

"Kenapa... kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Izumo lupa daratan. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia masih berada diatas panggung dan dia belum juga mempersilakan Naruto memulai aksinya. Tapi sepertinya penonton tidak keberatan; mereka diam dan mendengarkan penuturan Naruto dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tak keberatan aku bercerita?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Dia adalah orang yang sejak dulu sering menceritakan dongeng padaku. Dia bercerita tentang apa saja, tentang dunia ajaib, kegelapan, dan yang lainnya. Dia sangat berarti bagiku dan aku berharap bisa bersama dengannya kelak..."

"..."

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku tahu dia suka dengan biola, jadi kuputuskan untuk berlatih bermain biola setiap harinya. Dan lagi pertamaku adalah Fur Elise, atau yang kusebut juga dengan lagu kematian..."

"..."

"Aku sampai rela membunuh satu nyawa yang tidak bersalah demi menguasai lagu ini. Aku bahkan mengorbankan diriku sendiri, harta dan hal yang amat berharga bagiku. Semua itu kulakukan agar dia merasa bangga padaku, bangga pada orang yang selalu mengikutinya bak bayangan..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku tidak pernah peduli tentang hal itu. Yang aku tahu hanya, aku merasa senang kalau berada di dekatnya. Dialah yang bermain biola, dan juga apa artinya cinta..."

'_Naruto..._'

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mengusap matanya. Sungai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Namun aku tahu, kami tak akan bisa bersama. Dia pergi dari sisiku tanpa mengatakan apapun, meninggalkan aku sendiri yang baru saja ingin memperdengarkan _Fur Elise_ padanya."

Sasuke yang berada di backstage terperangah. Naruto, bukan, DarkNaru... menangis?

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, seolah terdiam melihat sungai mengalir dari mata Naruto.

Izumolah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Lalu... jika seandainya dia ada disini, diantara ribuan orang yang akan mendengarkan lagumu, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?" tanya Izumo dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya mengangkat biolanya di pundaknya dan memegang busur dalam posisi siap.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Jawabnya cuek.

"Hah?"

"Tapi tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku akan tetap menunggu. Katakan padanya kalau aku akan menghajarnya karena dia telah meninggalkanku. Dan katakan padanya, bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi bayangannya, sehingga kemana pun dia pergi, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukannya..."

Wushh...

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membawa ratusan kelopak sakura yang kini mengelilingi sosok Naruto.

"Dan cerita kami pun berakhir bahagia..."

Lalu lagu yang dimainkan Naruto menjadi lagu paling indah yang pernah didengar masyarakat Konoha...

.

.

Sesuai dengan dugaan, Naruto terpilih menjadi Dionisos KIHS dengan telak. Itu membuatnya menjadi populer dalam sekejap. Lihat saja bendera bergambar mukanya yang terus dikibarkan, ratusan kamera yang memotret dirinya, dan pembentukan Naruto FC 4ever dalam waktu 15 menit.

Dan Naruto, yang sedang dalam mode DarkNaru, tentu saja memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik semak.

"Sasuke." Desisnya pelan begitu dia melihat seseorang di sebuah bangku kecil di balik semak belukar. Hanya melihat punggung dan rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang itu Naruto sudah tahu siapa orang yang duduk di tempat tersembunyi seperti ini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Naruto saat dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya, memutuskan untuk pergi begitu menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan?" kata Naruto dingin. Tangannya menahan lengan Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Jika ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan-"

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke cengo.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan misterius yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya yang dingin itu perlahan menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Kau sudah mengajariku cara melayani tamu dengan baik tadi, dan itu memberikan pengalaman yang berharga bagiku. Jadi, terima kasih." Ucapnya datar dan cepat.

Pemuda itu terperangah melihat sikap yang sangat berbeda dengan DarkNaru selama ini;dingin, pendiam, dan tak banyak bicara. Sorot matanya pun tak semengerikan kemarin. Kini agak lebih normal dan... manusiawi.

'_Apa mungkin… karena dia teringat dengan orang yang suka bercerita padanya itu?_' pikir Sasuke bingung, dan menjadi tambah bingung ketika dadanya mendadak terasa amat sesak.

"Dan aku juga berterimakasih pada benda ini." Sambung Naruto seraya mengangkat sebuah botol kecil bewarna hijau di depan muka Sasuke. Pemuda itu terbelalak.

Obat tetes mata.

"Jadi itu bukan air mata, Tuan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu," Jawab Naruto tak acuh setelah menyimpan obat tetes mata di sakunya. "Lagipula bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk melakukan kebohongan apa saja agar menarik perhatian orang?"

"Maaf sudah mengajarimu, kalau begitu." Tukas Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak menyebutkan embel-embel 'Tuan' saking kesalnya. Seharusnya dia sudah menduganya, mana mungkin orang yang kehilangan jiwanya bisa menangis? Bodoh!

"Sudahlah, ini hanya hal kecil." Hibur Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke tanda simpati. Sasuke mendongak dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Tak perlu tersenyum palsu seperti itu." Tukasnya seraya menepis tangan Naruto cepat. Masih dendam soal obat tetes mata, rupanya.

"Hehe... maaf." Serunya tanpa intonasi, datar, dan sangat monoton. Benar-benar tak seimbang dengan cengiran lima jari yang dipakainya.

"Dan jangan berekspresi terpaksa." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Apakah kau tidak suka dengan wajah yang selama ini merindukanmu bak pungguk merindukan-"

"Aku tidak akan termakan gombalan buaya daratmu itu." Ucap Sasuke ilfil. Kenapa sih, DarkNaru jadi OOC begini? Bukankah harusnya dia itu orang yang tanpa ekspresi, bicara irit, dan selalu mengeluarkan aura kegelapan?

Mendengar itu Naruto terdiam cukup lama, sebelum kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga," lirihnya di telinga Sasuke. "Kau memang orang yang paling mengerti aku." Sambungnya datar. Jemarinya kini beralih ke pipi Sasuke yang bewarna putih cerah.

"Huh, lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tanpa sadar mulai menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kau' pada Naruto.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam.

"Dia... orang yang baik. Selalu menyampaikan cerita untuk mengusir kesepianku. Tapi harus kuakui, dia lebih mengerti cerita yang dibacakannya dari pada aku." Ujar Naruto pelan dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

BUM! BUM!

"Kembang api..." desah Sasuke menatap bunga-bunga api yang meledak di angkasa. Indah sekali. Suara ledakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, namun tak mengurangi keindahan bunga besar di angkasa itu.

"Kau itu seperti kembang api," tiba-tiba Naruto angkat suara, membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "Kau memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang dapat mencengangkan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Sangat besar dan penuh potensi. Namun kau juga amat rapuh. Kau dengan mudah dapat terpuruk dan menghilang, tentunya setelah membuat orang lain tertarik pada kesempurnaanmu. Sama... seperti kembang api itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah kembang api yang perlahan menghilang dari angkasa. Padahal kembang api itu merupakan kembang api yang terbesar.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyxnya menatap tanah di bawahnya, seakan dia bisa menemukan emas dari sana. Sungguh, ucapan Naruto tadi sangat menghantam jiwanya.

Ucapan yang mirip dengan apa yang 'dia' katakan...

"Tapi..." Naruto mendadak bangkit dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang kaget dengan tingkahnya. "Apa kau tahu apa kelebihan kembang api, Sasuke?" tanyanya setelah Sasuke berdiri tegap.

"Mereka sangat susah dilupakan, terlebih 'kembang api' yang istimewa..." bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke penuh arti.

Dan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasuke terpaksa mengakui kalau DarkNaru memiliki kemampuan menggombal yang tak bisa diremehkan...

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di KIHS...

BRUAKKK!

Sebuah suara dentuman yang cukup keras menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ada di mejanya.

"SASUKEE!" teriak Naruto setelah menerjang pintu kelasnya seperti banteng dan sukses mengejutkan semua makhluk di kelas itu. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU KEMARIN MALAM, SIALAN! APA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN PADA KAKASHI!" teriaknya sembari berlari kearah Sasuke dan menarik kerahnya kasar.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA, TEME! APA KAU TAK TAHU SI GURU NISTA ITU BISA SAJA MENCINCANGKU KALAU DIA MENYADARI KALAU AKU TAK DATANG, HAH?" bentaknya lagi seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang terayun-ayun kedepan dan ke belakang.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke irit banget.

"KAU!" lengkingnya geram. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menonjok wajah mulus di depannya ketika ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Apa?" bentak Naruto sewot seraya memutar kepalanya dengan cepat.

DEG.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei..." cicit Naruto tergagap. Sial, gara-gara terlalu bernafsu menghajar Sasuke, dia lupa kalau saat ini Kakashi sedang mengajar.

"Namikaze..." desis Kakashi menakutkan, membuat Naruto memejamkan mata dan bersiap menerima sindiran pedas Kakashi plus hujan lokalnya.

GYUTT...

"Hyaa! Apa yang Anda lakukan, Sensei!" seru Naruto bergidik ngeri karena Kakashi memeluknya begitu saja.

"Hiks, Namikaze... kau tak perlu takut begitu. Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang selalu merindukan orang yang tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali, jadi sebenarnya kita ini senasib." isak Kakashi tersedu-sedu di pundak Naruto.

"Hah? Sensei, apa yang Anda bicara-"

"NARUTO!" teriak Lee seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampirinya dengan berlinang air mata. "Aku tahu pasti hal itu sangat berat bagimu, tapi kau tetap harus menyongsong matahati dengan semangat masa muda yang berkobar!" lanjutnya lebay, membuat Naruto merasa ngeri karena dia baru saja melihat background inti matahari berkobar di belakang Lee.

"Kami turut berduka atas pengalaman hidupmu yang mengenaskan itu, Naru-HOAHMM..." Timpal Shikamaru sambil menguap dan tidak mengindikasikan adanya tanda-tanda simpati yang diucapkannya itu.

"Naru... kau tak usah memendam isi hatimu yang sebenarnya lagi. Kami sudah tahu semuanya." Sahut Ino yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Tak lupa mengelus-ngelus lengan Naruto sok prihatin.

"HII... APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Naruto merinding ngeri. Cepat-cepat di dorongnya Kakashi dan dipasangnya posisi bertahan yang sempurna.

Keberatan untuk menjelaskan?" lanjutnya tajam dengan nada menuntut. Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kami jelaskan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Bukankah dia sendiri yang menceritakan pengalaman pahit hidupnya di depan orang banyak?

"Semuanya, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, dan kenapa sikap kalian jadi aneh seperti ini." Tegas Naruto. Dia benar-benar bingung. Bukankah tadi dia hanya ingin menghajar Sasuke yang membuatnya tidak datang ke festival? Lalu kenapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini?

"Kau sudah lupa?" tanya Neji ikutan nimbrung.

"Tahu pun tidak," Jawab Naruto sungguh-sungguh. "Jangan-jangan kalian sedang mengerjaiku, lagi." Sambungnya curiga. Kemudian dia bisa mendengar Neji menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak percaya. Tapi... harus kuakui permainan biolamu sangat mengesankan." Balas Neji singkat, namun mampu membuat Naruto melompat mundur.

"APA?" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah, malu. Da-darimana mereka tahu kalau dia pernah belajar bermain biola?

"Itu benar, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan sampai rela membunuh seseorang hanya agar bisa bermain biola. Suatu keajaiban kau belum jadi narapidana." Sahut Kiba mengerucutkan bibir. Mendengar itu Naruto cuma bisa cengo.

"Heh? Aku? Membunuh?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

"Ya, waktu kau berlatih biola dulu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir. Kemudian dia memukulkan tangannya ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Aha! Maksudmu ketika aku tidak sengaja menyodok ulat bulu dengan busur biolaku sampai mati itu?" serunya ceria dengan mata berbinar-binar, seolah menemukan pencerahan.

Semuanya cengo.

"A-apa?" desah Kiba dengan suara tertahan. "Ulat bulu? Bukannya kau-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang nyaris mati ketika berlatih lagu _Fur Elise_?" potong Sakura cepat. Naruto menaikkan alis matanya.

"Oh, mungkin ketika aku diuber-uber Kaasan karena tak sengaja menginjak biolanya sampai remuk, ya?" tanya Naruto innocent. Yang lain cuma bisa ternganga.

"Kalau soal kehilangan barangmu yang sangat berharga itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ngg... saat aku ketinggalan nonton Gundam karena terlalu semangat berlatih biola itu?"

"Cerita tentang penyesalanmu yang meninggalkan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupmu?"

"Maksudmu saat aku tidak sempat mengikuti cosplay di Oto?"

"La-lalu... bagaimana soal orang yang kau cintai itu? Orang yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu denganmu walau kau ingin?" tanya Sakura dalam geraman. Ternyata semua yang dikatakan anak itu semalam adalah omong kosong!

Reaksi Naruto di luar dugaan. Dia langsung menunduk dalam-dalam dengan bahu terguncang, membuat Sakura merasa amat bersalah.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Hiks! Kau benar, aku memang tak akan bisa bersamanya..." gumam Naruto lirih seraya mengusap mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Masih banyak pemuda lain di luar sana." Hibur Ten-Ten dengan hati perih. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto yang tegar dan penuh semangat. Jadi kalau dia melihat Naruto menjadi rapuh seperti ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak... tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya..." gumam Naruto lagi seraya merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya, dan mengambil selembar foto yang langsung didekapnya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto, kau jangan-"

"HUWAA! Sesshomaru! Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama, Sayang? Padahal aku begitu ingin bersamamu, tapi kita dipisahkan oleh dimensi yang berbeda! Oh, SESSHOMARU!" seru Naruto menangis bombay sambil meluk-meluk foto yang rupanya foto anime itu gaje.

"..."

"..."

BRUAGHH!

"Aduh! KALIAN KENAPA MEMUKULKU?" seru Naruto meringis kesakitan. Mendadak-padahal sebelumnya mereka begitu bersimpati padanya-mereka semua memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Dasar kau ini! Tega-teganya menipu teman sendiri dengan kata-kata sedih!" maki Sakura dengan otot berkedut. Mendengar itu Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Maksud?"

"Kau bercanda," desahnya pelan. "Mana mungkin kau melupakan kejadian semalam."

'_Eh? Bukannya semalam aku ketiduran?_' batin Naruto bingung.

'_Jangan-jangan...'_

"Maksudmu, semalam aku pergi ke festival, begitu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Dapat dilihatnya Temari mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang aneh seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas?" Temari bertanya balik, membuat Naruto tercekat.

"A-aku..." Naruto berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dia ketiduran semalam dan tidak mengingat kejadian apapun. "Hanya ingin memastikan saja."

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya cukup lama.

"Kiba," panggilnya pada Kiba yang memutuskan untuk tutup mulut dari tadi. "Kau merekamnya, kan?" tanyanya tajam, dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kiba. Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil handphonenya, memencet beberapa tombol sedikit, dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini rekaman penampilanmu kemarin, Dionisos."

Naruto menekan tombol 'play' dan mulai menyaksikan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna begitu dia melihat video itu.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Naruto. Kelihatannya anak itu syok sekali.

"Na-ru-to?" ulangnya begitu gadis itu tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Sekejap Sakura mengira kalau saraf anak itu ada yang terlepas. Namun betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Naruto memutar kepalanya secepat kilat sehingga otot lehernya berderak.

"Sasuke..." desisnya menatap tajam Sasuke yang ternyata sedang melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada Kiba.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Ikut aku. Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

HIYAA! Rei balik lagi setelah berhibernasi selama 3 bulan! (readers: Ni dah lewat dari 3 bulan, Baka!)

Gomenasai, minna... Rei molor dari tenggat waktu yang dijanjikan. Habisnya tugas nggak selese2. Baru aja siap ujian semester, udh disuruh ikut pidato bahasa inggris dan cerdas cermat! Kebayang nggak gimana erornya otak Rei? Jadi harap dimaklumi kalo fic ini ngaco banget. Dan Rei masih berharap kritik, saran, dan komentarnya. Jadi jangan mikir 2 kali buat ngereview, ya!

Oh ya, sekali lagi gomen, kali ini Rei nggak bisa bales review. Tp insyaallah chap depan bakal Rei bales semuanya..ok, CU at next chap!


	9. Gift

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 9: Gift.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, boring, typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai and Sasuke),de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapat ide kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Jemari mungil namun sekokoh beton itu pasrah saja digiring oleh butlernya, sementara matanya memicing waspada. Napasnya sedikit memburu mengingat betapa cepat pemuda itu berjalan.

"Hei..." panggil Naruto, jengah juga diseret-seret tanpa diajak bicara sedikit pun. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Dia tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Namun dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, sefrontal ini. Memberitahukan kenyataan pada orang seperti Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di dunia ini. Dia tidak mau menyaksikan mata biru cemerlang itu meredup. Dia tidak mau menatap wajah itu tertekuk. Dia tidak mau… melihat gadis itu bersedih.

Namun pilihan lain apa yang ia punya? Semua sudah terlanjur. Si pirang itu sudah melihat sosok dirinya sendiri. Dan untuk orang yang sudah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan seperti dirinya , pantaskah ia menolak memberitahukan kenyataan?

Sasuke tertawa pahit. Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang yang peduli pada perasaan orang lain?

"Berjanjilah," bisik Sasuke lirih. "Kalau kau akan bertanggungjawab karena telah merubahku menjadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto keras seraya mendekati Sasuke, membuat napasnya menerpa tengkuk pemuda onyx itu.

'_Dan karena telah membuatku lemah jantung_.'

"Hn. Sekali Dobe, tetap Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa? Kau mau mati ya, Teme?" balas Naruto dengan suara melengking. Ditepisnya tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kau," tunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke. "Sudah cukup dengan semua ini! Kau cukup jelaskan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku."

Untuk sekejap, kedua onyx Sasuke melebar sebelum akhirnya menyipit tajam. Garis-garis wajahnya begitu kaku dan tampangnya sedingin es, tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Lama mereka saling menatap tajam hingga seulas seringai meremehkan tercetak jelas di bibir Sasuke.

"Naruto… Namikaze Naruto…" katanya dengan nada mendayu yang dibuat-buat. Seringai itu semakin lebar. "Kau tipe orang yang to the point, hm? Orang yang selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya kuat, begitu?" ujarnya lagi seraya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu, Sasuke." Desis Naruto tajam. Sungguh, dia benci dipermainkan seperti ini. Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau jantungnya berdebar sedari tadi, cemas dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk mengenai dirinya? Tidak mengertikah Sasuke, bahwa sedari tadi dia merasa tersiksa karena tak kunjung mendapatkan penjelasan?

Tak tahukah Sasuke, kalau dia merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya?

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau lemah, Namikaze Naruto. Kau terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk mendengar kebenaran. Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan menangis dan kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu jika kau mengetahui kenyataannya. Atau bagian terbaiknya; kau akan hancur." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, tak lupa dengan desis menghina yang pasti akan membuat siapapun panas.

DEG!

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang. Seburuk itukah hal yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Oh, lihatlah. Kenapa kau jadi kaku seperti ini? Takut, eh? Yah… aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Aku pun pasti akan merasa begitu kalau 'hal itu' terjadi padaku." Tambahnya, masih dengan nada menyenangkan yang dibuat-buat.

"Memuakkan, mengerikan, dan menyebalkan adalah tiga kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanmu sekarang, Tuan Namikaze. Sebenarnya masih ada kata-kata yang lebih tepat, namun aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Terlalu menyakitkan, kurasa." Katanya lagi, kali ini lebih frontal. Kemudian dia terkekeh kecil sembari mengucapkan ketiga kata itu berulang-ulang.

Diam.

Gadis itu hanya diam.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto, dan mendapati gadis itu tertunduk dalam. _Well_, haruskah dia diberi selamat karena telah berhasil menghempaskan Naruto sejauh itu?

"Karena itu, lupakan saja, Dobe. Kau tidak akan sanggup mendengar kenyataannya. Lupakan semuanya, dan jalanilah hidupmu seperti biasa. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya dingin dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. Wajahnya terdongak angkuh,terkesan benar-benar memandang rendah sosok di depannya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, dia ingin sekali merobek mulut kurang ajar yang berani menghina gadis pirang itu. Ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajah pongah yang berani-beraninya mengejek sosok ceria itu. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain ini? Dia tidak mau sosok pirang itu mengetahui bahwa dia dikutuk dan akhirnya jatuh terpuruk begitu dalam. Dia tidak ingin kristal sepasang sapphire itu mencair dalam keputusasaan. Dia tidak mau Naruto membenci dirinya sendiri hanya karena dia berbeda.

Karena itu, biarlah Naruto membenci dirinya saja. Membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke…

Lagipula, bukankah dia sudah biasa dibenci oleh orang lain?

"Tidak."

BRUAGHH!

Dan dengan satu pukulan di wajah, Sasuke terpental kebelakang dengan sukses.

"Jangan bercanda kau, sialan! Menyuruhku melupakannya? Enak saja! Memangnya kau ibuku? KUSO no BAKA TEME!" maki Naruto menggebu-gebu. Urat vena tercetak jelas di ujung dahinya dan giginya bergemerutuk keras, tanda bahwa kehancuran akan segera terjadi.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan segala omong kosong yang kau ucapkan, Sasuke! Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura karena aku sama sekali tidak akan mendengarmu!" teriaknya di depan wajah Sasuke, lengkap dengan semburan hujan lokal gratisnya. Tangannya mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan mengguncang-guncangkannya hingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu terayun kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Le-lepas Dobe! Kau membuatku-uhuk-ti… dak bisa ber-ber…napas!" erang Sasuke tersiksa dengan tenaga gorilla Naruto. Dan dia pun menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu cengkraman di lehernya terlepas.

"Cih! Berterimakasihlah karena aku masih punya hati nurani. Kalau tidak, sudah kuhajar kau sampai mulut sombongmu itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati dikata-katai seperti itu, heh? Walaupun kau berbuat begitu agar aku menyerah, tetap saja buat telinga panas! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" kicau Naruto tanpa henti sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya. Entah mengapa mendadak dia terlihat seperti tante-tante sekarang.

Sasuke hanya bisa terduduk kaku di atas rerumputan seraya menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dipukul Naruto. Matanya membulat sempurna, menatap sosok pirang yang masih saja mengeluh tentang 'kelayakan dan standar mutu berbicara' dengan berapi-api.

Dia sangat yakin bahwa aktingnya tadi sudah sangat sempurna. Baik dari tingkah, nada bicara, bahkan tatapan matanya benar-benar terkesan menghina. Tapi kenapa dia tahu?

"… Dan lagi, mengatakan orang lain lemah sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh etika disini! Belum lagi dengan omong kosong yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya itu. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau yang katanya jenius ini bisa sampai berbuat sekonyol itu. Dasar-"

"Kenapa kau menyadarinya?"

"Eh?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto. Matanya memandang tajam.

"Kenapa kau sadar bahwa aku berbohong?" ulang Sasuke, kali ini lebih jelas. Sudah cukup… dia tidak mau terus dibuat terperangah seperti ini. Dia tidak mau terus berdebar-debar hanya karena kata-kata bocah ini!

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" tanyanya balik dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak." Sanggah Sasuke cepat. "Tidak ada kejelasan disini, kau tahu itu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kepala tertunduk. Sial! Gadis ini membuka luka lama di hatinya lagi. Naruto telah membuka lama yang telah susah payah ditutupnya karena kehilangan 'dia'. Telah menyiramkan air garam dan membuat dadanya terasa perih.

"_Well_, coba kulihat…" terdengar Naruto menggumam pelan. Sasuke bisa merasakan gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Namun dia tidak peduli pada Naruto lagi sekarang. Dia terlalu fokus pada rasa nyeri di dadanya hingga ia tidak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya.

Sampai sebuah rengkuhan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau mau tahu mengapa aku bisa menyadarinya, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Sasuke. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Karena aku Namikaze Naruto."

Dan kedua onyx Sasuke pun membesar.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto, kemudian berdenyut kembali dengan begitu keras. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan dadanya bertalu-talu tanpa ampun.

Namun rasa perih itu kini menghilang.

"Dan aku bukan orang yang begitu bodoh sampai tidak bisa menyadari kebohonganmu. Kalau kau lupa, Sasuke; kita telah tinggal bersama selama lebih dari 3 bulan. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuatku lebih memahamimu." Lanjut Naruto lagi tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya, pelukan yang membuat siapapun akan meleleh dalam kehangatannya.

Rasanya Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk merespon sentuhan yang diberikan gadis itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan debaran di dadanya tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi kini ia sadar, rasa perih di dadanya ini bukan karena Naruto telah mengoyak luka lamanya.

Melainkan karena Naruto telah memberinya harapan…

Harapan untuk dicintai, dan mencintai.

"Hmph," dengus Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Dobe. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Sergahnya lagi. Namun tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Naruto menyeringai jahil. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan masalah video itu. "Kau meragukanku, hm? Baiklah… kutebak kau suka mengendap-endap di dapur,menyelundupkan tomat dalam kamarmu, selalu memakai kaus putih di bawah jaketmu, diam-diam menonton Esmeralda saat aku tidur, memakai pakaian dalam bewarna-"

"Oke, oke! Kau menang, Dobe! Cih, sekarang diamlah. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit." Desis Sasuke tajam sebelum aibnya yang lain dibongkar oleh Naruto. Tapi kenapa bocah ini bisa tahu semua itu, ya?

Naruto terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya. Sudahlah… mungkin lain kali saja. Dia tidak mau menukar momen langka ini dengan penjelasan Sasuke tentang video itu; pastinya akan membuat suasana menjadi buruk. Dia sudah terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan sesekali, ada baiknya juga mereka akrab seperti ini.

Namun dia tidak akan memungkiri bahwa dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Seburuk itukah sampai orang bermental es seperti Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengumpankan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan dengan menceritakan kebenarannya?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka." Bisik Sasuke lirih diantara hembusan angin. Kelopak alabasternya terpejam erat, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari sosok kuat di depannya. Dia begitu merindukan sentuhan seperti ini sejak 'dia' meninggal. Cukup mengejutkan, memang, melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal stoic dapat dengan mudah meleleh seperti ini. Namun… dia juga manusia, kan?

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan. Egois. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois sedunia. Pasti berat bagi Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memaksa pemuda itu? Bukankah itu artinya dia melukai perasaan satu-satunya orang yang selama ini menemaninya?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan Sasuke merasakan suatu kekosongan ganjil saat kehangatan itu hilang. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia berbalik, berniat kembali ke kelas sebelum sebuah tangan putih mencekal lengannya.

"Tidak, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, hari ini juga. Tapi… tidak sekarang; kumohon, berikan aku waktu." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada datar. Bagaimanapun juga, ini merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto berjalan sendiri tanpa ada dia disampingnya.

Dia akan selalu ada, untuk menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan pandangan hangat, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak masalah."

.

.

.

Naruto tahu, dia terlalu naïf untuk menganggap bahwa ada baiknya sesekali akrab dengan Sasuke.

Karena kini dia dalam masalah besar.

**Flashback**

"Tidak masalah."

Untuk sesaat sosok pemuda dihadapannya terdiam, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah seringai terpatri di bibirnya dan sukses membuat Naruto takut. Pasalnya itu bukan seringai meremehkan yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Seringai itu terlihat err… mesum?

"GYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Naruto kaget ketika mendadak Sasuke mengangkatnya dan memanggulnya di pundak dengan sebelah tangan. Persis karung beras.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan memberikanku waktu?" Tanya Sasuke balik, santai luar biasa.

"IYA! TAPI APA MAKSUDNYA INI? BUKANKAH BARUSAN TADI KITA SEDANG BER-ANGST RIA? HEI, TURUNKAN AKU!" bentak gadis itu lagi, tak lupa mengayunkan kakinya sekeras mungkin dengan penuh nafsu, berharap Sasuke akan terkapar jika kena sasaran. Lebih bagus lagi jika ia mati.

"Berpegangan." kata Sasuke santai tanpa menoleh, membuat Naruto cengo sejenak.

"APA YANG-HUAH!" jeritnya histeris saat Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat dan melompati tembok pembatas sekolah setinggi 3 meter dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah gravitasi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Pupil Naruto langsung mengecil begitu dia melihat koin di saku kemejanya terjatuh dan menimbulkan efek kejatuhan yang dramatis, menegaskan betapa tinggi posisinya sekarang.

"GYYYAAAAA!" jerit Naruto luar biasa histeris. "HUWAAA!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Dobe! Kalau kau takut ketinggian, pejamkan saja-"

"KOINKUU! TURUNKAN AKU, SIALAN! RECEHANKU JATUH!" bentak Naruto murka seraya memukul punggung Sasuke dengan beringas. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang membuncah-buncah saat manik sapphirenya menatap nanar ke arah koinnya yang ditelan oleh gaya gravitasi.

'_Dasar bodoh..._' batin Sasuke setelah menjejakkan kakinya di tanah kembali.

"Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Sasuke!" serapah Naruto setelah ia berdiri tegak. Tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha menahan nafsu untuk meremukkan tulang lelaki di depannya. Cih, kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, pasti sudah dia hajar bocah ayam itu sampai babak belur, lengkap dengan memar, tulang patah, gigi hancur, vena pecah...

Dan jangan lupa dengan dompetnya.

"Khukhukhu..." Naruto ketawa iblis, lupa sama sekali dengan video itu dan mulai fokus dengan tips trik menyiksa Sasuke. Dia bahkan mulai membayangkan tubuh Sasuke tergantung dengan kepala di bawah sementara uang berjatuhan dari sakunya, membuatnya merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan koin di saat uang itu akan digunakan untuk membeli marchandise gantungan kunci Sesshomaru limited edition yang baru saja keluar.

Percayalah, rasanya sakit sekali.

Pemuda raven itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas begitu mendengar tawa sadis Naruto. Mempunyai majikan seperti Naruto ada sisi positifnya juga. Dia hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan masalahnya untuk sementara.

Ya, hanya sementara.

Karena dia butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan hal ini padanya.

"Rapikan pakaianmu." Kata Sasuke datar. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di jalan?

Sasuke mendengus sinis. Dengan cepat ditariknya kerah kemeja Naruto yang masih cengo di hadapannya dan mulai membenarkan letak dasinya. Tak lupa meluruskan lipatan kemeja dan merapikan poni Naruto yang berantakan karena ulah barbarnya tadi. Dan voila! Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah seorang gadis jika penampilannya se-borjuis itu.

Naruto masih bergeming, matanya membelalak sempurna menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang dinginnya, tak berniat bicara. Lalu setelah beberapa saat penuh dengan keheningan, ekspresi keras itu melunak. Perlahan tangan tannya menyentuh pipi kanan Sasuke dengan lembut dan

BUAGH!

Dan menonjoknya.

"Itu untuk koinku, Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tak lupa menggembungkan pipinya sebagai bentuk deklarasi perang pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke meringis, mengusap-usap pipinya yang memar. A-apa yang barusan itu? Gadis itu-memukulnya?

Terdiam sejenak.

"Hmph." Sasuke mendengus geli. Onyx gelapnya menatap lekat punggung kokoh di depannya, tak lupa dengan seulas senyum langka menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya begitu saja. Namun bukannya terlepas, genggaman itu malah semakin erat.

"Jaga sikapmu, Dobe," Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang istimewa." Lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi menggoda, membuat bulu roma Naruto meremang saking ngerinya. Se-seringai macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main denganku!" seru Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya, tak berminat menatap ekspresi Sasuke yang seksi di mata orang lain, namun mesum di matanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinganya, ekspresinya berubah jahil dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya.

"Kita kencan."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Di taman bermain dengan Sasuke berdiri tegak disampingnya.

Ayolah, seharusnya disini dia bergembira. Coba lihat _roller coaster_, komidi putar, _merry go round_, dan permainan asyik lain yang bisa kau dapatkan disini dibandingkan dengan berada di sekolah yang membosankan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, di mata Naruto, suasana surga bermain ini sama saja seperti neraka.

"Sa…suke? Yakin kau membolos sekolah hanya untuk ini?" Tanya Naruto lambat-lambat. Sebulir keringat besar bertengger di dahinya.

"Ya."

"Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan seragam seperti ini? Kita akan ditangkap Komite Disiplin Sekolah."

"Tidak peduli."

"Jangan bercanda, Teme. Kau tidak serius mengatakan itu."

"Hn.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Aku tidak sepertimu yang punya catatan baik disekolah, dan tertangkap disini hanya akan memperburuk citraku!"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Mungkin kau tidak peduli, tapi aku menolak! Terima kasih!"

"Hn."

"Jangan kata-"

"Ano… permisi…" tiba-tiba seorang pegawai taman bermain menghampiri mereka. "Anda membuat pengantri lain menunggu, Tuan." Katanya sopan seraya menunjuk orang-orang di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sinis.

"Kemari kau, Dobe." Ujarnya dingin seraya menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki taman bermain dan menghentakkannya.

"Mainkanlah semua permainan yang kau suka." Ujarnya datar tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. Mendengar itu sang gadis hanya mendecih, lalu melipat tangannya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku bukan anak-anak." Desisnya kejam.

"Tapi kau otaku." Sambar Sasuke tenang seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah aneh dengan berbagai tulisan mencurigakan di dindingnya. Mata Naruto membulat ketika membacanya.

Anime and Manga House, Just for Freaky and -tiiitt- Otaku (censored).

Hm, nama yang mencurigakan sekali…

"Err… itu… sejak kapan didirikan?" tunjuk Naruto dengan sebulir keringat besar menggantung di kepalanya. Sepas-pasannya otak Naruto, tetap saja dia berpikir dua kali untuk masuk ke bangunan yang namanya saja sudah menimbulkan efek horror dalam sekali lihat.

"Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar Sasuke, datar banget. "Ada beberapa patung lilin chara dan games anime favoritmu disana, kurasa." Tambahnya begitu melihat tampang sangsi Naruto. Mendengar itu otomatis membuat wajah bocah pirang itu berbinar bahagia, namun berganti menjadi tampang bodoh setelah Sasuke menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Tiket VIP." Jelas Sasuke singkat untuk menjawab wajah bertanya Naruto. Dan tak perlu loading, mata Naruto membelalak sempurna.

"Be-benarkah?" gumam Naruto seraya memandang tiket yang telah beralih ke tangannya itu dengan mata blink-blink, plus dengan air mata disana-sini.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"BANZAI!"

"Urusai, Dobe! Pelankan suara mu sedi-"

Chu~

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." ucap Naruto tulus. Kedua langit dalam kelopak matanya memancarkan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat, bahagia, dan juga rasa… sayang?

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Tubuhnya membatu seketika tanpa mampu digerakkan sedikitpun, walau Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkannya menuju rumah aneh itu. Matanya membulat besar, dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit dalam keadaan _trans_, perlahan jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Naruto.

'_Tadi itu apa?_' batin Sasuke tak percaya. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih saja tak mampu berpikir jernih, bahkan setelah 2 jam berlalu dan mereka sedang beristirahat di bangku taman.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" seru Naruto senang setelah menghabiskan potongan terakhir es krim batangnya. "Kau lihat bagaimana aku menendang sadako yang mencoba menakutiku di rumah hantu dan mencakar hantu Neko sampai kostumnya koyak? GYAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa laknat sembari memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Oh, apa kau tahu kalau tadi aku sempat menjatuhkan dompetku saat main roller coaster, dan langsung memijak kepala orang yang berusaha mengambil dan memasukkan dompetku ke sakunya? Harusnya kau lihat tampang pencuri nista itu. Melas banget. Khu… khu… khu…" kini Naruto tertawa iblis, benar-benar senang.

"Lalu apa kau tahu apa yang kulihat di Rumah Anime itu? Patung Natsu! Sebastian Michelis! Hinagiku Katsura! Dan Sesshomaru! Semuanya ada disana! Ya ampun… aku sangat bahagia~" desah Naruto, persis seperti nenek-nenek. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa merespon apapun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa makhluk dingin, angkuh, elite nan stoic macam Sasuke bisa dibantai hanya dengan satu kecupan?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, tak sadar bahwa Sasuke dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, hei… Aku bertanya padamu, 'Suke." Naruto mendengus kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab. Dengan tak sabar dia meraih pundak Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan keras.

"HEI! KAU KENAPA?" teriak Naruto kesal. Disentilnya dahi Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sasuke terhenyak, lalu mengedip-edipkan matanya beberapa kali seperti orang kelilipan.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ingatan tentang kecupan Naruto menghantamnya dengan keras.

Blush…

Wajah Sasuke memanas.

Tunggu! Sebenarnya disini siapa yang menjadi seme-nya?

'_Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis labil yang kasmaran, Sasuke?_' terdengar suara-suara di dalam kepala pemuda raven itu, dan sukses membuatnya sweat drop.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bisa melamun sampai seperti ini. Apa mungkin… dia sedang berpikir mengenai bagaimana cara memberitahukan rahasia itu padanya?

DEG!

Oh, ya…

'_Cih, dia benar-benar tahu cara mengalihkan perhatianku_.' Batin Naruto, sebal.

"Waktumu sudah habis," ujar Naruto, dingin. "Sekarang terserah padamu, Sasuke." lanjutnya dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ini dia. Jujur, dia belum tahu bagaimana cara memberitahukannya pada Naruto tanpa membuat gadis itu syok. Ayolah… siapa yang tidak akan frustasi kalau mengetahui dirimu dikutuk? Seorang otaku seperti Naruto saja bisa-

EITS!

Tunggu dulu…

_Otak_u?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke dengan indahnya.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke tenang. Naruto segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Ini dia… saatnya dia mengetahui kebenaran. Dia harus tenang. Tenang! Walaupun kenyataan yang akan diterimanya sangat pahit, dia harus tegar.

"Kau pernah membaca komik Samurai Deeper Kyo?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"…"

Seekor gagak imajiner melintas di atas kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah?" ulang Naruto tak mengerti. Sasuke hanya mendengus sinis.

"Sa. Mu. Rai. Dee. Per. Kyo. Otaku sepertimu pasti pernah membacanya." Ulang Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata aneh itu.

"Tentu saja. Maksudmu tentang penjual obat yang memiliki 'orang lain' dalam tubuhnya, kan?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocent yang amat menggemaskan. Mendengar itu Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi pada dirimu," terang Sasuke. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menatap langit biru di mata Naruto dalam-dalam. "Tapi kau lebih istimewa. Kau, Namikaze Naruto, akan kehilangan jiwamu saat malam hari. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh ingatanmu pada saat malam akan hilang tanpa bekas. Kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan perasaan bahagia sekalipun." Lanjut Sasuke tenang. Ekor matanya melirik Naruto, dan nyaris terjungkal menahan ketawa begitu melihat ekspresi dungu Naruto.

"Eh… ah-HAH?" responnya nggak jelas. Mulut gadis pirang itu membuka menutup lambat-lambat. Otaknya yang pas-pasan masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Lalu setelah loading beberapa saat, ditambah dengan kerusakan syaraf dan jaringan otak disana-sini, barulah lampu bohlam menyala di kepalanya.

"APA?" teriaknya, terkejut setengah mati. Matanya membulat besar sampai ukuran maksimal, nyaris mau keluar.

"Urusai, Dobe!" seru Sasuke seraya menjauh dari Naruto dan menutup telinganya. Sungguh, sejenius-jeniusnya dia, tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Naruto bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu.

"Jangan menjauh dariku, Sasuke." desis Naruto tajam. Tangannya meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Dan jangan harap aku akan percaya bualan omong kosong seperti itu." Lanjutnya geram.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Dobe. Dan bukan urusanku kau percaya atau tidak, karena aku tidak peduli." Sahut Sasuke dingin setelah menghentakkan tangan Naruto yang mengenggam kemejanya dengan kasar dan berdiri. Dia sudah menyangka, bahwa tidak akan semudah itu Naruto mempercayainya. Kenyataan itu terlalu tidak masuk akal, dan dia tidak akan menyalahkan Naruto karena hal itu. Normalnya, dia akan merasa sedih, dan butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan. Itu wajar, namun yang lebih buruk lagi jika dia terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan-

"MUAHAHAHA!"

Kegilaan.

Dibelakangnya, terlihat Naruto, sedang tertawa laknat sembari mengangkat dagunya. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ekspresi bahagia, dan juga angkuh terpatri jelas. Bahkan rasa-rasanya Sasuke dapat melihat efek deburan ombak dengan serpihan pasir berterbangan di belakangnya.

"Do… be?"

"GYAHAHAHA-Apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ceria, masih cekikikan sendiri. Melihat itu alis Sasuke naik sebelah.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Diam-diam dia telah mengenggam ponsel di sakunya, jaga-jaga untuk segera menelepon tukang pukul untuk membuat Naruto pingsan jika gadis itu mulai bertingkah yang tidak-tidak.

"Hah?" ulang Naruto dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. "Tidak. Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau tertawa setelah mengetahui kau dikutuk; dan itu sudah cukup gila, menurutku." Ujar Sasuke dingin, padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali melompat, berputar, dan kayang kesana kemari karena respon Naruto sangat positif.

Oke, itu sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa ringan yang merdu, bukan tawa nista yang menggelegar seperti tadi.

"Aku hanya senang," ucapnya riang. "Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dan ternyata itu tak seburuk yang aku kira." Lanjutnya lagi seraya berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon Sakura di ujung taman tak jauh dari bangku taman tempat mereka duduk.

Alis Sasuke naik semakin tinggi.

"Tidak terlalu buruk?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada rendah. "Kau dikutuk agar jiwamu menghilang, tidak bisa merasakan apapun, dan melupakan semua memori malammu kau bilang tidak terlalu buruk? Jangan bercanda." Sambungnya pelan. Kakinya yang panjang mulai melangkah mendekati sosok di depannya yang sedang menikmati keindahan Sakura dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Yup," tegas Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bukankah itu bagus? Aku sangat menyukai anime, kau tahu. Bisa mengalami hal yang hampir serupa dengan tokoh anime itu sanggaaat menyenangkan! Aku seperti memiliki dua sisi! KEREN SEKALIII! Aku bahkan tak harus bercosplay supaya mirip dengannya, karena kami senasib! MUAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa senang dengan mulut terbuka lebar, nyaris menganga. Lalu setelah itu terbatuk karena tersedak kelopak Sakura.

"Ohok! Ohok! 'Suke, a…uhuk-air…" desisnya di sela-sela bengeknya. Matanya menatap merana pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak." Cetus Sasuke singkat, dan mampu membuat Naruto mendelik seram. Diam-diam pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Rasa lega dan kebahagiaan menyelimuti kalbunya dengan begitu hangat saat melihat bocah pirang itu tertawa, tidak bersedih seperti perkiraannya. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika melihat gadis yang selalu ceria itu sedih. Tapi yang pasti nggak akan jauh-jauh dari kata 'harakiri' atau 'melompat dari tebing'.

"Tapi…" suara yang sudah bebas dari tersedak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu, apa yang paling membuatku senang selain itu?" lanjutnya pelan dengan mata terpejam, berniat menikmati belaian Sakura di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Yaitu kenyataan bahwa kau tidak meninggalkanku walau selama ini aku menyusahkanmu. Bukan hal yang mudah menyimpan rahasia kutukan itu dan menjagaku dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Aku tahu, walaupun kau melakukan itu karena kita terikat kontrak, kau bisa saja pergi dan menitipkanku pada kerabatku yang lain. Tapi kau masih disini, dan aku sangat bahagia karena itu." Lirih Naruto pelan. Mata saphhirenya kini terbuka, dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya mematung di dekatnya. Lalu perlahan, bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dan apa yang bisa lebih baik daripada memiliki seseorang yang kau sayangi, dan ia selalu berada di sampingmu bahkan ketika kau hanya bisa menyusahkannya?"

DEG!

Rasanya, jantung Sasuke seolah mau meledak saat itu juga. Mata onyxnya yang sehitam malam melebar menatap sosok di depannya. Rasa hangat yang menyengat seperti aliran listrik menjalar dari kakinya, dan bermuara pada sesuatu di dadanya. Sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir kencang, begitu kencang sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa kakinya telah melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto heran. Matanya menyipit melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ada sesuatu yang… berbeda dari pemuda itu. Dia terlihat aneh dan tampak jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya, membuat Naruto jadi sedikit gugup saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja seperti sekarang.

"Hanya kau," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Terus terpesona dan berpikir bahwa aku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. Kau adalah orang yang paling aneh, dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih." Bisiknya lagi dengan suara lirih nan berat.

"Sa… Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, dan napas Sasuke di telinganya membuatnya merinding. Belum lagi jari Sasuke yang menyentuh daun telinganya agar bisa mendengar bisikan pemuda itu lebih jelas.

"Dan karena itu, sebagai hadiahnya…" Sasuke menarik kepalanya menjauh dari telinga si pirang. Onyxnya menatap dalam sapphire Naruto yang memandangnya heran sebelum mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya-

Dan mencium Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kuberikan ciuman pertamaku padamu."

.

.

.

Madara mengusap sebingkai potret yang berada di genggamannya pelan. Jemarinya yang tetap lentik meski telah dimakan usia mengelus garis yang membentuk wajah seseorang dengan sayang. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan cinta di saat yang bersamaan saat melihat potret wanita berambut biru tua cantik yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu, ya?" kakek tua itu berbicara sendiri. Matanya masih belum lepas dari wajah cantik itu. "Aku masih ingin mendengar saat kau berbicara padaku, bahkan menegurku saat aku lupa minum obat rematikku." Lanjutnya lagi seraya tertawa hampa. Bahunya mulai berguncang pelan.

"Maaf," kali ini bola matanya bergulir, menatap lekat sosok bayi dalam foto tersebut. "Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Kau tahu, dia benar-benar cerdas. Dia berhasil lolos dari pengawasanku selama 3 tahun ini. Namun akan aku pastikan, bahwa aku akan segera menemukannya."

"Hei, aku ada berita untukmu. Aku mengutuk anak salah seorang mantan kolegaku di Konoha. Entah apa yang membuatku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, saat ini aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya, karena itu aku tak mengawasi kehidupannya sebagaimana yang biasanya aku lakukan. Aku hanya peduli soal kau, dan cucuku…" lirihnya pelan dengan sebulir air mata lolos dari pertahanan kelopak matanya.

"Sasuke tak bermaksud membunuhmu. Dia sakit, dan dia tidak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dia terpuruk dan nyaris menghabisi nyawanya sendiri saat tahu bahwa dia yang telah membunuhmu. Aku sudah berusaha menyembuhkan penyakitnya, namun tidak ada hasil. Malah sekarang dia berhasil kabur dariku."

"Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan marah padanya, tapi percayalah, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini. Cinta dan kasih sayangnya padamu sangat besar, sehingga tanpa disadari itu telah menjadi bumerang bagimu dan baginya. Namun aku percaya, suatu saat nanti dia pasti sembuh. Dan berjanjilah bahwa kau akan tersenyum saat melihat putra yang kau sayangi tumbuh dengan sehat. Kau pasti akan merasa amat bahagia melihatnya…"

Madara tersenyum getir, kemudian meletakkan pigura itu di mejanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dari balik kaca di belakangnya.

"Iya kan, Mikoto?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Haiii…. (dadah-dadah ala miss universe) Rei balik nih! Gomenasai… gomenasai… Rei lama banget updatenya, sampai gak enak hati sama readers. Udah ficnya abal, lama update lagi. Sekali lagi Rei minta maaf... ini bukan maunya Rei. Sebenarnya Rei sakit selama beberapa minggu, trus karena makin parah akhirnya terpaksa operasi. Jadinya gak bisa pegang laptop deh… TmT. Kalo nekat pegang pasti digeplak sama mama, jadinya yah, pasrah aja. Trus setelah agak sehatan dikit, pas mau nyentuh keyboard, eh malah kena WB! ASEM BANGEETTT! (banting-banting piring ke lantai).

Jadi jangan heran kalo chapter ini aneh banget, jadul, dan rada-rada gak jelas gitu. Maksa sih soalnya. Dan sekarang, katahuan kan, siapa wanita yang dicintai Sasuke? Hayooo… ada yang gondok nggak, pas tahu ternyata orangnya itu Mikoto? NYEHEHE! (diinjek readers). Eh, bener kan, cinta itu kan ada untuk ortu juga. Hehehe… (ngeles no jutsu)

Err… kayaknya chapter depan bakal rumit deh, soalnya bakal dijelasin sebagian masalahnya. Dan karena Rei masih harus check up selama beberapa kali, plus harus rawat jalan, jadi kalo updatenya lama harap maklum, ya? Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya? ,/ Soalnya Rei masih butuh kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian.

Oh ya, hamper lupa. Sekarang bales reviewnya, nyok! Kali ini Rei aja yang balas. Padahal rencananya 'Suke yang bales, tapi karena lg sibuk sama Naru, jadi… o/_/o #blushing#. Ukh, udah deh, let's we reply the reviews!

Ryoma-chan

Iya… Naru sama DarkNaru emang sama aja, sama-sama konyol. Yang satu otaku, yang satunya lagi tukang gombal. Ini siapa yang bikin, sih? #plak!#

Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Maaf kalau cerita kali ini gaje n ngebosenin banget. Kena WB, sih. #garuk-garuk tanah# Nanti review lagi, ya?

Utau no Hana

Hiks… makasih Utau-san, udah ngertiin Rei. Menderita banget kan, kalo otak kita dipaksa kerja? Apalagi Rei jarang belajar, mikir males, kerjaannya asik nyoret-nyoret buku doing di sekolah. #Ups, buka kartu#

Hehe… nangis, ya? Kok Rei malah seneng yah? #dirajam# tapi Rei seneng kalau Utau ketawa, soalnya kata kawan-kawan , Rei bisanya buat orang merasa ngeri doang. Padahal Cuma ngelempar uler mainan, kok takut, sih? #sok inosen#

Yosh! Ini udah diapdet. Maaf kalo lama. Arigatou, ya…. ^^

Meg chan

Udah ketauan kan, gimana cara Sasu menjelaskannya? Aneh banget, yak? #garuk-garuk kepala#. Sai? Oh, dia masih syok tuh, jadi lebih lama kayaknya di RS #alesan#. Tp chap depan ada kejutan tentang Sai, kok. Hehehe… tenang aja, sedikit-sedikit semua akan dijelaskan.

Mau mukul kepala Naru? Gak papa! Pukul aja! HAJAR! Rei ikhlas kok! #dicakar Sasu#

Thanks ya, atas updatenya. Maaf kelamaan… ^^'a

Kiriya Diciannove

Oh, jd ini Nana-san, ya? Jadi sekarang manggilnya apa, nih? Nana-san atau Kiriya-san? #ditempeleng karena sok akrab#

Hohoho… entah kenapa rei merasakan suatu kesenangan pribadi kalo bisa nistain Sasuke. rasanya kayak ada taste gimana gitu~ #Sasuke: Apa kau bilang? (diamaterasu)

Makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Maaf jika mengecewakan karena update lama dan ceritanya abal…

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

Yoroshiku ne, Nazwa-san… ^^

Hehehe… masa' sih? Kalo menurut Rei fic ini malah aneh banget. Naruto sama authornya sama" konyol. Tapi Rei senang kok, kalo Nazwa-san bia terhibur. Makasih ya, atas updatenya. Dan maaf kalau kelamaan apdatenya…

Kazuki NightNatsu

Hah? Dibolak-balik? Wah Naru, loe kriminal banget tuh. Masa' tega banget ngebolak-balik hati orang? #ditusuk pake bamboo#

Hehe… makasih, ya. Jadi malu nih, kalo dibilang begitu. Maaf ya, kalau apdetnya kelamaan…

Xxruxx

Aduh, jangan bilang begitu, dong. Malu nih… #blushing gaje# menurut Rei malah fic ini masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Di cor juga sekalian. #hah?# o_0?

Makasih ya, atas pujian dan reviewnya. Maaf kalau lama update…

KyuHyun'JiYoon

Err… Rei agak aneh gitu kalo sama BL, jadi buat yang cewek, deh… Tapi tenang aja, penampilan Naruto di fic ini sama dengan kayak di anime kok. Cuma beda gender doang. Hehehe…

Ok, makasih ya atas reviewnya. Maaf kalo kelamaan…

Aoi Ciel ayaiyay kawaii

Iya! Naru emang number one, dah! Sasu kalah jauuhhhhh. #digeplak Sasu#

Makasih ya, atas updatenya. Maaf lama…

Uchiha Hikari

Bisa kok. Rei juga gak tega kalo Naru kelamaan kena kutuk. Kapan jadinya sama Sasuke tuh, kalo begitu terus? #ngelirik SasuNaru#

Yosh, ini udah update. Makasih dan maaf ya, kalo lama updatenya.

NamiUzu femNaru-chan.

Iya, ini udah update. Makasih dan maaf lama… m(-_-)m

Farenheit July.

Iya… Naru emang keren. Sasu sengaja dibuat OOC dsni, soalnya Rei kesel sama Sasu sih, karena ninggalin Naru dan milih sama Bakoro. #Baka Sasuke!

Ok, makasih ya, reviewnya. Dan sori lama update.

Ryuuta Kagami

Yosh! Ini udah diupdate. Makasih ya, dan sori kalo lama…


	10. The Sound

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 10: The Sound

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje,aneh,typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai dan Sasuke), ribet, aneh, very long fic! de-el-el.

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 08.00 A.M.

Sasuke menatap pintu di depannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Bibirnya terkatup kaku dengan mata masih memelototi pintu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, dia menghela napas, dan mendorong kedua belah pintu itu.

Dia harus menghadapi ini.

Dengan langkah elegan, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menonton TV dan menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya memasang wajah tak acuhnya, sebelum kemudian menyeruput teh itu dengan tenang.

Lalu setelah cairan itu habis, Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kurasa aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi dari sini." Seuntai kalimat datar nan tenang menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berbalik dengan senyum manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya nya, berusaha tetap sopan. Naruto menyesap tehnya sedikit sebelum berkata dengan tenang. "Temani aku ."

Sasuke sudah tahu pembicaraan ini menjurus kemana. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya memiliki pekerjaan lain dan saya tidak yakin dapat menyelesaikannya tepat waktu jika saya menemani Anda disini." Ucap Sasuke datar, bohong banget. Oh, ayolah… Tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup menemani Naruto –DarkNaru–setelah kejadian di taman itu?

"Sayang sekali," desah Naruto sok kecewa, padahal itu malah membuatnya tampak makin menyeramkan. Bayangkan saja ada orang yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi, dengan suara yang benar-benar monoton dan mata kosong mengeraskan rahangnya."Sebenarnya aku –"

"Jangan mulai lagi." Desis Sasuke cepat saat dia melihat tanda-tanda Naruto akan mulai menggombal. Dan benar saja, bibir Naruto langsung terkatup rapat hingga hanya berupa segaris dan pembuluh darah yang menyembul halus di wajah pucatnya semakin tampak jelas.

"Ayam bodoh."

CTAK!

"Ma-maaf?" ulang Sasuke dengan urat tertarik. Rasa-rasanya dia mendengar sebuah kata terlarang, deh.

"Kau _awesome_." Ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Dia mengatakannya dengan amat lugas, tanpa intonasi, dan terlihat agak eneg.

TWITCH!

'_Sialan_.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dicengkramnya nampan yang ada di tangannya hingga remuk.

"Aneh," tiba-tiba didengarnya Naruto berbisik. "Bibirku terasa aneh."

DEG!

Sasuke yang awalnya berniat meninggalkan ruangan langsung berhenti melangkah.

"Seperti ada rasa strawberry… dan juga mint." Ujar Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Jemarinya meraba bibirnya sendiri.

'_Tadi siang aku memakan permen karet rasa itu…_' batin Sasuke cemas. Tapi serius nih? Masa rasanya masih tersisa?

Ya jelas lah, kau kan memakannya sampai dua pack, Sasuke.

"Sedikit rasa keju–dari sandwich, kurasa."

'_Itu makan siangku._' Sasuke mulai panik.

"Ah, aroma kopi hitam juga."

'_Masa' sampai sedetil itu?!_' teriak inner Sasuke syok. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih anteng menonton dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sangat jelas. Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Kelembutannya, dan juga sedikit rasa tomat –"

Blushhh

Warna pink sukses tercetak tipis di pipi Sasuke.

Hei, hei. Se-serius? Insiden itu kan terjadi 3 jam yang lalu! Kok sampai sekarang masih –

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Jangan-jangan…

"Oh, Antonio, jangan katakan lagi. Kau membuatku malu. –Kenapa kau harus malu, Esmeralda? Itulah kenyataannya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan rasa itu, Sayang. Diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang Spanyol, kau dan aku –"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dialog picisan. Entah apa yang membuatku mengucapkan terjemahannya dari tadi." Ucap Naruto datar. Matanya bergerak-gerak membaca terjemahan Esmeralda di televisi dan membacanya lagi.

"…"

"…"

BLAM!

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Tampak pintunya berderak dengan satu engsel lepas terayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

"…"

"Dasar labil." Komentarnya sebelum menonton kembali.

.

.

.

Sasuke menendang tembok koridor hingga retak sambil mengumpat.

'_Si DarkNaru itu… berani-beraninya mempermainkanku!_' batin Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah.

Tubuh maskulin itu bersender di dinding batu yang dingin sebelum merosot pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam hingga matanya tertutup oleh poni hitam kebiruan. Jemarinya menari di atas helai ravennya dan semburat merah muda samar-samar menghiasi pipinya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

**FLASHBACK**

Sentuhan itu perlahan berakhir seiring dengan menjauhnya wajah Sasuke dari Naruto. Mata onyxnya yang masih setengah terpejam menatap wajah Naruto yang merupakan perpaduan berbagai ekspresi antara kaget, bingung, tak percaya, dan syok.

"Sasu… ke?"

Bisikan tak percaya yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto akhirnya menyadarkan Sasuke. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya tubuh Naruto dari pelukannya dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Na-Dobe, ini tidak-aku… tidak bermaksud untuk…" Sasuke tergagap, melangkah mundur. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak sadar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, kemudian tangannya menyentuh pundak Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya dan… dan…

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, tak mampu melanjutkan apalagi dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Sa-Sasuke… kau…" Naruto tercekat seraya mundur menjauh. Mata sapphirenya terbelalak, menyiratkan kekagetan yang luar biasa.

"Ternyata kau…"

Deg. Deg. DEG. DEG.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup cemas.

"Kau ini menyimpang, ya?"

"…"

Hening.

"Penyuka sesama jenis!"

Hegh.

"GAY! LOLICON!

CTAK!

"YAOI! BOYS LOVE!"

TWITCH. TWITCH

"BADASS UKE!"

BRUAGH!

Dalam satu gerakan, Sasuke meremukkan tiang listrik disampingnya.

"Suit~" Naruto bersiul dengan sebelah alis terangkat, takjub. "Hebat juga kau. Bisa hancurkan yang disana juga?" tunjuknya tak tahu diri pada tiang di sebelah kiri Sasuke, nggak baca situasi.

"…"

Oke, sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, dia masih punya nafsu membunuh.

Menggertakkan gigi, pemuda itu berjalan maju dengan langkah penuh dendam.

"Eh, pemuda itu ternyata…" bisik-bisik tak enak mulai terdengar.

"Nggak nyangka, ya... padahal tampan begitu."

"Yang pirang itu seme atau ukenya?"

"Entahlah... tapi melihat mereka, rasanya naluri fujo ku bangkit kembali."

"…"

"Kemari kau." Desis Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar, hendak menjauhi habitat fujo yang entah mengapa ada di sekeliling mereka. Heh, bukannya tadi tempat ini sepi?

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas!" seru Naruto memberontak, membuat Sasuke cukup kewalahan dengan tenaga gorilanya.

"Diam, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sadis sebelum memukul tengkuk Naruto dan memanggul tubuhnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**END FLASHBACK**

'_Dobe…_' geram Sasuke dalam hati. '_Kenapa kau membuat momen nista seperti itu?_' batinnya miris. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Dia mencium seorang gadis! .S!

Ya, tapi yang abnormal macam Naruto.

'_Nista banget_.' Sasuke nyaris mewek dibuatnya. _Hell_, itu ciuman pertamanya. Kenapa kejadiannya malah nggak enak banget?

'_Tapi, kenapa…_' ekspresi Sasuke mengeras kembali. Jujur, ini aneh. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menjaga kontrol dirinya; berusaha bersikap ego-sentris dan mengunci hatinya rapat-rapat.

Apa mungkin…

'_Tidak…_' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa hambar. '_Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya._' Batin Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Benar, tidak mungkin Sasuke yang sudah membuang perasaan romantis tersebut jauh-jauh bisa jatuh cinta pada anak urakan macam Naruto.

Lagipula, kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto…

_Maka suara itu akan datang_.

'_Ibu_,' pemuda raven itu bangkit, merapikan lipatan kemejanya. Dalam diam dia memandang bulan dengan sendu. '_Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku mencintainya_.'

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang tenang di Konohagakure. Para penduduknya yang notabene adalah penduduk rajin, sederhana, tidak sombong, dan gemar menabung memilih untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berguna seperti… tidur.

Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Pasti banyak yang heran, mengapa anak rajin nan soleh seperti Sasuke bisa tidur di pagi cerah seperti ini. Biasanya, dengan naluri pembokat yang meluap-luap dia akan bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan sarapan 4 sehat 5 sempurna untuk Tuannya tercinta. Namun tindakan mulia itu tidak dilakukannya.

Salahkan Naruto yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

TRANG! TRANG!

Sasuke yang masih bergumul dalam selimutnya mengerenyitkan dahi dengan risih. Suara ribut-ribut apa itu?

Dengan langkah gontai nan malas, plus tampang yang sedikit acak-acakan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ke arah sumber suara. Awalnya mata Sasuke masih setengah tertutup, namun begitu dia melihat sang penganggu tidur cantiknya, matanya langsung terbelalak lebar.

Disana, di dapur, tampak Naruto sedang mengenakan apron putih berenda, sambil menyerang kompor dan wajan dengan katana.

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUHHH!" teriak Naruto garang. Tangannya terus mengayunkan pedang panjang itu kearah wajan yang mengeluarkan bunyi mendesis dengan kekuatan penuh. "Apa kalian pikir aku akan diam saja kalau kalian meletup-letup seperti itu, HAH?! JANGAN BERMIMPI!" lanjutnya lagi seraya menusuk ikan yang sedang digoreng dengan ujung pedangnya.

"…"

Sasuke cengo.

"Na… ru… to?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh, dan langsung cengar-cengir. "Sasuke? Sudah bangun? _Gomen_, masakannya belum siap. Ada sedikit masalah yang-HIAH!" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat minyak panas di wajan terciprat ke lengannya. Gadis itu refleks mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menahan perih, dan tanpa sengaja sikunya menghantam sudut lemari piring.

DHUAGH!

"AKKHHH!"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Khukhukhu…" tawa Naruto, sadis. Dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi aura-aura tak enak. "Bagi seorang ksatria… kalah dari musuh itu sangat memalukan," bisik Naruto, dendam. "Dan jangan kalian pikir mentang-mentang kalian benda mati, aku akan mengalah–"Naruto mengangkat pedangnya. "–Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan."

TRANGGG!

"MATI KAU, ELPIJI!"

Glek.

"Hentikan, Idiot!" teriak Sasuke panik. Dengan sigap tangannya menepis pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membuang pedang yang hanya berjarak 2 cm saja dari selang gas.

"Jangan hentikan aku, Teme! Sudah cukup aku dipermainkan oleh mereka, mereka, dan mereka!" seru Naruto berapi-api seraya menunjuk wajan, blender, dan elpiji yang tak berdosa secara bergantian.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Dengar, Do–maksud saya Tuan, lebih baik Anda beristirahat saja di ruang keluarga. Biar saya yang menyiapkan sarapannya." Kata Sasuke pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kebodohan Naruto yang bisa-bisanya nyaris menghancurkan tabung gas! Tabung gas!

"Baiklah, kau saja yang masak," bersungut-sungut, Naruto mengiyakan. "Tapi kau masak makanan kesukaanmu, ya?"

"Sup tomat?"

"Apapun, terserah," Ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat bahu. Dipandangnya peralatan dapurnya sendiri dengan pandangan benci. "Asal aku tidak perlu menyentuh mereka lagi, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Heran, sebenarnya apa salahku pada mereka?"

Dalam hati Sasuke merutuk. '_Kesalahanmu adalah kau tidak paham gendermu sendiri_.'

"Cih, padahal aku sudah rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak sesuatu," Naruto melanjutkan curhatnya. "Tapi tanganku malah terciprat minyak, teriris pisau, dan kepalaku tertimpa penggiling," katanya, sukses membuat Sasuke sweat drop. Memangnya separah itu?

"Huh, kalau bukan demi Sai, aku tidak akan mau memasak." Gerutu Naruto sambil mengumpat pelan. Diacaknya rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke yang telinganya menangkap nama Sai mematung untuk sesaat sebelum menyipit tajam.

"Maksud Anda?"

Naruto menghela napas, berat. "Kau tahu kan, Sai masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan beberapa waktu lalu? Aku ingin menjenguknya hari ini, dan aku ingin membuatkannya sesuatu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa. Namun saat aku melihatmu tadi… baru kusadari ternyata kalian mirip, jadi kupikir mungkin saja makanan kesukaan kalian juga sama." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke terdiam.

_Sai? _

"Tapi kurasa aku hanya akan mengacau. Aku tak berbakat dalam hal memasak, kau tahu. Jadi, err… bisa aku minta tolong padamu untuk memasakkan sup tomat untuk Sai? Kuyakin dia pasti senang." Pinta Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"Hei, Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Naruto heran seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap tidak merespon, hanya menunduk dalam hingga beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi mata onyx nya.

"Sasu– "

"Saya mengerti."

"Eh?"

Naruto tercekat. Kenapa suara Sasuke jadi sedingin itu?

"Tenang saja, akan saya siapkan dalam waktu singkat. Jadi tolong tinggalkan saya sendiri. Sekarang." Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan dia menjauh dari Naruto dan mulai bekerja dalam diam, seakan Naruto tidak ada.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Si Pirang mengerenyit. Naruto, yang notabene telah mengenal Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ada yang… aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kau ikut juga, ya! Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kalian berbaikan secepatnya, iya kan?" seru Naruto ceria. Hmm… sepertinya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keanehan Sasuke dan menganggapnya sebagai serangan 'bulanan'.

'_Aku mengerti, Sasuke. PMS memang suka bikin sensi_.'

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, 'Suke! Kita akan pergi 30 menit lagi, ya!" seru Naruto lagi, kemudian berlari dengan wajah cerah ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"…"

Pemuda itu seketika menghentikan aksinya. Dia hanya diam tak bergerak sembari memandang api yang menyala dengan pandangan kosong. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, namun masih dapat memperlihatkan onyx nya yang menggelap.

Perlahan, tangan alabasternya bergerak, meremas dada kanannya dengan kuat.

Terasa dingin dan…

Kosong.

'_Sakit_,' tangan itu semakin mencengkram dadanya. '_Sakit sekali, Naruto_.'

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di Iwagakure…

Minato memandang apartemen di hadapannya dengan pandangan dan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Disampingnya, Kushina sang istri mengenggam AK-47 yang tersampir di bahunya dengan geram.

Ini dia, kediaman Uchiha Madara.

"Saatnya kita selesaikan semua ini, Minato." Ujar Kushina datar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bangunan mewah tersebut. Minato mengangguk pelan.

"Benar," sahutnya dengan mantap. "Tapi sebelum itu, Kushina, err…" Minato melirik senapan laras panjang yang bertengger di bahu istrinya dengan takut-takut. "Bisa kau letakkan itu dulu di mobil?" Lanjutnya hati-hati seraya memasang pose ngacir no jutsu andalannya.

Tipe suami-suami takut istri.

"Oh, ini…" Kushina mengedikkan kepalanya santai. "Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak ingin melubangi kepalanya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto? Minimal mematahkan rusuknya, mungkin?" bujuk Kushina dengan mata _puppy eyes_ yang blink-blink. Minato menelan ludah.

"Hahaha… tapi sebaiknya tidak sekarang. Ada masalah yang lebih penting yang harus kita urus,kan?"

Kushina tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mencibir. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku membawa cairan potassium sianida dan shot gun ini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang menanti kita disana, Minato."

Dengan gerak patah-patah Minato mengangguk. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Kushina. Namun… tetap saja seringai iblis dan aura neraka yang dikeluarkan istrinya menimbulkan firasat buruk.

'_Madara, walaupun kau musuhku, tapi aku berharap kau bisa selamat dan bertobat sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Namun kalau kau mati, tolong maafkan istriku._'

Doa Minato sepenuh hati dihadapan sebuah batu dengan tulisan R.I.P Madara Uchiha di permukaannya.

.

.

.

Sai sedang beristirahat di kasur rumah sakit dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dia merasa amat resah kali ini. Bukan karena kenyataan bahwa dia akan dianugerahi PR segunung banyaknya karena lama tidak sekolah. Bukan. Dia merasa gelisah hanya karena satu hal.

Naruto.

Menghela napas, Sai menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya. _Hell_… dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Kepala Kuning itu sudah mendekam dalam otaknya dan menghantui pikirannya sampai sejauh ini. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Sepertinya hanya ada satu penjelasan.

_Dia mencintai Naruto_.

Dan karena alasan itulah dia sampai melakukan hal segila ini.

Ya, dia pasti sudah sangat gila hingga menelepon Madara dan menukar satu aset peninggalan keluarganya untuk mengetahui cara melenyapkan kutukan Naruto. Dan percayalah, harga sebuah tambang berlian bukanlah sesuatu yang murah.

Hmm… ternyata dia orang kaya, eh?

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu yang persis seperti ketukan penagih hutang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, dia menyahut. "Masuk."

"Yo, Sai." Helaian rambut pendek kuning adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Lalu sepasang sapphire, kemudian sesosok lelaki –ehem– gadis yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Ah, Naruto." Sapa Sai kaget, kemudian tersenyum agak canggung. Barusan saja dia berpikir yang 'iya-iya' pada Naruto, orangnya langsung datang. Sepertinya lain kali dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melamunkan 'sesuatu' tentang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang sedikit khawatir. Disentuhnya lengan Sai pelan, seolah ingin mengecek keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sai, tersenyum senang. Ah… rasanya sebuah tambang berlian tidak ada harganya jika dibandingkan dengan momen ini.

"Hei, Sai…" tiba-tiba Naruto berubah ke serius mode. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Umm… i-itu karena… well, sebenarnya –"

"Itu karena aku."

Serentak dua insan berbeda warna itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sasuke." desis Sai tajam. Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celana menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Sementara dua orang pemuda nyaris identik itu saling melempar deathglare, Naruto, sang objek perebutan hanya memakan pisang dari keranjang buah yang dibawanya sambil menonton TV.

"Apa maksudmu, 'Suke?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar kaca, santai sekali.

"Aku memberitahukan pada Sai tentang kutukanmu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Mendengarnya sejenak kedua sapphire itu melebar, sebelum sang pemilik menggemakan tawa kecil.

"Oh, kau syok, eh?" tanya Naruto ringan seraya menatap Sai yang juga memandanginya. "Manusiawi. Aku juga sempat syok, walau tidak sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit sepertimu." Komentarnya dengan nada mengejek. Lalu dia terkekeh pelan, seolah-olah sedang membicarakan hal yang lucu. Ekspresinya sangat cerah dan tidak terlihat tertekan sama sekali.

Mata Sai melebar melihat reaksi Naruto, begitu juga dengan Sasuke walau tak terlalu kentara.

_Mungkin… inilah yang membuat mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada gadis itu_.

"Jadi," perkataan Naruto membuyarkan keterpanaan Sai. "Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau akan menjauhiku?" tanyanya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat sepasang obsidian Sai dengan penuh ketenangan.

Mendengar itu Sai hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku akan menjauhimu hanya gara-gara hal seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan senyum manis. "Lagipula, di mataku kutukan itu malah membuatmu menjadi lebih… istimewa."

DEG!

"A-Ahahaha!" kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertawa, canggung. "Senang rasanya mempunyai teman tukang gombal." Ujarnya sarkastis, nggak sadar bahwa dia –lebih tepatnya DarkNaru- juga tukang gombal. Malah lebih parah.

Mendengarnya Sai ikut tertawa.

'_Aku benar-benar harus mendapatkan dia_.' Batin Sai dengan pandangan penuh arti pada Naruto.

"…"

Sasuke, yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati interaksi kedua orang itu di sudut ruangan sambil bersedekap menatap tajam Sai. Dia memang tidak ada niat beramah-tamah atau bergabung dengan pembicaraan hangat ini. Asal tahu saja, dia kesini untuk memenuhi permintaan Naruto. Tidak ada niatan lain.

Awalnya dia berusaha untuk bersikap tidak peduli dengan suasana menyenangkan yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Namun ketika dia melihat mata Sai yang menatap Naruto, dia tersentak kecil.

Dia tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

Seketika itu juga dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak disana, menimbulkan rasa panas yang menyebalkan. Dia merasakan ketidaksukaan saat melihat interaksi keduanya yang cenderung err… romantis?

'_Apa maksudnya semua ini?_' batin Sasuke seraya mencengkram dada kanannya. Rasa sakit ini datang lagi. Dan kali ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

'_Tidak… ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu, kan?_' Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Ini… tidak benar. Dadanya sakit karena akhir-akhir ini dia jarang beristirahat. Ya, pasti begitu.

Dan harus begitu.

Karena kalau benar dia cemburu, berarti dia –

–benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

Pemuda itu membelalakkan mata. Langsung ditepisnya pikiran aneh itu. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia berani jamin karena suara itu tidak muncul di kepalanya. Dan selama suara tersebut tidak ada, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

'_**Oh, benarkah, Sasuke?'**_

DEEEGGGG!

Su-suara itu…

Dia kembali.

'_K-kau?'_

'_**Merindukanku, eh, Master?'**_

Membelalak, napas Sasuke tak lagi berhembus.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi! PERGI!'_

'_**Ah, Master… sebenarnya aku mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih hangat. Kalau kau lupa, kita sudah 6 tahun tidak berkomunikasi. Dan aku cukup merindukanmu.'**_

'_Enyahlah kau, Sampah!'_

'_**Aw… aw… aw… itu sakit, lho.**_'

Napas Sasuke mulai tersengal-sengal. Pupil matanya mengecil.

'_DIAM! DIAM KAU!'_

'_**Oh, berhentilah bersikap naïf, Master. Kau tahu bahwa kau sendiri yang memanggilku. Dan kau tahu –'**_

'_KUBILANG, DIAM!'_

'–_**Bahwa aku kembali karena gadis itu.'**_

'…'

'…'

Dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Suara itu benar-benar menghilang.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya. Dia baru saja mendengarnya lagi. Suara itu kembali. Suara yang selama 3 tahun menghantui pikirannya sejak ia berusia 10 tahun.

Suara yang membuatnya membunuh ibunya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sakit?" suara cempreng Naruto sukses membuat tubuhnya menegang. Dengan liar ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang memandang khawatir dirinya.

"Ti-tidak," menelan ludah, berusaha mengurangi getaran tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Naru," tiba-tiba suara Sai menginterupsi Naruto yang hendak menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku mengetahui sesuatu, yang kuharap dapat memusnahkan kutukanmu."

Seketika suasana langsung hening.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, terbata. Sai memejamkan matanya, menghela napas perlahan.

"Madara–" Sai berkata pelan, dan amat menikmati wajah Sasuke yang seketika menegang. "Itu orang yang mengutukmu, dan merupakan…" berhenti sejenak, melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. "Kakek dari Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

Mata Naruto melebar. Dalam sekejap pandangannya beralih pada sesosok pemuda yang menatap nyalang dirinya.

"Kau?" bisik Naruto tak percaya. Sebagai respon Sasuke hanya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya walau dadanya terasa amat perih.

"Namun bukan itu inti masalahnya," Sai memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan antara majikan dan butler itu.

"Naruto…" panggilnya dengan nada lembut. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara memusnahkan kutukanmu."

Satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Dengan ekspresi bisa ditebak, Naruto menatap tajam Sai.

"Tapi, Naruto…" bisik Sai seraya menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan jemarinya. "Apa kau keberatan jika memberikan sedikit imbalan untukku?" tanyanya pelan penuh makna. Naruto yang kelewat polos itu hanya mengerenyitkan dahi dan melotot seram, merasa sedang dibodohi dengan kata-kata ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadilah milikku."

"Hah?" ulang Naruto seraya menempelkan sisi tangannya di telinga, menampilkan gesture yang menyebalkan. Ugh, dia memang tidak sadar situasi, ya?

Sai tersenyum penuh pengertian. Tidak dipedulikannya Sasuke, seolah hanya ada dia dan Si Pirang. "Sederhana, Naruto. Hiduplah bersamaku, dan semua akan sesuai keinginanmu." Jelas Sai singkat tanpa melepas senyumnya. Senyum dengan sedikit guratan kepedihan disana.

'_Maafkan aku, Naruto. Namun kali ini, izinkanlah aku bersikap egois sekali saja._'

"Maksudmu, seperti yang ada dalam komik shojo itu? Yang ada aura-aura pinknya itu?" tanya Naruto, merinding ngeri.

"Hahaha… itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Hanya… habiskan sebagian besar waktumu bersamaku. Itu saja." Pinta Sai. Sungguh permintaan yang terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah tambang berlian.

Oh, kau memang _gentle_, Sai.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Well, kalau cuma seperti itu tidak ada ruginya, kan? Lagipula, dia tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke lagi. Sudah cukup Sasuke berkorban untuknya. Berkorban waktu, tenaga, dan juga perasaan.

Sudah saatnya… Sasuke bebas.

"Aku setuju."

Dua kata yang dilontarkan tanpa beban itu sukses membuat senyum Sai semakin lebar.

"Aku permisi." Suara dingin nan rendah membuyarkan dunia milik mereka berdua. Sasuke, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang amat dingin menatap mereka intens sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Naruto pada Sai. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tampang polos.

"Ah, Naru? Kau membawakan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Sai saat matanya menangkap sebuah kotak di meja samping Naruto.

"Oh, iya. Aku membuatkanmu sup tomat. Kau suka?"

"…"

'_Sup tomat?'_

Mata Sai menyorot miris ke arah pintu yang baru menutup, lalu mengulum senyuman pedih.

"Iya, aku suka sekali."

.

.

.

'_**Ah, Master… Kau baik-baik saja?'**_

'_Berisik.'_

'_**Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit sekali, bukan?'**_

'_Bukan urusanmu.'_

'_**Seharusnya gadis itu tidak mengiyakan permintaan Si Mayat, Master. Itu sama saja dengan ia meninggalkanmu, bukan?'**_

Tep.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

'_Meninggalkanku?'_

'_**Meninggalkanmu setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan untuknya.'**_

'…'

'_**Dia lebih memilih orang itu daripada kau.'**_

'_Dia lebih memilih Sai hanya karena dia bisa memusnahkan kutukan itu…'_

'_**Padahal kau telah memberikan semuanya, eh? Waktumu? Tenagamu? Hatimu?'**_

'_Aku telah memberikan hati yang selama ini telah susah payah kuhancurkan…'_

'_**Karena itulah seharusnya dia menjadi milikmu, Master. Hanya milikmu, sebagaimana kau telah menjadi miliknya.'**_

'_Dia milikku…'_

'_**Dan mata sapphire indah itu hanya boleh menatapmu.'**_

'_Kedua mata itu telah ditakdirkan untukku. Begitu juga hatinya...'_

'_**Dia ditakdirkan hanya untuk yang terbaik.'**_

'_Aku adalah yang terbaik. Aku orang yang terbaik untuknya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh merebutnya dariku.'_

'_**Benar. Dia adalah bayaran yang setimpal untukmu atas jasamu sebagai butler, Master.'**_

'_Aku ingin dia. Aku ingin dia. Aku ingin dia sebagai bayaranku.'_

'_**Tidak, Master. Kau buka ingin 'dia'. Kau ingin kematiannya.' **_

'_Apa maksudmu? Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati.'_

'_**Apa yang kau bicarakan, Master? Kau harus membunuhnya. Walau dia menjadi milikmu, dia hanya akan tersiksa. Dia membencimu, kau pasti tahu itu.'**_

'_**Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan bahwa dia akan selalu setia padamu, kan? Manusia di dunia ini banyak, Master. Dan menurutku tidak sulit untuk menemukan orang yang lebih baik darimu.'**_

'_Tidak… TIDAK!'_

'_**Membiarkannya hidup hanya akan membuat dirimu dan dirinya menderita. Dan dengan kematiannya, kalian bisa hidup tenang. Tidak ada beban. Percayalah, dia akan berterimakasih padamu jika kau menghilangkan nyawanya.'**_

'_Tapi kalau dia mati, aku tidak bisa memilikinya…'_

'_**Bicara apa kau? Jika kau membunuhnya, tentu saja kau telah memilikinya. Kau memiliki nyawanya dan jiwanya; hal yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali kau**_**.'**

'_Tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku?'_

'_**Tidak ada. Hanya milikmu, Master. Hanya milikmu yang telah mencintainya.'**_

'_Benarkah… Aku mencintainya?'_

'_**Kau mencintainya, Master. Kau sangat mencintainya hingga kau akan membunuhnya, kan?'**_

'_Ya… aku mencintainya.'_

'_**Kalau begitu, bunuh dia.'**_

'_Bunuh?'_

'_**Bunuh.'**_

'_Bunuh.'_

'**BUNUH!'**

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya, menyeringai.

"Matilah kau, Naruto."

.

.

.

JDAARRR!

Kepala kuning Naruto yang sedang menautkan jemari di pangkuannya terdongak sedikit. Mata biru kelamnya melirik kearah jendela di samping ruangan. Kilatan petir menyambar-nyambar di luar sana.

Malam ini sepertinya akan terjadi badai.

Perlahan, dilangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela tanpa suara. Entah mengapa… malam ini terasa aneh. Langit cerah tanpa awan, namun tampak jauh lebih gelap dibanding biasanya. Belum lagi kilatan petir dan guntur yang bersahut-sahutan. Buat telinga sakit saja.

Dengan pandangan dingin nan kosong diamatinya ruangan itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk duduk disini, dia tidak tahu.

Tapi harus dia akui, kamar Sasuke ini benar-benar rapi.

Matanya bergulir pelan dan tertumbuk pada perapian mati di hadapannya. Aneh. Sepertinya perapian itu tidak pernah digunakan. Dia tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang sibuk. Namun sesibuk-sibuknya dia, mana mungkin dia sampai tidak sempat menyalakan perapian sejak datang kesini?

Tiba-tiba manik suramnya menangkap sesuatu. Ada gumpalan disana, di sudut dekat arang perapian. Walau di tengah kegelapan seperti ini, dia bisa masih melihatnya.

Menyipitkan matanya sejenak, Naruto melangkah pelan. Diambilnya bola itu dengan sedikit usaha karena terjepit arang. Ini aneh. Orang serapi Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan sampah bertebaran seperti itu.

Tenyata bukan bola. Itu gulungan kertas.

Dengan pandangan kosong dibukanya kertas itu. Sedikit dirapikan, dan diusap untuk menghilangkan bekas arangnya.

**OTTOGAKURE MEDICAL PSYCHOLOGY CENTRE**

NAME: UCHIHA SASUKE

AGE: 11 YEARS OLD

SEX: MALE

CHECK-IN DATE: JULY 12TH 2006

DIAGNOSE: **HIGH MENTAL DISORDER**

**PRA-PARANOID SCHIZOPHRENIA**

"Skizofrenia." Bisik Naruto dingin. Safir hitamnya melebar menatap satu kata bercetak tebal itu dengan datar. Lama. "Pra paranoid skizofrenia."

"…"

Melempar kertas itu dengan wajah luar biasa kaku, Naruto berbalik–

"Oh, kau sudah menemukannya, Hime?"

–Hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan matanya yang menusuk dingin. Ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya memang tidak terlalu jelas karena gelap, namun Naruto dapat melihat seringai mengerikan terpahat jelas di bibirnya.

_Skizofrenia…_

"Kau kaget?" kekehan nyaring terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. "Kau tidak menyangkanya, eh? Ah, aku lupa. Kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi kuyakin kau akan ketakutan jika melihatku nanti." Lanjutnya dengan nada aneh. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" satu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin itu sukses menghilangkan seringai sadis Sasuke. kemudian dia berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah sedingin es nan tak acuh

"Asal kau tahu saja," langkah Naruto mendadak berhenti. Punggungnya membelakangi Sasuke. "Apapun yang terjadi padamu itu bukan urusanku."

Onyx Sasuke menyipit mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan dingin dipandanginya punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

"Naruto."

Tap.

Langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti.

Perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya. Dan tepat pada saat itu dari balik jendela petir menyambar dengan keras, membuat ruangan yang awalnya gelap mendadak terang dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu, Naruto melihat kilatan kecil di tangan Sasuke.

'**Bunuh**.'

CRASSHHH!

Pupil Naruto melebar seketika. Rasa perih nan dingin menusuk perutnya, diikuti dengan semburan cairan merah yang terciprat ke segala arah. Dalam kegelapan, mata safirnya menangkap kilatan itu terbenam di tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Naruto," diantara rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu dia masih bisa mendengar Sasuke berbisik. Pisau yang tengah digenggamnya bergetar hebat. Getaran itu membuat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf… Maafkan aku…" bibir Sasuke tak henti-hentinya bergumam. Bahu dan kepalanya yang tertunduk juga ikut bergetar saat isakan kecil mulai mengalun.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah mencintaimu."

UKH!

Tusukan itu semakin dalam menembus perutnya.

Diantara batas kesadarannya, diantara denyutan nadinya yang semakin melemah, jemari Naruto terangkat. Disentuhnya pipi Sasuke lembut.

Basah.

Dengan susah payah didongakkannya dagu Sasuke, memaksa onyx nya bertatap langsung dengan sang safir.

"Sudahlah," diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Menyibakkan sedikit rambut raven yang menutupi matanya, dengan lemah Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, DarkNaru tersenyum tulus.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Bisiknya sebelum darah termuntahkan dan tubuhnya ambruk di lantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

**SKIZOFRENIA**

Merupakan gangguan jiwa berat dan berbahaya yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, salah satu dari penyakit jiwa paling rumit selain Multiple Personality Disorder–Kepribadian Ganda–

Secara umum merupakan gangguan mental serius yang ditandai dengan gejala psikosis akut, delusi, disintegrasi kepribadian, dan juga halusinasi (auditorik–mendengar suara-suara dalam kepala–visual, maupun gustatorik). Gejala lainnya yaitu alogia (irit bicara), anhedonia (tidak suka berteman), antipati (bersikap tak acuh), hilangnya emosi, dan ketidakmampuan untuk berekspresi. Terkadang diikuti atensional impairmen.

Ada beberapa macam skizofrenia, yang salah satunya adalah skizofrenia paranoid. Tipe ini berbeda dari tipe lainnya, dimana penderitanya tampak lebih waras dan dan normal. Bersikap bermusuhan, fanatik, dan tidak mampu mengatur emosi. Mengalami halusinasi parah dan waham yang berbahaya. Seringkali berhalusinasi ekstrim saat menemui pemicu emosi seperti dendam, kebencian, sakit hati, dan juga…

Cinta.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ma-mati… #gemetar# Naruto kok mati?! #mandang syok hasil ketikan sendiri# Se-serius?

WAAAA! Kok ujung-ujungnya gini?! Ini mah genrenya tragedy! Naru-chaannn… maafkan Rei! #nubruk Naruto-ditendang di kepala-#

Gawat. Ini sih death chara namanya. Apa beneran dibuat tewas aja ya, Naru? #dilempar elpiji sama Sasuke#

Jujur, Rei agak bingung sama fic ini. Bimbang, jadinya nanti SasuFemNaru atau SaiFemNaru? Kalo diingat-ingat Sai juga nggak bisa dibiarin gitu aja. Apalagi dia sampe ngorbanin tambang berlian, rasanya sayang banget kalau nggak dapat Naru. Trus rasanya tega banget kalo Naruto sama Sasuke. Sama-sama 'sakit', sih…

Tapi kalau Sasuke nggak dapat Naruto, jadinya… gimana gitu…#menerawang# Ukh! Kenapa jadi plin-plan gini?!

Kushina: Ya udah, lu lelang aja anak gua. Yang paling banyak nawar tarifnya dia yang dapat.

Minato: Ku-kushina… a-anak kita…

Kushina: #nginjek kepala Minato# Busyet! Ribut banget sih lu! Kapan lagi bisa dapet mantu kaya?!

Naruto: Kaa-san…

Kushina: #langsung nyeret Naruto ke butik dan didandanin pake kostum maid# Oi, Mayat! Ayam! Liat nih, Naru-chan!

Sai n Sasuke: #nosebleed mesum# Kami berikan semua harta kami.

Naruto: #nonjok muka Sai n Sasuke# Apaan kalian liat-liat?! Mau gue buat picek mata loe semua?!

Author: Ma-maaf… tapi kita kan baru lebaran nih. Masa' udah berantem?

All: #kaget# Oh, iya ya…

All Chara TSGB: Kami mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya! Minal Aidin wal Faizin! Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin!

Naruto: Eh? Tapi kan udah telat?

Author: Berisik! Oh ya, kalau ada yang bingung sama '_**speaks**_', itu suara dalam kepala Sasuke. salah satu ciri random penderita skizofrenia akut. Err… sebelumnya Rei minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang sesuai, terutama masalah skizofrenia Sasuke. Skizofrenia itu kompleks banget sih, rumit dan susah dipahami.

Ok, udah cukup ngocolnya! Sekarang waktunya balas review!

Meg chan

Iya, Rei juga sependapat kalau kita selalu berpikir positif, hidup jadi lebih mudah, kan? Tinggal ngubah masalah jadi hal yang kita suka, pasti bisa bikin ketawa. #sok tau#

Ha? Respon Naru soal ciuman itu? Hohoho… udah ketauan kan, gimana reaksinya? Nah, kalo mau geplak Naruto sekarang, silakan! #nyodorin sendal# -ditonjok Naru-

Ok, ini udah diupdate! Makasih atas reviewnya, ya~ ^^

Dwidobechan

Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Maaf kalo gak bisa update kilat, ya…

Makasih reviewnya… ^^

Xxruxx

Hiks, iya… tapi sekarang udah baikan kok. Makasih, ya…

Rei selalu usahain untuk cepet update, tapi terkadang malah nggak kesampaian. Maaf ya, kalau mengecewakan #nangis meluk guling#

Ngingatin dengan salah satu sahabat? Ngingatin yang baik-baik, kan? Kalo yang jelek-jelek… #pundung di pojokan# -PLAKK!-

Makasih reviewnya, ya~ ^^

Nia Yuuki

Yoroshiku, Nia-san~

Rei seneng kalau Nia suka sama karakternya darknaru dan naru. Tapi terkadang Rei mikir karakter Naruto disini gaje banget, ya? #dicekik mas kishimoto#

Eh? Rambut Rei juga pendek kok, sampe sekarang. Cepak malah. Tapi nggak pernah dikira kayak cowok… apalagi sampe ditembak cewek. Hehe… #nyengir# berarti Nia itu dulunya ganteng, ya? #dibunuh# -becanda kok!-

Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Maaf kalau lama, dan makasih reviewnya! ^^

Mugiwara eimi

Yoroshiku, eimi~

Eimi #boleh manggil gitu?# suka adegan itu, ya? Rei malah blushing-blushing gaje pas ngetiknya. Rei nggak pernah nulis adegan kissing sih, takutnya malah aneh jadinya. Tapi kalau Eimi suka, jadi seneng deh. Nggak sia-sia dag dig gug tengah malam pas buat adegan kissingnya. #nyengir#

Sama-sama, Rei juga senang bisa buat Eimi senang, apalagi sampe senyum" gaje. Hehehe…

Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya, ya ^^

Kamikaze no Shinigami

Ini udah diupdate, maaf ya kalau lama…

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

Ririe

Salam kenal juga… ^^

Hehehe… nggak nyangka, ya? Rei juga nggak nyangka mereka bakal 'begituan'. #plakk!#

Nggak karena iseng kok, ada alasannya. Kalo ngutuk cuma karena iseng sih, jahat banget tuh namanya. Ato authornya yang jahat? #garuk-garuk kepala# Alasannya bakal dijelasin di chap depan.

Fufufuf… udah ketauan kan, Sasuke sakit apa? #senyam-senyum#

Yosh! Ini udah diupdate! Makasih, ya reviewnya… #psstt, Rei udah baikan kok#

Geng' Ashikaga Akane

Hai juga~

Eh? Ngapain minta maaf? Geng udah mau baca aja Rei udah senang kok! ,

Oh, iya ya… bener. Ada typo-nya. Makasih ya, udah koreksi! Nanti Rei perbaiki. # Ugh, bahasa indo itu susah juga, ya?#

Err, Rei kena sinusitis n gastritis. hampir kena pneumonia juga. Payah banget, ya? #pundung# Tapi sekarang udah baikan kok! Arigatou buat review dan doanya… ^^

Aoi Ciel

Wah… ganti penname, ya? Keren keren… artinya 'langit', kan? #sok tahu#

Romantis? iya juga sih, sesekali buat mereka ber-manis ria, daripada berantem terus… -_-"

ok! ini udah diupdate! makasih reviewnya, ya…

Kazuki NightNatsu

Egh.#syok berat# Se-selama itukah Rei gak update sampe dilupain cerita chap 8? Hiks, maafin Rei! #nangis guling-guling# Maafin Rei yang udah update lama n buat Sasuke jadi mother complex gitu!

Eh? #syok kuadrat# Kazuki kok bisa nebak? Bener, Sasuke punya penyakit kayak gitu. Udah baca, kan? Di-dia udah bunuh Naru juga.

#kok bisa tahu sampe sedetil itu, sih?# –ngelus dagu–

Ok! Ini udah update. Makasih review dan doanya, ya~ Rei udah baikan kok. ^^

Farenheit July

HIEEE! Maaf, maaf! #sujud-sujud# Maaf Rei lama update. Maaffff…. #nangis#

Hiks, ini udah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya ya, dan maaf karena udah nunggu lama… m(TmT)m

I'm girl in afraidness

Ne? untuk apa minta maaf? Udah mau baca aja Rei udah senang banget kok! Secara kan, Rei masih newbie, jadi ada yang mau baca aja udah syukur, apalagi review. Harusnya sih Rei yang minta maaf karena lama update… -_-a

Eh? Masa'? bagus, ya? Hehehe… makasih pujiannya… #blushing gaje#

Ok! Ini udah diupdate! Makasih reviewnya, ya~

Runriran

Hai, Run… #boleh manggil gitu?#

Err… jangan dibantai, ya? #senyum gugup# Beneran gak boleh dibantai, nih? Ta-tapi #nunjuk fic# kalo ditusuk boleh, kan? #plakkk!#

Salahin Sasuke! Dia yang jadi tersangka! Rei nggak salah! #ngacir ke Bunaken#

Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Sasu-femnaru Lovers

Udah tau kan, Sasuke sakit apa? Yup, dia penderita skizofrenia! #tepuk tangan senang# -dibantai-

Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Utau no Hana

HYAAA! Rei juga kangen sama Utau! #nerjang pake tenaga penuh# -ditendang-

Fufu… entah kenapa Rei seneng banget nistain Sasuke dan buat dia OOC. Ada kepuasan gimana gitu… #diinjek Sasuke FC#

Sejujurnya Rei juga sampe sweatdrop sendiri pas ngeliat hasil ketikan, Sasuke mother complex… -_-a Tapi demi cerita ya, terpaksa dikorbanin si Sasuke.

Udah tau kan, Sasu sakit apa? err… kayaknya penyakitnya aneh bin gawat deh. Hehehe… #nyengir innocent#

Yosh! Ini udah diupdate! Makasih reviewnya, ya…

Uzumaki wulan

Ok! Ini udah Rei update! Makasih reviewnya ya, dan maaf udah lama nunggu~ ^_^\

Namizora ayaka

Yoroshiku ne, Ayaka~

Rei desu! Panggil aja gitu, ya? ^_

Umm, kayaknya Naru nggak selamanya berkepribadian ganda, deh. Kasian… menderita banget pasti. Jadi Rei sebagai author baik nan penyayang jadi gak tega~ #dilempar gallon sama SasuNaru#

Rei seneng Ayaka suka DarkNaru. Jujur sebelum publish fic ini Rei sempet khawatir kalau ada yang benci DarkNaru karena jauh banget dari karakter asli. Tapi syukurlah, ternyata banyak yang suka… #ngusap dada#

Yosh! Ini udah diupdate! Makasih reviewnya, ya~


	11. Master, Slave, and His Past

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, boring, typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai and Sasuke), Angst Alert! ANGST! Death-Chara here. VERY LONG FIC!

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di sudut desa. Bergaya Jepang Kuno, dengan timbunan debu dan jalinan laba-laba disana-sini. Sampah bertebaran dengan ilalang setinggi pinggul menghiasi halaman. Semak belukar tumbuh subur, serta lumut hijau menempel di dinding rumah besar itu.

Lapuk, dimakan usia.

Satu tahun, 360 hari. Dua tahun, tiga tahun, empat tahun, dan seterusnya bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk meninggalkan sebuah rumah. Kediaman yang dulunya merupakan kebanggaan bagi desa tersebut kini tak lebih dari sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni.

Itu jika binatang melata dan serangga tidak diperhitungkan.

Namun kini di salah satu kamarnya, terletak di ujung koridor, di tempat paling sudut dan nyaris tersembunyi seberkas cahaya menyeruak dari celah pintu. Kamar yang luas dan lapang. Berhiaskan tatami mahal dengan berbagai lukisan indah menggantung di dindingnya yang retak.

Dan lukisan itu akan semakin indah, jika saja substansi merah tidak menodainya.

Diantara penerangan yang remang-remang, sesosok tubuh meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar. Kemejanya sobek di berbagai tempat dan rambut ravennya menjuntai lemas karena keringat. Punggungnya melengkung dalam, sembari memeluk sebuah pigura dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Ibu… ibu…" bisiknya berulang-ulang dengan suara menyayat hati. Dipeluknya pigura itu semakin erat, hingga kacanya sedikit retak dan menggores lengannya.

"Tolong aku… Tolong…" isaknya parau. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, merasakan rasa besi mengaburkan pandangannya. "Temani aku disini…"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon, Ibu… Ayah… Aniki… siapapun, tolong temani aku." Lirihnya tak kalah pedih, berharap ada sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Sebuah tangan yang sudi menarik sosoknya yang gemetaran di lantai, mengenggam tangannya, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti yang bocah pirang itu katakan.

Tersentak, mata Sasuke bergerak liar. Menyusuri setiap sudut kamar dengan cepat dan napas memburu. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas kamar ini. kamar dimana ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu masa kecilnya. Disini dulu dia sering belajar bersama dengan Itachi, bertengkar, bahkan saling berebut remote TV.

Lalu setelah bertengkar kecil mereka akan tertawa bersama, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mencomot onigiri di atas meja makan saat Sang Ibu mencuci piring. Dan Sang Ayah yang sedang meneliti dokumen hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke memeluk ibunya dari belakang dan Itachi menepuk pundak Mikoto, menawarkan bantuan untuk berberes.

Seulas senyum ganjil terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

Ah, betapa dia merindukan suasana hangat itu.

'_Naruto…_'

Dalam sekejap senyuman anehnya menghilang saat nama itu terngiang di otaknya. Menghela napas getir, cepat-cepat dirogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebotol obat penenang. Menelan 6 butir sekaligus tanpa air, matanya kembali bergerak liar.

'_Naruto…_'

Lalu saat dia menyadari tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya, dengan cepat dia menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding hingga ia dapat mendengar dengung menyakitkan di telinganya.

Sakit.

Nyeri.

Pedih.

Bercampur menjadi satu.

Berbaur, lalu meledak secara bersamaan di setiap sel tubuhnya.

Membuat raganya semakin bergetar hebat menahan sakit, secara fisik dan batin.

Sakit karena kesendirian, dan juga rasa bersalah.

Memaksanya untuk meracau, berteriak, menjerit, dan menangis.

Dia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya darah Naruto saat cairan merah itu terciprat kearahnya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi sekarat Naruto saat hujaman pisaunya semakin membabi buta. Dia masih ingat ketika Naruto berbisik lembut padanya, dan mengecup dahinya.

Menenangkannya…

Mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang menyorot hampa…

Ah… betapa ingin dia merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Kehangatan dari sosok pirang yang berhasil menembus pertahanan hatinya.

Tapi dia tahu, itu tidak mungkin.

Karena dia telah membunuhnya, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan meninggalkannya sendirian seperti yang telah dilakukan keluarganya.

"Kalian semua kemana?" isaknya bak anak kecil. Tubuh tinggi remajanya seakan-akan hanya ilusi. Dia meraung, berusaha melepaskan rasa sesak dalam dada. "Kenapa kalian pergi? KENAPA?!" kini ia berteriak frustasi. Dilemparnya pigura sang ibu sekuat tenaga hingga pecah ke dinding seberang.

"Jangan bilang kalian pergi gara-gara aku!" tuding Sasuke seraya mengepalkan tinjunya. Mata onyxnya bergetar, menatap nyalang ke seluruh sudut kamar. "Jangan bilang kalau aku membunuh kalian! Jangan bilang kalau kalian pergi karena ingin menjauhiku! JANGAN BILANG KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU SELAMA INI KARENA KALIAN TAKUT PADA ORANG GILA SEPERTIKU!"

Pemuda itu melolong frustasi. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang sebelum membentur dinding dan merosot lemah. Giginya bergemerutuk keras, lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat.

"Naruto…" nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang berdarah dalam bisikan. "Aku tidak membunuhmu, kan?" gemetaran, semakin keras terisak. "Kau masih hidup, kan? Kau… kau tidak mati seperti Ibu, kan?" kali ini ia tertawa kecil saat membayangkan sosok remaja pirang menyeringai kearahnya. Mata biru yang indah… senyum manis yang menyilaukan… pukulan dan bentakannya yang menyakitkan…

Air mata kini tidak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Tidak peduli jika orang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki tidak sepantasnya menangis, masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya Naruto dan keluarganya.

Hanya mereka.

'_**Oh, ayolah, Master… Kemana otakmu yang jenius itu?**_'

PRAANNGG!

Sebuah botol kaca menghantam kepala Sasuke.

"JANGAN LAGI! PERGI KAU!" jeritnya berang. Tak dihiraukannya darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya yang sobek akibat ulahnya sendiri. "PERGI KAU KE NERAKA!" botol wine yang baru saja ia teguk beberapa saat lalu kini juga ia benturkan ke kepalanya sendiri, menambah sobekan baru di helai ravennya.

Pedih…

Cih, persetan dengan rasa pedih ini. Persetan dengan pecahan kaca yang menancap di kulit kepalanya. Persetan dengan wajahnya yang terasa lengket akibat guyuran darah dan wine. Persetan dengan semuanya!

Yang dia inginkan hanyalah suara itu menghilang dari kepalanya.

'_**Heh. Kuberitahu kau satu hal, Master. Percuma saja kau berusaha menghancurkan kepalamu sendiri. Kuakui kalau itu menjijikkan, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk selalu menemanimu, Master~**_' suara lembut nan mendayu itu memenuhi kepalanya. Suara yang manis, namun menyiratkan kekejaman luar biasa.

"Aku tidak butuh kau!" jerit Sasuke lagi, entah pada siapa. "Aku punya Ibu, Ayah, Aniki juga!" lanjutnya liar, penuh pengharapan. Sebuah senyuman lebar nan ganjil tersungging di bibirnya yang sobek disana-sini.

"Dan aku punya Naruto!"

'_**Ya ampun, kau benar-benar menyedihkan…**_' suara itu berkomentar. Dalam imajinasi pesakitannya Sasuke dapat melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang mendadak muncul dari ketiadaan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"KAU!" teriak Sasuke begitu keras, hingga lehernya nyaris tercekik. Matanya melebar menatap ke seberang ruangan, di mana seorang bocah manis berjongkok frustasi di sudut ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai kamarnya di Kediaman Uchiha ini.

Hanya halusinasi, tentu saja.

Namun sangat nyata bagi pesakitan gila seperti Sasuke.

'_**Sadarlah, Master! Mereka tidak akan menemuimu. Mereka. Muak. Melihatmu, itu sebabnya mereka pergi! Kau pikir siapa yang mau menatap sampah gila sepertimu?!**_'

Tercekat, Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak… Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong! Mereka menyayangiku, itu yang selalu mereka katakan!"

'_**Cih,**_' sosok itu meludah. Wajahnya yang tertutup topeng di bagian matanya mengeras. '_**Kau sangat naïf. Kau pikir setelah semua tingkahmu, mereka masih menyayangimu? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa segala hal yang ada pada dirimu itu membawa kesialan? Eksistensimu? Hidupmu? Cintamu? Semua itu hanya akan membunuh orang-orang yang kau sayangi!**_'

"Kau pikir itu karena siapa, Bocah Sial?! Kau yang selama ini selalu menghantuiku! Kau yang selama ini selalu memaksaku membunuh! Kau berbisik, merayu, bahkan menggodaku untuk menyakiti orang-orang yang kucintai! Bukan aku yang pembunuh, tapi KAU!" raung Sasuke marah. Diraihnya pisau lipat dan dilemparnya ke seberang ruangan.

Tapi bocah itu tidak bergeming.

"Mereka bilang-para dokter jiwa sialan yang merawatku dulu- kau hanya imajinasiku! Kau sebenarnya tidak ada! Aku hanya perlu melawanmu dengan pikiranku dan kau akan lenyap, seperti selama 3 tahun belakangan ini!" ujar Sasuke sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok bocah kecil yang kini menyeringai seram.

'_**Kalau memang benar, kau tidak akan melenyapkanku.' **_Ucapnya dingin_**. 'Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkanku menguasaimu.**_'

Sasuke menggeram marah. Napasnya memburu menahan tekanan batin. Ini pertama kalinya suara dalam kepalanya itu menampakkan diri, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang mendiami kepalanya itu adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Omong kosong! Kau bahkan tidak pernah ada! Lagipula buat apa aku memeliharamu, HAH?! Kau hanya-"

'_**Karena kau sendirian**_.'

Kata-kata Sasuke tenggelam di tenggorokannya.

'_**Kau telah dibuang. Dibuang oleh keluargamu, Bocah Pirang itu, dan juga takdirmu.**_'

"Tidak… tidak…" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

'_**Kau sendirian sekarang, Master. Percuma saja kau berharap. Kau hanya punya aku, hanya aku.**_'

"TIDAK!" raung Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia beringsut mundur, mencengkram pisau lipat yang berada di sakunya dengan kuat. "TIDAK! KAU BERBOHONG! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KAU!"

Terkekeh, anak kecil itu menyeringai kejam. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati Sasuke. '_**Benarkah? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?**_'

Tepat sesaat sebelum Sasuke melemparkan pisau lipatnya ke jantung bocah itu, topeng kecil yang dikenakannya terlepas, menampakkan wajah sosok yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Dan seketika itu juga jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak.

'_**Masih bisa bilang bahwa kau tidak mengenalku?**_'

I-ini tidak mungkin…

'_**Ah, dari wajahmu, sepertinya tidak.**_'

Mustahil…

'_**Hei, hei… berhentilah berwajah menyedihkan seperti itu. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Bukankah kita berjanji akan selalu bersama?**_' Ucapnya tenang seraya menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Senyum kejam nan dingin tersungging di bibirnya.

TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

'_**Bersama-sama, Master**_. _**Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari kegilaan ini**_.'

Tubuh mungil itu mendekat perlahan, untuk mendekapnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan dalam.

'_**Karena aku akan selalu menemanimu, Teme.**_'

'_**Untuk selamanya...**_'

Dan dalam pelukan itu, Sasuke meraung sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

PLAKKK! #gampared

Just kidding… ^^v

.

.

.

6 tahun yang lalu…

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Itachi nii-san! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" seru seorang bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahun sebelum berlari kencang menjauhi rumahnya. Kaki mungilnya menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan menuju ke arah taman kecil di pinggir hutan. Taman yang agak terbengkalai dan tidak banyak pengunjungnya.

Anak itu, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dikenal sebagai anak pendiam yang suka menarik diri dari lingkungannya. Berotak jenius dan berwajah dingin, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang murah senyum.

Itulah yang biasa dipikirkan orang jika mendengar namanya.

Namun, tak sepenuhnya mereka benar.

Bagaimanapun dia juga seorang anak kecil yang suka bermain. Tapi dia lebih suka bermain 'sendiri'.

Karena dia tahu, orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya mengincar 'nama' Uchihanya saja.

"Hn, kosong, seperti dugaanku." Gumamnya pelan saat melihat taman itu kosong. Dengan semangat dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menaiki sebuah ayunan tua tanpa basa-basi.

Baru beberapa menit dia bermain, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok bocah yang tengah duduk di dekat seluncuran. Bocah tersebut memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan mata biru berkilauan yang kini sedang memandanginya.

Tidak menghiraukan bocah itu, Sasuke terus menjejak tanah, bermain ayunan sendirian. Dalam hati dia merutuk pelan. Dia tidak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Anak itu pasti memandanginya karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

'_Semoga dia tidak kembali kesini lagi._' Batinnya dalam kebisuan.

.

.

.

Aneh. Ini sangat aneh.

Sepertinya nasib benar-benar ingin mempermainkannya.

Setiap petang, saat penduduk lain memilih untuk menutup pintu mereka menjelang malam, Sasuke selalu bertemu anak itu di taman.

Duduk terpekur, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Anak itu seolah-olah menunggunya datang, terserah kalian mau mengatakan dia narsis atau tidak. Tapi hanya keluarganya dan anak itu saja yang tahu bahwa dia selalu 'kabur' kesini setiap menjelang malam.

Dan dia tidak yakin ada orang yang cukup gila untuk bergabung dengannya, apalagi duduk ditempat yang sama setiap hari.

Yah… kecuali anak itu.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Hanya menatap tajam dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya, berharap anak itu pergi. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Hei, kau." Seru Sasuke menghampiri anak itu. Lama-lama dia jengah juga diperhatikan saat dia bermain ayunan atau bergelantungan. "Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mengerucut. "Aku ingin bermain"

"Aku sudah tidak memakai ayunan itu lagi dan kau bisa bermain. Seluncuran, tanah pasir, terserah. Asal kau jangan menatapku." Sasuke berkata dingin. Dilihatnya Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku memang ingin bermain, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bermain."

"Maksud-"

"Kau tidak mau bermain denganku, padahal aku tiap hari menemanimu disini." Protesnya dengan suara lirih. "Kau selalu bermain sendiri tanpa mengajakku, bahkan melihatku saja tidak."

"…"

Sasuke terperangah dalam diam. A-apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Aku…" Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang seperti Naruto. Disaat semua orang memujanya dan menyanjungnya, anak ini datang tiba-tiba lalu menemaninya sepanjang malam tanpa diminta.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

Dalam keterkejutannya, Sasuke dapat melihat binar biru Naruto agak meredup. Tercekat, dia dapat merasakan suatu ketidaksukaan saat melihat kilau safirnya berkurang.

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menarik tangan Naruto, disambut senyum lebar pemiliknya.

"Hehehe…" bocah itu cengar-cengir. Tangannya terulur. "Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal err…"

"Sasuke," dengan malas Sasuke menjabat tangan bocah yang bernama Naruto itu. "Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang terkenal tak acuh, penyendiri, dan kurang bersosialisasi telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang… sedikit lebih riang.

Yeah, hanya sedikit.

Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang merubahnya sedrastis itu.

Setiap petang menjelang malam, setelah mengendap-endap dari kedua orang tuanya dan mendapat jitakan sayang dari Itachi, Sasuke akan bermain bersama Naruto. Awalnya terasa sangat aneh mengingat dia selalu bermain sendiri. Namun lama kelamaan, dia jadi terbiasa.

Bahkan terasa amat menyenangkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mengetahui jati diri Naruto. Dia pindahan baru dari Konoha sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu karena mengikuti ayahnya yang ada urusan bisnis disini. Dan dari Konoha, Naruto membawa banyak permainan yang benar-benar baru bagi Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke… Kau mau memainkan permainan yang menarik?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya padanya pada suatu malam.

"Apa?"

Menyeringai jahil, Naruto mendeplak kepala Sasuke pelan. "Master and Slave."

"Hn?"

"Permainan yang sangat seru. Aturan mainnya mudah saja; kita janken, dan pemenangnya akan menjadi Master, sedangkan yang kalah Slave. Master dapat memanggil Slave dengan meneriakkan namanya dan menyuruhnya melakukan apapun. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Dahi Sasuke berkerut sejenak. Hmm… sepertinya menarik.

"Ok."

"Jangka waktunya seminggu, deal?"

Seringai terpampang di wajah cool Sasuke.

"Deal."

.

.

.

"NARUTO!"

"Ada apa, Master?"

"Bawakan aku limun."

"Baik, Master."

"NARUTOO!"

"Ya, Master?"

"Pijat pundakku."

"Yes, Mas-"

"NARUTOOO!"

"Hm?"

"Cium kakiku."

BRUAGGHH!

"Kurang ajar kau, Teme!" teriak Naruto. Kakinya menginjak-injak kepala Sasuke yang tersungkur di depannya. "Ini penjajahan! Ini sudah hari ke 5 dan kau semakin seenaknya!" semburnya lagi. Sasuke langsung beringsut menjauh.

"Hei, bukannya kau itu budakku?" balas Sasuke tak terima. Dahi Naruto berkerut kesal.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menghinaku seperti ini, kan! Berteriak-teriak nista memanggil namaku di sekolah, menyuruhku mengekorimu setiap hari, dan memberi perintah yang tidak-tidak? .LU!" seru Naruto dengan kepala berasap. Kakinya menginjak-injak punggung Sasuke yang tersungkur di tanah dengan brutal. Lalu tanpa merasa bersalah, Naruto melenggang pergi menjauhinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengaduh karena beberapa tulang retak.

"Dia monster…"

.

.

.

"NARUUU!" teriak Sasuke OOC. Kakinya menyusuri taman seraya terus berteriak.

"APAAA?!" bentak Naruto yang ternyata sedang berlatih Kenpo di sudut taman. Melihat sosoknya, Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto selalu berada disini setiap petang, jadi sangat mudah menemukannya.

"Aku punya perintah untukmu!" seru Sasuke dengan langkah yang semakin mendekati Si Pirang. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah masam mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, ini hari terakhir aku bisa menyuruh-nyuruhmu, kan?" bujuk Sasuke.

Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke atau tidak, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menegang ketika mendengar kata-katanya. Namun hanya sekejap sebelum wajah kerasnya kembali.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto nyaris berbisik. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit. "Apa perintahmu, Master?"

Sasuke terkesiap. A-aneh sekali… Kenapa Naruto mendadak jadi kalem begini? Biasanya dia akan mencak-mencak dulu sebelum mengiyakan. Bahkan terkadang menonjok Sasuke dan menginjak kakinya.

"Temani aku berkeliling, ya? Taman ini lebih luas daripada yang kau kira. Banyak hal menarik yang bisa kau dapati disini." Ucap Sasuke, kesulitan mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat. Tapi sebenarnya memang iya. Dia sangat bersemangat mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan. Dia ingin menunjukkan betapa indahnya taman ini daripada kelihatannya.

Sasuke menyadari, bahwa keberadaan Naruto kini membawa pengaruh besar bagi dirinya. Sudah hamper 1 tahun mereka berteman, dan Naruto seolah menjadi candu bagi Sasuke. Sasuke sangat antusias dalam menyambut datangnya petang hari, dimana dia akan menemukan Naruto berdiri di taman dengan kilau pancaran matahari terbenam yang terbias di rambut kuningnya.

Menunggunya…

Dan menemani kesendiriannya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto, tanpa menyadari setitik air mata jatuh dari safir Si Pirang.

"Ya, untuk terakhir kali…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto menghela napas berat. Wajahnya tertutupi sebelah tangan.

"Siapa orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada aneh. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?"

Menggeram gusar, kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat di pipinya. "Sudah jawab saja!" bentaknya garang, menatap Sasuke yang terjembab dengan wajah terkubur di tanah.

"I-Ibuku…" Sasuke menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Perlahan diangkatnya wajah tampannya dari tanah, memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan stoic gagal.

"Oh, begitu ?" tanya Naruto, agak terbata. Mata safirnya bergerak-gerak tak beraturan, menolak memandang Sasuke.

"Hei, hei…"

"Su-sudahlah! Lupakan saja!" seru Naruto dengan wajah bersemu menahan malu. "Aku mau pulang!" tergesa-gesa, Naruto beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sebelum sebuah tangan putih mencekal lengannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke dengan suara dalam. Mata onyxnya menyipit tajam, mencari celah didalam kilau safir Naruto. Dan benar saja, dia menemukannya.

Naruto balik memandang tajam Sasuke. Kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut. "Sasuke…" panggilnya tegas.

"Hn?"

"Dulu aku mempunyai seorang teman."

Mengerjap bodoh, Sasuke mendelik. "Hah?"

"Kami sangat akrab, sudah hampir seperti saudara. Lengket seperti lem. Aku pikir, kami akan selalu bersama, sebelum dia pindah ke luar negeri dan meninggalkanku." Ucap Naruto lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Naru…"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku sampai membencinya setengah mati, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak pernah menemuiku. Jika aku memang temannya, kenapa dia tidak mengunjungiku?" Suara Naruto bergetar, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah sekaligus sedih karena baru kali ini melihat sisi lemah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau jangan—"

"Diadaptasi dari manga Guilty Crown, episode 43," Potong Naruto dengan nada datar. "Dengarkan dulu sampai habis, Sasuke. Setelah ini dialog puncaknya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BAKA YAROU!"

BUGH!

"Ittai!" Naruto menjerit sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Masih berani bertanya?" Sasuke mengancam seraya menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Oh, betapa OOCnya kau, Uchiha…

"Ti-tidak."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat. Tahan… tahan…

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Lagi. Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto menegang. Mata birunya langung bergerak-gerak liar, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau… kalau aku pergi—maksudku bukan pergi ke alam baka—misalnya meninggalkanmu seperti dalam episode 43, apa kau akan membenciku?" tanya nya terbata.

Mata Sasuke membesar sempurna.

"Maksudmu, kau akan pergi dari sini?"

Naruto menghela napas. Ditangkupkannya kedua pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa kau menyayangiku?" tanyanya polos, khas anak umur 10 tahun. Matanya tak lepas menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang langsung dipenuhi semburat merah.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jika aku tidak ada disampingmu, anggap saja aku berada dalam tubuh ibumu, ya? Jadi saat kau melihat beliau, kau seolah-olah akan melihatku. Sehingga kau… tidak akan merasa bahwa aku telah meninggalkanmu." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Na-Naruto… Kau-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu, kau tidak akan membenciku, kan? Karena kau sangat menyayangi ibumu. Jadi walau aku pergi, kita tetap akan menjadi teman."

"Naruto! Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Walaupun aku tidak ada disampingmu, walau kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Memang aku dan ibumu tidak mirip, tapi kau tidak keberatan menganggap aku ada disisimu dalam wujud ibumu, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan sedih. Walaupun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman, tetap saja di mata Sasuke wajah Naruto menyiratkan rasa pedih.

"Namikaze Naruto," panggil Sasuke, dingin. "Sebenarnya. Apa. Yang. Kau. Bicarakan?" tanya nya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, berusaha mengatur emosi. Dia bingung, takut, dan kesal. Bingung karena tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Naruto, kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

Dan takut jika apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar-benar terjadi.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Nah, kalau yang itu baru episode 44." Tiba-tiba Naruto nyengir. Ekspresi sedihnya menguap entah kemana.

TWITCH!

"Kan sudah kubilang, dengarkan dulu sampai habis. Dasar Teme."

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"Kau ini…" geram Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal. Jadi dia dipermainkan, begitu?!

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa, memegangi perutnya geli. Air mata sampai menetes dari kedua safirnya. "Mana mungkin aku serius! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Teme! Aku akan selalu menemanimu." Ucapnya sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya memandang tajam Naruto yang masih sibuk menertawakannya. Dia merasa… ada yang janggal. Tawa Naruto begitu kering dan terkesan dipaksakan. Air matanya juga seperti bukan karena menahan tawa.

Seperti tangisan pedih.

"Berjanjilah…" bisik Sasuke lirih, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. "Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ucapnya lagi. Perlahan dia mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi, dia tidak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya.

Karena Naruto adalah miliknya…

"Berjanjilah, aku mohon."

Mengulum senyuman miris, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"_Your wish is my command_." ucapnya sembari terkikik kecil dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"_**Master...**_"

.

.

.

Namun sejak saat itu, Naruto menghilang.

Dia mengingkari janjinya.

Naruto pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri menunggunya di bangku taman saat petang sampai tengah malam menjelang.

Dia tidak pernah kembali, sekeras apapun Sasuke memanggil namanya…

.

.

.

"Okaasan," panggil Itachi dengan nada khawatir. "Apa Sasuke sudah makan?"

Mikoto menatapa Itachi sejenak sebelum menggeleng lemah.

"Sudah 1 minggu, ya…" desah Itachi. Jemari lentiknya menari di helaian rambutnya. "Sudah seminggu Sasuke bersikap aneh." Lanjutnya cemas. Matanya melirik kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua dengan pandangan tak terdefenisi.

"Dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah dan tidak mau makan. Selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara." Sambung Mikoto tak kalah cemas.

"Apa Ibu sudah membicarakannya dengan Ayah?" tanya Itachi, memalingkan pandangan dari kamar Sasuke. Mikoto mengangguk.

"Kami berencana membawanya ke psikiater besok. Berubah menjadi seperti mayat hidup dalam waktu sehari bukan masalah sepele, Itachi."

"Aku mengerti," Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan sebaikanya Ibu melihatnya sebentar. Siapa tahu dia mau makan."

Serentak mereka berdua memandang pintu kamar Sasuke—lagi. Kekhawatiran tersirat jelas dari wajah keduanya. Pada hari itu—seminggu yang lalu—Sasuke pulang ke rumah saat tengah malam dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Sorot mata kosong, tubuh basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan, dan wajah yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia berbohong."

Hanya kata itu yang mereka dengar terakhir kali sebelum Sasuke berubah drastis seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke…" panggil Mikoto seraya membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya anak itu sedang menatap langit dari balik jendela tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Makanlah, sudah 4 hari kau tidak makan apapun."

Diam.

Sasuke hanya diam. Bahkan menoleh sajapun tidak.

Menghela napas, Mikoto menghampiri Si Bungsu kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya. Mikoto tidak bertanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi—mereka sudah bertanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban—melainkan hanya mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Ibu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu," Mikoto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke penuh sayang. "Tapi Ibu akan selalu menemanimu."

DEGGG!

Tubuh Sasuke menegang hebat. Matanya yang semula menyorot kosong kini bergerak nyalang. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan badan dan mendapati Sang Ibu tengah melotot kaget.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto heran. Elusannya berhenti begitu saja.

Sasuke kecil tidak menjawab. Matanya masih bergerak-gerak liar. Cepat. Napasnya terengah-engah sembari menatap Mikoto dengan tajam.

'_Jika aku tidak ada disampingmu, anggap saja aku berada dalam tubuh ibumu, ya? Jadi saat kau melihat beliau, kau seolah-olah akan melihatku_.'

"KELUAR!" Sasuke berteriak histeris, membuat Mikoto kaget setengah mati. "KELUAR KAU, DASAR PEMBOHONG!" tangan kecilnya meraih vas bunga dan melemparnya kearah Mikoto.

"Sasuke!" jerit Mikoto seraya menghindar dari lemparan vas bunga. "Kau kenapa?!"

Gigi Sasuke bergemerutuk keras. Matanya melotot. "KUBILANG, KELUARRR!"

PRANGG!

Kini cermin yang tergantung di dinding melayang kearah Mikoto.

"Sa-Sasuke…" bisik Mikoto tak percaya. Syok. Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anaknya? Mengapa Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Terkesiap, Mikoto memandang Sasuke yang bersiap-siap melempar cutter di tangannya dengan wajah horror. Bergegas dia berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu, tepat sebelum sebuah bunyi benda menancap terdengar dari baliknya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" lirih Mikoto, merosot ke lantai. "Sasuke anakku…" bisiknya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu dengan cutter yang menancap di depannya geram. Kepalanya menggelegak panas, napasnya terengah-engah. Naruto! Tadi itu Naruto! Anak itu tadi datang ke kamarnya, mengelus kepalanya!

"Naru…" panggil Sasuke lirih, berharap bocah berambut pirang itu muncul lagi di hadapannya dan bermain bersamanya. "Naru…" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan mata yang menyusuri kamarnya sendiri.

Nihil.

Naruto tidak ada.

"Naruto…"

'_**Kau memanggilku, Master?**_'

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menatap sekitarnya dengan senang. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Dimana kau?"

'_**Disini, aku disini, Sasuke**_.'

"Dimana? Kau ada dimana? Aku tidak dapat melihatmu." Tanya Sasuke penuh pengharapan, sehingga terlihat sedikit menyedihkan saat melihatnya mencari-cari sosok itu dikamarnya sendiri.

'_**Aku ada di dalam sini, Sasuke. Di dalam hati dan pikiranmu**_.'

Mengerenyit, Sasuke memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Disini?"

'_**Iya, disini**_.'

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Kau bilang… kau bilang kau berada dalam tubuh Ibu."

'_**Memang benar. Tapi sebenarnya… hihihi—sebenarnya yang ada dalam tubuh ibumu itu bukan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah 'Naruto' yang menghasutku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu**_.'

"Maksudnya?"

'_**Sebenarnya aku dihasut oleh iblis dalam hatiku untuk meninggalkanmu. Itu lho… yang seperti di kartun-kartun. Dimana ada Sang Iblis di sebelah kiri dan Sang Malaikat di sebelah kanan saling berbisik-bisik. Nah, Si Iblis itulah yang ada dalam tubuh ibumu. Sedangkan Naruto yang asli ada disini!**_'

"Jadi maksudmu…"

'_**Maksudku, suatu saat nanti ibumu akan berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu juga. Dia akan menghasut ibumu, seperti yang dia lakukan padaku. Tapi karena aku kuat, aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Namun kalau ibumu…**_'

"Tidak… TIDAK! Ibu tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

'_**Kau benar-benar tidak mau ibumu meninggalkanmu?**_'

"Tidak, bukan ibu. Tapi Naruto! Aku tidak ingin Naruto meninggalkanku!"

'_**He? Aku kan disini? Yang didalam tubuh ibumu itu iblis Naruto yang—**_'

"Aku tidak peduli! Walaupun iblis… walaupun malaikat… dia tetap bagian dari Naruto!"

'_**Wah, wah… aku tersanjung. Kalau begitu, bunuh saja ibumu, Sasuke**_.'

"Sudah kubilang, aku—"

'_**Dengarkan dulu sampai habis! Begini, kalau kau membunuh ibumu, otomatis iblis Naruto—hihihi… aku menyebut namaku sendiri—akan menghilang dan bergabung denganku disini, begitu**_.'

"Tapi… aku tidak mungkin menbunuh Ibu. Dia akan mati."

'_**Bicara apa kau? Dia tidak akan mati. Dia akan selalu hidup di dalam hati dan pikiranmu, seperti aku. Dan bukankah itu lebih baik? Daripada dia meninggalkanmu selamanya ketika dia mati nanti, lebih baik kau membunuhnya sekarang. Jadi dia bisa menemanimu disini seperti yang kulakukan!**_'

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke girang.

'_**Benar. Percayalah padaku!**_'

"Huh, terakhir kali aku percaya padamu, kau malah pergi."

'_**Hahaha… tapi aku kembali kan? Aku kan, sudah berjanji akan selalu menemanimu**_.'

Tersenyum kecil, Sasuke memegangi dadanya sendiri. Baiklah, dia akan membunuh ibunya!

"Naruto…"

'_**Apa?**_'

"… Suki desu."

'…'

'…'

'_**Suki da yo, Sasu-Teme**_.'

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, terjadilah.

Hal yang terakhir Sasuke ingat tentang malam itu adalah tangannya sendiri yang berlumuran darah.

Dengan jasad Mikoto yang terbaring di depannya.

Memandang kosong dirinya yang jatuh terduduk seraya meraung keras diantara suara petir diluar sana…

.

.

.

"Dia menderita skizofrenia—lebih tepatnya pra-paranoia skizofrenia."

Sasuke menatap kosong kearah Dokter Kabuto, psikiater yang memeriksanya. Lalu mata hitamnya bergulir kearah Sang Ayah dan Itachi yang menatap syok padanya.

"Skizofrenia?" desah Itachi tak percaya. "Adikku penderita skizofrenia?"

BRAKK!

"SIAL!" rutuk Fugaku seraya menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding hingga retak sedikit. Matanya menyiratkan amarah yang amat sangat.

"Ayah…" panggil Itachi berusaha menenangkan. Namun tidak berhasil. Fugaku malah semakin frustasi dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian malam terkutuk itu, dimana dia berlari kearah kamar ibunya dengan panik setelah mendengar suara teriakan dari sana dan mendapati Sang Ibu sudah tak bernyawa dengan sebuah pisau menancap di dada dan lehernya.

Bersama Sasuke yang terduduk dengan tangan berlumuran darah disampingnya.

"_Aku membunuhnya, Aniki…" Sasuke berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Aku membunuh Ibu…"_

Itachi memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Bayangan Sasuke terlalu mengguncang batinnya. Heh, siapa sangka bocah berumur 10 tahun dapat membunuh ibunya sendiri yang sedang terlelap sementara Sang Ayah masih sibuk rapat di kantor?

"Kenapa dia bisa terkena penyakit itu?" tanya Itachi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Dia memang merasa sangat syok. Saking syoknya dia sampai mengira bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Namun dia sadar; ini nyata.

Tapi Sasuke lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya sekarang daripada terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

"Sepertinya karena keturunan. Sangat jarang kasus anak-anak yang menderita skizofrenia diumur semuda ini. karena itu saya berspekulasi bahwa garis keturunanlah penyebabnya."

"Hn. Aku memang sempat mendengar bahwa Obito Uchiha juga menderita penyakit yang sama."

"Dan perlu Anda ketahui, Tuan Uchiha, bahwa semakin muda usia penderita, maka semakin parah pula penyakitnya nanti. Skizofrenia akan terus berkembang jika tidak ditindak lanjuti lebih lanjut. Halusinasinya akan semakin berbahaya, bahkan bisa sampai membunuh orang lain."

Itachi terdiam. Cih, dokter ini tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah membunuh orang. Walau kematian Mikoto dirahasiakan, tetap saja Itachi merasa kesal karena Kabuto mengatakannya dengan nada ringan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Saya sudah memeriksanya," Kabuto melirik Sasuke yang terduduk dengan sorot mata hampa disampingnya. "Dia menderita halusinasi parah. Halusinasi auditorik-visual yang disebabkan karena pemicu stress. Saya menduga ada seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama ini, namun entah mengapa orang tersebut tiba-tiba malah menjadi obyek halusinasinya."

"Begitu." Sahut Itachi dingin. Dia ikut memandang Sasuke. Apakah kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah menghapus memorinya, Tuan Uchiha. Kita harus menghapus memori Sasuke tentang orang tersebut—obyek halusinasinya. Ini bertujuan agar skizofrenianya tidak kambuh atau bertambah parah. Selain itu, dia juga harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa dengan pengamanan penuh." Kata Kabuto lagi.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau bersedia memorimu dihapus?" tanya Itachi blak-blakkan. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Hidupnya berubah total dalam waktu beberapa hari saja dan dia sudah tidak sanggup dengan semua ini.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah," Kabuto menghela napas. Dia mengambil pendulum dari balik laci mejanya dan beranjak menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau yakin?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi… siapa orang yang ingin kau lupakan?"

Kedua onyx Sasuke seketika menggelap. Sorot matanya semakin hampa. Dengan lemah, dia menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Namikaze Naruto," bisiknya lirih. "Tolong buat aku melupakan dia."

.

.

.

To Be Continued. (Beneran ^^v)

Hello… Rei desu! Hehehe… updatenya cepet gak? Cepet dong? Menurut Rei ini udah cepet banget. (tipeorangsukamolor)

Ne, chapter kali ini full flashbacknya Sasuke. jadi gomen buat yang nunggu kelanjutan kisah Naruto atau Sai. Dan bagi yang penasaran tentang masa lalunya si Pantat Ayam #plakk!# udah terjawab disini. #emangnya ada yang penasaran?#

Maafin Rei ya, kalau chap ini berasa angst gagal. Rei gak pernah baca fic angst, malah sok-sok an buat. #dirajam admin FF# Dan Rei juga minta maaf kalau kali ini reviewnya nggak bisa Rei balas. Tapi percayalah! Rei amat sangat bahagia membaca review kalian. Jingkrak-jingkrak sampe mencak sendiri bacanya.

Untuk sekedar informasi, kayaknya 2-3 chapter lagi nih fic bakal tamat deh. Udah gak ada ide lagi, jadi maklum aja ya, kalau makin lama ceritanya makin mengecewakan TmT #pundung#

Yosh! Sampe disini dulu bacotannya. See U at next chap!

Mind to RnR?


	12. This is Not One-Sided Love

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 12: This is Not One-Sided Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, boring, typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai and Sasuke),

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Minato menginjak pedal gas mobil Marcedesnya lebih kuat. Matanya memandang nyalang kearah jalan raya yang sepi semenatara di sebelahnya, Kushina, sedang menelepon seseorang dengan panik.

"—bawa dia ke kamar terbaik, dan panggil Dokter Shizune untuk menanganinya. Kami akan sampai kira-kira 2 jam lagi. Kami mengandalkanmu, Konan."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato khawatir setelah Kushina menutup teleponnya. Yang ditanya hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Buruk," suara Kushina terdengar bergetar. "Dia kehabisan darah dan beberapa organ dalamnya terluka. Kata dokter yang merawatnya sementara… mereka bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan Naruto bisa bertahan." Lanjutnya seraya terisak. Bahunya bergetar halus dan air mata mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan umpatan yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah dan rasa bersalah yang semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap sekarang, Kushina," Ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina dan dirinya sendiri. "Dia anak yang kuat, dan tusukan seperti itu tidak ada apa-apa baginya."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah," potong Minato tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalan raya.

"Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu."

.

.

.

Shizune mengecek denyut nadi sosok pirang yang tergeletak di depannya dengan senyum miris. Lemah. Lemah sekali. Bahkan seandainya dia tidak dibantu oleh alat pendeteksi jantung yang sedari tadi memamerkan garis dengan bukit-bukit kecil di sampingnya, dia pasti sudah mengira pasiennya yang satu ini sudah mati.

Menghela napas, Shizune memijit pelipisnya. Heran sekaligus takjub mengapa ada orang yang masih bisa hidup setelah kehilangan begitu banyak darah dengan lambung yang nyaris robek dan baru ditemukan 3 jam kemudian.

"Apa polisi sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Shizune pada seorang wanita berambut biru yang sedari tadi bersender di pintu. Konan menggeleng pelan.

"Polisi sedang mengejarnya. Uchiha yang satu itu sulit sekali ditangkap." Gerutu Konan diiringi dengusan. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Tuannya yang sekuat nan segarang gorilla itu bisa tumbang di tangan cecunguk tengik macam Sasuke.

Oke, dia memang tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke, dan bagaimana rupanya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia dan seluruh pelayan Namikaze diberhentikan untuk sementara sejak 2 bulan yang lalu dan tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Naruto ditemukan tetangganya terkapar bersimbah darah di rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi harus dia akui, pemuda itu pasti bukan orang waras.

Memangnya ada orang waras yang berani macam-macam dengan Namikaze Naruto?

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke lah pelakunya?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Aku menelepon Tuan Namikaze dan dia langsung bertanya dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada. Setelah terdengar suara ribut dari seberang sana, dia segera memerintahkanku untuk melaporkan pemuda ini ke kantor polisi."

Shizune mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Begitu…" gumamnya pelan. "Nah, Konan-san. Tolong Anda jaga dia. Panggil suster jika terjadi masalah dengannya. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Shizune sebelum memutar kenop pintu.

"Ah, Dokter Shizune! Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

Shizune menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Ya?"

"Boleh saya tahu siapa yang mendonorkan darah untuk Tuan Naruto? Golongan darah AB dengan Rhesus negative amat sangat langka, Anda tahu." Kata Konan dengan raut muka serius. Dia sangat penasaran bagaimana rumah sakit ini bisa menemukan orang yang bertipe darah sama dengan Naruto hanya dalam waktu 1 jam saja. Padahal mencari golongan darah tipe AB Rhesus negative bagaikan mencari jarum emas dalam tumpukan jerami.

Shizune terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya menggantung kaku di kenop pintu.

"Dia meminta saya untuk merahasiakan identitasnya."

Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Begitu? Sayang sekali, padahal keluarga besar Namikaze akan dengan senang hati memberikan imbalan yang fantastis untuk itu." Lanjutnya sedikit takjub.

"Yah… sebut saja dia orang yang tulus. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Konan-san."

KRIETT

Dan pintu pun menutup.

Shizune berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah dingin. Beberapa sapaan yang biasanya dia jawab dengan ramah kini diabaikannya. Matanya menatap tajam kesalah satu pintu di ujung koridor yang tertutup rapat.

Perlahan didorongnya kenop pintu itu. Seketika dia menghembuskan napas lelah saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah mendonorkan darahnya dibantu oleh seorang suster.

"Kau akan mati jika kau memberikan darahmu satu kantung lagi saja. Kau sudah mendonorkan 3 kantung dan kalau kau mau tahu, itu lebih dari cukup untuknya." Ucap Shizune dengan muka memelas. Sosok tersebut hanya menyeringai lemah.

"Akan lebih bagus jika aku mati."

Shizune melempar death glarenya. "Ucapkan sekali lagi, dan aku akan menusukkan suntikan penuh asam sulfat di mulutmu." Ancam Shizune sinis. Dilepaskannya jaket dokter kebesarannya dan member kode untuk si suster agar keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya sosok itu lirih. Wajahnya terlihat amat pucat yang menandakan gejala anemia.

"Kau…" Shizune mendesah panjang. "Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti."

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum hambar. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah pintu di hadapannya. Oh, betapa dia ingin menghempaskan pintu itu, berlari sepanjang koridor sekencang yang ia bisa, dan memeluk sosok pirang yang selalu menghantui pikirannya itu seerat mungkin.

Tapi dia tahu, itu mustahil.

"Sudah kuduga," sosok disampingnya terkekeh pedih. Air mata mengalir dari mata kirinya. "Akan seperti ini jadinya jika aku memberikan hatiku padanya."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak bersalah karena mencintainya." Hibur Shizune tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih perih. "Ya, tapi aku bersalah karena telah _hidup_ di dunia ini."

"Sasuke!"

"Maaf, Shizune," bisik Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri, agak terhuyung. "Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Kalian keluarga Uchiha telah banyak membantuku hingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini." ucap Shizune sembari mengulum senyuman tipis.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Dengan berat dilangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela yang terbuka.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Kondisi Sasuke yang bisa menyedihkan membuat Shizune menggeleng miris. Kemana Sasuke yang dulu? Kemana Sasuke kecil yang selalu menatapnya dingin saat dia berkunjung ke rumah orang tua angkatnya itu?

Shizune menghela napas berat. Dia sudah mendengar dari Kabuto—partner kerjanya—bahwa Sasuke ternyata pengidap gangguan mental. Jujur dia sangat syok, apalagi setelah mengetahui Sasuke-lah yang membunuh Mikoto.

Dan sekarang, dia nyaris menghilangkan satu nyawa lagi.

"Aku…" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Shizune. "Akan pulang ke rumah."

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjap-erjapkan matanya saat seberkas cahaya terang menyergapnya. Setelah sedikit menggerutu, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Berair jernih, sebening kaca.

Dan ditengah-tengah danau itu dia melihatnya. Sesosok berambut pirang pendek acak-acakan yang berdiri menatapnya dengan matanya yang bewarna biru gelap. Kulitnya tan pucat, dan tonjolan halus pembuluh vena yang memanjang dari pipi hingga pelipis kanannya membuat Naruto mengerenyit.

Sejak kapan ia punya kembaran yang berwajah menyeramkan seperti ini?

"Hei, yang disana!" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerenyit. Suaranya terdengar aneh, seperti berasal dari dalam sumur yang dalam. "Siapa kau? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekat. Agak ragu-ragu dia menyentuh permukaan air danau dengan kakinya, penasaran kenapa orang yang sangat mirip dengannya itu bisa berdiri diatas air.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau bisu?" tanya Naruto dari seberang danau. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

Lagi-lagi sosok itu hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya yang datar dan pandangannya yang dingin membuat Naruto merinding. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dasar perutnya saat menatap manik biru suram itu, seolah-olah dirinya tertarik kedalam sebuah labirin.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sepertinya anak itu tidak akan menjawab jika ditanya baik-baik.

Karena itu dia harus main kasar.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke danau dan takjub sendiri melihat dia bisa berjalan diatas air. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Hei, kau—" Perlahan Naruto melangkah mundur. Gila, wajahnya tampak lebih menyeramkan jika dilihat dari dekat. Bukan menyeramkan seperti hantu yang sering nampang di televisi. Tapi lebih seperti… mayat hidup.

"Kau… aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Aku berasal dari Konoha, dan aku mau pulang. Apa kau tahu jalan menuju Konoha?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Diam.

Sosok tersebut bahkan tidak sudi menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Hei!" Naruto berteriak, kesal. "Aku berbicara padamu! Kalaupun kau bisu, setidaknya berikan isyarat!"

"Aku tidak bisu."

Mata Naruto mengerjap cepat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Suaranya… dingin sekali.

"Oh—eh, maaf kalau begitu. Err… jadi kau tahu jalan menuju Konoha?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup. Dipandangi dengan muka datar plus mata seseram itu siapa yang tidak merasa takut?

"Kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

"Eh?"

"Kau akan berada disini, selamanya bersamaku."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" seru Naruto cepat-cepat. "Jangan bercanda! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik! Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab ya sudah, tidak perlu berkata aneh begitu!"

Sosok itu tidak menanggapi lebih jauh. Dia melangkah menjauhi Naruto yang masih ternganga menatapnya. Rambut pirang cepaknya melambai ditiup angin, seolah mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Dan Naruto merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Dia seolah-olah… sangat mengenal sosok itu. Walaupun awalnya dia merasa kesal, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa amat kehilangan saat sosok blonde itu menjauh.

"Jangan pergi!" seru Naruto seraya mencekal lengan sosok itu. Dalam hati dia mengumpat-umpat, merutuki nasib yang membuatnya terdampar di tempat aneh dengan orang yang aneh pula.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang? Dan sebenarnya… kau ini_ apa_?"

Seringai tipis terulas dari bibirnya yang membiru. Dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah melayang, dia mengangkat sedikit baju bewarna putih yang ia kenakan.

Mata Naruto membola sempurna. Keterkejutan menamparnya dengan telak. Disana, di perut anak itu, terdapat luka tusukan yang masih menganga.

"Karena kau dan aku sudah mati," ucapnya datar.

"Dan—" kali ini tangannya menyingkap baju Naruto, menampakkan luka tusukan yang sama persis disana. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu siapa aku."

Naruto memandang wajah suram itu dengan ekspresi ngeri.

.

.

.

Kushina mengenggam tangan Naruto yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Dingin. Tangan anaknya dingin sekali seakan tak dialiri darah. Selang infus masih menancap di pergelangan tangannya, mencoba mengalirkan tetes demi tetes harapan untuk tetap hidup.

Sudah 2 bulan Naruto tak kunjung membuka matanya. Sudah 2 bulan kelopak mata itu tertutup tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka. Sudah begitu lama Namikaze Naruto, terbaring di rumah sakit dengan status yang bahkan tidak sanggup Kushina ucapkan.

Koma.

Namikaze Naruto terbaring koma selama 60 hari.

Air mata perlahan menetes dari manik merkurinya. Dia merasa sangat tertekan dengan semua ini. Dua bulan yang lalu, saat ia dan Minato berada di apartemen Madara untuk membahas mengenai masalah Naruto, dia mendapat telepon dari Konan bahwa Naruto ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat di rumahnya.

Minato yang mendengar itu langsung menanyakan dimana Uchiha Sasuke, butler yang disewa Minato untuk menjaga Naruto. Namun anehnya, Sasuke tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

Sementara itu Madara, yang mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut, langsung memasang wajah pucat dan hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Kushina. Benar saja, setelah pembicaraan singkat yang amat menegangkan, mereka akhirnya mengetahui sebuah fakta mengerikan yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

_Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang penderita skizofrenia yang kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa._

Tubuh Kushina bergetar saat mengingat momen itu. Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya dia sebagai seorang ibu selalu berada disamping anaknya, bukan malah pergi keluar negeri dan menitipkan anaknya bersama orang asing. Dia… dia terlalu percaya pada Naruto. Dia terlalu percaya bahwa anaknya yang memegang ban hitam, bahkan berpangkat _shihan_ di beberapa cabang beladiri bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Padahal harusnya dia sadar bahwa… sekuat apapun Naruto, dia tetaplah seorang remaja yang memiliki kelemahan.

"Naru…" panggil Kushina, lirih. "Kumohon, buka matamu." Katanya lagi seraya mengelus pipi pucat Naruto.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Permisi Nyonya Namikaze, tapi kami Nona Namikaze memiliki pemeriksaan rutin." Ucap seorang suster dengan sopan. Kushina mengangguk lemah dan mempersilakan suster tersebut melakukan ini-itu pada Naruto.

"Kira-kira…" Kushina menelan ludah. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Suster tersebut menoleh. Tangannya masih mengenggam thermometer yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto. Raut mukanya seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, saya tidak tahu," gumamnya tak jelas. "Demikian juga para dokter. Kami tidak tahu kapan Nona Namikaze bisa sadar dalam waktu dekat atau tidak. Maaf, Nyonya." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada menyesal. Kushina yang merasakan hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Kushina menatap punggung suster tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa amat sakit. Sesak. Mendengar suatu ketidakpastian seperti itu secara langsung membuat semangat hidupnya padam seketika.

"Minato…" lirih Kushina. Dia berharap suaminya yang tengah membicarakan Sasuke bersama Madara di cafetaria rumah sakit bersama dengannya disini. Dia sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Naruto…"

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Naruto menelan ludah horror. "Tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Dia berusaha tidak menyinggung 'dirinya yang lain' ini. Huh, mencari masalah dengan orang seseram dia adalah hal terbodoh yang tak akan pernah ia lakukan.

DarkNaru memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan perlahan yang terlihat seperti slow motion film horror di mata Naruto. Matanya berkilat suram sedikit.

"Inner world."

Mata Naruto mengerjap cepat. Inner world?

"He? Dunia bawah sadar?" tanya Naruto, dan sukses mendapat lirikan tertajam dari dirinya yang lain. "Maksudmu aku benar-benar sudah mati, begitu? Atau masih hidup?"

Dengusan kecil yang terkesan tak ikhlas terdengar. "Tergantung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tergantung kau mau memilih yang mana. Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, kau akan hidup. Tapi jika kau ingin mati, maka kau akan mati." Ucapnya ringan, seringan bulu burung. Seolah-olah masalah hidup dan mati seseorang itu adalah topic basi baginya.

Naruto sekilas menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah suram itu. Yah… tidak bisa dibilang ekspresi juga, sih. Hanya pembuluh vena di pipinya semakin menonjol dan mata biru-hitamnya itu menyorot semakin dingin.

"Tentu saja aku memilih untuk tetap hidup. Memangnya siapa yang akan lebih memilih kematian sementara bulan depan Junjou Romantica episode terbaru akan keluar?" tanya Naruto sarkastis.

Mata kelam DarkNaru melebar sedikit.

"Kau fujoshi?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Err… bi-bisa dibilang seperti itu…" ucap Naruto gugup seraya melirik kearah lain. Dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya saat DarkNaru menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Salahkan si Sasuke yang punya tampang uke sehingga setiap kali aku melihatnya aku teringat dengan anime yaoi yang diberikan Ten Ten!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Begitu." Respon sang lawan bicara datar. Atau bisa dibilang 'oh-so-tidak-peduli'.

CTAK!

"Si-sialan…" umpat Naruto geram. Cih, kalau saja dia bukan 'dirinya yang lain', dia pasti sudah menghajar wajah plain itu sampai babak belur sekarang.

Dan bicara soal DarkNaru, mau tidak mau Naruto teringat pada Sasuke. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah makan? Jangan-jangan dia sedang menggilas semua tomat di kulkas, lagi. Lalu apakah Sasuke sudah merasa lebih baik? Saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, Sasuke terlihat tidak sehat, apalagi setelah bertemu Sai di rumah sakit.

'Eh? Kenapa aku memikirkan si uke itu?' batin Naruto tak mengerti. Dengan cepat digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke dari benaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah dirimu yang lain?" tiba-tiba suara kosong DarkNaru memecah keheningan. Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Sasuke pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku dikutuk menjadi pribadi yang berbeda di malam hari. Dan sesaat setelah aku melihatmu… aku yakin bahwa itu adalah kau." Ujarnya ringan. Semilir angin menggelitik wajah mereka dan membuat kedua surai pirang identik itu melambai indah.

"Dan kau? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku adalah kau?"

"Insting."

TWITCH!

'Sial, tidak mungkin orang semenyebalkan ini adalah aku.' Batin Naruto kesal. Persimpangan jalan tercetak indah di dahinya.

"Jadi…" kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum dia keburu meledak. "Kapan kita akan kembali? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menendang bokong Sasu-Teme itu." Tanya Naruto dengan raut serius. Dan dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menghajar bagian belakang Sasuke.

Hah~ di dalam inner world pun kau tetap keji, Naruto…

"Sudah kukatakan. Kita tidak akan kembali."

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Naruto murka. "Bukankah kau bilang itu terserah padaku? Kalau aku ingin hidup, maka aku akan kembali. DAN AKU INGIN HIDUP, BODOH!" tangan Naruto mencengkram bahu DarkNaru dan mengguncang-guncangkannya kasar.

Wajah DarkNaru tetap datar. Namun Naruto dapat menangkap sepercik kilat aneh di dalam matanya.

"Tapi aku ingin mati."

Tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Mata safirnya membola sempurna sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dingin yang terlontar dari bibir pucat di depannya.

"Ke… kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau ingin mati?"

Menghela napas, DarkNaru melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto di bahunya dan beralih menatap air danau.

"Sejak awal, aku memang tidak seharusnya ada," bisiknya lirih. Ada sedikit nada pahit dalam suaranya. "Aku menyadarinya sesaat setelah aku berada disini, tepatnya setelah Sasuke menusukku—"

"Menu—APA?!"

"Tidak ada interupsi," potong DarkNaru kejam. Naruto yang melihat kilat berbahaya di safir hitam itu segera mengangguk ngeri.

"Aku melihat semuanya. Aku melihat bagaimana aku bisa ada. Aku hanya sebuah eksistensi kosong belaka yang lahir akibat kutukan. Dan aku…" matanya menatap langsung Naruto. "Tidak bisa merasakan apapun."

"Kau…"

"Tapi," sekali lagi suara dingin itu menginterupsi. "Saat pertama kali aku muncul, aku benar-benar merasa kosong. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu berbeda. Kenapa aku begitu 'suram', dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis seperti tokoh telenovela yang aku tonton setiap hari."

"Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya merawatku, melayaniku, dan menemaniku disaat aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dia selalu bersikap baik padaku, walaupun terkadang sifat narsis dan sok dinginnya itu terlihat agak bodoh."

'_Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatai Sasuke seperti itu_.' Batin Naruto sweat drop.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya keinginanmu untuk mati dengan dia?"

"Saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat dimana dia menusukku begitu aku mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya, aku merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Dan tanpa kusadari, kedua sudut bibirku tertarik saat melihat wajahnya." Jelas DarkNaru dengan mata menerawang jauh. Tatapan matanya terlihat melembut daripada sebelumnya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. A-apa-apaan wajah lembut itu? A-ada apa dengan aura pink yang tiba-tiba muncul itu?!

'_God._' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tentang tusukan, penyakit, dan lain-lain. Tapi karena dia terlalu takut untuk menginterupsi, ya sudah.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya."

"Eh?"

Hujaman mata penuh determinasi menyerang Naruto. Raut wajah DarkNaru berkali-kali lipat lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan… matanya berubah menjadi _merah_.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasakan ini, tapi yang jelas aku tidak menyukai idemu tentang 'ingin kembali pulang' dan 'bertemu Sasuke'. Hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, dan karena kekuatanku jelas-jelas jauh dibawahmu, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah menahanmu disini. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali jika aku tidak ingin kembali, dan kau tidak akan bisa hidup jika aku ingin mati."

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar.

"Kau-kau… cemburu padaku?" tanya Naruto spontan. Tu-tunggu dulu, bukannya DarkNaru itu nggak punya perasaan? Tapi kenapa dia jadi posesif dan cemburuan begini?

TRING!

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya DarkNaru balik. Matanya berkilat-kilat kejam.

O-oh, sepertinya dia dalam masalah.

"Ah? AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa canggung. "Tidak… aku hanya merasa kau terlihat seperti… err, bagaimana ya? Terlihat seperti seorang gadis tanggung yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

BRUAGHHH!

"Sepertinya kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah, Naruto." Ucap DarkNaru dingin dengan aura-aura kegelapan. Tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju dan beberapa otot menyembul dari kepalan tangannya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Haha… jadi begini rasanya dipukul oleh diri sendiri, huh?

"Dan sepertinya aku meremehkanmu," bisik Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, tak ingin memandang DarkNaru yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dengar, Bodoh…" perlahan Naruto bangkit. Dengan cepat dicengkramnya kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan DarkNaru dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu, yang jelas aku ingin kembali dan menendang Sasuke tepat di jakunnya! Mau kau ingin hidup atau tidak, aku tidak peduli! Kalau perlu aku akan membunuhmu disini sekarang juga kalau kau menghalangiku!" teriak Naruto tepat dihadapan wajah DarkNaru. Plus hujan lokalnya sebagai bonus.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, kau juga akan mati." Bisik DarkNaru dingin.

Naruto menggeram frustasi. Cukup, sepertinya dia akan benar-benar meledak.

"APA KAU TAHU KENAPA AKU INGIN PULANG, HAH?! KAU TAHU KENAPA AKU INGIN MENGHAJAR SASUKE?! KARENA AKHIR-AKHIR INI DIA MEMBUATKU SELALU MEMIKIRKANNYA! DIA MEMBUATKU MARAH SAAT DIA BERBICARA DENGAN INO! DIA MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU BERDETAK LEBIH CEPAT DAN SUHU BADANKU NAIK SEKETIKA SAAT MELIHATNYA! DAN LEBIH KURANG AJARNYA, DIA MEMBUATKU MENGHAYALKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK SETIAP KALI AKU TERINGAT PADANYA! DIA… DIA MEMBUATKU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI OM-OM MESUMMM!"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Hosh… hosh…" setelah puas berteriak dan menampar pipinya sendiri, bak sehabis berlari marathon Naruto mencoba mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Dengan murka ditatapnya wajah DarkNaru sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti menaruh sesuatu di makananku selama ini! Mungkin dia sengaja melakukan kudeta karena tidak tahan kuperbudak setiap hari. Semacam ramuan, mungkin? Atau racun syaraf? Cih, apapun itu, pokoknya aku akan menginjak kepalanya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban!" seru Naruto berapi-api. Tangannya terkepal dan sorot matanya membara, diiringi background deburan ombak di belakangnya.

Sementara Naruto asyik dengan imajinasinya sendiri, DarkNaru memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefenisi. Pupilnya membesar dan alisnya terangkat tinggi. Bisa dibilang syok, mungkin?

"Heh." Dengusnya sinis.

"Apa?!" bentak Naruto kasar.

"Kau yakin kau seperti itu karena keracunan?" tanya DarkNaru, kembali pada datar mode seperti biasanya.

"Heh? Memangnya apa lagi? Dia itu licik seperti ular, kau tahu."

Menghela napas pendek, DarkNaru menyentil dahi Naruto. "Kau itu jatuh cinta padanya, Baka."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APAAA?!"

"Diam kau," desis DarkNaru tajam. Dijauhkannya tangannya dari dahi Naruto, tak peduli dengan ekspresi Naruto yang sudah horror banget.

"Ta-ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana… maksudku—tidak, a-anu… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" seru Naruto dengan tampang ngeri. Jatuh cinta pada manusia ayam buluk itu?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Telenovela memberikan pelajaran lebih dari yang kau pikirkan, Naruto."

Naruto menelan ludah horror. Tidak… ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta!

"Cin-cintaku hanya untuk Sesshomaru seorang…" bisik Naruto, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SELINGKUH, TAHU! JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KESETIAANKU, YA!"

"Intinya…" ucap DarkNaru, tidak menghiraukan jeritan sarap Naruto. Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar. Matanya menatap lurus ke danau, dimana sebuah gerbang keemasan mendadak muncul disana.

"Kita berdua mencintai orang yang sama."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Gerbang itu tampak semakin jelas, menampakkan suasana sebuah rumah sakit dimana dirinya sedang terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang dengan selang infus dan alat kedokteran menancap di tubuhnya.

Dan seseorang berambut raven tengah mengecup dahinya.

"Pergilah, Naruto. Kau ingin hidup, kan?" bisik DarkNaru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sasuke yang berada di dalam gerbang. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau juga ingin hidup?"

Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir DarkNaru, membuat Naruto terperangah sejenak. Entah mengapa… DarkNaru terlihat begitu menakjubkan saat tersenyum.

"Membayangkan kau dan dia bisa tersenyum bersama, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya." Jawab DarkNaru ringan.

Mendadak, urat yang menonjol di pipi DarkNaru menghilang. Otot wajahnya melemas, dan warna kulitnya berubah menjadi tan. Lalu matanya… berubah menjadi safir biru yang amat jernih.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan perasaan bahagia."

Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata. Mulutnya ternganga saat perlahan-lahan wujud DarkNaru memudar. Wajah DarkNaru yang berubah persis dengan wajahnya pun perlahan menghilang.

"Hei, kau! Ada apa denganmu?! HEI!" teriak Naruto panik. Dia berusaha menggapai lengan DarkNaru, tetapi yang dirasakannya hanya udara kosong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa kembali. Dan kau lebih pantas bersamanya dibandingkan aku, Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja," ucap DarkNaru. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku pasti kembali."

Sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menyatu dengan udara kosong.

.

.

.

'_Dan tolong, bahagiakan Sasuke untukku, ya?'_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang semakin lama tampak semakin pucat. Sudah 4 bulan Naruto terbaring tanpa kepastian disini. Kesembuhannya tidak dapat dipastikan, mengingat jantungnya semakin lemah. Bunyi alat ECG yang menunjukkan kekuatan denyut jantung Naruto menurun. Semakin banyak jeda dengan statistik yang rendah.

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kushina yang tertidur lelap akibat obat tidur dosis tinggi yang dicampurkannya kedalam makan siang Kushina. Minato juga sedang berbicara dengan para dokter yang menemani Naruto, jadi mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa dia dan Naruto.

"Naru…" bisik Sasuke lembut. Dikecupnya ubun-ubun Naruto penuh sayang. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu, Naruto."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hanya semilir angin malam yang membelai wajahnya.

"Aku sudah ingat, Naruto. Ternyata kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kita pernah bertemu saat kita masih kecil dulu, di taman tua yang menjadi tempat bermainku."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sedari dulu, Naruto. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga kau menjadi objek halusinasi gilaku, dan memaksaku untuk melupakanmu sebelum aku menyakiti orang lain."

"Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin mengingatku. Kutukan itu mengambil semua ingatan 'malam'mu, kan? Dan kita selalu bertemu saat matahari terbenam, jadi mustahil kau masih mengingat masa kecil kita."

Sasuke menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto dengan lembut, seakan dia adalah sebuah boneka porselen yang akan rusak jika dikasari sedikit saja. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku kemari ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Oto. Mungkin… aku akan selamanya berada disana. Menjauhimu, dan belajar melupakanmu agar aku tidak menyakitimu lagi."

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas lemah Naruto membelai wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Tiiittt…

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti.

Tiiittttt…

Tiiitttt…

Tiiittt…

Dengan gerakan lambat Sasuke menatap ECG di sampingnya.

Tiiitttt…

De-denyut jantungnya…

TIITTT…

'_Meningkat…'_

TIIITTTTTTT!

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi orang mesum, Sasuke?"

Kedua oniks Sasuke membesar saat mendengar suara yang terkesan lemah itu. Suara yang ia rindukan. Suara yang tak terdengar selama 4 bulan. Suara yang dulu selalu meneriakinya…

Suara orang yang memenuhi jiwa dan raganya.

"Ah, maaf." Dengan suara bergetar Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Gawat, Naruto koma selama 4 bulan dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang hendak menciumnya?

_Oh, crap_.

Namun baru beberapa sentimeter wajahnya menjauh, sebuah tangan mencengkram helai rambut ravennya dari belakang dan menariknya dengan cepat.

Membuatnya memperoleh ciuman keduanya dari orang yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Sialan…" bisik Naruto setelah kontak mereka terlepas. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung Sasuke. "Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tempat terkutuk ini, dan mengapa kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia terlalu syok karena Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah aku adalah Master-mu, Sasuke?"

DEG!

"Kau ingat?" bisik Sasuke tak percaya. Dan makin tak percaya saat Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Dan sebagai perintah yang pertama, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku merasakan perasaan sialan ini." ucap Naruto ambigu. Wajah super tampan Sasuke menunjukkan kebingungan sebelum Naruto menjitak kepalanya dan melayangkan pandangan kearah ECG.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke terperangah dengan mata membesar.

"Bisa kau dengar itu, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto diantara kebisingan bunyi ECG yang semakin cepat. Statistik dan frekuensi denyut jantung Naruto sangat cepat, menimbulkan bunyi yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya."

Naruto menyeringai puas. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Terkekeh pelan, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Perasaan bahagia, lega, dan sedikit rasa malu meluap-luap di dadanya.

"_As you wish, Master_."

.

.

.

"_Suki desu, Naruto_…"

.

.

.

_Do you feel happy enough, 'cause you get your first, second, third, fourth, and next kiss from the same person?_

_And knowing that, this is not one-sided love?_

To Be Continued

FLUFF GAGAALLL! BENER-BENER GAJEEE…!

Hiks, hiks… perasaan chapter ini nggak enak banget deh. Kena WB lagi, sih. Inipun maksa nulis karena banyak yang neror. Pas mau ngetik, mikir lagi. Pas mau mikir, eh, nggak jalan pikirannya. Apa mungkin ada baut yang lepas, ya? #plakk!

Oh ya, mungkin chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir! #tepuk tangan bahagia# wuihh~ nggak nyangka bisa sampe sejauh ini. #ngelap keringat#

Ok, udah cukup ocehannya. Sekarang waktunya bales review ~ \3/

Ini udah lanjut. ^_^

Nah, udah ketauan Sasuke ama Naruto gimana, kan? Mereka hidup! #nari pake pom-pom# Rei emang terlalu baik untuk bikin Naru mati. #muntah jamaah#

Makasih reviewnya, ya~

La-lama update? #syok# Jadi bagusnya updatenya berapa hari sekali, nih? #mandang ngeri#

Itu udah ketauan gimana nasib Naruto. Sinetron banget, yah? Gomen ne, WB merajalela sih… #ngutuk WB#

Arigatou reviewnya~

dwidobechan

suram? Ah, nggak kok. Menurut Rei itu nggak cukup seram buat Sasuke. nyahaha~ #ketawa setan#

oa, gimana fic dwi? Kok nggak update lagi?

Makasih reviewnya~

Fu

E-eh? Bagus, ya? Makasih pujiannya? #blushing-blushing nista#

Ini udah diupdate. Arigatou buat reviewnya, ya?

Scythe no Shinigami

Ini udah lanjut. ^_^

Makasih reviewnya, ya~

NaMIKAze Nara

Alasan Madara ngutuk naruto bakal dijelasin di chap depan… #sok misterius mode-on#

Naruto ngelupain Sasuke karena dia dikutuk, dan karena kutukannya udah ilang, jadi ingatannya balik lagi deh. #kok ribet amay, yah?#

Naruto nggak mati kok. Rei kan berhati lembut lagi penyayang… nggak tega jadinya. #readers kejang-kejang#

Makasih reviewnya, ya…

DheKyu

Sekarang udah ketauan gimana nasib naruto, kan? tenang, dia baik-baik aja kok. Cuma ketularan mesumnya sasuke sedikit… #ngelirik sasunaru#

He? Bikin penasaran? Hehe… gomenasai, nggak maksud gitu kok. Tapi nggak keberatan, kan? #pasang puppy eyes no jutsu#

Arigatou reviewnya~

Zaky UzuMo

KYAAA! Masa' sih? Beneran sampe disimpan di lappy? #blink-blink# Makasih banyak… #super bahagia#

Err… sebenarnya cinta sih, tapi cinta Sasuke ke Mikoto kan cinta anak pada orang tua. Beda sama cinta ke Naru . kalo sama… masa' incest sih? #nggaksanggupbayangin#

Hahaha… typo memang sulit dihindari. Tapi rei berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk edit. Dan kalo masih ada typo… itu keyboardnya kali yang heng. #digeplak#

Eh? FB? Bukannya kita udah berteman, ya? Udah, lho. Liat aja di profil Rei. ^^

Ini udah diupate. Maaf kalo nggak bisa asap.. #btw, asap itu apa sih? O.0#

Arigatou reviewnya~

Iria-san

Jadi girl in afraidness itu iria-san?

Loading…

Wuaahhh! Rei baca semua fic Iria-san! Bagus semua ceritanya! Sampe beberapa Rei copy ke hape!

Tapi baru-baru ini aja review, soalnya Rei agak… err… malu mungkin. Nggak tau mau review yang baik itu gimana. #mewek# Nggak papa, kan?

Fic Iria-san juga makin bagus. Gokil! Kocak bener. Rei aja pernah baca fic Iria-san sambil makan dimsum sampe keselek karena ngakak. #hayo tanggung jawab!#

Naruto dalam pikiran Sasuke itu hanya halusinasi. Itu karena trauma ditinggal naruto, makanya sampe berbekas gitu…

Udah ketauan gimana nasib Naruto, kan? hampir sekarat, sih, tapi masih hidup. #sujud syukur#

Ah, arigatou reviewnya! Dan buat fic baru lainnya ya, Iria-san! ^^

uchiha cucHan clyne

Rei masih inget kok sama Cu. Sebenarnya heran juga, kok pada ngilang gak ketauan rimbanya #cielah# Rupanya PKL, ya? Hehehe… Rei ngerti kok. Soalnya kakak sepupu Rei gitu juga. Kalo PKL katanya sampe telat pulang. Jadi mahasiswa itu capek, yah? #mikir dua kali untuk kuliah# Mana FB Cu terblokir lagi, pasti susah bgt utk cari kawan lagi, deh. #pernahmengalami hal serupa#

He? Sasuke? huahaahaha! #ketawa setan# dia memang sengaja Rei buat aneh. Rei masih dendam karena dia ninggalin Naru n milih pergi sama orochi! Mana hanura-mu, Sasuke?! #plak!#

Ayo Cu, cium! Cium! #nyiapin kamera buat disebarin di facebook# #disambit Naru#

Ne, Cu… hontou ni arigatou, udah mau nyempetin diri review. Rei senenggg banget deh! #berbunga-bunga# Padahal sibuk PKL tapi… hiks.

Arigatou gozaimasu! #nundukin kepala#

xxruuxx

iya, dia bagian dari masa lalu Naruto. Naru lupa karena dia dikutuk, tapi karena kutukannya udah ilang, jadi inget lagi deh! #tepuk tangan#

Tenang… tenang… Naru nggak kenapa-napa kok. Bisa dibantai Rei sama sasu kali sampe buat yang 'iya-iya' ke Naru.

Makasih reviewnya ya~

Runriran

Iya, Naru yang asli itu Naruto. Yang dalam pikiran Sasuke itu Cuma halusinasi aja kok. Naru lupa karena dia dikutuk, tapi karena kutukannya udah ilang, jadi inget lagi.

Hehe… dia nggak mati kok. Rei nggak tega, sih.

Makasih reviewnya, ya~

Naoru Hasayaka

Hehe… buat happy end gak ya~ #digampar# Rei sih pengennya happy end, tapi kalo tiba-tiba ada 'sesuatu' yang membisiki Rei untuk jadiin sad ending… #Diinjek berjamaah# Iya kok! Bercanda!

Narunya nggak mati kok. Sayang banget kalo sampe dia ko'it. Nanti sasuke sama siapa dong? Udah masa lalu suram, jomblo pula? Ckckck… nista banget. #diraikiri#

Ini rei buat fluff. Walau gagal, tp jangan nangis, ya? Hehe…

Makasih reviewnya!

Xxferessa-TanXx

Yosh! Ini udah diupdate! Makasih reviewnya, ya~ ^^


	13. The End and The New Trouble

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter 13: The End and The New Trouble

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, boring, typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai and Sasuke), OC, alur cepat, word kebanyakan, dan VERY LONG LONG FIC!

Genre: Apa yah? Humornya sedikit,sih. Tentuin sendiri aja, deh!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Naruto,seorang gadis otaku tomboy dikutuk menjadi gadis berkepribadian ganda? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang butler tampan nan perfect diutus untuk melayani hidupnya? The Last Chap!

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Terkutuklah kau dan kelancanganmu, Uchiha."

Sebuah suara dingin mengisi kekosongan di ruangan itu. Ruangan besar yang dihuni oleh 2 orang bersurai blonde dan 2 orang berambut raven terasa begitu dingin, padahal api di perapian berkobar dengan hebatnya.

Satu-satunya subjek yang merasa bahwa dialah Uchiha yang dimaksud hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Maafkan saya, Namikaze-sama." Bisik Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Kushina maupun Minato. Sementara itu Naruto yang duduk tepat diseberangnya hanya diam.

"Kau pikir segala sesuatu bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata maaf?" bentak Kushina makin murka. Minato memegangi lengan istrinya itu dengan muka tak enak. "Kalian para Uchiha memang seenaknya!"

BRAK!

Sebuah sofa terjungkal ke belakang dengan indahnya. Kushina yang kalap nyaris saja melempar sofa yang tengah didudukinya pada Sasuke jika saja Minato tidak menghentikannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah ngeri. Dalam hati dia menyesali kecerobohannya hingga ia bisa terdampar di hadapan keluarga Namikaze secepat ini.

Yah… tapi wajar saja Kushina seperti itu. Jika mengingat insiden 2 bulan yang lalu…

**Flashback**

Kushina menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Otaknya seperti macet, memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia harus bangun. Harus.

Atau dia akan melewatkan suatu hal yang menarik.

Perlahan, dia membuka kelopak matanya sebelum akhirnya mengerjap cepat. Sinar yang datang tiba-tiba membuat pandangannya memburam sejenak.

Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah bentuk yang disinyalir buntut ayam sedang menunduk di ranjang putrinya.

"Apa-apaan i—" suara Kushina tertelan di tenggorokannya saat buntut ayam itu bergerak dan menampakkan sebuah wajah yang membuatnya bersumpah akan menghajar wajah itu sampai babak belur suatu saat nanti.

"KAU!"

Swing~

"Kaa-san!" pekik Naruto kaget saat melihat sebuah kursi melayang melewati kepala Sasuke. Diikuti lemparan pisau buah, keranjang makanan, dan segala peralatan lain.

"Crap!" umpat Sasuke seraya menghindari sebuah garpu yang nyaris mengenai pipinya. Dengan sigap dia melompati ranjang rumah sakit dan kayang di udara.

"Berani-beraninya kau…" geram Kushina dalam desisan. Tangannya bersiap melemparkan sebuah suntik yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Menusuk putriku saat kau bertugas menjaganya…" Suntikan tersebut melayang. "Lalu melarikan diri entah kemana—" dengan cepat dia meraih lemari di sampingnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"KEMUDIAN SEKARANG MENDADAK MUNCUL DAN MENCIUM PUTRI SEMATA WAYANGKU?!"

"…"

"MATI KAU!"

Seketika seluruh warna menghilang dari wajah Sasuke ketika meja tersebut melayang kearahnya yang tersudut di pojok ruangan.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

Jika saja saat itu Minato dan beberapa orang perawat tidak mendobrak masuk dan menenangkan Kushina, dia pasti sudah berada di kamar jenazah disana.

Sasuke nyaris sujud syukur karena setelah insiden naas itu, Minato yang lebih bijak dan punya hati nurani menyeretnya keluar dan membisikkan sesuatu.

'_Temui kami di kediaman Namikaze setelah Naruto benar-benar pulih bersama Madara. Semuanya akan kita selesaikan disana_.'

Dan disinilah ia, terjebak bersama seekor singa betina yang mengamuk.

"Yang Anda katakan itu memang benar, Nyonya Namikaze. Tapi kupikir mengucapkan maaf sebagai tanda penyesalan itu bukan sesuatu yang salah." Sebuah suara dalam menginterupsi. Kushina melayangkan pandangan membunuh kearah Madara yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Dan kau, Pria Tua!" tuding Kushina dengan telunjuk mengarah ke hidung Madara. "Walau kutukan Naru sudah menghilang 2 bulan yang lalu, kau tetap bersalah dalam kejadian ini! Sekonyol itukah kau sampai mengutuk Naru hanya karena kesal pada Minato?! Kalau begitu kenapa bukan dia saja yang kau kutuk?!" seru Kushina seraya menunjuk Minato dengan sadisnya. Yang ditunjuk hanya menelan ludah gugup.

"Ku-Kushi-chan…"

"Kusumpal mulutmu jika kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Idiot," desis Kushina dengan nada rendah berbahaya. "Kau juga bersalah, kau tahu. Kau benar-benar ceroboh dalam memilih butler untuk Naruto."

Seluruh mata kini memandang Minato dengan tatapan kasihan. Pasti berat menjalani hidup dengan istri segarang Kushina.

"Jangan menyalahkan Minato-sama. Sayalah yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Jika saja saya mengakui bahwa saya menderita gangguan mental, Minato-sama tidak akan memilih saya." Ucap Sasuke datar. Namun semuanya dapat melihat rasa penyesalan yang dalam di oniks Sasuke.

Kushina terdiam. Matanya menyipit seram ketika dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Lalu setelah beberapa saat penuh kesunyian yang mencekam, Kushina menghela napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti kondisimu," katanya dengan nada lelah. Sontak kepala Sasuke yang tadinya tertunduk kini tegak kembali. "Madara sudah menceritakannya pada kami saat Naru masih dirawat 2 bulan yang lalu. Walaupun aku merasa sangat marah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena kau mencintai Naru. Lagipula… kau adalah orang pertama yang mencintai putriku."

'_Tentu saja. Dengan tingkah dan sikap urakan begitu siapa juga yang cukup waras untuk mencintai putrimu_.' Batin Madara terkekeh geli, dan langsung terdiam begitu terkena death glare Naruto.

"Tapi…" interupsi Kushina kembali membuat suasana sunyi senyap. "Itu tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau nyaris membunuh Naruto. Kau berbahaya untuknya, Uchiha." Lanjutnya dingin. Mendengar itu Naruto bergerak resah di kursinya.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Lihatlah, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit 2 bulan yang lalu, aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun hingga sekarang." Ujar Naruto berusaha membela Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau beruntung," akhirnya Minato membuka suara. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika kau tetap bersama dengannya. Kali ini kau beruntung karena bisa selamat. Namun bagaimana jika di kemudian hari gangguan mentalnya semakin parah? Kau membahayakan hidupmu sendiri, Naruto." Ucap Minato bijak. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak. Mereka benar, dia tidak pantas bersama Naruto. Sebesar apapun rasa cintanya pada Naruto, jika pada akhirnya Naruto hanya akan terluka…

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ucap Naruto disertai geraman rendah, nyaris menyerupai geraman singa.

"Kau tidak sekuat yang kau pikirkan. Jangan terlalu tinggi menilai dirimu sendiri, Naru." Balas Minato tenang. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Tou-san tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku tidak percaya pada Sasuke, bukan padamu."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Naruto kesal. "Dia tidak seburuk yang Tou-san kira! Seperti yang diceritakan Pak Tua disana itu, Sasuke tidak punya maksud jahat padaku! Itu semua karena dia 'sakit', dan dia pasti tidak pernah mengharapkan penyakit itu!"

"Tapi bagaimanapun kau terluka, Naru! Dia menusuk dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja!" Minato ikut-ikutan naik pitam. Secara refleks dia berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku sudah tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku hingga aku bisa terkapar di rumah sakit. Seharusnya… seharusnya kalian sedikit bersyukur. Jika saja aku tidak koma, mungkin aku tidak akan terbebas dari kutukan itu selamanya."

"Kau pikir untuk apa kami menemui Madara jika satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu adalah membuatmu sekarat?" tukas Minato tajam, sukses membuat Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke melihat interaksi kedua surai blonde identik itu dengan hati kalut. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Minato dan Kushina. Mereka pasti amat menghawatirkan Naruto. Lagipula… mana ada orang tua yang mau memaafkan orang sepertinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Namikaze-san," suara Madara memecah ketegangan di ruangan itu. "Saya rasa pembicaraan ini mulai melenceng dari tujuan aslinya. Bukankah Anda memanggil saya dan Sasuke kesini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan jalan damai?"

Minato dan Kushina melirik Madara sekilas. "Anda benar," sahut Minato diiringi desahan lega. "Saya punya penawaran untuk Anda." Lanjutnya seraya duduk kembali. Naruto dan Sasuke serempak menajamkan telinga.

"Saya akan mengajukan penawaran yang menarik untuk Anda. Saya akan mencabut laporan saya di kepolisian dan pengadilan tinggi. Keluarga Namikaze akan menganggap kejadian ini hanya sebuah kesalahan, dan nama Uchiha akan bersih kembali. Tapi…" Minato menggantungkan suaranya, membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Anda harus bersedia mengirim kembali Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa agar ia tidak bisa menemui Naruto lagi. Hilangkan ingatannya tentang putri kami, dan kami tidak akan pernah menganggap dia pernah ada. Bagaimana?"

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak. Matanya dengan nyalang beralih menatap Naruto yang membeku di tempatnya. Wajah anak itu tidak terbaca, namun Sasuke dapat melihat suatu kemarahan di matanya.

"Yang benar sa—"

"Saya setuju."

"Eh?"

Mulut Naruto yang baru saja terbuka untuk protes langsung menutup kembali. Madara balas menatap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

"Itu adalah tawaran yang sangat bagus, Namikaze-san," ucap Madara datar. "Tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam tawaran itu dan saya rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengobati Sasuke." Lanjutnya seraya melirik Sasuke.

Gigi Naruto menggertak dalam geraman. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Pak Tua ini…

"Dia sudah cukup menimbulkan banyak masalah. Membunuh ibunya sendiri, menelantarkan kediaman Uchiha, dan kabur dari rumah sakit. Sekarang dia bahkan nyaris membunuh pewaris dari keluarga Namikaze."

"Kalau kau lupa, Sialan, kau lah yang pertama kali mengutukku dan memulai ini semua." Desis Naruto dengan nada rendah. Matanya berkilat-kilat mengerikan dan suaranya terdengar seperti geraman hewan.

"Kuakui itu salahku," balas Madara tenang. "Tapi itu hanya refleksi dari kekesalanku dan aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk mengutukmu selamanya. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Namikaze-san. Dan kalau kau belum tahu, aku baru akan mau melepaskan kutukan itu saat mendengar berita kau sekarat di Konoha."

Cukup sudah. Naruto tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Dengan cepat dia melompati meja tamu yang di hadapannya dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di hadapan Madara.

"KAU…"

"Naruto!" bentak Minato dingin, sukses membuat gerakan Naruto yang hendak memukul wajah Madara membeku seketika. "Dia benar. Kau sudah mengetahui dengan sangat jelas penyakit Sasuke. Skizofrenia itu lebih berbahaya dari yang kau kira. Mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa itu demi kebaikannya juga." Jelas Minato panjang lebar. Kushina yang duduk disamping Minato pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kami memutuskan ini juga demi kebaikanmu juga, Naruto."

"Kaa-san!" pekik Naruto tidak terima. Secara refleks dia mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang tertunduk dalam. "Tapi dia telah berbuat banyak padaku! Dia bahkan mendonorkan darahnya dan—"

"Dia mencintaimu," bisik Minato dingin. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertunduk tanpa berkata apapun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dan suatu hari nanti cintanya itu akan membunuhmu."

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari mata kiri Sasuke. Hatinya terasa amat sakit. Perih sekali. Semua yang mereka katakan benar. Dia adalah pesakitan, orang gila yang hanya akan membahayakan orang yang paling berarti baginya.

Bodohnya dia, berharap bahwa dia masih mempunyai harapan untuk bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Saya mengerti," seutas kalimat meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang bergetar. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong. Oniks kelamnya terlihat suram, tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya kehidupan disana. Sangat hitam dan…

Gelap.

Mata itu bahkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada mata DarkNaru.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran Anda. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati." Lanjutnya seraya maju mendekati Minato, melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Naruto. Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Namikaze-sama. Dan jangan lupakan bayaran saya." Ucapnya datar. Minato memandang Sasuke dengan dahi mengerenyit.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau hanya akan menerima bayaran dari majikanmu saja?" tanya Minato dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dapat ia lihat dari ekor matanya tubuh Naruto yang menegang disana.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Saya berubah pikiran," ucapnya seraya terus tertawa. "Melihat ekspresi kesakitannya saat saya menghujamkan pisau ke perutnya adalah bayaran yang bahkan melebihi harapan saya."

Rahang Kushina mengeras mendengarnya. Dengan tatapan nyalang dia menuding kearah Sasuke. "KAU!"

"Jangan mengatakan kebohongan yang menjijikkan, Sasuke…" sahut Naruto dengan nada datar, tanpa intonasi. Matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya. "Itu membuatku muak."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa. Suara tawa kosong yang terdengar amat hampa.

"_Well_, itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi sekarang. Kontrak kerja kita sudah berakhir." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi anggota Namikaze, diikuti Madara yang sudah mohon pamit. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedingin nitrogen cair.

Namun tepat 3 langkah lagi sebelum dia mencapai pintu keluar, Sasuke berhenti.

"Saya mencintai Anda," bisiknya pelan tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, namun sanggup didengar oleh seluruh pasang telinga disana.

"Saya tidak akan mampu untuk melupakan Anda. Karena itu, mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha untuk membenci Anda sedalam saya mencintai Anda."

Semua orang yang di ruangan itu tertegun.

"Jadi…" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, masih menolak memandang Naruto. "Selamat tinggal."

Dan pintu pun menutup.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menghilang.

Dia tidak muncul di sekolah selama 3 minggu sebelum akhirnya Kakashi-sensei mengungumkan bahwa pemuda tampan itu sudah pindah ke Otogakure yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris dari para fansgirl-nya.

Seluruh barangnya di Kediaman Namikaze pun telah diangkut pada malam itu juga setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Seluruh pelayan yang tadinya diberhentikan sementara pun dipekerjakan kembali. Minato dan Kushina sudah kembali ke aktivitas mereka yang biasa.

Ya, semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

"Hei, Naruto… Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Oke."

Begitu juga dengan dia.

Naruto berjalan di samping Sai yang membawa dua kotak bento di tangannya. Sesekali remaja putri itu menggerutu tak jelas saat mendapati Sai meliriknya berkali-kali.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" bentak Naruto garang.

"Tidak…" gagap Sai. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tak lama mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah memilih tempat yang terlindungi dari sinar matahari, mereka mulai menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Err… Naru?" panggil Sai coba-coba. Entah karena perasaannya saja atau Naruto akhir-akhir ini sedang badmood tingkat akut? Suka men-deathglare siapapun yang memanggilnya, menunggu murid sekolah tetangga untuk mengajak tawuran, dan menantang kakak kelas di dojo judo.

"Hn…" gumam Naruto tak jelas. Mulutnya begitu penuh dengan onigiri buatan Sai sampai dia tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat err… kurang normal?"

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak menghajar hidung Sai.

"Ah, maaf… Tanganku melayang sendiri." Ucap Naruto ringan. Sai yang jatuh tersungkur dengan nasi menyembur dari mulutnya berusaha tersenyum. Pahit banget.

"Kau tetap kuat seperti biasanya, ya?" sahut Sai getir. Sepertinya tulang hidungnya retak.

"Hn."

Sai menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kenapa Naruto bersikap aneh. Memang dia tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, tapi yang jelas tidak jauh-jauh amat dari sosok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia sendiri awalnya sempat kaget ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke pindah ke Otogakure setelah sempat menghilang selama berhari-hari. Sebenarnya dia merasa senang, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Kenapa Sasuke langsung menghilang tepat saat Naruto masuk sekolah kembali?

Dia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto tidak bisa sekolah selama 6 bulan karena menyusul orang tuanya di Iwagakure demi urusan keluarga. Ia mengetahuinya dari Konan, kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze yang mengungumkan hal itu di sekolah. Hanya itu.

'_Apa ada hal lain yang tidak kuketahui?_' batin Sai.

Sementara pemuda di sebelahnya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan di bawah. Tatapan matanya terlihat agak menyipit seolah sedang menahan sesuatu.

'_Saya tidak akan mampu untuk melupakan Anda. Karena itu, mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha untuk membenci Anda sedalam saya mencintai Anda._'

"_Shit._" Desis Naruto geram. Tangannya terkepal erat, seolah ingin meremukkan jari-jarinya sendiri.

Dia kesal.

Dia merasa kesal karena kedua orang tuanya tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia kesal pada Madara karena Pak Tua itu menyetujui tawaran ayahnya. Dia merasa kesal pada Sasuke karena pemuda itu pergi begitu saja.

Padahal dia berharap bisa meng-uke kan Sasuke begitu ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

'_Jadi dia kabur begitu saja karena takut ku-raep sehingga dia bersikeras untuk meninggalkanku?_' batin Naruto dengan urat tertarik. Kekesalannya semakin bertumpuk-tumpuk saat melihat Sai yang kenyataannya mirip dengan Sasuke, sehingga dia harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok Sai untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Di tengah pikirannya yang kalut itu, mendadak matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak tepat di balik pohon dekat lapangan. Sesuatu yang bewarna raven dan berbentuk… buntut ayam?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hell_… dia pasti menghayal. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berada disini sementara—

Trang!

Dahi Naruto langsung berkerut saat melihat sebuah kaleng susu bekas mendarat di dekat lututnya. Gadis itu mengambil kaleng tersebut dan mendongak ke langit.

'_Sejak kapan ada kaleng jatuh dari langit?_' batinnya bingung. Diamatinya kembali kaleng itu dan terkesiap melihat seutas tali senar terikat di dasar kaleng dan memanjang hingga ke pohon dekat lapangan.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, insting Naruto menggerakkannya untuk meletakkan kaleng tersebut di telinganya.

"Do… be…"

CRING!

Seketika mata Naruto berkilat.

"NARUTO!" pekik Sai begitu dia melihat Naruto melompati pagar pembatas dan meluncur turun ke bawah. Dengan panik dia melihat ke bawah dan nyaris terjungkal kala mendapati Naruto sempat-sempatnya akrobat di udara sebelum mendarat dengan selamat di tanah.

Remaja pirang itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sai. Dengan cepat dia berlari menyeberangi lapangan. Matanya semakin menajam saat melihat bayangan tinggi di balik pohon dan seutas tali senar disana.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

BUAGH! BUK! DUAGGGHHH!

Lalu sesosok pemuda melayang sejauh 3 meter dan mendarat di tanah dengan kepalanya.

"Na-Naru…"

Dengan sigap Naruto menduduki perut pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dan mencengkram lehernya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" cengkraman di leher Sasuke menguat. Mata Sasuke terbelalak karena melihat Naruto menjadi tambah sadis hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja. Safirnya berkilat kejam dan seringaian ala psikopat tersungging manis di bibirnya.

Ini sih, lebih parah Naruto daripada penyakitnya!

"Ke… kemari-uhuk-kan… ja-jarimu…" ucap Sasuke susah payah. Naruto menggeram.

"Tidak sebelum kau meminta maaf."

Seandainya nyawanya sedang tidak terancam, Sasuke akan memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyeringai sinis. Tapi karena sekarang dia berada di ambang kematian…

"Ma-ma…-Uhuk! Uhuk!-af…"

Naruto menyeringai kecil, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke setelah memberi injakan terakhir di dada pemuda itu.

Sasuke bangkit dengan susah payah. Tangannya mengelus-elus lehernya yang memerah. Gila… sepertinya Naruto benar-benar marah.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Naruto menuntut setelah Sasuke dapat berdiri tegak. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah saat ditatap penuh selidik begitu.

"Aku baru saja sampai pagi ini." jawab Sasuke was-was. Dan akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega karena Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerangnya lagi.

Naruto memicingkan matanya penuh dendam sejenak, lalu menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Hembusan angin membuat rambut pendek kuningnya melambai-lambai. Kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing menampakkan kaus hitam polosnya. Dengan sebuah jas hitam tersampir di bahunya dan celana biru tua, Naruto terlihat sangat _awesome_ saat ini.

Membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau semakin cantik saja."

TWITCH!

"Aku pulang sekarang." Tukas Sasuke seraya berbalik secepat kilat. Naruto terkekeh dan memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku tidak berbohong," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari 3 minggu yang lalu. Aku sampai merasa bersalah pada Sesshomaru karena aku mengakui kau lebih cantik darinya."

Urat Sasuke semakin tertarik. Jauh-jauh dia kabur lagi dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Oto hanya untuk digoda oleh Naruto?!

"_Well_, jangan terlalu diambil hati," ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dia mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hening sejenak. "Kutebak…" bisiknya seduktif. "Kau merasa bersalah karena mengatakan kalimat yang kejam sebelum kau pergi, dan sekaligus merasa kesepian disana. Jadi kau kabur dari Rumah Sakit dan menemuiku. Apa aku benar?" tebak Naruto pede. Sasuke mendengus dengan wajah merona tipis.

Naruto tertawa keras. Fufufu… calon ukenya ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Tapi aku punya maksud lain," kali ini giliran Sasuke yang berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Kemarikan jemarimu."

Gadis tanggung itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kalau kau ingin balas dendam dengan memotong jariku, sebaiknya lakukan itu saat—"

Kata-kata Naruto tertelan di tenggorokannya saat Sasuke men-deathglarenya dengan death glare tingkat tinggi.

"O-oke…" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke. Pemuda ber-style emo itu merogoh sakunya sejenak, lalu memasangkan sesuatu di jemari Naruto.

"Ini…" desah Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, kaget setengah mati. Di jari manisnya tersemat sebuah cincin perak berkilau dengan ukiran indah di sisinya.

"Mereka bodoh," suara Sasuke menyadarkan nalarnya kembali. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan so-surprised. "Mereka kira dengan menjauhimu, aku bisa melupakanmu atau bahkan membencimu. Tapi mereka salah. Jauh darimu malah ingin membuatku semakin memilikimu, bagaimana pun caranya." Jelas Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Dielusnya pipi kecokelatan Naruto penuh sayang.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Karena itu menikahlah denganku, sebagai bayaranku karena telah melayanimu selama ini."

Mata safir Naruto melebar. Bibirnya bergetar seolah ingin menangis dan pipinya merona merah. Perubahan ekspresi Naruto begitu drastis sampai Sasuke nyaris meragukan penglihatannya sendiri.

'_Manis sekali…_' batin Sasuke, kesulitan bersikap stay cool. Dia benar-benar ingin memeluk Naruto sekarang.

"Cih," khayalannya seketika buyar ketika mendengar Naruto mendecih. Dilihatnya gadis itu mengamati cincinnya dengan muka bête.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini padamu." Desahnya kecewa.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Memutar bola matanya malas-malasan, Naruto menjawab dengan wajah masam. "Harusnya aku yang melamarmu, bukan sebaliknya. Membiarkanmu mengatakan kalimat yang keren seperti itu melukai harga diriku, tahu."

Rasanya seperti ada gunung berapi yang meledak di kepala Sasuke. Kesal, dia menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku yang melamarmu, Baka! Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Mendengar itu, persimpangan jalan tercetak di dahi Naruto.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau harga diriku diinjak-injak seperti ini! Ayo, kita ulang lagi lamarannya!" sahut Naruto seraya berusaha melepaskan cincinnya, bertekad banget untuk melamar Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Sasuke, OOC. "Aku LAKI-LAKI dan kau PEREMPUAN!"

"TAPI KAU LEBIH KEMAYU DARIPADA AKU!" balas Naruto dengan urat tertarik. Telunjuknya mengarah ke hidung Sasuke. "KARENA ITU COWOK CANTIK SEPERTIMU DIAM SAJA DAN BIARKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKAN SISANYA!"

Twitch!

Oke, Sasuke memang bisa dikategorikan orang yang sabar. Dikatai Teme, Kuso, dan sejenisnya masih sanggup ditahannya. Tapi kalau dikatai kemayu?

Cowok cantik?

Itu sama saja dengan membangunkan gorilla yang tertidur.

"Naruto~" panggil Sasuke dengan aura-aura hitam. Bibirnya menyeringai tajam dan mata hitamnya terlihat berkilat-kilat

Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

"O-Oke, aku mengerti. Kau pelamarnya, dan aku yang dilamar. Puas? Karena itu, bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti psikopat dan pergi ke rumahku untuk meminta restu?" pinta Naruto dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke langsung kembali ke serius mode. "Aku tidak akan meminta restu orang tuamu. Tidak mungkin mereka merestuiku. Aku sakit, ingat?"

Sang Bocah Pirang mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi ceritanya kita kawin lari?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Jangan bercanda. Realistislah sedikit. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup berkecukupan tanpa pekerjaan dan dukungan finansial dari orang tua. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta. Jangan kebanyakan nonton anime, Naru."

Dan sekarang kita tahu bahwa Sasuke punya sisi matre juga.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau memberikan cincin ini hanya sebagai hadiah saja, begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia benar-benar 'pemula' dalam hal berbau romansa begini.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku benar-benar melamarmu." Ucap Sasuke serius. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Naruto lembut dan mengecup dahinya.

"Tapi kita harus menerima kenyataan, Naru. Aku sakit. Dan aku akan membahayakanmu jika aku bersamamu lebih lama dari ini. Namun aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu apapun yang terjadi, walau kedua wali kita telah bersepakat untuk menjauhkanku darimu."

"Lalu?" sahut Naruto cepat. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat dijejali kata-kata manis dan berbusa seperti itu.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sendu. Dibelainya rambut kuning Naruto dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Beri aku 2 tahun," ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto mendongak, bingung.

"Beri aku waktu 2 tahun untuk mengobati penyakitku. Aku akan kembali menjalani rehabilitasi di Otogakure. Walau skizofrenia adalah penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, setidaknya aku ingin 'meringankannya' sedikit." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Oniksnya terpejam dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lalu, aku harus menunggumu sampai kau kembali? Tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak diizinkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Bagaimana jika penyakitmu tidak juga berkurang? Dan… dan… apa yang harus kulakukan selama _2 tahun_?" tuntut Naruto berang. Dia paling benci menunggu. Dia sangat tidak suka jika ia harus menanti untuk hal yang tidak pasti dalam waktu yang lama.

Apalagi jika ia harus menunggu Sasuke kembali padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu segala resikonya. Nyaris mustahil penderita pra-paranoid skizofrenia seperti dia bisa keluar dalam waktu 2 tahun.

Itu benar-benar mustahil.

Tapi…

Tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?

"Kau mencintaiku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pelan, sukses membuat tubuh Naruto menegang. Dan tinju yang dilayangkan Naruto di perutnya adalah indikasi bahwa gadis itu mengatakan 'ya'.

"Karena itu, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Kalau perlu aku akan membunuh semua orang yang menghalangiku agar aku bisa bersamamu. Dan untukmu… aku ingin kau membujuk kedua orang tuamu agar merestuiku, sehingga saat aku kembali nanti, segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah." Ucap Sasuke. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian dia berjalan menjauh.

"Dan berjanjilah, kau akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik selama 2 tahun, ya?"

Naruto merasakan wajahnya panas. Panas sekali sampai rasanya dia ingin menangis. Sedalam itukah Sasuke mencintainya? Seserius itukah Sasuke hingga ia lebih memilih menjadi bulan-bulanan di Rumah Sakit agar bisa bersama dengannya?

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto dengan suara lirih. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang berhenti dan menoleh, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sakit yang amat kentara.

"Aku dan diriku yang lain akan selalu menunggumu."

DEG!

Oniks Sasuke melebar dalam keterkejutan. Disana, tepat di samping Naruto, dia melihat sosok yang lain. Sosok yang transparan, dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

'_DarkNaru…_'

Senyuman tulus mengembang di wajah tampannya. Hatinya terasa amat sejuk sekarang, seolah-olah seluruh beban di pundaknya terangkat saat melihat dua orang yang paling berarti untuknya mendukungnya dari belakang.

Dia akan kembali. Pasti.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian…

"Uchiha Ryuuta! Jangan kabur dan cepat habiskan makananmu!" teriak Naruto. Langkah anak kecil yang baru berlari beberapa langkah berhenti seketika.

"Tapi Kaa-san… Syuuta pergi ke taman sendiri. Nanti dia tersesat" Ucap anak itu membela diri.

Wanita yang kini berusia 22 tahun itu menghela napas. Brother complex, heh?

"Dia pergi bersama Tou-san, Ryuu. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

"He?" bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi dia tidak pergi sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Kaa-san akan membiarkannya? Bisa-bisa dia diganggu sama om-om lagi." Jelas Naruto dengan persimpangan jalan di dahinya. Anaknya yang paling bungsu, Uchiha Syuuta memang dikaruniai wajah yang amat cantik dan manis. Jadi tidak heran banyak orang yang mengincarnya.

Apalagi dia adalah putra Uchiha Naruto, Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp.

"Iya. Wajahnya kan cantik sekali." Jawab anak yang bernama Ryuuta itu polos. Mata birunya yang diwariskan dari sang ibu berbinar sedikit, menampakkan kilauan yang sanggup membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya silau.

"Ya, tapi dia laki-laki." Timpal Naruto dengan wajah masam.

"Biarin. Wajahnya sangaaattt cantik, Kaa-san! Bahkan dia lebih cantik daripada Hiyori!" puji Ryuuta dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Siapa yang lebih cantik dalipada aku?" sebuah suara cadel menginterupsi interaksi ibu-anak itu. Serempak kedua pasang mata yang identik tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut pirang cepak dan bermata biru gelap bersender di pintu.

"Kami membicarakan Syuuta, Hiyo-kun. Kau setuju bahwa dia cantik, kan?" tanya Ryuuta bersemangat. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati anak yang bernama Hiyori itu dan memeluk lehernya.

"Hn."

Naruto memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Dia menatap anak keduanya, Hiyori, yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Terkadang dia heran sendiri kenapa satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarganya bersikap sedemikian datar, dingin, dan tidak mampu berekspresi.

Padahal umurnya masih 3 tahun, _for a God's sake_!

"Ada apa, Hiyo? Kau mau makan?" tanya Naruto sembari menghampiri Hiyori dan mengelus rambut pirang cerahnya. Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau minta ijin kelual. Aku ingin menyusul Tou-san dan Syuuta di taman." Jawabnya tanpa intonasi, alias datar banget.

Sang Ibu menghembuskan napas, maklum. Putrinya ini memang bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak seumurnya. Dia tidak mampu berekspresi, mata bewarna gelap yang selalu menyorot kosong, dan nada bicara yang benar-benar _flat_.

Bahkan Naruto sempat mengira-ngira sendiri apakah Hiyori juga menangis seperti bayi pada umumnya ketika ia lahir.

"Tapi sebentar lagi mereka juga akan pulang. Kau tunggu disini saja, ya? Kira-kira 10 menit la—"

"KAA-SAN!"

Sesosok anak kecil lainnya melompat dan menerjang Naruto hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Sedikit kaget, Naruto mendongak dan melihat putra bungsunya memeluknya erat.

"Syuuta…" desah Naruto sambil terkikik geli. Tangannya mengelus rambut raven panjang Syuuta dengan sayang.

"Sudah puas jalan-jalan dengan Tou-san?" bisik Naruto di telinga Syuuta, membuat anak itu terkekeh dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Syuu-chan." Ryuuta dan Hiyori memanggil adik mereka secara bersamaan. Yang satu memanggil dengan suara cempreng, yang satu memanggil dengan suara seperti orang nyaris sekarat.

"Ryuu-niichan! Hiyo-neechan!" Syuuta melompat dari pelukan Naruto dan menghampiri kedua saudara kembarnya yang lain. Pipinya yang chubby merona merah dan matanya bekaca-kaca.

'_Manis sekali…_' batin semuanya, kompak.

"Naru, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan dan menggerakkan wajahnya ke sampan, memberi isyarat agar Naruto beranjak.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya mereka kedatangan tamu di hari sibuk seperti ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan ketiga anak mereka di belakang.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" panggil Naruto saat matanya menangkap helaian merah dan kuning duduk berdampingan membelakangi mereka. Kedua sosok itu menoleh kebelakang dan berteriak.

"Naruto!" Kushina nyaris berlari menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu dan memeluknya erat. "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita bersurai merah itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan bocah-bocah ini. Lalu bagaimana kabarmu dan Tou-san? Sudah puas keliling Eropa?" tanya Naruto balik setelah membalas pelukan Kushina.

Minato yang berada di belakang Kushina tertawa pelan. "Ya. Terima kasih padamu yang memutuskan untuk mengambil alih Namikaze Corp sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kami bisa liburan kemana pun yang kami suka sekarang."

"Dan senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." salam Minato sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke menjabat tangan ayah mertuanya itu dengan hangat.

"Aku juga, Tou-san."

"Ah!" Kushina terpekik kecil, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan beralih menatap tajam Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menggeplak kepala Sasuke dan mencubit kedua pipinya, membuat sang empu meringis. "Bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu, Sasuke? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya nya dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum diantara ringisannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akhirnya bisa diterima di keluarga Namikaze. 2 tahun setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di balik pohon sekolah, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan mengantongi izin dari pihak rumah sakit. Banyak hal berat yang ia lalui untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sudah cukup 'waras' untuk berkeluarga dan mendapat izin dari Madara serta para staf dokter yang menanganinya. Tapi setelah menjalani pengobatan intensif selama 2 tahun, akhirnya dia diizinkan kembali ke Konoha walau dia tetap harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan dan check-up sebulan sekali.

Sebenarnya dia harus berterima kasih pada Madara. Jika saja Pak Tua itu tidak mendukungnya dari belakang, dia tidak akan bisa keluar selama apapun dia dirawat disana. Latar belakang dan dukungan financial yang kuat dari Madara lah yang sebenarnya paling berperan saat dia di Oto.

'_Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia, Sasuke_.' begitu jawaban Madara saat ditanya mengapa dia bersedia membantu Sasuke.

Dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika dia bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di Kediaman Namikaze dan bertemu Naruto. Walau mereka hanya terpisah selama 2 tahun, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak berubah.

Tapi mendapatkan restu dari kedua senior Namikaze tak semudah yang ia kira. Walaupun 2 tahun sudah berlalu, mereka tetap tidak menerima Sasuke.

Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan melompat bersama Sasuke dari atas bianglala layaknya Romeo Juliet, mereka baru mengizinkan Sasuke menikahi Naruto meskipun tak rela.

Dan hanya butuh setahun berselang sejak saat itu ketika mereka dikaruniai 3 anak kembar tak identik. Awalnya Kushina sempat melemparinya dengan pisau daging saat mengetahui Naruto mengandung ketika usianya baru 19 tahun. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa yang dikandung Naruto adalah anak kembar, Kushina langsung berubah sikap.

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Kushina sangat menyukai anak kembar.

Dan kini disinilah ia sekarang. Bahagia bersama keluarga besarnya. Anak pertamanya, Uchiha Ryuuta adalah anak yang penyayang. Dengan rambut raven persis seperti dirinya dan mata biru berkilau, dia sukses memperoleh banyak perhatian sejak ia lahir.

Lalu ada Uchiha Hiyori, satu-satunya anak perempuan mereka. Berambut kuning pendek dan bermata biru gelap, berkulit putih dengan kumis tipis di masing-masing pipi. Dia adalah anak yang paling 'unik' diantara anak mereka yang lain. Bicaranya masih cadel, tapi datar bukan main. Bersikap dingin dan terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Berwajah tampan dan tidak ada unsur perempuannya sama sekali.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Syuuta. Entah anugerah atau malapetaka, anak bungsu mereka ini dikaruniai wajah layaknya dewi di mitologi Yunani. Cantik bukan main, manis tak terkira. Dengan mata hitam, kulit seputih pualam, dan rambut raven lurus yang panjang hingga sepinggang, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah laki-laki.

Sikapnya pun sangat lembut dan manis. Beda dengan sang kakak yang sedari kecil sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengikuti jejak ibunya.

'_Pasti ada yang salah dengan gender mereka_.' Begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat itu.

Dia sendiri kini bekerja sebagai arsitek bebas yang tidak terlalu terikat dengan perusahaan manapun, walau banyak agen yang menawarinya agar bergabung dengan perusahaan mereka. Sasuke tidak ingin terikat, karena dia khawatir skizofrenianya akan kambuh jika ia merasa stress akibat terkekang peraturan.

Dia tidak ingin membahayakan keluarganya.

"Ryuu-chan! Syuu-chan! Hiyo-chan!" pekik Kushina gemas dan beralih memeluk ketiga dan Syuuta membalas pelukan itu sambil cengengesan, sedangkan Hiyori hanya menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil berdecak. "Belicik, Obaa-chan."

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Hiyori.

"Ne, Kaa-san…" panggilnya setelah bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Kushina. "Boleh aku pelgi ke taman?"

"Untuk apa? Kakek dan Nenek sedang berkunjung. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Bujuk Naruto sembari mengusap pipi Hiyori.

"Aku tidak suka kelamaian. Aku akan kembali…" bocah itu melihat jam tangannya. "Kila-kila setengah jam lagi. Dah."

Dan dalam sekejap mata dia sudah berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo ditempat.

'_Bocah itu…_' batin Naruto geram. '_SESEKALI BERTINGKAHLAH SEPERTI ANAK SEUMURANMU_!'

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah asem banget. Dengan lembut dia menggamit lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan.

"Sudahlah, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menangkan Naruto. "Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu kita."

Naruto merengut dan menatap pintu keluar yang baru saja dilalui Hiyori.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar kembali." Bisiknya lirih.

'_Diriku yang lain…_'

.

.

.

"Kota ini tidak pernah berubah."

Sesosok pria mengamati gerbang masuk bertuliskan KONOHAGAKURE dengan tatapan datar. Tak menunggu lama, dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan Konoha dengan sebuah koper di tangannya.

"Tak kukira aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Gumamnya lagi ketika dia melewati KIHS dan berhenti sejenak. Mata hitamnya memandang sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu dulu, sekaligus tempat ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Dan tempat ia merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Naruto?"

Shimura Sai kini adalah seorang pengusaha sukses pewaris Shimura Group yang berpusat di Iwagakure. Dia bukan lagi seorang pemuda tanggung yang mengejar-ngejar Namikaze Naruto sampai rela mengorbankan salah satu asset keluarganya. Dia sudah berhenti mengejar Naruto sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke di balik pohon waktu itu.

Heh, secinta-cintanya Sai pada Naruto, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain. Terlebih jika mereka sama-sama saling mencintai. Tidak ada sedetikpun dia berpikir untuk membuat orang yang ia cintai menderita.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa melupaka Naruto.

Karena itulah ia belum memiliki pendamping hidup sampai sekarang.

Menghela napas lelah, Sai kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia kemari karena ada pertemuan bisnis dengan Nara Corp. yang akan berlangsung selama seminggu. Jadi mau tidak mau dia terpaksa kembali ke Konoha.

BUGH!

"Ah, maaf."

Sai terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Menunduk, Sai mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sai tercekat. Rambut itu… mata itu…

'_Heh, kelihatannya kau memiliki keluarga yang bahagia bersama Uchiha itu ya, Naru?_'

"Hei, Paman Bibil Jontol, cepat bantu aku beldili." Sebuah suara datar nan menyakitkan menusuk tepat di ulu hati Sai. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendelik saat mendengar panggilan anak itu untuknya.

"Kau Uchiha, kan?" tanya Sai geram. Dicengkramnya kepala bocah itu dan diangkatnya dengan satu tangan. "Jangan mewarisi sifat jelek ayahmu sementara kau mewarisi wajah ibumu, ya? Itu membuatku kesal." Desisnya tepat didepan wajah anak itu. Yang diancam hanya balas menatap Sai dingin.

"Lupanya Paman seolang penguntit." Komentar anak itu datar. Urat kesabaran Sai nyaris putus dibuatnya.

"Dengar ya, Bo—" Sai mendadak berhenti saat nalarnya menyadari sesuatu. Mata anak ini… berbeda dengan milik Naruto. Lebih kelam dan tampak lebih gelap. Lalu wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi ini…

"DarkNaru…" desis Sai tanpa sadar. Pikirannya langsung melayang saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto versi kutukan yang membuatnya kalut setengah mati.

Ba-bagaimana bisa? Dari kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Naruto sudah terbebas dari kutukannya. Lalu kenapa…

Sai kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hiyori. Kedua bola mata gelap anak itu melebar, kemudian berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Hmm… Kau adalah olang peltama yang mengenalku selain Sasuke dan Naluto," seringai terukir di wajah Hiyori, membuatnya tampak sangat menyeramkan. "Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

"Eh?" Sai secara refleks menoleh pada Hiyori dan nyaris terjungkal kebelakang saat melihat mata merahnya.

"Kau… benar-benar DarkNaru? Bagai-bagaimana bi—"

CUP

Sai membeku seketika. Matanya terbelalak, kaget setengah mati dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Dia dicium! Dicium! Dicium! DICIUM OLEH ANAK UMUR 3 TAHUN?!

"Sudah kuputuskan," ucap Hiyori dengan nada rendah. Bulu roma Sai sampai naik dibuatnya. Dan tambah naik saat melihat mata merah itu berubah kembali ke warna aslinya perlahan-lahan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hiyori tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga nyaris beracun.

"Paman akan menjadi pengantinku."

"…"

"…"

"HEI UCHIHA SASUKE SIALAN! DIMANAPUN KAU BERADA, CEPAT KEMARI DAN AMBIL ANAKMU KEMBALI!"

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, semuanya pun berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

FIN

Akhirnya, selesai juga fic yang satu ini! Hurrayyy! #nabur-naburin confetti. Makasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Rei sangat berterima kasih pada para reviewer dan para reader yang sudah mengapresiasi fic ini. Rei gak tau lagi harus mau bilang apa saking terharunya. #mewek sambil guling-guling.

Oh ya, dan untuk penjelasan soal DarkNaru, Hiyori itu OC buatan Rei, dan dia itu reinkarnasi dari DarkNaru! #ketawanista. Pada awalnya dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun kayak dikutuk, makanya walau masih kecil, Hiyori sikapnya agak nista gitu. Tapi begitu dia jatuh cinta, dia akan berubah! Dan Sai, selamat, kau adalah orang yang dicintai Hiyori! Matanya yang merah itu menunjukkan bahwa ingatannya sebagai DarkNaru kembali untuk sementara aja, untuk ngingat siapa si Sai, gitu. Tapi Cuma begitu doang. Sisanya dia kembali jadi anak Naruto dan Sasuke! #digeplak rame-rame.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya. Rei nggak akan bisa bertahan di FFN ini tanpa kalian. Dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, PM aja Rei!

Terima kasih banyak buat yang nggak login: , mugiwara eimi,Kujio Anita, Zaky Uzumo,mizz 9264, dyn whitleford, NaMIKAze Nara, dan Salaas ku do.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! m(_ _)m


	14. Our Trouble Special Chap

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter Special: Two Sides Girl's Butler—Our Trouble—

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru, SaiXOC

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, boring, typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai and Sasuke), OC alert!, Pedofilia, dll.

Genre: Romance, Family.

Summary: Dia seorang penderita skizofrenia. Istrinya dulu berkepribadian ganda. Rumah tangga yang terkesan mustahil akhirnya ia dapatkan, plus bonus tiga anak kembar yang luar biasa. Ketika ia yakin bahwa tidak mungkin ada keanehan lain yang akan menimpa keluarganya, ia dan Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa putri balita mereka membawa pulang seorang om-om?

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Membangun rumah tangga di usia belia dan mengasuh tiga orang anak tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, bermimpi saja tidak pernah.

Tapi inilah kenyataannya sekarang. Hidupnya sekarang berubah, statusnya tak lagi single, dan ia menjadi seorang ayah disaat teman-temannya masih melajang.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesali hal tersebut, bahkan ia sedikit merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya dia memiliki kehidupan yang normal setelah semua masalah yang ia alami di masa lalu. Berumah tangga, bekerja, dan beraktivitas layaknya orang lain.

Lagipula, hidupnya yang sekarang banyak mendapat bonus. Mempunyai istri yang hebat, harta berlimpah, dan anak-anak yang berwajah layaknya tokoh rupawan negeri dongeng. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan?

"Otou-san! Hiyo-chan sudah pulang!"

Menoleh kepada anak tertuanya dengan wajah bahagia, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryuuta sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dia lama sekali. Jii-san dan Baa-san sudah pulang dari tadi." Ucap Sasuke pada anaknya. Ryuuta mengangguk cepat dan mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Hiyo-chan!" informasi Ryuuta pada ayahnya. Wajahnya berkerut seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan panik di saat yang sama.

"Ada apa?"

Ryuuta menggerakkan kakinya gelisah, menimbang-nimbang bagaimana ia harus menyampaikannya tanpa membuat Sasuke menyambar pistol kaliber 45-nya dan meledakkan kepala 'tamu tak terduga' itu.

"Err… sepertinya Hiyo-chan membawa teman baru?" ucap Ryuuta tak yakin, sukses menuai pandangan terkejut dari ayahnya.

"Hiyori membawa teman?" ulang Sasuke tak percaya. Anaknya yang itu—yang kaku seperti es balok dan bahkan sering tidak mengacuhkannya—membawa teman?

Air muka Sasuke mencerah sedikit. Sepertinya hari dimana Hiyori bersikap seperti anak perempuan normal lainnya sudah datang.

Dengan tak sabar Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu, bermaksud melihat siapa anak ajaib yang mampu meluluhkan Hiyori—seorang balita yang kabarnya hanya akan memandang tanpa minat jika tsunami menerjang di depan matanya.

"Hiyori, kau sudah pu—"

"Uchiha."

Kenyataan menampar Sasuke dengan kejamnya. Bukan seorang anak kecil berwajah malaikat yang dibawa anaknya ke rumah, melainkan sosok pria berwajah pucat yang memandang penuh amarah padanya.

"Aku membawa anakmu kembali."

Sasuke sekarang berpikir bahwa ada baiknya jika hidupnya jangan terlalu banyak diberi bonus.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hiyo-chan… Katakan sesuatu pada Paman Sai."

Hiyori tidak menyahut. Mata gelapnya menatap Sai dengan pandangan aneh tak terdefenisi.

"Aku ingin banyak walna bilu."

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"He?"

"Dengan sedikit walna hitam bial cocok dengan Paman. Kalau pellu yang banyak mawal hitamnya, sedikit walna melah bial sepelti dalah yang mengalil ke laut –"

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto seraya menepuk kepala Hiyori pelan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hiyori?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sementara itu Sasuke yang dahinya berkerut dalam menatap Sai dengan pandangan _apa-yang-telah-kau-lakukan-pada-bidadari-kecilku-h ingga-menjadi-aneh-seperti-ini-hah?_

Yang dibalas Sai dengan tatapan _memang-bocah-itu-dari-dasarnya-aneh-dan-mengapa-ka u-sebut-curut-berwajah-menyeramkan-itu-bidadari?_

"Kaa-san bisa membantu mengangkat balang-balang belat, jadi kita—"

"Hiyo-chan!"

"Otousan bisa jadi penelima tamu…"

"Dengarkan Kaa-san!"

"Tamunya tidak usah telalu banyak…"

"Hiyo-cha—"

"Jadi Paman dan aku tidak sakit mata jika melihat meleka."

Firasat Sai mulai tak enak.

"Jadi le… lerhsepsi… umm-lele… sepesi?" gumam Hiyori dengan imutnya. Bibir cerinya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung dengan dahi berkerut lucu. "Kaa-chan~" panggilnya dengan nada dimanis-maniskan, seram."Kalau pesta untuk pelnikahan apa namanya?"

Gulp.

Oke, sekarang Sai benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

Sasuke dan Naruto serempak menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai. Bahkan Sasuke tak peduli lagi betapa tidak kerennya dia saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah mengapa anaknya yang sejak keluar dari rahim nggak punya ekspresi itu bisa berubah imut bin amit seperti ini?

Dan sejak kapan anak umur 3 tahun tahu soal pernikahan?!

"Ma-maksudmu resepsi, Hiyo-chan?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Wajah Sai yang sudah pucat makin pucat seperti mayat diceburin di Antartika.

"Hu-um…" Hiyo mengangguk dengan datar-style seperti biasanya. "Aku ingin lhesepssi Paman dan aku dilakukan secepatnya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APAAA?!"

Tidak, Saudara-saudara… Itu bukan teriakan Naruto, melainkan teriakan pilu Sasuke yang syok setengah mati dengan mata hampir keluar dari rongganya.

"Err… aku bisa jelaskan…"

"_You lowest ba*tard!_" seru Sasuke seraya melompati meja tamu di hadapannya dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sai. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku, hah?! Tidak bisa mendapatkan ibunya maka anaknya pun jadi?!" sembur Sasuke OOC sangad. Seandainya dia berada di dunia shinobi maka matanya pasti berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Sa-Sai…" ucapnya terbata-bata. Secara refleks tangannya mencengkram bahu mungil Hiyori dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. "Kau…"

Sai mulai gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, Naruto… ini semua hanya salah paham. Tidak mungkin aku mengincar anakmu. Aku bukan pedofil."

"Tapi tadi Paman menciumku."

Suhu di ruangan itu langsung menurun drastis.

"Di pinggil jalan, dekat sekolah yang disana itu."

"Ti-tidak…"

"Mengusap kepalaku…"

"Err… sebenarnya aku _mencengkram_ kepalamu…"

"Mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi…"

"Naru, aku _hanya_ mengangkatnya 5 senti dari tanah…"

"Dan memanggil nama Otou-san untuk menyetujui lamalannya."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Naru—" Sisa kata-kata Sai tertahan di kerongkongannya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang merupakan percampuran antara syok, marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati.

"Sai…"

Mulut Sai ternganga tak percaya mendengar nada yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya.

'_Selama bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendengar suaramu, dan nada itu bukanlah nada yang ingin kudengar di hari pertemuanku denganmu, Naruto_.' batin Sai sakit. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tanpa sadar ia mengusap tengkuknya, merasakan aura-aura neraka menguar semakin pekat dari tubuh kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku permisi." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sai beranjak dari sofa, tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah murka. Sepertinya amarah dari keposesifannya sebagai seorang ayah sangat memenuhi benaknya sehingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Mau kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai." Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. Namun Sai tak mendengar. Ia sudah terlanjur menulikan telinganya sebelum ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih dari ini.

**Slam!**

"Hn." Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke berbalik dan menuju kamarnya. Ia hendak menenangkan diri dan menyelidiki alamat sementara Sai di Konoha melalui laptopnya. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto atau putrinya, setidaknya dia tahu kemana dia harus mengarahkan pistolnya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hiyori yang masih berada dalam dekapan Naruto mendongak dan mendapati ekspresi sang Ibu makin tak enak dilihat. Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, Hiyori bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa Kaa-san marah?"

Sontak Naruto menundukkan pandangannya, balik menatap Hiyori dengan ekspresi kesal yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Itu karena Paman itu pergi begitu saja, padahal banyak yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan." Gumam Naruto bête. Hiyori yang sifat dasarnya tak acuh cuma mengangkat bahu dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto menghela napas berat.

'_Padahal menurutku akan lebih bagus kalau ditambahkan sedikit warna orange.' _Batin Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas ranjang. Wajahnya yang penuh kedutan tampak semakin mengeras, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menutupinya dengan lengannya. Ia syok, sangat. Tidak ada satu orang tuapun yang akan baik-baik saja ketika mengetahui putri semata wayang mereka dibawa pulang oleh seorang pria, dan sang putri mengatakan secara blak-blakan bahwa pria itu adalah calon suaminya.

Apalagi jika dia masih balita, dan pria itu bahkan lebih pantas untuk menjadi ayahnya!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, DarkNaru?" desah Sasuke lelah. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Hiyori di incubator, ia sudah tahu bahwa putrinya itu adalah reinkarnasi dari DarkNaru dan pada saat itu juga, ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak akan berjalan semudah yang ia kira.

"Mau bertaruh?"

Sasuke sontak membuka mata dan menyingkirkan lengannya hanya untuk melihat Naruto menyeringai di depan pintu.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Naruto mendengus meremehkan.

"Sejak kau dan keposesifanmu itu membuatmu merengek seperti bayi?" tanya Naruto balik, membuat mata kanan Sasuke berkedut tak suka ketika pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Aku normal. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya mengangkat bahu ketika Hiyori menjadi mangsa pedofil dan—"

BUGH!

Wajah Sasuke berputar ke samping dengan cepat ketika sebuah pukulan ala Muay Thai mengenai pipinya dengan telak.

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab, begitu?" suara gemerutuk gigi yang dikerat mau tak mau membuat Sasuke merinding. Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Tetap garang dan perkasa seperti dulu. Bahkan terkadang lebih parah jika pekerjaan yang bertumpuk membuatnya stress sehingga membutuhkan samsak tinju sebagai pelampiasan.

Bersyukurlah, Naruto mempunyai Sasuke.

"Aku… tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sasuke membela diri seadanya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh pipinya dan berjengit menahan nyeri.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu," sahut Naruto tak acuh, bermaksud kembali ke topik awal. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Hiyori itu DarkNaru, kan?"

Dalam diam Sasuke mengangguk, menduga-duga kemana larinya pembicaraan sensitif ini.

"Seharusnya kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti dia, mengingat kau melayaninya selama beberapa bulan. Jujur saja, walaupun dia adalah 'aku yang lain', aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Sama sekali." Naruto melanjutkan, masih memandang intens Sasuke yang tampak berpikir keras.

Naruto benar. Bagaimanapun juga Hiyori adalah esensi dari DarkNaru, bukti bahwa dia benar-benar kembali seperti yang ia janjikan. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terima kalau Hiyori—anaknya—harus memilih jalan yang salah hanya karena ia reinkarnasi dari 'bagian lain' istrinya.

"Ini tidak benar," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Ini salah, Naruto. Hiyori masih sangat muda, dan ia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Aku tahu hubungan kalian tidak begitu baik, tapi—"

"Tidak," sanggah Sasuke cepat. "Ini bukan masalah masa lalu. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama. Tidak. Ini lebih ke hati nuraniku sebagai seorang ayah, Naruto." lanjutnya lagi seraya mendongak menatap istrinya secara langsung.

"Kelemahan seorang ayah adalah putrinya, kau tahu itu."

Naruto terdiam.

"Heh," ia mendengus. Perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus pipinya yang memar. "Ternyata aku tidak salah pilih, huh?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Hiyori adalah anak kita, putri kita satu-satunya. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti, jadi anggap saja apa yang ia katakan tadi hanya sebuah lelucon—"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa terlepas dari betapa mudanya ia, Hiyori tetap DarkNaru, kan?" tebak Naruto yang langsung tersenyum puas ketika Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Begini saja. Kita tunggu saja hingga ia cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Dan jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk memilih Sai, maka kita sebagai orang tuanya hanya bisa menyetujui pilihannya." Jelas Naruto memberikan solusi.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, berpikir. Secara logika, wajar saja jika Hiyori memilih Sai. Jiwanya adalah jiwa DarkNaru yang kalau ia masih hidup, ia pasti seusia dengan Naruto dan tentu saja ia lebih tertarik dengan pria seumurannya. Yang Sasuke tak mengerti adalah, apakah saat DarkNaru terlahir kembali dalam sosok anak kecil, kepribadian dan seleranya tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun?

Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham dengan sistem reinkarnasi.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ia lalui bersama sisi Naruto yang lain itu. Ia menyebalkan, tentu saja. Pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak dan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman jika berdekatan dengannya. Namun ia mengorbankan dirinya, mengalah demi menyelamatkan Naruto agar istrinya bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti orang normal…

"Tapi dia tetap Hiyori…" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Yeah, dan dia juga DarkNaru," sahut Naruto cepat. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan, Sasuke."

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia memutuskan untuk meminum obat penenangnya sebelum ia membuat masalah.

"Kau semakin dewasa, Naru." Gumam Sasuke setelah menelan beberapa butir obatnya. Matanya menatap penuh kasih Naruto yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya—lagi. "Walaupun kau masih suka menganiaya diriku, tapi setidaknya kau membuktikan bahwa orang seaneh apapun bisa berubah. Kau menjadi lebih bi—"

"KAA-SAN! DRAGON BALL-NYA SUDAH MULAI!"

"—jak…"

"Oke, Ryuu-chan!" teriak Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia keluar kamar, tak lupa membanting pintu dan berlari kencang hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh di koridor.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya melirik koleksi komik Naruto di samping lemari pakaian mereka.

"Yah… kurasa aku salah."

.

.

.

Hiyori menyeringai menatap layar komputernya sementara jemari kecilnya masih menari di atas keyboard. Rentetan huruf terpantul dari kedua bola mata biru gelapnya.

"Sedikit lagi…" desahnya pelan. Jemarinya terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai sebuah ikon folder di layar membuat seringainya tampak semakin menyeramkan.

"Konoha Facancy Hotel, room 379, huh?"

Mata balita yang seharusnya masih terlihat polos itu berkilat diantara kekosongan safirnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu—"

Sepertinya sifat posesif, obsesif, dan segala sifat buruk berakhiran –sif lainnya menurun pada Hiyori.

"Paman Sai."

.

.

.

TBC? THE END?

Holaaa~ Ketemu lagi sama author gaje yang kepedean publish fic nista ini~

Rei mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca dan mereview fic TSGB. Rei senengg… banget, karena itu Rei memutuskan untuk membuat sekuel tentang SaiXHiyori. Sebenarnya agak khawatir sih, masangin chara Naruto sama OC. Tapi gak papa, kan? *ngarep. Jadi kalian maunya chap special ini one-shoot atau multi-shoot? Rei bakal voting, deh. Dan maaf kalo Rei publishnya di TSGB, bukan buat new-story. Menurut Rei bakalan repot soalnya gak bakalan nyambung ama ni fic kalo gak baca alur sebelumnya. Jadi biar sekalian, gitu…

So? Mind to review?


	15. Our Trouble Special Chap 2

Two Sides Girl's Butler

Chapter Special 2: Two Sides Girl's Butler—Our Trouble—

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuXFemnaru, SaiXOC

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, aneh, boring, typo(s),OOC stadium akhir(khususnya Sai and Sasuke), OC alert!, Pedofilia, dll.

Genre: Romance, Family.

Summary: Dia seorang penderita skizofrenia. Istrinya dulu berkepribadian ganda. Rumah tangga yang terkesan mustahil akhirnya ia dapatkan, plus bonus tiga anak kembar yang luar biasa. Ketika ia yakin bahwa tidak mungkin ada keanehan lain yang akan menimpa keluarganya, ia dan Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa putri balita mereka membawa pulang seorang om-om?

Thanks to: **DheKyu****Agung Moelyana****dwidobechan****Runriran****Red'Ocean****Cao Coa-chan**** 4ever****Harusuki sakuraii****Pink Purple Fuchsia****gitaanggra277****KouraFukiishi****yamashita****harukichi ajibana****Vermthy****, and for the guests****.** ^^

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini saja."

Potongan daging yang nyaris masuk ke mulut Sai terhenti di udara. Matanya membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Sai pura-pura tak mengerti. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia sudah melaluinya setidaknya empat kali sejak lulus dari SMA.

Ino mendengus tak sabar. "Kau tahu apa maksudku," Ucapnya seraya mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya. "Kau tidak pernah menginginkanku."

Sai mencelos. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu."

"Oh, _please_," Ino memutar bola matanya lelah. "Berhenti membohongiku—dan juga dirimu sendiri."

Pemuda itu terdiam, tiba-tiba saja sangat tertarik dengan piring berkilau yang ada di depannya. Dia sudah menduga akan seperti ini pada akhirnya, dia akan dicampakkan dengan alasan yang sama.

Dia sudah berusaha, sungguh. Dia sadar tidak mungkin dia hanya terpaku pada masa lalu, pada hal yang bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Yah, kecuali Sasuke mati dan Naruto menjanda, itu lain cerita.

"Katakan," Ino menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, anggun. "Apa kau masih belum menyerah dengan Naruto?"

Sai berkedip cepat, mulutnya terasa kaku ketika ia berbicara. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh, kau sangat mengerti." Balas Ino cepat. Ia menenggak anggurnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Alasanmu memilihku—" dia menunjuk rambut dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "—karena ini, kan? Semua mantanmu juga bermata biru dan berambut pirang."

Sial. "Itu hanya kebetulan."

Ino mencibir. Dengan muka masam ia menyantap makanannya, menusuk steak dengan kekuatan penuh sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang di telinga Sai terdengar seperti kutukan yang menyumpahinya untuk mati.

Wanita benar-benar mengerikan kalau emosinya sudah naik.

Sai mulai panik. Dia harus membelokkan suasana berbahaya ini. Ayolah, ganti topik… ganti topik…

"Jadi, kita putus sekarang?"

Terkutuklah mulut jontornya yang tidak bisa memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan benar.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Ino dengan ganasnya, melecut berbahaya di udara dan membuat wajah pucat Sai makin pucat. Wanita pirang memang mengerikan. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto suka menendangnya dan Shion yang mencekiknya ketika mereka berpisah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, kita berpisah sekarang."

"Oh."

Mata Ino menyipit. "Tidak bisakah kau terlihat menyesal sedikit saja?"

"…maaf."

"Haahh…" Ino menghela napas lelah. Perlahan ia bangkit, merapikan gaun ungunya dan menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga. "_Seriously_, kau benar-benar harus melupakan Naruto atau kau akan jadi bujang lapuk seumur hidup."

Sai tersenyum datar. "Aku tahu."

"Kau harus berhenti mengejar bayangan Naruto."

"Yeah."

"Dia hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke sekarang."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?"

Sai memejamkan matanya. Kebahagiaan untuk dirinya? Terdengar seperti tema drama remaja galau di telinganya. Tapi Ino benar, sekarang dia mulai mempertanyakan kapan hari itu akan tiba.

Mendadak sekelebat bayangan muncul di benaknya. Tubuh pendek, dengan mata biru gelap yang menatapnya licik.

Si cebol itu…

"Kurasa…" Sai tertawa garing. "Kebahagiaanku masih lama datangnya—itu jika aku tidak dibunuh duluan oleh Sasuke."

.

.

.

Syuuta mengamati kakak perempuannya dengan mata hitam yang membulat penasaran. Selembar kertas dengan gambar garis dan kotak aneh terbuka lebar di hadapannya, dengan sang kakak yang manggut-manggut datar.

"Ini apa, Nee-san?" tanyanya seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan kertas.

"Denah."

"Denah apa?"

"Denah lumah _soon-to-be-husband_ Nee-san." Jawab Hiyori kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari denah rumah Sai. Whoa, walau bicaranya masih cadel tapi bahasa inggrisnya keren juga.

Syuuta mengangguk-angguk sok paham. Haha… namanya anak kecil, tidak mungkin dia mengerti hal seperti itu.

"Jadi sepelti apa calonnya? Bibit, bebet, bobot?"

Hah?! Dia mengerti?!

"Kualitasnya menengah," ucap Hiyori sembari mengusap dagunya. "Spesifikasinya biasa saja, halga di pasalan juga bisa diplediksi lendah. Vendolnya masih belum jelas, jadi agak sulit melacaknya."

"Hmm…" Syuuta mengangguk-angguk. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat semakin cantik ketika dahinya berkerut. "Kenapa halga pasalannya bisa lendah?"

"Kalena peminatnya sedikit, kulasa mungkin kalena dia balang _second_. Tampilannya juga tidak sebagus Tou-san." Jelas Hiyori lagi, dengan wajah super datar dan tanpa dosa mengatai orang lain barang _second_.

"Jadi kenapa Nee-san mau?" tanya Syuuta polos, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu berarti orang itu tidak pantas untuk Hiyori? Masih banyak yang lain diluar sana, yang lebih cocok jadi kakak iparnya daripada orang—err… siapa namanya?

"Siapa namanya, Nee-san?"

"Sai."

"Nama lengkapnya?"

Jeda sejenak. "Tidak tahu."

"Asalnya dali mana?"

Kali ini jedanya jauh lebih lama. "Entah."

"Ini sangat menculigakan!" pekik Syuuta seraya menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke denah yang sedari tadi dipelototi Hiyori. "Kita tidak tahu vendolnya apa, meleknya juga tidak jelas! Bahkan kita tidak tahu _apps_ apa saja yang dia punya! Jangan-jangan dia banyak _ellol_nya dan tidak pelnah _update_? Culun sepelti teman Syuu di sekolah, begitu? Nggak pelnah di-_upglade_?!"

Hiyori menatap sang adik dengan safir gelapnya yang kosong. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun dengan bibir yang hanya serupa garis tipis. Tapi kemudian dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Syuuta erat.

"Tenang, Syuu-chan. Walaupun sepelti itu,, setidaknya dia belum ditalik dali peledalan. Altinya dia masih belguna di dunia ini, jadi dia belhalga." Ucap Hiyori datar. Inilah kelebihan anak kecil. Kata-kata paling kejam sekalipun masih terdengar imut di telinga orang dewasa.

"Hum, tapi Syuuta tidak mau Nee-san dapat yang sepelti itu. Tidak pantas untuk Nee-san…"

Hiyori menatap langit-langit ruangan, tangannya masih membelai kepala Syuuta. "Anggap saja Nee-san sedang belamal. Dia sudah mohon-mohon sama Nee-san untuk memungut dia. Pakai sujud juga."

Syuuta semakin histeris.

"Jangan Nee-san! Yang sepelti itu pasti sudah _expiled_! Galansinya pasti tidak ada! Hanya jadi sampah masyalakat!"

"Memang," Hiyori mengeluarkan suara mengerikan yang sebenarnya bermaksud agar terdengar agak bersimpati. "Tapi namanya juga cali pahala."

Syuuta mengeratkan pelukannya. Oh, betapa mulia hati kakaknya ini. Memang benar kata orang, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya apalagi harganya. Walaupun tampang Hiyori datar menjurus ke seram, tapi sebenarnya dia mempunyai hati yang suci, baik, tulus, dan rapuh.

Yeah, benar…

"Syuu akan membantu Nee-san! Kalau ada apa-apa, Nee-san bisa mengandalkan Syuu! Kalau pellu akan Syuu gunakan teman-teman Syuu di sekolah untuk ikut membantu Nee-san!"

Mendengar hal itu, bahkan seorang Hiyori pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Heh, 'teman' yang dimaksud Syuuta adalah budak-budaknya, yang memuja keindahan rupa sang adik dan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hati Syuuta.

Sepertinya hidup Sai tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan tubuh tetap saling berpelukan.

Sampai kemudian Sasuke nyeletuk. "Dasar bocah jaman sekarang—ngobrol tentang hp saja sampai menangis segala." Ucapnya sambil lalu.

.

.

.

Jemari Naruto menari di atas keyboard laptopnya dengan cepat. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah sembari sesekali menampakkan gigi taringnya. Dari dahinya yang berkerut dalam dan decakan tidak senang yang terdengar beberapa kali, Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa blue print denah pavilion rancangannya di seberang kamar tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hati.

"Hei," panggil Naruto dengan suara rendah. Telunjuknya menusuk dalam tombol _enter_ dan melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke tampilan grafik di layar laptopnya. "Buatkan aku kopi."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Jika kau merasa satu-satunya manusia disini selain aku—kecuali jika kau menganggap dirimu ayam—maka ya, aku bicara padamu." Sahut Naruto jutek. Lagi-lagi ia mengetik dengan beringas, tidak menghiraukan wajah Sasuke yang berkedut tak senang.

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Ya."

'_The heck?!_' batin Sasuke kesal setengah mati. "Jangan meluapkan rasa frustasi karena pekerjaanmu pada orang lain."

"…"

"Pakai gula yang di lemari kanan, satu sendok saja. Jangan pakai lama." Lanjut Naruto tanpa dosa, masih menatap layar monitornya sambil mengibaskan tangan, gestur yang ia gunakan ketika mengusir seekor ayam jago yang memasuki halaman rumah mereka kemarin.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke terhina.

Dia ini suaminya, _damn it_! Tidak bisakah Naruto menunjukkan rasa hormat sedikit saja? Si pirang sialan itu selalu mem-_bullyn_ya. Menyuruhnya membersihkan rumah, memandikan Syuuta, memaksanya mengambilkan buah pinang tetangga sebelah, menyikat WC dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya! Hanya karena pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek—yang lebih sering bekerja di rumah—bukan berarti Naruto bisa memperbudaknya begitu saja!

"Tidak. Kau jangan seenaknya. Memangnya apa hakmu menyuruhku?" sahut Sasuke dingin. Mendengarnya Naruto hanya tertawa menyebalkan.

"Hmph, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas?" Naruto mengangkat dagunya angkuh, matanya memandang Sasuke rendah.

"Karena aku kepala keluarga disini."

Helaian kertas di tangan Sasuke melayang jatuh. Otaknya mencerna kata-kata Naruto sebelum darah menggelegak sampai ubun-ubunnya.

"DAFUQ?!"Entah bagaimana, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan salah satu komik yang sedang terkenal di internet. Apa namanya? Naruto mengingat-ingat sementara Sasuke sibuk mengeluarkan laharnya yang di telinga Naruto terdengar seperti ASDFJKL .

"—bahkan simpanse-pun akan tertawa! Betina sepertimu menjadi kepala keluarga? Apa rakyat jelata sepertimu bisa terkena skizofrenia juga?!"

'_Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang sakit jiwa bangga terhadap penyakitnya_." Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"—kali tak berubah sejak SMA! Kau sudah kepala dua! Tak bisakah kau hentikan pola pikirmu yang jantan itu?"

"Sasuke…"

"—liki tiga anak, _for the God sake_! Tiga, Naruto!"

"Sasu—"

"—inan! Aku yakin itu pasti kelainan! _Oh Kami_, setelah kepribadian ganda, sekarang kelebihan testosteron?! Apa dosaku?!"

"Sa—"

"Dan sekarang aku bertingkah _oh-so-not-Uchiha_! Apa hidup bersamamu membuat kebodohanmu menular padaku? Sekarang aku mulai menye—"

"DIAM KAU IDIOT!"

.

.

.

"Suala apa itu, Nii-chan?"

Ryuuta melirik ke lantai atas, dimana suara seperti daging dibanting dan sesuatu berderak mengerikan terdengar nyaring.

Lalu sunyi.

Anak tertua itu menelan biskuitnya. "Sepertinya malaikat sudah datang pada Otou-san." Lanjutnya kalem.

.

.

.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah di antara keramaian. Langkahnya terlihat seperti melayang, halus dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Mata birunya berpendar suram, gelap, seakan ingin menelan masuk siapapun yang menatapnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat hingga menyerupai segaris tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik yang mengiringi perjalanannya.

"Hei, hei… Lihat! Ada anak kecil berjalan sendirian!"

"Wah, benar! Dimana orang tuanya?"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia diusir? Tunggu, untuk apa dia bawa koper? Dan apakah itu koper _Elle_?!"

"Wajahnya tidak seperti baru ditelantarkan, malah terlihat seperti mau membunuh."

Hiyori melirik ke arah orang yang berbisik-bisik tersebut dan menyipitkan matanya sedikit, hanya sedikit, namun mampu membuat mereka semua terdiam. Mata itu menggelap hingga nyaris kehilangan rona birunya, dan entah mengapa terlihat seberkas kilat merah di kedua manik itu.

Lalu ia berbisik dingin.

"_Mind ye' own business, ye' sick-old hag_."

Syuuu~

Angin musim semi menerpa sosok-sosok yang membatu.

"_Boss_, Hiyori-sama sekarang menuju Konoha Facancy Hotel." seseorang yang berpakaian kasual, dengan topi hitam yang terlihat terlalu lusuh untuk sneaker bermerk yang ia pakai, tengah berbicara melalui intercom di telinganya yang tertutup topi. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Hiyori yang berjalan sembari menyeret koper yang besarnya nyaris dua kali tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, silakan lihat silsilah keluarga ibunya.

Sasuke nyaris meremukkan ponselnya. Untuk apa putrinya tercintah pergi kesana?!

"_Tangkap dia_."

Pemuda yang ternyata bodyguard suruhan Sasuke untuk mengawasi Hiyori itu mengerenyit dalam. "_Boss_?"

"_Maksudku, bawa dia pulang_."

_Bodyguard_ itu tersenyum kaku. Jantungnya sempat terhenti tadi, cara bicara Sasuke seperti menyuruhnya untuk menangkap narapidana kabur saja.

"Baik, Boss. Haruskah saya membawa Hiyori sama ke kediaman Anda atau—"

"_Sasuke_."

Bodyguard itu membatu. Sasuke nyaris mati.

"_Na-Naruto?_"

"_Ingat pembicaraan kita semalam?_"

"_Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke pembicaraan ini?_" Bodyguard tersebut dapat mendengar suara sang Boss Uchiha yang biasanya dingin kini terdengar lemah.

"_Aku mempunyai banyak koneksi dan hacker berkualitas di perusahaanku_," sahut Naruto dengan nada _sing a song_. Sasuke sebenarnya tahu, karena karyawan perusahaan Naruto karyawannya juga, tetapi dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan bertindak sejauh ini. "_Jangan banyak tanya. Sekarang kembali ke topik. Kau tidak lupa apa yang sebenarnya harus kita lakukan, hm?_"

"Tapi…" sang bodyguard mulai mendengar Sasuke menyela.

"Kita sudah sepakat mengenai hal ini. Apa kau tidak ingin lebih memahami koneksi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Hiyori dan 'dia'?"

'Dia'?

"_Tapi kalau 'dia' melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, Hiyori akan—_"

"—_apa kau berpikir aku akan mengorbankan Hiyori demi rasa ingin tahuku, Sasuke? Bahwa aku akan bereksperimen dengannya? Tidak, dia anakku. Anak kita. Karena itu kita mengawasinya, dan ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya, percayalah Sasuke—aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kaliber 48-ku."_

Gulp.

Sang bodyguard menelan ludah gugup.

"_Kau benar. Tapi aku masih merasa tidak tenang, Naru_." Suara Sasuke terdengar lemah. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, bagaimanapun uniknya mereka. "_Hiyori…_"

"_Percaya pada dirimu sendiri, padaku, pada Hiyori, dan pada 'dia'," ucap Naruto lembut. "Kami akan melindungi apa yang berharga bagimu—bagi kita_."

Kesunyian menyusul setelahnya. Sang bodyguard bahkan tidak berani berbicara, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan suara udara.

"_Kau mendengar semuanya, kan?_"

Sadar bahwa Sasuke berbicara padanya, sang bodyguard cepat-cepat membalas. "Ya, maaf Boss."

"_Aku tarik kembali perintahku yang tadi_," terdengar sang boss menarik napas tajam di seberang sana. "_Awasi Hiyori, 24 jam penuh. Ikuti dia kemanapun dia pergi, perhatikan dengan siapa saja dia berinteraksi dan apa yang ia lakukan. Aku ingin laporan setiap 4 jam sekali. Jangan menunjukkan dirimu atau apapun yang mengundang kecurigaannya. Jangan sampai informasi ini keluar. Kau mengerti?_"

"Siap, Boss."

"_Dan satu lagi_," suara Sasuke terdengar amat serius dan dingin. "_Seperempat kesalahan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup 10 menit ke depan. Setengah, kau mati. Satu kesalahan, kubunuh kau 100 kali di neraka. Jelas?_"

Bodyguard itu bisa mendengar kekehan Naruto dari seberang sana, dan ia merasakan bulu kuduknya naik. Oh, sekarang ia menyesal telah memilih pekerjaan ini.

"Siap, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Terdengar gumaman puas dari kedua atasannya, plus tawa iblis Naruto yang membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri ke Tokyo Bay sekarang juga.

"_Bagus, kami mengandalkanmu, Utakata_."

.

.

.

Sai tidak menyangka wanita bisa bergerak begitu gesit. Meliuk fleksibel, mengendap tanpa suara. Jaringan informasi mereka begitu luas, terima kasih kepada hobi bergosip mereka. Dan satu lagi, mereka bisa menjadi monster kalau mereka serius.

"Jadi, Anda baru saja putus dari Nona Yamanaka, Shimura-san?"

_Ini terlalu cepat_.

Sai tersenyum datar—senyum yang tidak tercermin di matanya—kepada Mei Terumi, asistennya. Wanita itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada berminat dalam suaranya, membuat Sai langsung tahu apa arti dari semua ini.

"Ya."

"Ah, sayang sekali…" ucapnya tanpa repot-repot terlihat sedikit menyesal. "Anda pasti sangat sedih."

"Tidak juga," sahut Sai tak acuh. Dengan cepat ia menandatangani berkas di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Mei. "Ke kantor cabang. Sekarang."

Dia dapat melihat pancaran kesal di wajah Mei, namun tentu saja dia masih tahu tugasnya. Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak ia keluar ruangan, sukses membuat Sai menghela napas lega.

Itu sudah yang ke lima kalinya hari ini. Terkadang Sai merasa kagum dengan kecepatan informasi zaman sekarang. Belum genap 4 jam dia berpisah dengan Ino, sepertinya nyaris semua pegawai di perusahaannya—baik di pusat maupun cabang Konoha—sudah tahu mengenai hal itu.

Dia benci penggosip.

Tapi rata-rata wanita suka melakukan hal itu. Namun selalu ada pengecualian untuk Naruto. Seulas senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya ketika mengingat sosok sang pujaan hati. Si pirang itu tidak punya minat kepada orang lain, dan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ketidakpedulian Naruto memang terkadang membuatnya kesal dan merasa diabaikan, namun ia lebih sering merasa 'aman' dengan sikapnya itu.

Sai bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. Kamar yang ia sewa terletak di sudut yang tepat, dimana ia bisa mengamati seluruh kota Konoha dari sini. Dan saat-saat seperti inilah ia kembali bernostalgia.

Hari itu pun sama seperti hari ini, langit sore yang bewarna orange kecoklatan membasuh sosoknya yang mengangkat gulungan ijazahnya tinggi-tinggi.

'_Makan itu! Kata siapa aku tidak akan lulus? LIHAT! AKU LULUS SMA! MUAHAHA!_'

Bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat tawa penyihir itu dengan jelas.

'_Tapi nilaimu pas-pasan_.'

'_Ugh_.'

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naru?_'

Dia bertanya, walau ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

'_Menunggu_.'

Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu ada.

'_Dan mengasah kekuatan tangan dan kakiku untuk menghancurkannya karena telah membuatku menunggu. Khukhukhu…_'

Ah, dia ingat bahwa ia merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya. Yeah, silakan katakan dia jahat.

Dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas seakan-akan semua itu baru terjadi kemarin. Dia ingat bagaimana dia melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, di bawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran dan berebut mendarat di kepala kuningnya.

'_Aku akan pindah ke Otto_.'

Naruto tidak pernah bertanya kenapa.

'_Begitu_.'

Tapi mata sebiru langit itu tidak pernah berbohong.

Bahwa ada mendung disana, bahwa ada hujan yang mengancam untuk tumpah.

Dan itu membuat Sai membuka mulutnya, nyaris mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ia tahan.

'_Naru, aku—_'

Knock! Knock!

Sai nyaris terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Siapa yang mengetuk kamarnya di saat dia lagi enak-enaknya menggalau?

"Biar saya saja, Shimura-san!" tiba-tiba Mei berjalan secepat kilat dari arah dapur. Sai mengerenyit, jadi dia dari tadi belum pergi? Dan tunggu, apa yang wanita itu lakukan di dapurnya?

"SHIMURA-SAN!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sai terlonjak pada hari itu. Agak panik ia bergegas keluar dari ruang tamu dengan segala macam pikiran buruk di benaknya. Mei bukanlah tipe orang yang suka histeris nggak jelas, pembawaannya malah cenderung tenang sehingga mendengar sang sekretaris berteriak seperti itu membuat Sai merasakan firasat buruk

"Mei-san! Kenapa kau ber—"

Suara Sai tiba-tiba tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Halo."

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Mei berteriak. Bahkan ia ingin menjerit 'kyyaaaaaa' hingga dasar paru-parunya.

"A-a-apa… apa yang kau…" Sai yang baru pulih dari syoknya kehabisan kata-kata. Oh, tidak, katakan ini semua hanya mimpi. Katakan bahwa tidak ada iblis berkedok balita yang notabene anak dari musuhnya mendatangi kamar hotelnya sambil menggotong-gotong koper.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Shimura-san! Anak ini… Saya membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba wajah anak ini muncul begitu saja! Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada dia—pada wajahnya?!" seru Mei gelisah. Tanpa sadar ia berjengit saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Hiyori.

Mulut Sai membuka menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar. _Hell_, anak ini bahkan terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Bukan karena wajahnya buruk rupa, malah sebaliknya. Tapi sorot matanya yang luar biasa dingin dan gelap dengan kilat berbahaya di sudut matanya membuat siapapun tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk kabur.

Namun pertanyaan intinya adalah, apa yang dilakukan anak Sasuke dan Naruto disini?!

'_Paman akan menjadi pengantinku_.'

"…"

Bagus, Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Dengar, Bocah…" Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini secepat mungkin, Sai mengabaikan rasa syoknya dan berbicara tegas pada Hiyori. "Aku tidak tahu pikiran gila macam apa yang ada di kepalamu, tapi aku ingin kau pergi dari sini. Sekarang juga." Ucapnya, terdengar jauh lebih kasar dari yang seharusnya.

Hiyori tak bergeming. Bocah itu hanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kubilang pulang! Apa perlu aku menyeretmu keluar?!" bentak Sai emosi. Wajah Hiyori mengingatkannya pada Naruto, namun sikapnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, dan itu membuatnya muak.

Hiyori adalah bukti kesalahannya di masa lalu, saksi sisi pengecutnya yang membuat penyesalan nyaris membunuhnya dari dalam.

Bocah itu tetap pada tempatnya.

Mei merasakan situasi mulai tak enak. Tidak pernah ia melihat Sai seemosi ini. Atasannya itu selalu tenang bahkan mampu tersenyum dalam keadaan buruk sekalipun, dan karena itulah ia digilai banyak wanita selain ketampanan dan kekayaannya.

Tapi…

Sai menghancurkan imej sempurnanya hanya karena seorang balita.

"PULANG!"

"…"

"Shimura-san…"

"Apa ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mendengarkan orang lain? Oh, aku lupa. Ayahmu **tidak pernah** mendengarkan orang lain."

"…"

"Sudah cukup kau membawa masalah padaku! Gara-gara kau Naruto membenciku!"

"…"

"PERGI!"

Sai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hiks, hiks—uuu…" Mata Sai membola tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hiyori menangis tertahan, mengeluarkan suara terisak yang membuat siapapun sedih sekaligus merinding. Pernah menonton film horror? Suara tangis Hiyori seperti perpaduan antara meongan anak kucing dan isak hantu perempuan gentayangan, menimbulkan suara tangis yang lembut namun menakutkan.

Matanya menyipit tak suka. Dia benci pemandangan ini—tidak, lebih tepatnya dia takut. Wajah Hiyori begitu mirip dengan Naruto dan itu membuatnya merasa telah menyebabkan Naruto menangis.

"He-hei…"

"Uuu… uuu…"

"Hiyo—"

"—nnn… Hiks, hiks, uuu… hiks."

Baiklah, sekarang Sai mulai panik.

"Te-tenanglah, oke? Aku minta maaf telah membentakmu. Sekarang kuantar kau pu—"

"UWAAAA!"

Eh?

"U-U-UWAA! NN… UWEEE!"

"Shimura-san!" panggil Mei gusar. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Sai panik. "Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kau wanita, hentikan dia sehingga dia bisa pulang!" serunya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dan tangisan Hiyori terdengar semakin keras saja.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" teriaknya keras-keras. Matanya terpejam rapat sementara pipinya basah oleh air mata. "Tidak mau!"

Pemuda itu terbelalak. Gatal rasanya ingin membentak Hiyori, tapi raungan bocah itu membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Kena—"

"Dasal plia tidak beltanggung jawab! Jangan seenaknya kau membuangku! Uwee…"

Hah?

"Anda membuangnya?" tanya Mei tak percaya. Matanya menyipit menatap Sai yang memasang wajah tolol sekarang.

"Apa mak—"

"Masih bisa kau belpula-pula?!" raung Hiyori histeris. "Kau memanfaatkanku! Mengambil segalanya daliku! Dan ketika aku kehilangan semuanya, kau mencampakkanku begitu saja!"

"Shimura-san!" pekik Mei , refleks maju ke depan dan memeluk Hiyori yang menangis kencang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini?!"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Jangan percaya pada anak ini! Dia itu iblis!"

"Iblis!" Hiyori menangis secara dramatis. "Dan sekalang kau mengatakan aku iblis! Tak hanya mencampakkanku, kau juga tak pelnah menganggapku sebagai manusia! Apa dosaku?!" jeritnya keras, pilu luar biasa sebelum balas memeluk Mei dan menangis heboh. Mei mengusap kepalanya sedih, lalu menatap tajam Sai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau pria brengsek, Shimura-san…" desisnya penuh kebencian. "Kepada anakmu sendiri…"

"TIDAK!" tiba-tiba Hiyori melepaskan pelukannya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. "AKU BUKAN ANAKNYA!"

"Memangnya kata siapa aku punya anak kurang ajar sepertimu?!" bentak Sai emosi. Dia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini, tapi yang jelas, bocah sial ini sedang berusaha menjatuhkan martabatnya.

"Aku anak wanita itu! Wanita yang tidak pelnah bisa kau dapatkan hingga akhilnya kau menjadikan aku pelampiasanmu!" isak Hiyori lemah. Tangannya menggenggam kemeja depan Mei kuat-kuat, berusaha meredakan gemetar tubuhnya. "Kau menyentuhku kalena ibu…"

Sai ternganga. Di otaknya tidak ada satupun roda yang berputar. Sebenarnya apa yang bocah neraka itu bicarakan? Dan… dan… pelampiasan? Menyentuh?

MAKSUDNYA APA?!

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam kau!" seru Sai murka. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Sekalang kau bahkan tidak mengakui ibuku!" jerit Hiyori super histeris. "Kau bilang kau mencintai ibu!"

"Aku memang mencintainya! Tapi aku tidak—"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, jadi kau mengincalku! Melampiaskan segalanya pada tubuhku yang suci dan lapuh—oh, tidak… hatiku juga!"

Mei menggeram marah. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Hiyori yang mencengkram kemejanya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut sebelum berbalik menghadap Sai.

"Anda benar-benar manusia paling brengsek yang pernah saya temui," desisnya tajam. "Saya tidak menyangka Anda serendah ini. Melampiaskan hasrat Anda pada bocah laki-laki malang ini karena ibunya… ORANG SEPERTI ANDA BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!" teriaknya di depan muka Sai. Tidak peduli dia itu atasannya yang bisa memecat dirinya kapan saja.

Dia sudah muak.

Sai melongo. Apa katanya tadi? Menjijikkan?

JADI DIA PERCAYA?!

"Dia membual, Mei! Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kau tidak mungkin percaya skenario sinetron seperti itu, kan?" ucap Sai, berusaha membuat Mei kembali ke jalan yang benar. Namun sepertinya iblis masih jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau belsumpah? Kau juga belsumpah akan beltanggung jawab padaku! Dan apa ini?" Hiyori menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan nanar. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mengakui semuanya! Semuanya tentang kita!"

"TENTANG APA, DAMN IT?! HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG INI!"

"Diliku yang telaniaya bukanlah omong kosong!"

"Aku yang teraniaya disini! Dasar kau ib—"

PLAK!

Wajah Sai terlempar ke samping. Pipinya berdenyut sakit.

"Saya benar-benar muak dengan Anda. Saya selalu berpikir bahwa Anda adalah orang terhormat, namun ternyata saya salah." Desis Mei dingin. "Anda hanyalah seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab, brengsek, dan munafik." Lanjutnya seraya menghampiri Hiyori yang masih terisak. "Anda bahkan menyakiti anak sekecil ini. Dimana hati Anda, hah?!" serunya marah, wajahnya mengerenyit jijik. Sai yang melihat ekspresi Mei menyipitkan matanya tak senang.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk percaya pada bualannya," Ucap Sai dengan nada rendah berbahaya. "Bahkan monyetpun masih cukup pintar."

Wajah Mei memerah murka.

"Terserah apa kata Anda," namun entah bagaimana, dia berhasil berbicara dengan tenang. "Tapi yang jelas, Anda harus bertanggung jawab."

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!"

Hiyori baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika Mei menyela. "Aku tahu, Nak. Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi karena keluargamu tahu bahwa kau telah dinodai oleh si brengsek itu, kan?" Hiyori mengangguk polos dan tunggu, ada apa dengan pemilihan kata 'dinodai' yang ambigu itu?

"Shimura-san," Mei berbalik, menatap tajam Sai. "Anda akan mengurus anak ini."

Sai terbelalak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Nyet! Aku tidak mau."

Mata Mei berkilat berbahaya. "Oh, Anda harus mau. Atau saya akan menyebarkan hal ini di kantor dan Anda pasti cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pentingnya reputasi dalam dunia bisnis."

Mata Sai membesar, syok. "Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Oh yeah, saya amat bersungguh-sungguh. Urus anak ini sebaik mungkin, dan aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat." Ujarnya seraya memakai sepatunya. Hari sudah malam dan ia harus kembali ke kantor cabang untuk mengurus beberapa berkas.

"Telepon kakak kalau ada apa-apa ya, umm…"

"Hiyo-chan."

_Hiyo-chan? Bleh._

"Ya, Hiyo-chan. Panggil saja kakak Mei. Jika Shimura melakukan sesuatu padamu—" Mei menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil dan menyelipkannya ke tangan Hiyori. "Kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Kau mengerti, Hiyo-chan?"

Hiyori mengangguk lucu. Mata gelapnya yang besar menatap Mei langsung dan bibirnya tersenyum manis. "Um! Aligatou, _Nee-chan_."

Saat itu Mei berpikir betapa manisnya bocah yang ada di depannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kakak pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kakak selesaikan. Dan Shimura-san, jangan macam-macam." Ucapnya dengan nada memperingatkan. "Selamat malam."

"Malam, _Nee-chan_."

BLAM!

Sunyi melanda kamar mewah tersebut. Sai yang masih syok, dan Hiyori yang menatap Sai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu tak belguna disini," ujarnya dingin, wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. Entah kemana sosok Hiyori yang berlinang air mata dan tersenyum bak malaikat. "Aku akan meletakkan balang-balangku di kamalmu."

Dan Hiyori berjalan sembari menyeret kopernya, melewati sosok Sai yang membatu.

"_Tadaima_."

.

.

.

Rasanya Sai ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

TBC

Heyooww… ^w^ Jumpa lagi sama Rei. Hahaha.. ampun, ampun. Update lama banget ya? Rei sibuk banget sama kuliah, trus laptop keyboardnya rusak. Jadi ya gitu…

Minna-san, jujur, mungkin mulai saat ini Rei akan lama apdet fic-fic Rei. Tapi nggak akan rei discontinued atau delete kok. Maaf karena Rei nggak kompeten, tapi kenyataan tak memberi pilihan… #halah.

Terus satu lagi, ini Rei bingung mau buat cerita ini gimana. Ini kan cerita tambahan, pairingnya beda. Dilanjutin di TSGB atau dibuat side story? Mohon pendapatnya minna, Rei bingung banget soalnya.

Maaf karena Rei nggak balas reviewnya. Ini rei ngetiknya di kelas pas dosen nggak ada loh, buru-buru banget. Soalnya nggak enak sama reader udh menelantarkan nih fic nista. Sekali lagi mohon pengertiannya ya. ^^


End file.
